La vie de Bella
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: Bella's attending boardingschool halfway junioryear. Edward's the jockplayer around campus and takes interest in the pretty new girl. Bella's totally attracted to him but is not one for giving in. Lots of teasing, fluff, not too lemony. AH StillInProgres
1. Departure

**A/N: I'm rewriting this story to work out flaws and improve the writing. I'll probably won't really update until the previous chapters are fixed, because the writing and the flow of the story kind of bother me. It creates a writers block for the chapters to come, because I feel like I'm trying to squeeze something out of an empty bottle. If you're still following. Lol. Anyways, so, yeah, I'm rewriting.**

**To everyone who is new: I hope you'll enjoy! It's Canon pairings, so ExB, AH, maybe slightly OOC here and there. Thanks for giving it a try! :)**

**¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤**

**Departure**

"You sure you're ok with this Bells?"

"Yeah Dad, it's fine. I just want you to enjoy your trip with Cheryl. I really don't mind."

"But what about Jacob?"

"Jake and I are perfectly fine. Besides, it's just a few hour drive, so we get to visit each other on weekends."

"You're sweet, you know that. I love you Bells. I really appreciate what you're doing for us. I hope that I can do something good for you too someday."

"I'm already alive aren't I?" I teased.

My father smiled and shook his head. "Come here honey." He wasn't really one for showing much affection, but I guess this was hard on him. I smiled at my worried Dad. "I'm going to miss you baby. Just know that if you want us home again, all you'll have to do is call, email, send out the pigeons, whatever, and we'll catch the next flight back, okay." He swallowed me in an embrace.

"Okay." I nodded and hugged him back.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I lived with Charlie for three years now. I used to live with my Mom, but she got remarried when I was about twelve. His name was Phillipe Dwyer. Phil. He was half French and grew up in France. He and my Mom went on their honeymoon to France to visit Phil's family. My Mom fell absolutely in love with the pains au chocolat, the wine, the street artists in Paris, and the fromage de chèvre.

When I was fourteen, she decided she wanted to move there. Partly because Phil was getting more and more homesick after that last visit.

They wanted me to join them, but I didn't want to. I love my mother, and I love Phil. He's an amazing guy. But France was just too foreign for me. I have been there a few times now, and the country was amazing, but I don't think I could settle there.

I told my Mom I wanted to stay in the US and that I would live with Charlie, my Dad.

So now, I celebrate every holiday twice a year. First the traditional way, spread out over the year. The second round is squeezed into five weeks of summer, accompanied with croissants.

For the past few years I've lived with Charlie. My life with my father was an amazing contrast with the live I had led with my mother.

With my Mom, I've lived in Phoenix, Arizona. She loved the heat, the sun, the sand and our Cactus in the front yard. We named him Boris when I was eight.

My mother bakes cookies every Sunday morning, singing along with the radio. She takes art classes at night and comes home covered in paint, every time. She plays classical music when she vacuums and then turns up the volume so she can hear it above the noise of the vacuum cleaner. The neighbours down the road got more classical music education then they've bargained for. My mother is fun, loud, loving and has the attention span of a banana fly.

Forks, Washington, was wet, cloudy and green. Charlie was quiet and kept to himself. He was more like me.

I knew he never really stopped loving my Mom. Beside the fact that she is a wonderful person, I think he also missed the company. So I was glad when he met Cheryl. He became lighter, happier, and the little crinkles around his eyes showed as he smiled more often. A few months ago, Charlie proposed to her and they got married in October. I was really happy for them. Cheryl was sweet, she could cook and she made my father happy.

His dream had always been to travel through South America. I told him he should do that with Cheryl, for their honeymoon. At first, he didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to leave me alone.

But I insisted. I'm seventeen. Next year, after my graduation, I'll be eighteen and leaving for college. I was old enough to take care of myself and being on my own was a good practise for after high school.

After many discussions I persuaded them to let me transfer from Forks High to a boarding school just a little while away from Forks.

That way they could go on their trip and wouldn't have time limits, and didn't need to worry about me not really taken care of, since I would safely be living on a campus.

They decided to spend Christmas with me, Billy Black – the best friend-, and Jacob Black – Billy's kid, Charlie's long lost son, my best friend and recently unofficial boyfriend.

Billy and Jacob live in La Push on the Quilleute Reservation, not too far from Forks.

It was now December the 28th. The plan was that Billy, Jake and I would drive Dad and Cheryl to the airport today. After that I would stay in La Push to celebrate New Years Eve there and Jake would drive me to my new school on January 1st. Classes start after Christmas break, but I want to arrive a few days early to get acquainted with the campus.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"I love you. I'll call when we arrive." Charlie pulled back and kissed me on my forehead. "Here's the contact information of our hotel." He handed me a paper with the name, address and phone number of the first hotel where they would be staying.

"Sweetie have fun at your new school okay. I'll email you, and call you and I'll buy you souvenirs. Come here." Cheryl said. She too, took me in her arms and hugged me tight.

"Oh yes, I want souvenirs, and pictures and postcards." I pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Sure honey."

Charlie turned to Jacob and said, "You'll look out for her, right."

"Sure Charlie," Jacob answered grinning. I rolled my eyes. He gave my Dad a firm handshake and a hug to Cheryl.

They said their goodbyes to Billy and I was crushed against Charlie's chest one more time, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Uhm… Dad."

"Yeah Bells." He answered, his face in my hair.

"I know you gave me the gift of life. But uh… - I coughed – I'd like to keep it for a little while longer."

"Oh sorry." He chuckled.

He released me and after a moment he picked up his bags and he and Cheryl walked towards the security gates. They waved one more time before they were out of sight.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Come on Bells, let's go home." Jacob said and kissed my cheek before he started pushing Billy's wheelchair towards the exit. The drive to La Push was quiet. Not a sad quiet, just quiet. We would all miss Charlie and Cheryl for as long as they decided to stay away, but it wouldn't be too bad.

Jake and I dropped Billy at Harry Clearwaters house and then went over to his house.

Once inside, Jacob took my hand an led me to the couch.

He sat me on his lap and played with my hair a little.

"Are you sad?" He asked.

"Nah, not really. I'll miss them of course, but I am also excited for my new school."

He nuzzled my neck. "I'll miss you too when you're away."

"Hmm, I know. But we can see each other on weekends." I offered.

"True," he said. His breath tickled in my ear and it made me shiver a little. He noticed and played into it. My gaze dropped to his lips. They started curling up in a smile and he leaned in closer. I waited until our lips where separated by just an inch of air and then I closed the distance. I shifted in his lap so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

I nipped his bottom lip and he pinched my sides, making me yelp.

We kissed a little more like that until somebody knocked on the door.

"Jake! You in there? Open up man!"

Jacob groaned and pulled away with an annoyed look on his face. I giggled and kissed his nose, "You'll have tonight, and tomorrow, and tomorrow night, and the day after tomorrow and the night after the day after tomorrow. No need to pout Jacob Black. You'll have time enough to kiss me like that again." A grin started to spread on his face when he thought of that. He was about to kiss me again when the person at the door started pounding on it. "Jacob Black, get your ass out here. Bella, get of off Jake, I know you're in there too!"

"Shut up Quil, I'm coming!", Jacob said while I got of his lap. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and Quil tumbled inside. A grinning Embry stood behind him.

"What do you guys want?", Jacob asked with an irritated tone.

"Chill man, we're just coming to hang out", Quil said while barging into the living room.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" he continued while sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Jacob glared at him and sat down on my other side. Embry went to sit on the floor. "I am very good today, thanks." I said as I smiled up to him.

"I bet you were even better before we came by", he grinned. My cheeks turned pink.

I looked away from him, I didn't really want to respond to that, although the words were very true. Jacob smacked the back of his head. "So you guys wanna watch the game tonight?", Embry said. "Maybe we could order some pizza?"

"Yeah sure", said Jake. But then turned to me "You ok with that". "Yep, as long as you guys stop eating after you've finished your own pizza." Last time, I was so hungry but I'm a slow eater. The guys finished their pizza's when I was working on my 3th slice. Since I wasn't that far with eating, they thought it was ok to finish my pizza up too.

The boys laughed at my answer and Jacob got up to call the Pizza delivery service.

"So Bella…", Quil started when Jacob was gone. "_How_ busy were you guys exactly before we came by?" Oh my, every answer I'll give him will give him fuel to come up with a dirty comment. My cheeks grew warm. I looked up to him and he was wiggling his eyebrows. I looked away to Embry, and he was doing the same. There is only one solution to this.

I sighted and yelled "Jacob!"

"Yeah?"

"Get your butt in here and punch your perverted friends for me please." I heard him laugh and he yelled back "Quil! Leave the poor girl alone or I'll kick you out! You too Embry!" The boys just laughed and Embry put on the television.

Quil patted my cheek and turned his attention to the tv.

Jacob sat down next to me again and said "The pizza's will be here in 30 minutes."

The guys just nodded. Jacob tugged at my hand and whispered "Come here."

I slipped away from Quils arm and snuggled into Jacob's chest. Absentminded I traced circles on his knee while I followed the game. After a while Jacob started nipping my earlobe and kissing down my neck. I looked at my hand and saw that I had moved it unconsciously farther up his leg. I pulled it back and whispered while blushing "Sorry."

He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head and continued watching the game.

After ten minutes, the pizza's finally arrived. Embry got up to pay the delivery guy.

Within two minutes everybody was eating their pizza with the box on in the lap.

I was working on my 4th slice when the boys finished up one by one. While I was eating, Jacob started kissing my neck again and along my jaw.

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned, getting the message, and I gave him a slice.

"Hey no fair!" Quil and Embry said. I looked at them.

I was kind of scared of the way they longingly eyed my pizza box.

"Jezus." I wheezed out. "Here!" I trusted them both a slice. I saved the last one for myself.

When I was done, I patted my tummy and watched the game again. After a while I felt my eyes go droopy and I snuggled closer into Jacob.

The thing with me and Jacob is that we've been best friends for a long time now. Things changed when we went swimming at First Beach a little while ago. The whole thing was a disaster, I don't know what we were thinking. It was too cold, I almost broke my arm, he accidentally saw my boob and I accidentally saw a flash of his wiener when Paul pulled down his trunks. It was awkward and we barely spoke for two weeks.

When we finally did speak somewhat normally again, he kept staring at my chest, and my gaze would magnetically be pulled down to his crotch. Lots of blushes and embarrassed coughs later he suddenly grabbed my face one day and planted a kiss on my lips. I was surprised and frozen on the spot. And then he did it again. And I recovered slowly from the shock. And when he did it for a third them I wouldn't let him pull back. It was nice.

We weren't going out officially –yet-, but we were giving it a try. We agreed on nothing serious until we both felt it was completely right. For now it just feels nice to be held by someone every once in a while.

We got a little more clingy with each other in the last few days. A result of the me leaving soon. The plan for now was that he would visit me or I would visit him every other weekend.


	2. Getting Acquainted

A/N: Rewritten. EPOV is on the profile.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Getting Acquainted

Today is January the 1st. Jake and I had a fun time yesterday with the people from La Push. After the fireworks, all of the parentals went to Harry and Sue Clearwater for a party while all the kids went down to the beach for a New Years bonfire party.

It was really fun with all the boys goofing around. Although Jacob mostly sat by my side.

My dad and Cheryl had safely arrived in Argentina. They called me when they landed and Cheryl emailed me pictures of the hotel and the view they had from their room, right the next day.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I heard an annoying beeping sound and I opened one eye to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. I groaned and slammed the alarm clock shut. I turned around under Jake's arm and poked his side.

"Jacob." My voice was still hoarse and filled with sleep.

I got no reaction.

"Jacob", I repeated in a stronger voice.

No reaction.

I poked his side a little harder. "Ja-cob!"

"Hnnggg." Yes, that's right. It's wakey wakey time!

"Jacob, wake up."

"Hnnggg, it's early Bells", he answered in a drowsy slow voice.

"Jacob, we have to get up. It's 7:30, we have to leave at 10:00."

"Hmm, five more minutes babe." He said and pulled me more tightly against him, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

He wasn't going to move. Shit. Maybe… Maybe if I play dirty, maybe that would do the trick.

I trailed my fingers up his arm and his shoulder, to his ear. I played with his earlobe while I pushed myself even closer to his body. I slid my leg between his and brushed my lips against his troath.

"Hmm, Bells?" A small smile was playing on his lips and he started to snuggled even closer.

Ha! Now I'll have him! I wetted my index finger in my mouth and pushed it in his ear.

"Gah, what the hell?" His eyes popped open.

"You!"

Poke.

"Have to!"

Poke.

"Get your butt!"

Poke.

"Into the shower!"

Poke.

"You lazy ass!"

Poke.

"Guh, you are so annoying Bella." He groaned and rolled over on his back.

I slapped his chest and sat up. I wobbled a bit as my feet touched the ground, but after steadying myself, I was good. I leaned over and ripped the covers off of him. A shiver went visibly through his body.

"Babe, just ten minutes. Please…" He whined. He was dozing off again.

Time to step up to the greater measurements.

I went into the kitchen. Billy was up already and followed my movements with curiosity.

"Bells, honey, what are you doing?" He asked as I found a can and held it under the tab.

I glanced at him with a smile. "Jacob won't wake up." I answered.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm glad I'm not him." I heard Billy muttering as he opened his newspaper.

"Jacob," I whispered sweetly when I came back into his room.

"What?" He answered in his sleepy tone.

"Wake up."

"No. Go away."

"Jacob."

What?"

"You better get up."

"No. Go away." He groaned and rolled over again, burying his face in his pillow.

"Jacob."

"Jesus Bella, let me sleep. Please."

"If you don't get up, I'm going to do something you won't like."

"Whatever."

"You'll regret it." I warned him as I took a couple of steps closer.

"I don't care. Go away."

"Last chance?"

He made a highly irritated sound.

"Fine." I took the last steps and kneeled on the bed to get a better aim. Then, I dumped the contents of the can on the back of his head with a loud splash.

"What the hell Bella!" he shot up and whipped his head around, glaring at me. I kneeled down on the bed, leaned over and kissed his cheek – his wet cheek.

"Good morning." I told him sweetly.

"Seriously? This is not funny!" He sat up straight and moved to get out of the bed.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it."

He grumbled and muttered curses under his breath as he made his way over to the shower.

I changed his sheets so he wouldn't lie in a smelly bed later tonight and then went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

I finished my breakfast just as a grumpy Jacob sat down next to me.

"The shower is all yours," he told me and gave me the stink eye.

I gave him a sweet smile and a wink, and then padded over to the bathroom.

When I came back in the kitchen, Jacob was in a better mood.

"Ready to go pick up your stuff?" He asked me. All of my luggage was still in Forks, so we had to go there before we could go on the road.

"Yeah, sure."

I said goodbye to Billy and promised I'd be back in two weeks.

Half an hour later, I had all of my stuff and we were on our way to my new school. We agreed that I'd drive the first half and then Jacob would take over for the last part.

We took the red Chevy truck I once bought from Jacob and Billy. It was an old thing, didn't drive fast, but it was perfect. For me it was.

Quil and Embry would follow us around noon. I want to use my truck while I'm at school, so they would take Jacob back home.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

After a couple of hours we finally reached our destination. The school was located near a small town. I saw flashes of its streets when we drove through it. I caught a few coffeeshops, a bookstore and a groceries store. At least my three basic need would be covered.

Jacob pulled up at the schools parking lot and took the keys out of the ignition. He let out a long whistle, "Fancy place, Bells."

"Yeah," I sighed as I admired the old looking building in front of me.

We got out of the truck and made our way over to the main entrance. Despite my protests, Jacob swung my bags over my shoulder.

Once we were inside, we headed for the counter that was occupied by a woman with unnaturally red hair and thick glasses.

I waited for her to notice me because I didn't want to seem rude or impatient by calling so directly for her attention.

I peeked over the counter and saw that she was reading a magazine. Her facial expressions and the light blush on her plump cheeks gave me the idea that she was reading something entirely not work related.

I took a quick glance at Jacob. He was taking in our surroundings and not really paying attention to me. I sighed and shifted in my spot before addressing the woman in front of me.

"Um, excuse me Mrs…" I paused as I read her nametag. "Mrs. Cope."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened a little when she heard at me. With a light gasp she glanced down at her magazine before she hastily put it away in one of her desk drawers.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you." I told her.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear, how can I help you?", she asked while composing herself a little.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I am new here."

"Ah, yes. Isabella Swan," the lady said and started a frantic search through a stack of papers.

Soon she had found what she was looking for and laid a few papers in front of me.

"Here is your dorm number along with the house rules we maintain in our dormitories." She pointed at on of the papers and then turned around in the chair to reach for a set of keys.

"Here are your keys. You'll be sharing your dorm with Miss Angela Weber. Now, every dorm has it's own bathroom and kitchenette. Three times a week, you'll be given the opportunity to refill your essential stocks such as toilet paper, fresh bread, milk, etc. This is for free as it is already paid for in your fee. But I'm sure Miss Weber can help you on your way with that.

"The cafeteria will be open from eight in the morning to ten at night. Of course you are allowed to shop for your own groceries off campus." She continued explaining things while going through the other papers, pointing them out to me.

"This is your new class schedule for the rest of the year. And this is a map of the campus. We have a few facilities here such as a theatre and a gym. You'll be in need of your personal school pass to utilize those facilities." With that she handed me my school pass.

"You are also to scan your pass on that automatic scanner over there," she said pointing at a machine on the wall behind me, "whenever you leave school property. It isn't a disaster if you forget it once in a while, but we prefer to keep track of which students are heading out. However, if you are to leave school property for more then a day, you are obliged to check out personally at this counter. Same goes for having a guest over. You'll have to notify us if you'll be having a guest over for more than a day.

"I think that was all you need to know for now. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh," I answered a bit overwhelmed by the stream of information. "No, I don't think I have any questions right now. Thank you."

I collected the items she gave me.

"Good. Well, I hope you'll enjoy your time here. And if you do have any question in the future, you can ask your roommate or come to me. For now, to reach the dorms: Walk straight ahead to the end of this hallway and go through the doors leading to the courtyard. On your right you'll find the girls building. Take the elevator up and then your dorm won't be hard to find."

"Ok, thank you for your help. Bye." I said as I turned away, tugging Jacob along.

"Bye bye dear." The woman called out after me.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder and saw her already searching in her desk drawer, probably for that magazine.

It wasn't to hard to find my dorm. Once we were there I knocked on the door.

If this Angela girl was here, I didn't want to just barge in.

I heard some footsteps and then the door opened. The girl in front of me was about the same height as me. Her hair was a little lighter than mine and she had soft brown eyes.

Here eyebrows raised a little, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella. I think I'm your new roommate."

"Oh, right." Her face broke into a friendly smile as she stepped back to create some room. "Yes you are my new roommate. I'm Angela." She extended her hand for me to shake it. "You can call me Bella." I said and shook her hand.

She released my hand and her gaze left mine, travelling up to Jacob. I could see she was a little taken aback by his appearance, as her eyes widened slightly. He had on his motor jacket and baggy jeans. His hair was a little disshelved and his dark eyes were even darker today then they normally were, due to a lack of sleep. His height – he was almost two heads taller than me, than us – and big muscular body gave a very intimidating impression. All of the above of course for the person who didn't know his goofy smiles.

I suppose he looked a little rough and I saw that Angela was definitely intimidated. I thought I should make her more at ease and introduced her to him.

"Angela, this is my friend Jacob. He's sweet as a puppy."

Jake's goofy grin spread on his face and he extended his left hand towards her, since his right hand was occupied with carrying my stuff.

"Hi" he greeted while they shook hands awkwardly with their lefties.

"Hi," Angela smiled back.

"So, you guys want to come in?" She took another step back so we could pass.

As we entered I took in the room. The sit corner had a small couch and a big lounge chair set up in front of a coffee table and a tv. I saw the little kitchenette and a microwave in the counter. As I looked further, I saw two small queen sized beds on each side of a big window. The window had a window seat and I could already picture myself there snuggling up with a blanket and a book. It would be a good reading spot.

I noticed a large desk with a computer on the wall on my right. A few bookshelves were hanging above it.

There were three closed doors in the room. Before I could ask, Angela began to speak. She pointed to the neatly made bed and said: "That's your bed, and that –", she pointed to one of the closed doors near my bed, "is your closet."

I assumed that the closed door near her bed was her closet.

I nodded and waited for her to speak more.

"My bed, the bathroom, the kitchen obviously, the tv. You can put your school books over there or in your closet." She pointed around the room.

I heard a faint sound of water running from behind the bathroom door.

"Hey Ben?" Angela called towards the bathroom. "Are you almost done? My new roommate is here."

"Yeah, just a sec." I heard a heavy voice answer. Angela smiled at hearing the voice and then motioned for me and Jacob to sit on the couch.

Jacob dumped my bags on my bed and then followed us.

Angela went tot the refrigerator and asked as if we wanted a drink. Soon we were sipping from our glasses and chatting away. I came to know that Angela was a quiet, somewhat shy girl. She preferred to be out of the spotlight. She's very nice and think we'll have a good time sharing the dorm together.

Not too long after, the Ben guy appeared from the bathroom and shook hands with us. He was Angela's boyfriend, they've been going gout for little over a year now. He was nice too. I learned he played for the schools football team, what explained his well trained body. Angela and Ben looked very cute together.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if I take a nap? I don't think I can handle Quil and Embry if I don't get a little more sleep." Jacob said while getting up from the couch.

"Yeah sure, you can take the bed." I smiled up to him.

"Quil and Embry?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, their Jake's friends. They'll be here in an hour or so to take him back home. We drove here with my care, so they'll come to pick him up." I explained.

"Oh ok," said Ben. "I'm not sure if I'll get to meet them. I'm going into town with a friend. He's supposed to pick me up anytime soon."

"That's ok, you can meet them next time."

"Hey, do you guys mind I take a shower?" Angela asked.

"Uhm, no of course not. Go ahead." I smiled.

She nodded and got up. She gave Ben a peck on the cheek and took her stuff into the bathroom. Jacob crashed on my bed and Ben excused himself and went to go on the computer.

I sighed and decided to just read a little. It was my way of relaxing from the journey.

I searched my bag for _Jane Eyre_ and snuggled up on the couch.

I loved the book. It took me some time to get really into the story but when I got past the first few chapters, I used every moment of free time I had to read more of it.

The sound of water running in the bathroom, Ben's ticking on the computer's keyboard and Jacob's snoring were creating an oddly peaceful atmosphere. I relaxed further into the couch.

After a while I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Bella could you maybe get that?" Ben asked from the other side of the room. His face expressed utter concentration and his eyes were fixed on the scream. He must be busy with something important.

"Sure." I answered him and got up to get the door.

I quietly opened the door because I didn't want to disturb Jacob in his sleep. When I looked up I met the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of me. He was kind of tall. Not as tall as Jacob, but a good bit taller than me.

His baggy jeans were low on his hips and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his grey hoodie. This casual pose suited him well.

His hair had the oddest bronze colour and was kind of messy, but all in a very good way.

His skin was almost as pale as mine. But his eyes were what held my gaze. They were the vibrant green of a gemstone with a few freckles scattered across the iris.

I pulled myself out of my daze before I could make a fool of myself.

"Uhm… hi?" I greeted.

I got no answer. The guy just kept staring at me and it made me a bit awkward. I shifted on my feet. After another moment of silence he finally returned my greeting.

His voice was smooth, very smooth. Velvet to the ears.

He was still staring at me in that intense way and I got more uncomfortable.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, shifting again on my feet.

He said nothing, just kept on staring.

Slowly his head started to lower to my eyelevel. I waited for him to say something, anything. But he didn't.

The close proximity made me more and more self conscious, while his gaze pierced mine.

My heart rate started picking up in speed and I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

He was so close now that a faint feeling of butterflies was forming in my stomach and my breathing hitched a little. I think he noticed because his lips twisted up in a crooked smile. Flustered I scrambled back, trying to create more space between us. But of course my feet wouldn't let me do that gracefully. I tripped and started to tumble backwards when his hands shot out to steady me.

"Thanks." I was blushing severely now. When I looked into his eyes, I saw them dancing with amusement.

"You're welcome." He smiled his crooked smile again.

"You, uh, you can let go now." I glanced down at his hands at my waist.

"Oh right." He slowly pulled back and straightened up a little.

"So, uh, how can I help you?" I tried again.

He opened his mouth and started to say something when Ben appeared behind me.

"I hope you're behaving yourself Cullen." He laughed.

At hearing Ben's voice I took a few more successful steps back without tumbling.

_Cullen_ chuckled and shook his head. "You ready to go?" He asked Ben.

"Yeah, just a sec." He answered. He turned to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Hey Ang, I'm heading out, you sure you don't want to come?"

Angela appeared in the doorway. Her wet hair was done up in a loose bun and she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt far to big for her. It was probably one of Ben's, seeing the goofy grin spreading across his face as he noticed it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun though." She smiled at him.

"Ok, but you'll be missing out on a totally awesome Japanese killer movie", Ben said and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go." She laughed and shooed him to the door.

He kissed her cheek one more time before turning to the corridor.

"See ya later!" Ben called over his shoulder. The Cullen guy smirked at me and winked to the both of us, saying a "Bye ladies", before he followed Ben down the hall.

I shook my head and closed the door behind him. Angela was already busying herself, so I went back to the couch to return to my book.

I didn't get really far as my cell phone rang after a few minutes.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey Bells, it's Embry. We're standing in the parking lot, could you come and get us?"

"Oh hey, yeah sure. I'll be down in five."

"All right babe. See you in a few."

I said my goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Hey Angela? Jake's friends, Quil and Embry are in the parking lot. Do you mind if I bring them up here?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Do you want me to wake Jacob in the mean time?", she asked me.

"Hmm… no let him sleep those extra couple of minutes. He'll need it if he's going to ride back with those two." I laughed.

I took my coat and headed out.

I quickly spotted Embry's car next to mine and walked over to them.

Once they saw me, they opened their doors and got out.

"Bellaaa!" they sang in unison as they crushed me in a sandwich hug.

"Oh my god, do you always have to do that when we're in public?"

"Of course!" They laughed.

"How was the trip?", I asked them once I had freed myself.

"Long." Embry sighed and shot a look filled with irritation at Quil.

"Annoying." Quil shot the same look back at Embry.

"Ok, whatever." I laughed. I knew them long enough to know about their endless bickering and had learned not to ask.

"You guys wanna see my dorm?"

"Duh! It might be an inspiration for all my Bella-fantasies." Quil waggled his eyebrows at me.

I smacked his arm and felt my cheeks burning. "Shut up."

"Meh, just messing with you." He said and ruffled my hair.

Then they both swung an arm around me and like that – three in a row – we headed back to my dorm.

When we passed Mrs. Cope, she gave us a questioning look. I just smiled and waved at her.

Once we reached my dorm, I knocked softly before I turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Angela? I'm back."

She smiled at me and then noticed the two boys behind me. Her facial expression turned into something similar as from when she saw Jake for the first time.

I guess Quil and Embry look a little intimidating as well, now I come to think of it. Like Jacob they had dark hair and dark eyes. They had the same tanned skin colour and all three were tall and muscular. Yeah, they could be intimidating, if ti wasn't for the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Remember," I stage whispered to Angela. "Sweet puppies."

"Sweet puppies, right." Angela laughed, her features relaxing immediately.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Bella's roommate." She introduced herself. The boys both shook her extended hand.

"So what about sweet puppies?" Embry asked, raising his eyebrows at both me and Angela.

"Nothing," I said quickly. If they knew I call them sweet puppies behind their back instead of the big scary wolves they thought they were, I don't know what kind of evil I'd unleash in them. Their pranks were already bad enough as it was.

"Whatever, where's Jake?" Quil asked.

"Oh, he's asleep. I'll wake him up now."

I turned around and went to my bed. Quil trailed behind me.

I kneeled at the head of my bed and nudged Jacob softly on the shoulder.

"Jake, wake up. Quil and Embry are here." I said softly.

I stroked the hair out of his face and nudged him again.

"Jake, wake up". He stirred a bit.

Suddenly Quil yanked me out of the way and took my place beside the head.

"Hey?" I whisper yelled at him. Quil motioned for me to be silent and a mischievous grin took over his face. He moved his face in front of Jacob's and waited for Jacob to open his eyes.

"Hmm, Bells?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Quil shook with silent laughter, and I too could see the humour in this.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and once he recognized Quil's face so close to his own, the drowsy look on his face turned into one of horror.

"Gah!" he yelled out and shot up. "Not cool, dude! So not cool!"

Quil was laughing out loud now and I couldn't help but laughing along. Embry was snickering and even Angela cracked a smile.

"Geez, can't I wake up normally for once!" Jacob grunted and let himself fall back into the pillows. He muttered some curses his breath.

I leaned over to him. "Sorry." I whispered my entirely not sincere apology in his ear. I grinned and kissed him on his cheek.

After a few minutes Jacob got up from the bed and we squished ourselves on the couch. After chatting for almost another hour, we decided to order some pizza.

The boys would have a long drive back home and Angela and I didn't mind getting an early dinner.

After getting to know them a little, Angela also got to know their appetite. The boys tricked her into giving up 3 slices for them, and that _after_ they finished their own 8 slices, and one of mine.

Around six we decided it was time for them to head back. The drive would take 3 to 4 hours and they didn't want to be home too late.

After saying their goodbye's to Angela, I walked them back to the lot.

I got hugged and schlobbered and crushed between limbs, but I made it out alive to give a last goodbye to Jacob.

He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

He kissed me once more, before he went to the car.

I watched him crawling into the backseat. Embry honked and flashed his headlights for me before driving away.

Back at the room I sunk down on the couch.

"So…" Angela started. "What's the deal between you and Jacob? Is he your boyfriend or… what? I'm not sure what vibe I'm getting from the two of you."

"Uh… he's sort of my boyfriend. We're best friends but trying out the next step. We'll just see how that goes. It's nothing too serious yet."

"Ok. Well, either way, you guys look good together, as friends or as lovers," she dragged out the last weird and cheekily rolled her eyes a bit.

I smiled.

"So, what did you think of the guys?"

"They were nice. But I get why Jacob needed that nap. Quil and Embry were irritating the hell out of him." She giggled. "But they're nice. You should invite them again sometime."

"I will."

Then, a yawn escaped my lips. "I think I'm ready for bed." I told her. It was too early to go to sleep, but I was just really tired.

I woke up aound 11 PM and took the opportunity to text Jacob a _Sweet Dreams_, before turning around and falling asleep again.


	3. On Campus

**Yesss, chapter 3 everyone! I finally got it, I'm sorry it took me longer to update then with the first 2 chapters, but here is it anyway. Chapter title is kind off lame, but I didn't know what I should call it. If anyone has a better idea for a title, do tell me.**

**  
I want to especially thank **_**Andy**_** for being my first reviewer. THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU TOTALLY MADE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF xD  
**

**Well, here's the usual stuff again:**

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story ******

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

On Campus

I woke up heavenly to the feeling of a January sunshine shining through the window and warming my face. I couldn't help but smile a little. I yawned and stretched myself before I slowly opened my eyes. It took me only seconds to recognize my surroundings. Once I did, I looked over too Angela's bed only to find that her bed was empty and already made.  
I yawned again and pulled myself on my feet. I began to search the room for any sign of my roommate and I called for her: "Angela?". No response. Only then I noticed a piece of paper taped on to the bathroom door. I walked over to it and saw that it was signed by Angela.  
"_Hey Bella,  
I'm sorry I left already, I am at Ben's right now. I'll be back around 10:00, if you'd like we could head into town and get breakfast together? – Angela". _

That's sweet of her, I thought to myself. I took my phone from the little nightstand to check the time, 8:30 in the morning. I saw I had received one unread text message from Jacob. I opened it.  
_"Yeah, they'll probably be about you. Or pizza's. I'm not sure. But I'll let you know in the morning. Sweet dreams to you too Bells." _I realized he was referring to my "Sweet dreams" text message from last night. I guess I must have fell asleep before receiving his reply.  
"_Good morning sunshine! So who won? Me or the pizza's?". _I texted him fast and was about to put my phone back on the nightstand when it started buzzing in my hand. "_Good morning. Well it was definitely a tie, but I think you won by occupying 51% of my dreams last night.. Any plans for the day?"._ Damn, he was a fast texter! I started texting back again _"I'm heading out to town to get breakfast with Angela. After that, I think I'm gonna explore the campus a little bit. You?"_ Half a minute later, my phone buzzed again. _"I'm gonna hang out with the boys, working on my car I think. Have fun today, I'll call you tomorrow." _Again I texted back, _"Ok, you have fun too. Talk to ya tomorrow." _  
I lay my phone down on the nightstand, took my towel and shampoo, and went for a shower.

I had slept for far too many hours last night and it had left me muzzy. The warm water was relaxing against my body and did it's work at washing the sleep away. While I was showering, I started thinking about yesterday and the dream I had last night.  
I was constantly thinking back to that Cullen boy that showed up at the door, and how his piercing eyes were staring intently at mine. His beautiful green eyes. It haunted me in my dreams last night. My dreams were a little shapeless, but a vague form of _his_ beautiful pale face would appear several times through the night and only his eyes would stood out. His gaze captured mine and even in my dreams I couldn't pry myself away from looking into his eyes.  
He had intrigued me right away and I have to admit that it felt quite disturbing. I wanted to get to know him. But at the same time I didn't, because he seemed to have some sort of an effect on me and I didn't know if I was happy about that. I've only seen the boy once and I was already dreaming about him. It made me feel a little guilty towards Jacob. I mean I have dreamed about Jacob. But those were the funny, slightly ridiculous kind off dreams. The ones that didn't make sense at all, but somehow you could relate them to stuff that happened to you during the day. But the dream I had about Cullen, that was a different kind off dream. This dream also didn't make any sense to me, but the fact that it was so intense scared me a little. I decided to let it go for now and finished my shower.  
I got myself ready and curled up on the couch with my book and waited for Angela. At 10:15 she came in and we left to get some breakfast.

We were driving down the street I had been driving through with Jacob yesterday. Angela pulled up near a cosy looking little coffee shop. She claimed that they had the best muffins here. Once we were settled in a corner, a boy with bad skin problems, came over to us with a big smile on his face. He wore a green apron that marked him as a waiter. Instead of taking our order, he beamed up to Angela. "Angela! How nice to see you here. You came back early from vacation?" "Hey Erik.", she answered him. "Yeah I came back a few days early. So what's up with you? How did you spend your vacation?" His smile fell a little as he answered: "I'm good, just been working a lot. I'm kind off getting sick of it. I've been making full shifts almost everyday, and sometimes I even had to cover for Mike too. I hate it that I can't complain about him just because he's the boss's son. On the other hand, I received a good hand of money for my hard work." His smile widened again at the thought of that.  
"So Ang, you're gonna introduce me to your pretty friend over here?", Erik said while winking at me. A slight blush crept my face and I smiled a weak smile at him.

"Oh right…Erik this is Bella," she said while pointing at me, "Bella, Erik" while pointing back at Erik.  
"Hi", he said while extending his hand towards me, which I shook. "How come I've never seen you around here?". "Uhm… well I'm kind off new here. I just moved into my dorm yesterday." "Bella's my new roommate for the rest of the year", Angela clarified for Erik.  
"Oh so your going to our school then? Awesome! I'm the eyes and the ears of our school. If you ever need anything or want to know something, don't hesitate to come to me.", if possible, his smile grew even wider while he looked at me. "Err thanx, I'll remember that", I mumbled in response.  
He seemed like a nice guy, but I couldn't help but place him in the overly-helpful, geeky, chess club type category. Not my type at all.

"Well, what can I get you guys?", he asked, returning his attention to what he was actually supposed to do.  
I looked at Angela, waiting for her to speak up first. "I'll have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin.", she said and Erik started writing it down on his notepad. When he was finished he looked at me. "Uh…I'll have a", I paused and scanned the menu card fast. I decided on a cappuccino and chocolate chip muffin. "I'll have a cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin please." Erik finished his writing and said "Black coffee, blueberry muffin, cappuccino and chocolate chip muffin. Alright, coming right up." He smiled at us one more time before disappearing behind the counter.  
While waiting on our breakfast, Angela and I started talking small talk. I didn't take Erik very long to finish our order. He brought us the biggest cups of coffee and the biggest muffins I had ever seen. I'd make sure to remember this place. So far, the coffee tasted delicious!  
"I've been wanting to ask you if you're really not bothered by having to share your dorm now? I can imagine you've grown custom to your privacy.", I asked Angela once we were sipping of our coffee.  
"No, I don't mind at all! I love the company. I was kind off getting bored all by myself."  
"So how come you didn't had a roommate then?" I couldn't imagine someone not liking Angela.  
"I did have a roommate. Jessica Stanley. She's a friend of mine. Well… sort of. Friends is a big word, but we hang out sometimes and we frequently eat lunch together in the cafeteria. She kind off ditched me though, to share a dorm with Lauren Mallorey. Lauren is the captain of the cheerleader squad and Jess sucks up to her to get in her good graces. Since she's a cheerleader too. Lauren is kind off the queen bee around campus. And hell, you don't want to get in the way of Lauren. She pestered her former roommate away by terrorizing the poor girl. As soon as her bed became available, Jess took the opportunity to move in with her. In a way I didn't mind that Jessica wanted to move out. I don't like to speak bad about other people, but Jess is a little superficial. She's the kind of person that turns every question or every conversation into a direction so that it is revolving around her or gossip. Anyway… I'm sure she's pure at heart, she just follows others a little too easily." Angela smiled at me while sipping from her coffee. I smiled back at her and nibbled at my muffin. Angela was right, this was the best muffin I had ever had!  
"So… Yesterday…" Angela looked up at me, expectantly waiting for me to say more. I was still in hesitation about asking about him because I feel so disturbed to be intrigued by him. "Yes?", Angela spurred me on. "Yeah. Yesterday, that boy at the door. I think his name was Cullen? So who's he?". Angela chuckled and looked down at her coffee while stirring with her spoon. "That's Edward Cullen. I'm afraid you'll see a lot more of him." She said as she chuckled again. "How so?", I curiously asked her. "Well, he's kind off the ladies man around here. He has tried something on almost every girl in school. Even on me. But I wouldn't fall for him and when Ben told him he liked me, he left me alone completely. Since you're the fresh meat on campus, he'll probably try something on you too. I'm not telling you to stay away from him, but I think a proper warning wouldn't be out of place. However, when he's not trying to get in your pants and he drops his arrogant attitude, he's quite a fun guy to hang out with.", she grinned again. "Well, that's good to know", I said. That explained his behaviour a little, when he was about to kiss me. Or at least it looked as if he was about to kiss me. That was just so weird yesterday, but at least I get it now. He was probably used to girls swooning at the sight of him. Ok, I'll admit I was swooning too, but that was just because he caught me off guard. Anyway, at least I'll be prepared when I see him next time, now I know a little more about him.  
We talked a little more about random stuff and finished up our breakfast. We went to the counter to pay for our breakfast. Erik came up to us and was holding his hand up as in a stop sign and wore a cheesy smile on his face. "For you, lovely ladies, today it's on the house."  
I wanted to protest, but Angela beat me there "Erik, come on, we don't mind paying and we don't want to get you in trouble with Mrs. Newton." I assumed Mrs. Newton was his boss. Therefore she must be Mike's mother, the boy that Erik was complaining about.  
"Nah, she won't notice, come on it's my treat." Angela sighed "Very well then. Thanks Erik, see you around." She smiled at him and walked to the door. I still stood at the counter. I felt bad to leave without paying anything. So I stood their hesitantly with a few dollars in my hand. "Honestly Bella…," Erik paused and I looked at him. "It's Bella right?" I nodded. "Honestly Bella, it's fine, you don't have to pay anything." "But I feel kind off bad if I don't" I said in a small voice. He grinned at me "Please, just go to Angela, next time I'll allow you to pay." "Ok" I sighed. "Thanks Erik." "No problem."  
I started to walk away but then I noticed the tip jar on the counter. I quickly threw my dollars in it and walked fast to the door. Just before I went outside I turned to wave goodbye to Erik. I saw him shaking his head at me while waving back.  
Once I was outside I looked for Angela. She was standing by her car, rubbing her hands. Although the sun was shining, it was still kind off cold outside. But then again, it's January, so what do you expect. I tightened my scarf securely around my neck and walked over to Angela. "Do you have any plans for today?" I asked her.  
"No, not really. I promised I would stop by at the football field later today. Ben's practising with some of his friends. But until then, I don't have any plans. Why? Do you have something in mind?" "Well. Yesterday, when Jacob and I drove to school, I saw a bookstore somewhere in this street. I wanted to take a look in there. I was hoping if you wanted to join me? And maybe later on you could show me around campus?" "Yeah, sure, I'd love too", Angela answered me enthusiastically. "So how can we get to the bookstore. Can we walk or should we take the car?" "We can walk there, it's not to far away." "Alright then."  
We started walking and Angela led the way. After a few minutes we arrived at the store.  
The store wasn't that big, but they had so many books. I loved it. When we were inside, Angela and I went our separated ways. She started looking at magazines and in the corner where all the new bestsellers were. I wandered around the shop and found a corner filled with old used books. I could feel my face light up at the sight of it. I let my fingers caress the slightly torn and ravelled backs while I read the titles. After a while, I decided to buy a used copy of _Illias and the Odyssey_ by Homer. I also took _Aeneas_ by Virgil and _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. I used to already have a copy of the Austen book, but I lost it somewhere over the years. I caught up with Angela who had one of those new bestseller books in her hand and a science magazine.  
We went to the counter and paid for our purchases. We walked back to the car and started driving back to school. "Why did you only get these used copies?", Angela asked me, pointing at the books in my lap. "I don't know. I just love they way they look and somehow it feels like I own a little piece of history. I don't know if I can explain it very well… But it makes me feel totally intellectual." I laughed. "And I love the musty smell these old books have." To emphasize that last statement I took one book and inhaled exaggeratingly deep at the cover. Unfortunately the cover was a little dusty and some of it came up in my nose, causing me to sneeze very loudly. Angela burst out laughing and as soon as my sneezing was over I joined her. We arrived shortly after at the parking lot and we brought our books up to the dorm. After that Angela led me around. She showed me the basement of our dormity. It existed out of 3 parts. The laundry room, the area were we could get refills of our essential stocks, and a big lounge room. The lounge room was quite nice, it held a pool table, a few couches, a big tv screen and some other stuff.  
Once we were outside, she showed me where the boy's building was and where the actual school building was. The cafeteria was in a building that was connected to the school building. The school was closed during the vacation, but I saw that the cafeteria was open. I peeked inside and saw a few students sitting here and there. On the backside of the dormities, there was a big terrace connected to a lawn.  
Angela showed me were the library was. We didn't went inside, but I promised myself I explore it thoroughly when I had the time. Next to the library, there was another small building. Angela said it was called the 'Hobby-building'. It had sound-proof rooms for people who wanted to practise instruments. There were also big hand-craft rooms for people who liked to paint, draw, work with photography or textile. I thought that was pretty cool they had like this on campus. Angela told me that you could take some after school art classes if you wanted too. At last she showed me where the school's theatre was. After the tour, we went back to the cafeteria to get a mug of hot coco. We went to the football field in the sports area and held the coco to keep us warm. The sports area was rather big. It had a tennis court, a basketball court, a soccer field and the football field. I also saw that there was an indoor gym. I guess you could go there for fitness workouts. Angela and I went to at the bleachers at the football field. We cupped our hands securely around the warm mugs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela waving at Ben. I looked for Ben among the dozen of Boys on the field and waved at him to. He smiled and waved back at us. Once we sat down we just looked how the boys were training. Some were running laps and some were doing exercises. After a while they decided to play a little match against each other. I had no idea how the game worked so I just watched them play.  
It was just now, that I noticed the boy in the boy in the hoodie and the grey sweatpants, running his hand through his already messy bronze coloured hair. Stupid that I didn't saw him before. "Edward plays too?" I asked Angela with a little surprise in my voice. Although I should have known. His body showed that he must did some kind of sport and since Ben plays at the team, I could have figured out that Edward and he knew each other from practise. Now that I had noticed him, I couldn't take my eyes of him. "Yeah, he's their quarterback", Angela said while looking briefly at Edward, but then returned her gaze to follow Ben around the field. I seriously couldn't stop looking at Edward. His hair was sticking up in different directions and his face looked a little flushed from running around. He was breathing little clouds, due to the cold weather. I couldn't help myself but to think he looked gorgeous.

As if he felt me looking, he turned his head to meet my eyes with his. I felt my face redden as we had this eye contact. I quickly broke it by looking down into my now almost empty mug. When I looked up, he was still watching me. When our eyes met again he smirked at me, and then turned his attention back to the game. "Do you wanna go back to the dorm? It's getting kind off cold and my legs are beginning to feel stiff.", Angela asked me, pulling me out of my stare. "What?... Oh er yeah sure. My legs are getting a little stiff too." I said as I stood up and stretched myself. The guys must have been taking a break, because they'd stopped playing and Ben was running towards us. "Hey!", he greeted a little out of breath as he stopped in front of us. "Hi", I smiled at him. "Hey", Angela said and kissed him on his lips. "Are you guys going already?", Ben asked a little disappointed. "Yeah. It's really cold when your not running around chasing a ball", Angela said, laughing at his pout. "Guess so", he replied. "Are you going back to the dorms then? Do you mind if I come over when we're finished here?". "Yeah were going back. Sure, you can come over.", Angela said. "Good", Ben grinned and started kissing her softly on the lips. I looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable watching, and wanting to give them some privacy. I let my eyes wonder over the field and I noticed Edward watching me again. He then took his water bottle and started pouring the fluid into his mouth. I don't know if he did it intentionally but he looked like a god from an Aquarius commercial. He leaned his head back and his Adams apple moved as he gulped down the liquid. My heart started beating faster as I watched his every movement.  
Once drank half of the bottle, he closed the cap and threw it nonchalantly back into his bag. He locked eyes with me one more time, before running up to one of his friends to start throwing the ball back and fort. I watched him until Angela tugged at my hand and motioned for me to come with her. Ben ran back to the field and they continued their game.

When we were back in our dorm, Angela and I decided to watch a movie and hang around. It was just one of those days that you don't really want to do anything.  
We paused it somewhere in the middle when someone was knocking at the door. Angela opened it and found Ben on the other side. As they started 'greeting' each other, I took the pause as an opportunity to go to the bathroom.  
When I got out, I heard my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I called Angela, holding my phone up into the air to sign that I was going to take it. She nodded and went to sit with Ben on the couch. I hit the connection button and flopped down on my bed.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bells!", a cheery voice said from the other side of the line.  
"Seth?", I asked, a little surprised.  
"The one and only", he grinned.  
"Whoaaa, what's up?", I laughed.  
"Not much, just felt like talking, we didn't really get to catch up when you were in La Push"  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Jake totally claimed me those days." I grinned into the phone.  
"Haha, yeah I know. It's ok though, I get to talk to you now. So how are you? How is your school and everything?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. The school is nice. There's much to do around here, so it should be fun. It's kind off quiet still, not many students have arrived yet. But that's ok. My roommate is nice, so that's not a problem. Hey, you know what? I wanted to ask if Quil and Embry could come with Jake when he comes to visit me. Would you like to come too? We could hang out together and stuff."  
"Yeah that's an awesome idea!"

"Ok cool. So how are you these days? How are Harry and Sue?"  
"Their good. I'm good. Everything is great around here.", he smiled into the phone.  
"Yeah? Even your big sis?"  
"Well.. yeah… Leah is just Leah", he snorted. "No big change there."  
Seth and Leah were the children of Harry and Sue Clearwater, both friends of Billy and my father. Seth was such a cheery person, no matter how sad you are, he can always lighten your mood. Except for Leah's. Leah was his older sister, she was from my age. Leah was always kind of grumpy. I never understood why until Jacob explained it to me. Leah used to date Sam Uley, one of the guys down in La Push. He was a few years older than us. They were completely in love, always together, etc. That was until Emily Young, Leah and Seth's cousin, came over one time for the holidays. Suddenly Sam's universe didn't revolve around Leah anymore, but thanks to some weird gravity pull, Emily became his everything.  
Sam felt so bad for doing this to Leah, but it seemed he couldn't help himself. Emily was disgusted by his actions and stayed away from him at first. But as Sam kept being persistent, Emily couldn't stop herself from falling for him. This whole drama left Leah heartbroken and she turned into a bitter person. At first everyone felt sorry for her, but as time passed and she wouldn't move on, people started to get annoyed by her constant dark mood.

I still felt sorry for her. I felt sorry that she had to lose her love to somebody else. That she had to lose him to somebody that shared her blood. And I felt sorry that people were now irritated by her heartbreak.

"Just be nice to her Seth."  
"Yeah, whatever. I know she's my sister, but some days, I just can't take her attitude".  
"Well just always keep in mind that she _is _your sister and no matter how she treats you, you should always treat her with some sort of respect. Who knows, maybe she'll come around someday."  
"Yeah maybe… _someday_", he sighed in the phone.

"Well anyway Seth, I have to go now. I was actually watching a movie with my roommate."

"Oh ok, you should've told me I was interrupting!"  
"Oh no, it's fine, we were just taking a break then, so your timing was perfect."  
"Oh ok, well, I guess I see you in two weeks then. That was the deal right?"

"Yep in two weeks, I'll come to La Push and then after that it's your turn to come to visit me."  
"Alright. Well enjoy your movie Bells"

"I will. Bye Seth, give a kiss to Jacob for me"  
"Eww Bella, that's gross. Now I have all these awful mental pictures. Thank you very much."  
I laughed "Haha sorry, your reaction was just funny", I grinned.  
"Anyway, see ya soon Seth!"

"Yep, see ya soon. Bye!"  
"Bye!" and with that I hung up.

I got up from my bed and went back to Angela and Ben. Ben had taken my place on the couch so I just went to sit on the lounge chair. "You guys ready to continue?" I asked them.  
"Yeah sure" Angela said.  
I took the remote control and started the movie again.

Ben didn't seem to mind starting off somewhere in the middle. I guessed he already watched it sometime.

That night we ate dinner together in the cafeteria. I didn't see more of Edward Cullen that day. I felt slightly disappointed and then mentally slapped myself for feeling disappointed.

I shouldn't really care about seeing or not seeing Edward Cullen, and the fact that I _did_ care made me feel a little uneasy.  
I caught a few little glimpses of him in the days that followed. Somehow he would always lock eyes with me in those brief moments. And I couldn't help myself but feeling those little butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Jacob called a few times through those few days and I answered the email that Cheryl and my dad had send my and one that my mom had send me.

Christmas break would be over tomorrow and almost every student was present now. Angela pointed out people that I should get to know or shouldn't get to know. However, she didn't really introduce me to anyone, but introductions would probably come on the first day of actual school.

Edward Cullen still hadn't left my mind. During the day I was tying very hard to not think about him. I kept myself busy with reading or walking, or other things. But as soon as I closed my eyes, when I lie in bed, it is his face that appears.

However, tonight is the last night of Christmas break and I'm lying in my bed.

Jake had just called and he was telling me all kinds of funny stories about what Quil and Embry did today. I hoped that this night, it was Jacobs turn to occupy my unconscious mind.

I really wanted him to, because I was starting to feel guilty that I didn't think about him enough.

So now I was concentrating very hard on picturing his face and remembering everything he told me over the phone. Maybe this way I could influence my dreams.

I hoped so. I continued doing this until I drifted up to sleep.

My dreams started out good, just the way I planned them. Jacob was appearing in the most ridiculous forms, due to presence of Quil and Embry in my dream.

But somehow, somewhere in the middle of the night, the funny dream turned shapeless, and it was that vague pale face, that vague bronze messy hair that took over my unconscious thoughts. And those eyes. Those piercing green eyes were staring at mine again.

___________________________________________________________________________

**That was chapter 3 everyone! I started writing today and wasn't planning on finishing it today. But I just couldn't leave my computer until I had. This chapter was kind off a filler, though I think it's still fun to read.**

Don't worry, the Edward parts will come up very soon. Yeah I know that's what your all waiting for. :p

I hope that in the future, I can make my chapters a little longer. But it's quite hard to write such big chapters. With all of the text above, I'm only claiming 8! pages in Microsoft Word.

But maybe if the story shapes it self more, it will be easier to come up with stuff. I sure hope so. Dunno when the next update will be, but it shouldn't take too long. I have some ideas for the next chapter already, so it should be easier to write it.

Anyway, I hope that you love people are going to review. It would make me very happy if you would.


	4. First day, Introductions

**Chapter 4 **The story is finally starting to flow a little. I hope writing will get easier from now on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

First day, Introductions

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over to slam it shut. I slowly opened my eyes. They were a little sticky with sleep. 07:30. Ugh.

Unlike yesterday, the weather outside was grey and gloomy. Perfect way to start off school, I thought sarcastically to myself. I sat up and slipped on my shower slippers. I took my bathroom stuff and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I dried myself and shrugged my clothes on. I had decided on wearing a simple jeans and a long-sleeved deep blue v-neck shirt. I put my on my grey hoodie for the cold that was waiting outside. I combed my hair and let it fall loose around my shoulders to dry.  
I pulled all of my stuff together and got out of the bathroom. Angela woke up in the meantime and took her turn in the shower. I got myself some breakfast and when she was finished in the shower, Angela joined me.

We compared our class schedules together. I was glad to see we shared our first 3 classes together. First one was Trigonometry.  
When it was 08:15 we left the dorm and headed over to the school building. We arrived in the classroom at 08:25. That gave us 5 more minutes until the teacher would come in. We sat down together somewhere in the middle of the classroom. A few students were already present and were chatting with each other. I started talking to Angela who was sitting on my left. A short girl with wild, curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes plopped down in the seat in front of Angela. She turned in her seat so she was facing us. "Angela!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Hey Jess," Angela said in a polite tone. "How are you? Oh I have so much to tell you. You wouldn't believe what kind of stuff happened during the holidays," the girl clapped enthusiastically in her hands and her eyes were shimmering with delight. Angela gave me a meaningful that confirmed for me that this was Jessica. She then returned her attention back to girl in front of her. That's when Jessica noticed me. She looked at me curiously. Her eyes skimmed over me and I felt as if she was judging me, although she tried not to show anything. I shifted in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I looked to Angela, hoping she could lighten this up. Angela smiled at me apologetically and said: "Jess, this is Bella, my new roommate." "Oh! So you're the new girl!" she said while smiling at me. I couldn't tell if her smile was truly genuine, but I smiled back anyway. "Yeah, guess I am".  
"Oh, well I'm Jessica. I was Angela's roommate last year, but when Lauren's roommate got homesick and moved out, I thought that it would be better if I moved in with Lauren. She's the head of the cheerleading squad and since I'm a cheerleader too, I thought it would be practical. So anyway, how do you like it here?" she paused her rambling and waited for me to answer. "Uh… I think it's pretty nice so far. I didn't really get to meet people beside Angela and Ben, but I guess I don't really have to worry about that with school starting again and all." "Oh well, don't worry, I made tons of friends on my first day." She looked like she was about to say more, but then the bell rang. I saw Chess Club Erik taking a seat in the front row and he turned to wave briefly at me and Angela.

The teacher walked in and closed the door behind himself. He walked up to his desk and took a paper out of his suitcase.  
He started calling out names from a list. "Melissa Alvaro?" "Present!" called a high voice from the back. I turned to look at who was speaking. I saw a girl with blond curls and brown eyes raising her hand. "Lilly Anders?" "Present." "Daniel Benson?" "Present." "Tyler Crowley?" "Present." He called out more names from the list. "Mike Newton?" He paused when no one responded. "Newton", he muttered under his breath and scrawled something behind his name. Suddenly the door flew open and a boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes tumbled inside. The cheeks of his baby face were a little red and he was slightly out of breath.  
He walked into the room and crashed down in the seat in front of me. Jessica beamed up to him. "Newton?!", the teacher said with clear annoyance in his voice.  
"Sorry sir, I won't be late again." "You better not", the teacher, Mr. Varner, muttered and continued calling names. After some time he called for Jessica. "Jessica Stanley?" "Present." "Isabella Swan?" I raised my hand "Present." I'd prefer for him to call me Bella, but I didn't want to make a fuzz about it in front of everyone. A few heads turned to look at me and then turned back to look at the teacher. Mike too, turned in his seat to look at me. He eyed me a little to long for my liking and winked before he turned around. The teacher finished the list and started class.  
When the bell finally rang, I stuffed my books back into my bag and stood up to go to my next class. When I was about to move away from my desk, Mike moved in front of me, stopping my movements. "Your Isabella Swan right?" He said while looking at me. "Uhm… I'd prefer Bella", I said while politely extending my hand. He took it. "Mike Newton", he didn't drop my hand and started staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jessica glaring at me. Just as I was about to say something, Erik walked over to us. He swung his arm over my shoulders and said "Hey Mikey, you've met my homegirl Bella?" He smiled widely at Mike's startled face. Mike dropped my hand. "Oh your … Your homegirl?" he asked Erik and was slightly glaring at the arm he kept around my shoulders. Erik noticed and pulled me more into his side. Suddenly out of nowhere, a boy ran over to us, I think his name was Tyler. "She's my girl!", he said and kissed me on the cheek, smacked Mike on the head and ran out of the classroom. Mike turned and chased after him.  
"Don't worry, I've got your back baby." Erik said to me.  
I was getting really uncomfortable with all the touching and the attention, so I shrugged his arm of. "Yeah.. I have to get to class now. Bye." I walked out of the classroom and waited for Angela outside. She looked apologetically at me "I'm sorry. They're nice people but they're a little brainless." We started walking towards the next class. Jessica caught up with us and surprised me by looping arms with me. "Wow Bella, you're like their shiny new toy or something! You must be really happy with all that attention?!", she smiled a fake smile at me. "Uh.. not really", I said. "Oh well, whatever. Hey I have to go the other way, but you wanna join us at lunch?". "Yeah sure". "Ok well see you guys at lunch then!" she freed her arm and ran off into the opposite direction.

Angela and I attended the next two classes together. After that it was lunch hour.

Angela walked with me to the cafeteria and we bought some lunch for ourselves. Then she led me to a rather big table somewhere in the middle. Erik was sitting there already with a boy and a girl. Erik introduced me to them as Lee and Samantha. They seemed quite nice.  
Soon after, Jessica came up to us, followed by a girl with cornsilk blonde hair, green fishy eyes and pale eyebrows. The look on her face was a little snobbish. "_That's_ Lauren", Angela whispered quickly to me. Jessica sat down next to me and Lauren at the end of the table. "And who are you?", she sneered in a nasally-voice while giving me an good one look-over.  
"Oh, that's Bella. She's Angela's new roommate.", Jessica informed her helpfully. Lauren huffed and looked the other way. I shrugged and started eating my lunch. Soon, Mike and Tyler joined us at the table. Tyler was constantly cracking jokes in order to get my attention. I have to admit that he was kind off funny, but he was a little too cocky. Every time Tyler was trying to make me laugh, Lauren was glaring at me, as Mike glared at Tyler and Jessica at Mike. And Tyler would glare at Erik every time he was trying to get my attention too. The only people that were acting normal were Angela, Samantha and Lee. Well Samantha and Lee were too busy with each other to pay any attention to what was going on at the table.  
After a while Ben joined our table and somehow that broke the tension of the glaring session.  
When people were attending to their own little conversations again, I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. Suddenly Jessica whispered in my ear "Edward Cullen is staring at you".  
I felt my eyes widen a little and they darted over to the place Jessica was looking at.  
And yes, he was definitely staring at me. His gaze captured mine and I stared back at him. I noticed he shared a table with several other people that I haven't seen around before.  
"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, referring to the few people he was sitting with.  
"Those are the Cullens and the Hales. Of course the one with the bronze hair, the gorgeous one, is Edward Cullen. The big one is Emmett, his brother. He and his girlfriend Rosalie, are both in senior year. As well as Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales by the way. And the short one with the spiky hair is Alice. She's Edward and Emmett's sister and dating Jasper. She's a junior too. She's kind off weird though. "  
She left our conversation with that. I looked back at the Cullen-Hale table that stood in a far corner of the cafeteria. Emmett looked kind off intimidating. He was tall and very muscular, a really big guy. The blonde girl, Jessica said her name was Rosalie, was by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Almost inhuman. But she had an air of arrogance around her.  
Jasper looked like he was a quiet person. I could see Alice, the weird one as Jessica had put it, chatting at him and occasionally throwing her hands in the air as if to emphasize whatever she was saying. He just looked down at her with a smile and let her pour her talk over him.

I turned my gaze back to Edward. He met my eyes briefly and then looked down at his lunch tray. He was poking in his lunch with a fork and I thought I saw a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hey Bella, what's your class schedule?", Jessica asked and pulled me out of my daze.

"Eh… I have Spanish next and then Biology. Last period is a free period for me."  
"Really?! You have Spanish next? Me too!", Jessica clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Let's compare our schedules for the rest of the week?", Jessica said while pulling her own schedule from her bag pack. "Yeah, sure", I said.  
Suddenly the whole table joined us and was comparing schedules with each other.  
I already knew I had Trig with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Erik. And since I had Geography as 2nd period and Economics as 3rd I knew that Angela was in those classes with me.  
Jessica was the only one from the group that had Spanish class with me. Mike, Lee and Samantha were in my Biology class. Mike's smile couldn't get any wider when he heard that. He was also in my English class, together with Lauren and Tyler.

Angela, Erik and Ben were in my History class and Mike, Jessica and Lauren were in my Gym class. Unfortunately no one from the group was in my Chemistry, Physics or my Art class. Mike seemed thrilled he shared so many classes with me, and Erik seemed disappointed that he only had 2.  
When the school bell rang and signed that lunch hour was over, Jessica dragged me down to Spanish class and made me sit with her. She kept talking on and on about the latest gossip and the cutest boys. I learned that she had a big crush on Mike and that she was sure that he would ask her out soon. She also had a crush on Edward Cullen, but he didn't seem interested in her, so she had let that go. Although she still thought he was 'hot'. Lauren used to pursue Edward. She thought it was logical that the head cheerleader and the schools quarter back should date together. She and Edward went out a few times, but he didn't seem to want anything more from her. And then she switched her attention to Tyler. But Tyler was still a little oblivious to her advances. But he would notice it sooner or later, according to Jessica, and he and Lauren would become an item. When Mrs. Goff, our Spanish teacher, finally silenced her, Jessica started passing notes to me. She was definitely a chatterbox. Eventually, Mrs. Goff caught her passing notes to me, and warned her that if she was caught again she was in for detention. This had shut her up and I could finally concentrate on the lesson.

After Spanish I went to Biology class. I was one of the first students there, and I sat down at one of the lab tables close to the window. I took my notebook and started doodling on it absentmindedly. The room started to buzz with conversation as more students came in. The seat next to me stayed empty. For that I was glad. I looked up once to see Lee and Samantha enter the classroom. I waved at them and they smiled back at me. They took seats on the other side of the room. I went back to my doodling. I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, loudly scraping over the floor, but I didn't bother to look up and stayed focused on the pattern I was drawing.  
"Hello," said a quiet velvet voice. I stiffened. It was _his_ voice. A blush crept on my face.  
I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. He was sitting fairly close to me, his chair angled towards mine. His hair was dripping wet, dishevelled. I quickly glanced outside the window and then back to him. It was raining so he must have been outside – even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, and a smile was playing on his flawless lips.  
"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yet. You must be Bella Swan."  
"H-How do you know my name?" I stammered. Great. Ben had probably already told him my name. Smooth Bella, very smooth. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "Oh I think everyone knows your name by now."

I grimaced. I hope people forget it again soon and will stop their staring.

"No," I said, "I meant why did you call me Bella?"  
He seemed confused "Do you prefer Isabella?"  
"No, I like Bella. It's just everyone that has come up to me calls me Isabella." I felt like an utter moron. Why should he care about my name?

"Oh". He let it drop. Not knowing what to say next, I moved my gaze to the door. Mike was coming in and searched for me. When he found me he smiled a broad smile, but when he noticed who was sitting next to me, it turned in to a furious glare pointed at Edward. He sat down sulking next to Melissa, the girl that was also in my Trig class.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. Once he had distributed the microscopes, he commanded us to get started.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said flushing. "I'll go ahead".

I was showing off a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and studied it briefly. "Prophase.", I stated confident.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His skin felt soft and warm against mine and it felt like an electric current had passed through us. Instantly I felt my blood pounding in my ears and a blush forming on my face. I jerked my hand away quickly.

That crooked smile was back on his face and I watched him examine the slide for even shorter time than I had. "Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet.

He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second and glanced at it cursorily. "Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"  
He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

"Slight three?" I held out my hand without looking at him. He handed it to me, making sure his fingers grazed my skin. A shiver ran through me but I managed to suppress it immediately. I took the most fleeting look I could manage. "Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.  
We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, looking frustrated. Another group had their book open under the table, looking frustrated as well.

My gaze automatically wandered to Edward and he was staring back at me. He looked like he was about to say something when Mr. Banner came over to our table to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified 3 out of 5."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was sceptical. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" "Yeah."  
Mr. Banner nodded. "Where you in an advanced class on your old school?"  
"Yes." I admitted. "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again. I could still feel Edwards eyes on me, but I carefully didn't look up.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shifting in his seat. "How do you like it?" his voice was suddenly very close to my ear and his breath was tickling my skin, making me shiver. "Wh – What?" I asked startled as I turned to stare at him, slightly wide eyed.  
He was leaning in very close. We were almost touching noses and I could smell his intoxicating scent. He smirked and leaned back again. "School. How do you like it?"  
"Oh…," I paused. "Well, it's ok I guess."  
"Better than your old school?", he questioned me. "I don't know, but so far, it's good."

"I promise, you'll enjoy it here." "How so?", I asked him.  
"Because I will personally make sure of that. Just wait and see." he was still smirking. I decided not to comment on that and I quickly looked down at the table. Probably looking bright red. I was glad that Mr. Banner decided that the time was up and he started to collect the microscopes and the worksheets. He started up a PowerPoint and let us take notes of what he was teaching. During the hour, I felt Edward staring at me several times, but I ignored it. As far as I was capable of ignoring.

When the bell rang, Edward stood up and was the first one to walk out of the classroom.

I stared after him until Mike claimed my attention. "What's your next class Bella?"  
"I have a free period." I said as I started to collect my stuff. "Oh right. Did you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" he sounded hopeful. "Uhm, well I thought I could visit the library." I took my bag pack and made my way out of the door. Mike followed me. "Anything else? 'Cause I thought that we could maybe hang out later when I'm finished with class." "Uhm, well, I've got a lot of homework already and I have to catch up on a few subjects. So I was actually planning to work on that later." "Oh…," he sounded very disappointed. "That's too bad. Maybe tomorrow?" "I don't know yet, Mike, we'll see." I was getting a little annoyed by his persistence. "Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked him, hoping he would go away. "Oh shit you're right. Mrs. Green is so gonna kill me if I'm late. Ok see ya tomorrow Bella!" he winked and ran off to class. The bell rung and the hallway was getting empty. I was starting to walk to the exit of the school building when I realised I didn't know if I had my school pass with me. If I wanted to go to the library I would probably need it. I checked my pockets but didn't find it. I kneeled down on the ground and started a frantic search through my bag pack. To my relief, I found it. I slid the pass in my jeans pocket and slung my bag pack over my shoulder. I stood up and started to walk, only to bump into a hard stone chest.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I tried to steady myself. I took a step back to look at the person I had bumped in to. And yes, of course it was him, that ridiculous gorgeous, smirking god of an Edward Cullen. "Oh… Hey," I played it cool. My act could be convincing if it wasn't for my traitorous cheeks. "Hello," he said amused. I didn't really know what to do, so I just stood there, staring at him. I watched his lips twist into that crooked grin. Edward took a step towards me. We were now only a foot apart, so I took a step back to create more space between us. He took another step towards me, and looked down at me. What was he doing?  
Again I took a step back. He seemed very amused and stepped forward again, so I stepped back. This continued until my back hit the wall. He took one more step towards me. Our bodies were now only separated by a few inches of air. He placed his hands on the wall on both sides of my face, making an escape nearly impossible. He started to lean in and I felt his breath wash over my face. My heart was beating dangerously loud now and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. My chest was moving heavily up and down as my breathing sped up. Edward looked very pleased with himself.

"Edward?" I asked in a shaky voice. He paused in his movement. "Yes?" he breathed.

"What are you doing?" He laughed. Oh how I loved that sound.

"I told you, I would make sure you would enjoy your time here. That is exactly what I am doing. I'm giving you the proper welcome that I didn't have the chance to give yet." He continued leaning in again. His eyes smouldering. Our lips were separated by less than an inch now. I was fighting very hard to keep myself from closing that distance and running my hands through his hair. I closed my eyes to concentrate on pulling my thoughts together.

My breathing hitched as his lips touched mine ever so lightly. I had to use all my strength to not just press mine into his. I felt a little light-headed. I sucked in some air and snapped my eyes open. "I think you have mental problems." I said. Our lips were brushing against each other as I talked.

I shoved at his chest and he took a few steps back, surprise clear in his eyes. "Wh-what?" he stammered. I didn't answer him and used the space between us to escape. I quickly started walking, blood still pounding in my ears.

Edward recovered quickly and caught up with me. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked me.

"Library," I said, not looking up. I walked fast but he kept my pace easily. When we reached the doors, he held it open for me. I snuck a glance at his face. He cocked his head and grinned at me. "Thanx," I muttered, and walked passed him.

He kept walking beside me, throwing curious glances at me. When we reached the library, he opened the doors for me once again. Instead of walking through them, I paused and looked up to him. "Why are you following me?", I asked him.

"I'm not. We just simply have the same destination." He smirked at me.

I sighed and passed him. I actually wanted to explore the library, see which books they had in their collection. But if Edward was going to follow me around all the time I wouldn't be able to. So I decided that I would just finished my homework here. I walked over to one of the large tables in the study area, and settled in one of the seats. I ignored Edward who was mockingly taking the seat across the table, in front of me.  
I hung my coat on my chair and took my books out of my bag. I started on my Spanish homework. I thought that was the easiest class I had today, and the teacher gave us less homework than the teachers of other classes. I finished within 20 minutes. I moved on to geography. That wasn't so hard either. I finished that within 30 minutes. I started then on my Economics homework. That was a little trickier, but still, nothing I couldn't solve. As I was starting to work on it, I heard the school bell ring, signing that last period was over. More students were coming in to the library. As I broke my concentration for a moment, I realized I was a little warm. I think they had turned up the heater. I zipped my hoodie open and shrugged it off. I hung it over my coat on my chair, and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I continued working on my Economics homework. When I finished that I pulled out my Trigonometry homework. Oh how I loathed Trigonometry. I felt sorry for Mr. Varner that I now hated him too for giving me homework, just because of the subject he was teaching. But I couldn't help it.

I sighed and opened my books. As I was working, a permanent frown had taken place on my face. At first it was ok, and with a little effort I could solve the problem. But now, I was stuck. I've been staring at the page in front of me for 10 minutes now. I scowled at my book and leaned back in my chair. I threw my pen, out of frustration, with force on my notebook. Edward looked up at the little noise, and smiled at my irritation. I sighed and got up. I decided to freshen up a little bit in the restroom. My vision had become blurry due to the long concentration and my legs felt a little stiff from sitting in one position so long.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me as I stretched myself and walked away.

Once I was in the restroom, I walked to the sink and splashed my face with water, rubbing my skin a little. I used the toilet too, and after washing my hands, I returned to the study area.

When I arrived at my table, I noticed, to my dismay, that Edward's seat was empty. His stuff was gone too. I couldn't help but to feel disappointed.  
Sulking, I sat down in my chair and surrendered myself to my homework.

When I took my pen from my notebook I noticed the message wrote down in the corner of notebook. I recognized the neat handwriting of Edward.

He had analysed the problem for me and added an explanation for the solution.

The message ended with: _"- I hope you can finish it now. I'm sorry I had to leave, I've got football practise. See you tomorrow, love. – Edward."_

I visualized the cheesy wink he would give me, as I read the last line. But still, I was kind of flattered. And thankful, that he had helped me solve the problem. I should remember to thank him for that.

I spend about another 30 more minutes in the library before I went back to the dorms. I silently worshipped Mr. Banner for sparing us from homework today. I was too tired to check out the book collection, so I decided to save that for another day.

Around 06:30, Angela and I went down to the cafeteria to get dinner.

After that, she went over to Ben's and I went back to our dorm. I took a quick shower and changed into pyjama's. I curled up in bed with my Jane Eyre book. Angela came back around 10 and we talked for a little while before we both went to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well my lovelies, that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it.

If you all would be so kind to make my day and leave a review.

Chapter 5 will probably be up within a week. Maybe just a few days even.

For the record, when I'm describing people, I'm using the descriptions of the books. I'm sticking with the books as much as I can.

Oh and so you won't get confused, I made up Bella's schedule to be like this:

**Monday:** Trigonometry, Geography, Economics, Spanish, Biology, _Free Period_.

**Tuesday: **English, History, Chemistry, _Free Period_, P.E., P.E.

**Wednesday: **Physics, Chem, Trig, Economics, Artclass, _Free Period_.

**Thursday: **Biology, Economics, Spanish, English, Geography, Trig

**Friday: **Physics, Art, English, History, _Double Free Period._

I know, lots of free periods, but whatever, it's just a story.

Ok so far, Bella shares the next classes with the following persons:

**Mr. Varner - Trig:** Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Erik

Mr. Richwood - Geography: Angela

Mr. Connor - Economics: Angela

Mrs. Goff - Spanish: Jessica

Mr. Banner - Biology: Edward, Mike, Lee, Samantha

Mr. Mason - English: Mike, Tyler, Lauren

Mrs. Green - History: Angela, Erik, Ben

Coach Clapp - Gym class (P.E.): Mike, Jessica, Lauren

Mr. O'Neill – Physics + Chemistry and Mrs. Valentine - Art class: _still a surprise._

**1****st**** period: 08:30 **

**2****nd**** period: 09:30**

**3****rd**** period: 10:30 **

**Lunch break: 11:30**

**4****th**** period: 12:30**

**5****th**** period: 13:30**

**6****th**** period: 14:30**

School's finished at 15:30


	5. Weirdness, creepiness and stupid PE

Chapter 5 already. This chapter doesn't really make sense, due to the lack of inspiration, but is hopefully fun to read anyways.

I don't know why, but when I upload the files, the lay-out gets kind off messed up…Every chapter is actually supposed to look like the lay-out in the first chapter. But it doesn't and I'm sorry about that.

I detected a very stupid mistake when I re-read the last chapter. Well, it's not _really_ a mistake, but it isn't very pretty writing: _When I was about to __**move**__ away from my desk, Mike __**moved**__ in front of me, stopping my __**movements**__._ Maybe you'll catch more of those lines, where I'm using a word several times in one sentence. I'm sorry if that happens, but it's just that I am mostly writing late in the evening/ at night, and sometimes I just get a little tired. Maybe sometime I'll rewrite those parts, but I am a little to lazy right now.

Anyway enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Weirdness, creepiness and stupid P.E.**

Angela's still in the shower, so I'm waiting for her to get out to take my turn. I'm still lying in my bed, staring up to the ceiling for about 10 minutes now. I just woke up from the weirdest dream. Mr. Richwood, the Geography teacher, played the guitar in a rock band. The whole class came to watch his show, so he would give us better grades. He was really good and we were cheering for him, but then suddenly Mr. Varner came on stage and started throwing math books at us. He yelled at us about some Trigonometry crap, but then Mr. Richwood started throwing his Geography books at him, because he was standing in his spotlight. Mr. Varner wasn't having any of that and he started to wrestle Mr. Richwood. And then the football team came up to separate them. Mr. Richwood freed himself from the boys who were trying to hold him down, and he jumped in the crowd and stage dived his way out of the concert hall. And then Mr. Varner had a mental breakdown on stage and sobbed all over his math books. One of the boys of the football team whispered math solutions in his ear to calm him down. It totally worked and he finally got of stage. We wanted the concert to continue, but Mr. Richwood had already left the building. So guess who took over? Edward. He started to play the guitar and he was really good. But then he started head banging, and that didn't look cool because his hair wasn't long enough for that. People started boo-ing at him and I kind of felt sorry for him so I threw him a wig I kept in my bag. Don't ask me why I had a wig in my bag. He blew me a kiss and put it on and then the crowd went crazy for him. That went on for a little while until I woke up.

And so I am now staring at my ceiling, trying to process it all.

Just so weird. And wrong. SO wrong to dream about your _teachers_. With a shudder I vowed to myself that I would never ever dream about my teachers again.  
I heard Angela closing off the water. I sighed and stretched myself and got up out of bed. I started gathering clothes I would wear for the day. I decided on a simple jeans again, shirt and a simple sweater for the cold. I laid my shampoo and towel down on my bed and went to the little kitchenette. I got myself some cereal and poured orange juice on it.

I ate while waiting until Angela got ready.  
I finished and washed up my dishes. Right then, Angela opened up the bathroom door. I took my stuff and made my way in.  
Once the water was on temperature, I let it soak me. After a couple of minutes standing there, relaxing under the warmth of it, I took my shampoo and washed my hair. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent. Suddenly someone pounded on the door and I snapped my eyes open.

"Bella! Hurry up, it's 08:10 already!", Angela called through the door. What? I've been in the shower for half an hour? I could have sworn it was just a few minutes… Damn! "I'm going downstairs already, I'm meeting up with Ben. Make sure to hurry up please, you don't want to be late!" "Yeah I will. I lost track of time I guess. Say hi to Ben for me." "Ok. I will. See you in History class!" "Yeah, bye!"  
I washed the shampoo out of my hair. Unfortunately it didn't left as fast as I wanted it too, so I started pulling and rubbing my hair frantically, until it was finally clean.

I quickly dried myself of and wrapped a towel around my head in an attempt to make my hair dry faster. I yanked my clothes on and started brushing my teeth. I unwrapped the towel from my head and started brushing my hair. It was still very wet, but I just had to deal with it.

I rushed out of the bathroom and threw my books in my bag. I threw a glance at clock on the nightstand. 08:22. I had 8 minutes left. I put my coat on and slung my bag over my shoulder. I run out of the door and pushed the elevator button impatiently. I would have gone for the stairs, but since I'm so clumsy I would probably end up tripping over my own feet, tumbling down and gaining some bruises. The elevator doors opened and I pressed the right buttons to make them close and for the thing to move down.

When they opened again, I flew through the hallway, over the courtyard and into the school building. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 08:26. 4 minutes.

I run over to the classroom, or so I thought, and opened the already closed door.

While I stood in the doorway, my eyes scanned the room. Students were busy getting settled in their seats. I recognized a few of them from seeing them around campus, but Mike, Tyler and Lauren were nowhere to be seen. Huh? I could've sworn they said they were in my English class. Especially when I remembered Mike beaming at me when he found out about that. My eyes darted over to the teachers desk. There, I saw Mr. Connor, my Economics teacher, arching an eyebrow at me. "Ms. Swan? I believe I did not expect you in my class until Wednesday, 4th period. However, you are welcome to join us if you'd like." I could feel 30 sets of eyes on me. Crap. "I'm s-sorry s-sir, wrong classroom". He smiled at me, "That's ok, you better hurry up though, the bell is about to ring." "Uhm.. yeah… well… Bye!"  
I quickly turned around and slammed the door shut behind me.

C-R-A-P. I ran down the hall, and opened another door. I believed this time it was the right one. As I opened the door, the bell rang loudly through the now empty hallways.

My eyes scanned the room again and I saw Lauren sitting in the back. Thank god.  
I looked at the teachers desk. He too arched an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, I got a little lost" I blushed. "That's alright, Ms. Swan, isn't it?" "Yes sir." "Well alright, I'm Mr. Mason and I'll be your English teacher for the year. If you will take a seat, I'll start my lesson."  
I searched the room for empty seats. I saw Tyler sitting next to a girl with long black hair. Lauren was sitting behind them, glaring at the back of the girl. I think she was trying to burn a hole with her eyes. The seat next to her was open. I could sit there, but I didn't really like Lauren. I saw Mike waving at me and pointing at the empty seat next to him. Not so alluring either. If I sat there, I would have to put up with him for a whole hour.

I scanned the room further until my eyes met a pair of piercing green eyes staring back at me.  
Edward was in this class too? God help me now.

A smile was playing at his lips and his eyes darted over to the spot next to him and then back to me. He arched his eyebrow questionably. I checked my two other options one more time. Lauren…Mike… Nope. I sighed slightly and walked over to the empty seat next to Edward. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mike looking very disappointed. I felt a little bad for him, but ignored it.

As I sat down, I let my bag glide of my shoulder and I hung my coat on my chair. "Why so late?", I heard that smooth voice of his whisper in my ear.  
A shiver ran through me. "Long shower, lost track of time", I mumbled quietly. "And then I got lost". "Hmm," I looked up to him. He smiled at me, but suddenly had this bizarre look on his face. What was that about? I wanted to ask him but he looked quickly away and right then the teacher started talking. I let it go for the moment. My hair was still wet and I felt a drop tickle down on my skin. As I was a little warm from running because of my rush, my sweater started to feel a little uncomfortable. I removed it and hung it over my coat.  
Halfway through the hour I realised I still had to thank Edward for helping me with my Trig homework yesterday. I took a piece of paper from my notebook and scrawled him a note:

"_Thanx for yesterday, helping me with Trig."  
_I nudged his elbow and passed hit to him. He looked at me for a moment and then down to the note. He read it quickly and wrote a reply and passed it back to me.

"No problem, sweets, I'll help you out anytime. If you need a tutor, just let me know?"

I looked at him and started writing again.

"_Thanx. Don't know about that yet, but we'll see."_

I threw the note on his table and pretended to pay attention for the teacher turned around, facing the classroom. When he turned to the blackboard again, I received the note back.

"Yes, we will" Huh? Ok… I looked at Edward and he gave me a big wink. Hmm whatever. "You're a weird boy, Edward Cullen" Smiling, I shook my head lightly at him. He grinned back at me. We stopped the note passing then, and actually paid attention to the teacher.  
When the bell rung, I packed my things and made my way out of the classroom. Edward caught up with me in the hallway. "What's your next class?", he said while walking beside me. "History class, with Ang and Ben. What's yours?" "I have Trig now actually. Hey, do you mind if I walk you to class? It's the same way…" "Uh, yeah sure, that's fine."  
As we walked by an open office door, I could hear people quarrelling. I took a swift peek inside and saw Mr. Richwood making his way out of the office with an air of coolness around him, and Mr. Varner who plopped down in his seat, sulking. Suddenly the images of last nights dream flooded my mind and I burst out in a fit of giggles. I tried to muffle them by clamping my hand over my mouth, but I couldn't help myself. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, and that only made it worse, remembering his appearance in the dream. "What's so funny?" he asked me, while probably considering of taking me to a hospital.  
"I – " I desperately tried to calm myself. He stopped walking and stared at me, waiting for my answer. "I- I had a dream last night- " You can do this Bella, slow breaths. "And, it was just so – so ridiculous-" I paused for a moment, the slow breaths are helping, I'm almost calm now. "And now I saw something – that reminded me of it…" I was back to normal again. Almost. "What was the dream about?", he ask me curiously. The way he was looking at me made me picture the wig on his head again, and I was in for another round of giggles. "It's – it's probably not even funny when – when I tell you. You'll think I'm totally retarded"  
"Try me," he said sarcastically, but his eyes looked amused. "Ok, just wait a sec", I gave myself the time to get it all out of my system. I took a deep calming breath and looked up to him. "It's really stupid and I don't want you to think I'm a freak…" I hoped that he would let it go, but the look on his face told me he would wait until tomorrow if he needed to.  
"Ok," I sighed. "Well, you know Mr. Richwood? He's my Geography teacher," Edward nodded. "Well, I kind off dreamed that he was in a rock band… And my whole class came to his concert to cheer him on so we would get better grades. He was pretty good actually. He played the guitar. But then Mr. Varner came on stage and started throwing math books at us and yelling stuff about Trigonometry. But then Mr. Richwood started throwing Geography books at him, because he was stealing his spotlight. Mr. Varner couldn't take that and started to wrestle Mr. Richwood on stage and next thing you know the football team shows up to separate them. Mr. Richwood freed himself though, and stage dived his way out of the building. And Mr. Varner had a mental breakdown and cried all over his math books." Edward looked at me slightly wide eyed. Oh god, he thinks I'm crazy. "And then one of the boys whispered all kinds of math stuff in his ear, just so he would calm down. And it worked because he went off stage. But now there was no one to continue the concert since Mr. Richwood was gone. And that's where – " I paused for just one second. "That's were you come in." "You dreamed about me?", his eyes grew a little wider, but a grin was spreading on his face. I blushed a little. "Yeah. You took Mr. Richwood's guitar, you were actually pretty good. But then you started head banging and it looked like crap, because honestly –", before I could stop myself, my hand went up to his hair and tugged at it lightly. "you don't have the hair for it. And everyone started boo-ing at you, so I felt a little sorry for you and threw you a wig. You'd put it on and then everybody went crazy for you. That went on for a little while until I woke up. I know it's ridiculous, and I have a totally retarded mind, but I seriously vowed never to dream about teachers again." I held my left hand up and crossed my right over my heart to emphasize what I was saying. I had left out that he blew me a kiss, because it was already bad enough I had dreamed about him. Edward chuckled an swung his arm over my shoulders and started walking again. Pulling me into his side. Unlike yesterday, with Erik, this felt actually kind off nice. "And then you go and call me the weird one", he said while shaking his head. He was still laughing softly to himself.  
We made our way to my history class. Edward stopped me in my tracks when we reached the door. He turned me so I could look at him. He cupped my face with his right hand and softly caressed it with his thumb. "I honestly can't figure out how your mind works Bella, but I can tell you it is quite amusing." He flashed his crooked smile at me. "Anyway, I've got to go to class now, see you later love." I blinked. I missed the touch of his skin already when his hand left my face. "Uh.. yeah, bye." I said, a bit incoherently. He chuckled and started walking away. I turned and was about to walk into the room when he called "And Bella?" I spun around at the hearing of his voice. "You can dream about me any time!" he winked and blew me a kiss before turning around and walking away. Laughing to himself. I stared at his back for a moment "Whatever Cullen!" I yelled at him. He didn't turn around but I saw his shoulders shaking slightly. Still laughing. A few girls that were passing by had heard the end of our little conversation and were now glaring at me. I ignored them and made my way into the classroom. Angela was sitting next to Ben, so unfortunately that wasn't an option.  
I saw Erik sitting in the front row, next to a boy, I think his name was Tom.  
When he saw me, he waved at me and gave me a small smile. He gave me an apologizing look when he gestured to Tom. Trying to say he was sorry I couldn't sit next to him. I shook my head and smiled at him, to tell him that it was ok.  
I found an empty seat next to a rather tall boy in the back of the class. "Hey you're Isabella Swan right? The new girl." I heard him whisper in a low voice. I looked up to him to meet his eyes. "Uhm yeah, I'd prefer Bella though".  
"Oh ok, that's cool. I'm Cliff." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. He had a smile playing at his lips and the twinkles in his eyes made me like him already.  
Mrs. Green, the history teacher, partnered us up with our neighbours. We had to work together on an essay about 'Progressivism, imperialism and World War I (time period: 1890 – 1918)'. For me that meant that I was partnered up with Cliff, but I didn't mind. Cliff was nice and thankfully he didn't make such a fuzz about me being the new girl. The essay was due in two weeks and we agreed on working on it in the library, tomorrow in last period, since it was a free period for us both. I found out that Cliff was also in my Chemistry class, which was nice. Now I actually knew someone there. We took seats together when we arrived in the classroom. I observed the students that were already sitting in the classroom. I recognized a lot of them from seeing them in the hallway or in the cafeteria, but I didn't know any names.  
My gaze fell on two couples who sat in the middle of the classroom. I saw a boy with light brown hair cropped short, he was quite average looking. There was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all, but somehow that made him stand out. I couldn't figure out why.

The boy was sitting next to a girl with almost cat-like features. She had long red swirling hair that looked like wild fire. In the row behind them sat a girl with chin length silvery hair. She had turned in her seat for a moment to grab something from her bag pack that stood on the ground behind her. I saw that her eyes were a very light brown, almost golden.  
Next to her sat a very attractive, olive skinned, dark haired boy. When he whispered something to the girl with the silvery hair, I thought I caught a French accent.  
I nudged Cliff in his side. "Who are they?", I asked him, pointing subtly at the 2 couples.  
Cliff followed the direction and grimaced slightly as he saw who I meant. "They are James, Victoria, Laurent and Irina. They're very weird people, you shouldn't hang out with them."  
"What's wrong with them?" I asked curiously. "Well, James is just a creep. And his girlfriend, Victoria, she's pretty scary too. Laurent and Irina are kind off ok, but still, they hang out with James and Victoria all the time." Victoria had turned in her seat to whisper something to Irina. I caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she was a very pretty girl, but something in her eyes made chills running down my spine.  
"You know, it's weird how siblings can be so different from each other. I mean, Amarande, she's Victoria's sister. She's such a nice person. I know her and boyfriend, Landon Oriata, from the gym. Sometimes we work out together. And Irina's sisters are so different too. Kate, who's dating Garett," he pointed at a boy in the back of the class, "and Tanya, are so open and friendly to everyone while Irina only socializes with those three. If someone else, other then them or her sisters talk to her, she just stares at them with this weird look in her eyes. She doesn't even talk to Garett." He stopped talking, when Mr. O'Neill, the Chem. teacher, started calling off names. I learned that Irina's last name was Denali. James last name was Witherdale, Victoria's Sutherland and Laurent's was Da Revin. When Mr. O'Neill said my name, Victoria and James turned to look at me for a second. There was something in their eyes that creeped me out. Victoria's name was called out after mine, and the sound of her high-pitched girly voice surprised me a lot. It contrasted with her fierce appearance.  
Nothing happened much for the rest of the hour.

When the bell rung, Cliff and I both went our separated ways. He was supposed to meet some friends for lunch and I had my own lunch table to attend to. After lunch I went back to the dorms, since I had a free period. I was really glad about that, because now I had an hour to mentally prepare myself for gym class. As if P.E. wasn't bad enough already, I had it two hours in a row, so I really needed some meditation.

I dumped my schoolbag on my bed and crashed on the couch. I took my Jane Eyre book again, because what is a better way to relaxing than reading?

But of course, the hour of doom was unavoidable. So when it was time, I took my bag and made my way to the gym.

When I entered the locker room, Jessica was instantly all over me. "Bella!" she exclaimed, pulling me towards the bench. "So do you have something to tell me?!" she looked at me suspiciously. "Uhm… no… I don't _think_ so?" it came out as a question. "Oh really? Then why did Edward Cullen had his arms around you in the hallway, between first en second period today?" she narrowed her eyes at me, but was trying to look friendly and excited. Of course she failed that miserably. Lauren, who was standing only a few feet away, gasped when she heard what Jessica said, and glared at me. "Uhm, I don't know actually why he did that…" I said a little stupidly. I started to undress myself and putting my gym clothes on. "Uhuh, are you sure? 'Cause it looked really cosy. And if anything is going on between you two, you should stop leading Mike on, or Tyler for that matter. Because they both want to go to the dance with you, that's coming up in a few weeks. And since it's a 'Girls ask boys'- dance, they're waiting for you to ask them. But if you're with Edward and you already know that your going with him, than it is really evil of you to let them have hope. Really. Evil. Bella." I stared at her dumbfounded. What on earth was she talking about? A dance? Me dancing? And with Cullen?! Ha, no way. "Uhm, Jess? I have NO idea what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Cullen, I barely know the guy. And I'm not trying to lead Mike and Tyler on, I don't know where you got that idea. I am not interested in them in that way. _And_ I don't even think I will be going to the dance, since I really can't dance and I'll probably end up hurting myself, or worse the people around me. Please take my advice and just ask Mike to the dance yourself. And Lauren?", I looked up to where Lauren was standing. She looked down at me with all the arrogantness she possessed. "Maybe you could ask Tyler to the dance?" Lauren huffed at me. "Well, _Bella_, I don't see how it is any of your concern who I ask to the dance or not. Please mind your own business and keep your pale little nose out of mine." What the hell? Before I could respond, she had turned on her heel and stalked out of the locker room. I turned to look at Jessica. "Don't worry about Lauren, she's just jealous because she overheard Tyler talking about you to Daniel Benson. Anyway -," "She heard what?" I asked her. "I saidddd don't worry about it. Now- do you really think I should ask Mike to the dance? What if he says no? Scratch that, what if he says yes? What am I going to wear then. 'Cause I need to look good you know. I do have this little pink dress that make my boobs look good. But I already wore that once in front of him," she pondered, but then her face lit up again. "Hey, come shopping with me, maybe we can get you something nice too!!" Jessica was clapping in her hands once again. Seriously, my brains are weird, but in hers, there are definitely some wires disconnected. "Uhm, sure Jess. If you want me to, I'll go shopping with you. But you know, we have to get into the gym, before the teacher is going to get mad at us." I stood up and made my way to the door, Jessica following me.

When class started, the coach, Coach Clapp, took an half hour to explain what we were going to do. We were going to follow a volleyball trainings program that he had set up for us, for the next few weeks. Ughh Volleyball, seriously? I got teamed up with Mike, of course how could it be else, a girl named Veronica and two other boys whose names I don't really remember. Lauren was in my opposite team and was sending me death glares all the time. I ignored her and actually tried to play the game. But I gave up on concentrating when I hit Mike in the head with the volleyball. He didn't seemed to mind though, he actually looked like he just won the lottery. He was a weird one too. I hope Jessica has the guts to ask him, and I pray that he'll say yes. They would make a good couple.

Anyway, as soon as the two hour torture called P.E. was over, I rushed into the locker room and changed. I left the damned placed as soon as I could. When I walked out of the door, I saw Edward standing outside, with his back to me. I don't know why but I thought it would be fun to scare him. I tiptoed over to him, watching carefully to not make any noise. Just as I was about to scare the living daylights out of him, I heard his smooth voice speaking, his back still to me. "Hello Bella!", he sang. What?? I didn't make any noise did I? But wait, he was still turned around, does he have eyes in the back of his head? Of course he hadn't but that didn't stop my eyes from checking the back of his head. Nope. No eyes in weird places. "How- How did you know it was me?" I stammered. He spun around and flashed me a smile that made my heart beat faster. "I could smell you." He stated simply. Oh, he could smell me. Wait what? He could smell me? Oh GOD, I must smell horrible coming just from the gym. I looked up to him mortified. He laughed out loud at the look on my face and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your hair." He pointed at it. "I could smell your hair. I recognized the lovely shampoo you use. I didn't mean that I think that you _smell_ or something. Because even after gymclass –" he paused to take a whiff around my armpit area "you still smell like strawberries and freesia's". He straightened himself and smiled at me. Ok pfew, that's a relief. "Ok. You officially win this weirdness competition we have going." I told him. He laughed again. "We'll see, you can still beat me there with that brain of yours." "I'm not planning on it. Anyway, Edward, I'm going to the dorms, I'm kind off tired. I'll see you later". He brushed his hand over my cheek. "Ok, bye". My skin tingled a little where he had touched it.  
I walked back to the dorms and after putting away all of my stuff, I crashed down on my bed for a little nap. I don't really know why I was tired, since Gym class wasn't that intense. It was torture, but not intense.

However, I woke up at 5, to the sound of Angela coming in. We both started on our homework and made our way down to the cafeteria around seven to get some dinner. When we were finished, we went up to the dorms and continued on our homework. We both finished up around 09:30. Angela went to watch some television show and I decided to give Jacob a call. I flopped down on my bed and dialled his number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say.

"Jakeyyy!" I yelled into the phone.

"Heya Bells. What's up, how's your school?"

"Oh it's pretty good actually. I've met some nice people already. How's your school? Are you holding your promise and getting serious for once?" I asked him teasingly.

"Uh, yeah, it's just been two days, but I'm doing very well so far. But you'll never guess who my new lab partner is in Biology!" he said. "Well who is it?" "It's Leah Clearwater Bells, Freaking Leah Clearwater. Permanently PMS-ing Leah!", he cried out in the phone. "JACOB! You be nice to Leah!"  
"But what if she messes up our grades with her cranky mood all the time?", he whined. "I seriously have to get better grades, I can't have her messing that up."  
"Jacob, shut up, you'll be fine, just be nice to her. Maybe she'll soften up."

"Oh come on Bella. You've met her! You know how she is. She can be horrible!"  
"Yeah, I know how she is. I probably would be like her too, if people treated me the way they treated her. Seriously Jacob, try to be nice to her. Maybe she'll turn out to be less horrible than you thought."  
"Fine. But just because you're telling me too." He sulked.  
"I got you whipped, boy", I sang into the phone. "I am not whipped!" he said annoyed.  
"Oh yes you are." "Am not"  
"Jake Flake," I sighed. "You. Are a total pancake."  
"Whatever Bella. Anyway, you know, even though you're a little crazy, I'm really missing you around. Two weeks are starting to seem a really long time."

"Yeah, I know, I'm starting to miss you too."

We talked for a little while about random stuff. After we hung up, I joined Angela on the couch, watching television. When we could both feel the sleep kicking in, we got up and made ourselves ready for bed.  
I seriously hoped I would dream a normal dream tonight.

_________________________________________________________________________

Tadaa Chapter 5  
You know, I've only got 2 reviews so far and it sucks. I know you people out there read this because I can actually see how many hits and visitors I get. It really makes me feel better if you tell me what you think of the story, so puh-lease, be so kind to leave a review…

At the beginning, with the dream, did anyone catch that? Mr. _Richwood_, guitar… ring a bell? :p it was kind off lame haha :p

Ok, so I didn't know that Victoria, James and Laurent had last names, because I don't think they were mentioned in the book. So I thought I would just give them last names. I originally named Victoria, Victoria Amarande. I thought Amarande would be kind off cool for a last name since it's supposed to mean _immortal_ in Greek. Then I thought of Oriata for Laurent. I don't know, Laurent Oriata… I think it fits. And because I had lack of inspiration I had named James, James Landon. BUT THEN….I found this twilight wikipedia site, (.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki) which looks reliable, and it said that they _do_ have last names. Victoria Sutherland, James Witherdale and Laurent Da Revin.

I didn't want to my made up names to be a waste, so that's were I created Amarande Sutherland and Landon Oriata… I don't know if I'll develop their characters in the story, but we'll see…

I know this chapter may have seemed a little weird and pointless, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don't know when the next update will be, 'cause I do want the next chapter to have a point. So it may take me a little longer to come up with something.


	6. Early Bird

**Chapter 6. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

I wanted to update sooner, but either I was to tired to write or didn't have the inspiration. However, I've got some ideas already for the next chapter, so I hope that it won't take too long.

You know today's Queensday over here. It's so much fun, if you don't know what it is, you should google it, or youtube it or something. The whole country is like one big party and one giant orange blur.

Anyway enjoy! I'm going out celebrating.

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Early bird

I woke up this morning, feeling a little tired. I glanced over to my nightstand. It's still 06:30 in the morning, my alarm clock hasn't even gone off yet. Damn. My alarm clock would go off at 07:00, I could try and catch 30 more minutes of sleep, but frankly it wasn't worth it.  
It doesn't hurt to be up early for once, I tried to convince myself. I yawned and slipped out of bed into the shower. By 07:00 I was fully dressed and eating break fast, when my alarm rang loudly through the room. Shit, I forgot to switch it off. I flew to my nightstand, tripping twice over my own feet, and slammed the damn thing shut. "Nggg Bella?" I heard Angela's drowsy voice say. "You… have to get up….Ngg… you don't wanna be late."  
"Yeah I know, I'm already up Ang. Sorry I woke you," I smiled sheepishly at her when she pried one eye open. She had actually, unlike me, double free period to start her morning with. So I felt kind off bad that my stupid alarm woke her. "Hmm, s'okay." She pulled the covers further up and tugged herself in and dozed off to sleep again.  
I went back to where I was sitting and finished my break fast. I didn't really know what to do now. I didn't feel like reading or going on the computer, and turning on the tv would wake Angela again. I decided to go for a walk. I packed my book bag and after tugging myself into my coat and my scarf, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way out.  
I strolled around campus, sucking in the fresh January morning air.  
I unconsciously wandered towards the sports area and sat down on the bleachers by the football field. I noticed two figures running laps. One made the butterflies in my stomach come to life. But the other, I couldn't recognize from here.  
They didn't saw me, as they were concentrating on their running, breathing in and out visible little puffs of air. I watched them for a while until they paused and started to stretch. Then, suddenly, the boy who I didn't recognize from a far, looked up to me. He then nudged the God beside him in the ribs and said something. Edward, because yes _of course_ I was talking about Edward, spun around and searched for something. As his eyes found me, a wide grin spread on his face. He said something to the other boy and jogged over to me.

I descended from the bleachers and waited for him on the edge of the field. The other boy was following Edward in a much slower pace. As he was moving closer, I got a better sight of his face. I believe his name was Jasper, according to Jessica he was dating Edward's sister.

"Hey," Edward breathed once he had reached me. "Hey," I smiled back up to him, and a small blush crept on my face. "What are you doing out here so early? It's like what… 07:15 or something?", he asked me curiously. "Yeah, I know. I woke around 06:30 and thought I might as well get up. Since Angela's still asleep I figured I could go for a walk." I said to him. "What about you? Are you always going out and run laps this early in the morning?" I asked him. He grinned at me, "Yeah, well, three or four times a week. Gotta stay in shape you know," he held up his arm, pretending to show off his biceps. I laughed and poked him in the arm playfully "Right." He laughed with me.  
Jasper had reached us now and eyed me curiously. "Oh hey Jazz, this is Bella. Angela's roommate, you know, Ben's girlfriend? Bella, this is Jasper." Jasper stuck out his hand "Pleasure to meet you." He said it little formally, but definitely not unfriendly. I shook it and smiled at him, "Yeah me too."  
"Hey!!" someone yelled from across the field. Jasper and Edward turned around and I could see a really, _really,_ big guy coming over to us. If I recall correctly what Jessica told me that day in the cafeteria, than that's Emmett. "You started without me, you twits." He said accusingly when he reached us, and smacked both Edward and Jasper on the heads. "Oh hey!" he said when he noticed me. "And who are you?" He could have been intimidating, but the stupid grin spreading across his face, made his dimples show, and gave him a childish look. The wind ruffled through his dark brown, slightly curly hair, and with twinkling eyes, he awaited my answer. "Hey, I'm Bella," I said smiling to him. "I'm Emmett," he too stuck out his hand which I shook. "What? Your not scared of him? Damn Emmett, that must hurt your ego.", Edward said mockingly. "Shut up," Emmett said, and Edward received another smack on the head. "Well, yeah I'm kind of used to having big muscular guys around," I laughed, thinking about Jacob, Quil, Embry and the rest of their friends. Even Seth, who was only 15, was almost as tall as the other guys. "But none of them are as big as you," I added quickly, teasingly stroking his ego. "They better not. I'm intending on staying the king, baby." Emmett said, kissing his biceps, making me laugh.  
"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna finish my laps. See ya around Bella.", Jasper smiled and turned to continue his running session. "Yeah, I better get started too, since you two stupids didn't bother to pick me up or something." Emmett said, glaring slightly at Edward. Before Edward had the chance to answer, he run away to join Jasper. "Well, I better go finish it up too. Are you staying here or did you have plans to go somewhere else?", Edward asked me. "Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while, watching you guys produce some sweat."  
"Alright then. Enjoy the view." Oh I will, I sighed inwardly. Edward grinned at me and started to walk away backwards. I waved at him as he retreated, and he turned to catch up with Emmett and Jasper. I climbed up the bleachers again and settled down on one of the rows in the middle. I watched them running around for a while until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw I had received a text message from Jacob.  
_"Bella! I have an awesome surprise when you come home. You sure you don't want to come sooner? By the way, sorry if I woke you."_  
I quickly texted him back. _"I was already up. Yeah, I thought about coming home this weekend in stead of waiting till next week. Why, what kind of surprise do you have?"  
_Within a minute, I received an answer. _"It wouldn't be a surprise when I told you now would it Bells. But hey, it would be awesome if your coming this weekend. You want me to pick you up?"_  
_"Yeah sure. Maybe, if Ang is ok with it, you could come and stay the night on Friday and then we could head back to La Push on Saturday. You could bring Quil and Embry too, Ben wanted to meet them. Oh and Seth too, I told him he could come." _I typed in the rather long message. _"Yeah that's cool. We could do another pizza night. Ask Angela and let me know what she thinks." _

"_Is pizza all you eat Jacob? Ok I'll text you back somewhere during the day." _

"_Pizza is very nutritious you know. But ok, I'll talk to ya later then Bells. A big sloppy slimy kiss for you."_ I grinned to my phone. _"Sloppy slimy kiss for you too."_  
My phone vibrated once again. _"Can I get one too? –Quil"_ Oh, I should have known Quil was there. He's always around, annoying Jacob. _"Eww no, give Jacob his phone back Quil."  
"Fine. See you Friday babe." _ I laughed quietly and put my phone back into my pocket.  
"What are you laughing at?", breathed a smooth voice in my ear. I instantly stopped and my heart fluttered at the sound and smell of him. I looked up to see Edward standing next to me. His face was flushed from the running and a crooked smile was plastered on his face.  
"N-nothing," I said while standing up quickly. Too quickly, because the rush made me stumble. His hands shot out to steady me. His long slender fingers wrapped around my waist and stayed there a little longer than necessary. He laughed at my clumsiness and I muttered a thanx. Once he had let go of me, I glanced over to the field. It was empty. "Where are Jasper and Emmett?" "Oh they went back already." "Oh ok." He didn't say anything and just stared down at me. I shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling a little awkward, and moved my gaze to my feet. "Do you want to come over to my dorm? I want to take a quick shower, but I thought maybe afterwards we could grab some break fast down in the cafeteria?"  
"Uhm yeah sure.", I said without thinking. "Cool", Edward said and flashed another smile at me. "Well, come on then.", he said and tugged at my hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine and led me over to the boys building. All this time he didn't let go of my hand and I didn't pull away from him. My blood was pounding in my ears. His touch was so soft and his skin felt so flawless and smooth. I don't know if he felt it, but the electricity was pumping through my veins and my heart was working overtime.

When we reached the dorms, a few boys were eying me curiously while some looked from me too Edward knowingly. Remembering what Angela told me about Edward, and as he was now tugging me along to his dorm, it must looked like he was doing his reputation justice. I blushed at that thought. Edward let go of my hand when we reached his door, and he needed to unlock it with his keys.  
However, after that he took it again and led me inside. His dorm had the same shape as mine. I glanced over to the two beds. They were both empty. Of course Edwards bed would be empty, since he was standing next to me. But what about his roommate. "Where's your roommate?" "I don't know actually, probably staying over at Kate's. His girlfriend.", he added. Kate huh. "Kate Denali?" I asked him. Edward had let go of my hand by now and walked over to his fridge, grabbing a water bottle. "Yeah? You know her?" "Uh no. But Irina is in my Chemistry class. She's Kate's sister right?." "Yes." He said and took a sip from his water. "So Garrett is your roommate then?" "Yeah." "Oh ok. He's in my Chem. class too. I haven't really talked to him yet, but he seems nice." "Yeah he's alright. So you've talked to Irina then? Since you know she's Kate's sister." He gave me a scrutinizing look.  
"Uhm no, but Cliff told me about her." "Cliff?" his face changed a little, but I couldn't really identify the emotion he was expressing.  
"Yeah, he's my partner in Chemistry and he's also with me in my History class. He's a nice guy, good sense of humour." I shrugged. "Ok" Edward didn't say anything else. He was leaning back on the counter and just stared at me. Not knowing what to say, I stared back at him. Breaking the silence, he said, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower then. You can just wait there, make your self at home. You could turn on the tv if you'd like." He gestured to the sitting area and pushed himself off the counter. I nodded and plopped down on the comfortable couch. I got myself out of my coat and laid it down beside me. I took the remote control from the little coffee table and hit the power button. Edward had walked over to his closet and pulled out a white fluffy towel and disappeared in the shower. I zapped through some channels and paused on the music channel. I didn't really enjoy the music that they were playing, but it was better than the lame morning shows that were now on.  
It wasn't until I heard the water running that I realized I was in _Edward_'s dorm and I became fully aware that he was just a few feet away, naked in the shower. Edward Cullen. Naked.  
Oh dear lord. My pulse was speeding up again and I was desperately trying to think about distracting stuff. It wasn't working too well and I was nervously twisting the remote control around my hand. After about 10 minutes, the water was shut off and I heard some shuffling around in the bathroom. I don't know why, but I immediately turned around when I heard the door open. I just died right then and there, and had gone to heaven. Edward stepped out in nothing but the white towel, steam was coming from the bathroom, and I could smell the heavenly scent of his shower gel. I could feel my mouth part and my jaw dropped slightly. My eyes roamed over his body. His hair was damp and a few drops were gliding down to his muscular chest. I followed how they made there way down over his abs and disappeared in the towel. Watching the area of his abs and the v of his hips made something bubble up in my lower abdomen. My eyes travelled up his body, that looked like the marble sculpture of the god Adonis, up to his impossible beautiful face. His perfect and angular facial features- his high cheekbones, his strong jawline, straight nose and beautiful, _beautiful_, full lips. It almost made me whimper.  
Once he noticed me ogling him, his lips curved up and it made me want to kiss him. "Like what you see?", he smirked. I blushed as red as could be possible. I muttered something incoherently and turned back to the tv. I heard him laugh quietly to himself. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." he said. I heard him opening his closet door and searching for clothes. I didn't dare to turn around. When I heard the bathroom door close again, I let out the deep breath I was holding. It took Edward indeed only a few minutes to get dressed and ready.  
He packed his bag and put on his coat. "Ready?", he asked me.

"Yep." I said, hopping of the couch and sliding into my coat. I think my cheeks were back to a light pink colour, but my heart hadn't steadied itself yet. I tried to ignore it and I casually walked out of the door.

We walked to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. I stole a glance to the large clock on the wall. 08:05. We went over to the line and Edward got himself some cereal, a muffin, some fruit and a bottle of juice. Since I already ate break fast, I settled for just a cup of coffee. As we found ourselves some seats, Edward eyed my coffee disapprovingly. "Don't you need more nutrition than that?" "Oh, yeah…well I've actually already had break fast…" I mumbled. "Hmm ok", he said and started eating his cereal. I took little sips from my coffee. The silence between us wasn't bothering me at all. It was pleasant. I studied him from under my eye lashes. It was weird, the way he chew his food had me fascinated. He had now moved on to his muffin and I watched how his teeth sink in to it and how his lips would close as he silently ate it. Sometimes his tongue would slip out of his mouth and lick his bottom lip to clean it from the few crumbs that were left behind. Every time I would blush and look down quickly.  
He finished his muffin and popped some grapes into his mouth. He caught me staring at him. "Want one?", he grinned. "Uhm, no thanx." I muttered embarrassed that I was caught. "You sure? Their delicious.", he said placing one between his teeth and closing his mouth around it slowly. "Err.. no", I shook my head slightly, a blush creeping on my face due to the sight in front of me. "Oh come on," he said. He took one and held it carefully between his thumb and index finger. He moved his hand closer to my mouth. I pursed my lips together and playfully shook my head at him. "Ahww Bella," he said, pouting. My lips automatically parted a little and he took advantage of the little opening. He pushed the grape into my mouth and let the tips of his fingers brush against my lips. I sighed in defeat and started chewing the grape. "See, delicious isn't it," he smirked at me, and pushed his plate to the middle of the table. I shrugged and started eating more of the grapes. When we finished them, we got up and threw away our trash. "What's your first class?", Edward asked me as we walked towards the school building. "Physics." "Do you mind if I walk you to class?" "No," I said smiling to him.  
He grinned and kept walking beside me. After he walked me to class, he ran off to his own. I sat down next to a friendly looking girl. I scanned the room and recognized some people that shared other classes with me. I also recognized James, who was in my Chem. class. He saw me and smirked at me before turning his attention away. His gaze had made me feel uncomfortable, but I shrugged it off.  
Mr. O'Neill, also my Chem. teacher, explained our assignment. We had to design a paper airplane that can fly very far. We had this lesson to finish it, but if necessary, we could continue the next lesson. We were partnered up with our neighbours.  
Since we were looking for distance, my neighbour and I thought our best bet would be to try to figure out how to create a paper sailplane. The very wide, but thin wings and the slender fuselage would probably work beneficial to keep the thing flying as long as possible.  
Near the end of the class, there were pieces of crumbled paper everywhere, and paper airplanes flying through the room. Our design for an airplane turned out to be very good.  
When the bell rang, Mr. O'Neill ordered us to clean up and asked everyone who wasn't following Chemistry for 2nd period to leave the classroom. The girl next to me got up from her seat and waved goodbye at me. Cliff came through the door and took his place beside me.  
"Paper airplanes?" he asked me, looking at the small stack I had left on my desk. "Yeah it was our Physics assignment." I smiled at him. "Ours turned out to be one of the best, along with a few others." "Cool, can I have one?" "Sure." I said and I handed him one. I had two more left.  
Mr. O'Neill then called for our attention and we stopped talking.  
After Chemistry class, I had Trigonometry class. How I hate that subject. And how I hate Mr. Varner. He made me write down my answers on the blackboard, in front of everyone. And if that wasn't enough, he kept on calling me Isabella over and over, even though he could very clearly hear everyone else call me Bella. But he gave me a look that said don't-dare-to-correct-me. So I didn't.  
I sighed deeply in relief when I heard the bell ring through the school, announcing lunch time.  
I made my way to the cafeteria, walking next to Angela. I tried to tune out Jessica's chatter and the looks that Mike gave me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren desperately trying to get Tyler's attention, but he seemed oblivious and kept on talking to Erik.  
I ate my food in silence, somewhat bored.  
Suddenly something landed on my tray. I looked down and saw one of my paper airplanes. It had some writing on the wing. I held it so that I could read it. _"Would you like to go for coffee after working in the library? –Cliff." _I looked over to the direction I thought it had come from and I saw Cliff grinning at me. I right, I almost forgot we agreed on working on our essay during last period. I grinned back and took my pen out of my back and scribbled _"Sure. Wanna meet up in front of the school after 4__th__ period, or are you already free then?" _I picked up my paper plane and prayed that it would reach it's destination. I aimed and send it flying through the air, over to Cliff.  
Thankfully it reached him, and after reading it, he immediately wrote something else and threw it back to me. _"Nope, I have Biology 4th period. But sure, meet you in the front then"_ I moved over to the other wing to write my answer as this one was getting a little full with writing. _"Ok see you after school."_ I send the plane back over to him. Again, it gracefully landed in front of Cliff. It made me smile, our design really worked. Cliff stuck his thumbs up to let me know he read it. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to my lunch. Jessica looked at me and Mike was glaring in Cliff's direction.

"What was that?" Jessica demanded nosey. "Uh nothing… That was my Physics assignment." I smiled at her, hoping that was enough of an answer. "Uhuh ok, and what were you writing to each other?" She questioned me further. "Uhm, nothing special, we're just having coffee after school, that's all." Jessica gasped a little and her eyes started to twinkle. Mike snapped out of his glare and looked at me incredulously "You're not going are you?". "Erm… Why wouldn't I, Mike?", I asked him, a little irritated. What was that boy thinking? "What if he actually wants something from you?" he asked me. "Relax, we're just friends. And what if he did want something from me. I don't see how that is your problem." "Well…I-I…", Mike stuttered. That's were Jessica cut in. "Well, I think you should go. He's hot." Jessica said. She flipped her hair and eyed Mike expectantly. She probably hoped he would become jealous or something. "Sure Jess." I said. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to her that much.  
I shifted my gaze and glanced over to the table in the far end of the cafeteria. I saw Edward watching me, and he didn't look away as our eyes met. His face held an expression, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally he broke it, by briefly glancing over to where Cliff sat and then turned his attention back to the conversation that was going on at his own table.  
I did the same and started talking to Angela. After lunch hour we both went to Economics class.

After that, I went on my way to Art class. I plopped down in a random seat and waited for the teacher to show up. I started doodling on my notebook to pass the time. I heard the chair beside me being moved and I looked up to whoever was going to sit next to me.  
I saw a petite girl, very short and thin in the extreme. She had small pixie-like features with large eyes and long delicate eyebrows. Her deep black hair was cropped short, spiky.  
Her dress graciously complemented her beauty. She sat down in a swift movement and turned to me. "Hi, you're Bella Swan aren't you?" she asked me enthusiastically. "Yes, I am. You're Alice Cullen, right?", I asked at her. "Yep, the one and only," she chirped and stuck out her hand. I smiled at her bubbly attitude. I shook her hand "Well, nice to meet you Alice. You know, I think I've met your boyfriend." I said as I thought about meeting Jasper this morning.  
She withdrew her hand and narrowed her eyes slightly. I was taken aback with her change of mood, and realization hit me as I thought over what I just had said.  
"Oh, no no no, I didn't mean it like _that_," I said quickly. Her features relaxed and she laughed. "I know, don't worry. He already told me about you. So you're an early bird huh?", she laughed. "Well, just today," I grinned. I liked her already.  
The classroom door flew open and a woman rushed over to the desk. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said while hastily putting down her stuff. I assumed that was Mrs. Valentine. "Well, I better get started immediately. Ok class, I am going to give you a project about Utopia." She started explaining our final assignment. We were going to read a piece of Thomas Moore's Utopia and how the idea had developed itself through the centuries, and what kind of influences it left on art, society and even in politics. The final assignment was that we had to write an essay of what our own Utopia would look like and then we had to try and visualize it by creating a painting or a drawing. But other ways and materials were allowed too. Mrs. Valentine was a very vibrated woman, but she was nice. She allowed us to talk while working, so I learned a little more about Alice during that hour. At the end of class, she had convinced me to go shopping with her sometime, and stated that we had the potential of being great friends. I grinned at her optimistic nature and watched her skip away to her next class. I am not a fan of shopping, but I just couldn't say no to her.

I walked to the front of the school and saw Cliff already waiting for me.  
We went to the library and work for about an hour and a half. When we finished, we agreed to meet in the parking lot in 10 minutes. That would give us time to drop of our bags at our dorms. When I walked to my dorm, I saw Edward and Ben behind the computer. Angela was lying on her bed, reading some magazine.

"Hey," I greeted them. Ben muttered an hello while his eyes stayed trained on the computer. Angela greeted me from behind her magazine, but of course Edward immediately looked up and flashed me a crooked smile that would make anyone's knees buckle.

My face heated up and I quickly walked over to my bed and dropped my bag there. "Hey Angela, I'm heading out for a coffee. I'll be back around 05:30 or something." I grabbed my wallet and my carkeys. "M'kay, you wanna grab dinner together later on?" "Yeah sure." "Ok see you later then." Angela smiled at me. "Yep see you later. Bye guys," I waved to Ben and Edward as I opened the door. "Bye," said Ben absentmindly. Edward looked at me with his jaw slightly tensed and he muttered his goodbye. Ok, whatever…  
I walked down to the parking lot and saw Cliff waiting for me. I walked over to him. "You wanna go with my truck or did you want to go with your own car?" I asked him.  
"Your car is fine, I wanna see your ride." he grinned at me. "Ok."  
I led him over to my truck and his eyes widened. "This is your ride?" "Yeah," I said a little defensive. "MAN! This is so cool!" he said while looking at it appreciatively. I laughed at his expression. "I used to have an ancient truck like this. I loved that thing, but it fell apart a while ago." "Yeah, sometimes I'm scared that this one won't last to long either, but for now it works fine." I grinned. I opened the passengers seat for him "Come on, hop in." I told him.

With a wide smile he climbed into his seat and I walked over to the drivers side.  
I put my key in the ignition and roared it to life. "Oh how I love such a sound", Cliff sighed.  
I remembered the way to the little coffee shop I went to with Angela. We settled in our seats and Eric came walking over to us. He watched Cliffs every movement as he took our orders. It was kind of stupid to come here, since apparently this place belonged to Mike's mother. But luckily Mike was nowhere to be seen. Cliff and I talked about random stuff and I sipped happily from my cappuccino. Cliff asked me about why I transferred to the boarding school half way this year. I felt comfortable enough to tell him, and I told him all about Phil and my mom and Charlie and Cheryl. Even about Jacob and the guys and what was going on between me and Jacob. "What about you, do you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked him, trying to turn the spotlight on him. He started grinning and I could have sworn his cheeks turned a shade of light pink. He stirred his coffee with a spoon. "No I don't have a girlfriend. Not yet anyway." "Do tell me," I spurred him on. "Well, there's this girl, Sarah, she's a sophomore." "Yeah?" I grinned. "Yeah, she's really nice. And I'm thinking about asking her out for a date." "Ahw, that's sweet. You should ask her." "Yeah I think I will." He sighed and smiled at his coffee cup before taking a sip.  
We finished up and asked for the bill. Eric didn't make a fuzz this time, about me paying. For that I was thankful.  
After pulling up in the parking lot and walking to the courtyard, Cliff and I said our goodbye's and both walked back to our dorms. When I arrived at mine, Edward and Ben were both gone and Angela was waiting for me on the couch. After freshening up a little bit, we went down to the cafeteria and got ourselves some dinner.  
After that, we went back up and I started on my homework. I didn't have any for Physics, and I saved my homework for Chemistry and Art Class for another day. I started on Trigonometry and Economics, since I would have both classes tomorrow.

After wrestling with Trig, I went for a quick shower and put on my PJ's. I went to lie in my bed and I read until I felt tired. I put my book away and tugged myself in under the covers.

___________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys understood what I meant by Early bird. 'Cause I'm not sure if you use that expression in English. In my language, when you call someone an early bird, it just means he or she is a morning person.

Oh and the paper planes assignment, I got it of some internet site.

And the Art class assignment was one my art teacher gave me once. The character of Mrs. Valentine is actually kind of based on the teacher I used to have :p

**Anyway, hope you liked it. I kind of feel like it's hopeless, but I'll ask you all the same: please review?**


	7. Eating Buddies

**Chapter 7. **

Chapter title is kind of lame, but I didn't have anything better for it. I _you_ have a better idea for it, don't hesitate to let me know.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Eating buddies

I was one of the first students present in Biology class today. Edward sat beside me and greeted me with a small smile before turning his attention to the teacher. We didn't talk much during the hour and he was being distant. Not unfriendly, but just distant. Like he had something on his mind. His mood brought mine down with his. I wonder what was up with him.  
After Biology class I went to Economics and Spanish. Jessica was passing me notes again during Spanish. She interrogated me about how my date with Cliff was. I had a hard time convincing her that it wasn't a date. After Spanish she walked with me to the cafeteria and was chatting again about the latest gossip. It didn't mean anything to me since I hardly knew the persons she was talking about. When we entered the cafeteria, my eyes darted automatically over to the Cullen-Hale table. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Disappointment flooded through me as I didn't find Edward sitting there. I silently walked next to the still babbling Jessica, over to the lunch line. "So Bella, I was thinking about taking your advice and just _ask_ Mike to the dance." Jessica beamed at me. "That's great Jess, you should do that." "I know right?!" I gave her a small encouraging smile, before tuning her out again. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I just bought a bottle of lemonade. I wanted to go and sit and be left alone. "Edward Cullen is staring at you again" Jessica said, breaking through my abstraction with his name. My head snapped up, I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today. Normally he sits with his family or just has a lunch date. Actually, I don't think I can recall a time where he would sit alone." Jessica gushed, but I was only half listening. Me eyes were trained on him. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised his hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared at him, he winked to emphasize his gesture. "Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment and disbelief in her voice. "I think so. I better go see what he wants." I muttered to her. "See you in Trig." I could feel her staring after me as I walked away. When I reached Edward's table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure. He was being so distant this morning, it made me confused. But now he wanted me to sit with him?

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.  
I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. But I wasn't sure what I could say to him. His mood swings were confusing. "This is different." I finally said. It was different. Until now I've only spend my lunches on the other, the crowded, table. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." he said. I glanced over to the lunch table I normally sat on. I saw Jessica and Lauren whispering with each other while Angela shot them angry looks. Mike, Eric and Tyler were glaring in our direction. Lee and Samantha were busy with each other and didn't pay attention to their surroundings, as usual.  
"They'll survive" I said to Edward when I turned my attention back to him. I could feel Mike, Eric and Tyler still staring at us. "I may not give you back though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. I gulped. How I would like that idea. No Bella. Focus.  
He laughed. "You look worried." "No, I'm not." I said in a small voice. The things crossing my mind caused my voice to shake a little. I mentally scolded at myself and tried to get rid of the alluring thoughts. His eyes showed amusement as he flashed me another smile. My insides turned to pudding. I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle. Not sure what to do now. I cleared my troath. "So ehm… why a change of seat today?", I asked him, and looked up again. He shrugged. "I enjoyed your company at break fast yesterday, so I thought you might as well be my company at lunch." He stared into my eyes. "Unless, you don't want to, of course." As if. "No, no, it's fine." I said quickly. "Good." he grinned.  
"So, I've met your sister yesterday. She's in my Art class.", I said, trying to make conversation. "Really?" Edward looked at me surprised. "Yeah, I think she's nice. She's a very optimistic person." I paused for a second. "And very bouncy", I added and smiled at him. He laughed, "Yeah, if I didn't know her so well, I'd think she took an overdose of happy-pills every morning. I bet she's also convinced you to go shopping with her hasn't she?" The guilty look on my face was already enough of an answer and made him laugh harder. "I can't help it that I'm a total push-over. I just couldn't say no to her."  
'Well, be aware. You have no idea what you've agreed on.' Edward chuckled.  
I groaned and Edward just smiled at me. I really did not enjoy shopping. Sighing, I took the cap of the bottle and took a sip of my lemonade. Edward eyed my bottle of lemonade disapprovingly. "What?" I asked him. "Bella, where's your lunch?" he pointed at my bottle. 'Oh… I wasn't really hungry so I figured I would just buy a drink.' Great. He probably thinks I have an eating disorder or something, since I also didn't buy break fast yesterday. He said nothing. He just shook his head and pushed his plate of French fries to the middle of the table. He kept on looking at me and I realized he was waiting for me to eat some. So I did. When I started chewing on some fries, I realized that now my mood was up again, so was my hunger. After eating some himself, Edward said, 'So. What has my beloved sister been saying about me?' 'Well, actually,' I said, as I thought back to yesterday, 'she hasn't even mentioned you. She just talked mostly about Jasper.' 'She hasn't even mentioned me? Oh I'm hurt.' Edward placed his right hand over his heart and stuck his bottom lip out in the most adorable pout. "Shut up Cullen. I'm sorry to tell, but the world doesn't revolve around you.' I said and threw a French fry at him. He chuckled and continued eating, so did I.

Edward asked me a few questions about Cliff and seemed somewhat pleased that I didn't saw Cliff as anything more then a friend. For the rest we just talked about random stuff.

After lunch we walked to English together. Mike was glaring at Edward, but Edward didn't seem to notice. Tyler looked over to us a couple of times, but Lauren was claiming most of his attention. Mr. Mason handed out the General Prologue of the Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. I could hear a few groans coming from the back, here and there. Once everyone had one, and Mr. Mason was behind his desk again, he cleared his throat. 'Today, class, we're going to start working on the Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. I've just handed out the General Prologue, which exists out of 42 lines. The original prologue exists out of 860 lines, but that is obviously to long to treat in class. Now, as you can see, this is written in Middle English. Everyone gets to read one or two lines out loud. Together we'll translate it to Modern English and analyse the text.' Mr. Mason paused and walked over to a small desk at the side of the classroom. He put a cd in the cd-player that stood on the desk. 'I know that some of you are dreading this assignment, but I hope this will lift your spirits.' He threw a quick glance through the classroom and then pushed down on the play-button of the cd-player. Suddenly there was a booming beat pumping out of the speakers and Mr. Mason cracked his neck and loosened his tie. _What_ was he doing? I looked at Edward but he didn't seem to know either. But the answer came soon enough.

'_Whan that Aprille, - with hise shoures soote, _

_The droghte of March, - hath perced to the roote._

_And bathed every veyne in-swich- li-cour,  
Of which vertu engrended is-the-flour…_'

Oh-My-God, he started rapping. I stared wide-eyed to the sight in front of me. I looked at Edward, who looked as astonished as me, and back to the rapping teacher in front of us. Am I dreaming? I mean, this is as crazy and absurd as the dream I had about Mr. Varner and Mr. Richwood… I pinched myself in my arm. Nope. I am not dreaming. Edward recovered from his shock and burst out in laughter. His laugh was infectious and I found myself laughing as well. A few boys in the back started whistling and clapping for Mr. Mason. Soon I had tears falling from my eyes, this was just downright hilarious. When he finished the last line, Mr. Mason stopped the cd and the whole class erupted in an applause, which he accepted by taking a bow. 'All right. Now that I got that over with,' Mr. Mason chuckled, 'I would like to begin. Ms. Hill could you start by reading the first line please?' The girl he meant, I think her name was Lindsey, started reading. She had to pronounce everything the way it was supposed to sound. That caused a few laughs here and there. Together we translated the lines and analysed everything. Mr. Mason gave us no homework, because we would continue in class tomorrow. When the bell rang and students left the classroom, a few people pounded fists with the teacher and claimed he was now 'officially cool'. Edward walked with me to my next class, before running off to his own.

During geography I told what happened to Angela. She too thought it was hilarious.

In Trigonometry, Mike kept on trying to make conversation with me. But every time Mr. Varner caught him whispering and he ended up with extra homework.

Angela told me she was going to Ben after school and that they were going out for dinner tonight. Right before she started to walk away, I remembered that I hadn't asked her yet about the plan for tomorrow. When I told her, she was really excited to meet the boys again, and promised to let Ben know, so he could meet them too.

Now school was done for me for today, I decided I could finally check out the library. I went back up to the dorms and repacked my bag with my homework. I went to the bathroom to freshen up a little and took a snack from the fridge. I flipped my phone open and dialled Jacob's number. After three or four rings, he picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Jake!'

'Oh hey Bells, whatsap? Have you asked Angela yet?'

'Yeah, sorry I didn't let you know any sooner, but I forgot. But she's fine with it. So what time do you think you guys will be here?'

'I think we can leave around 04:00, so we'll probably be there between 07:00 and 08:00.'

'Ok, that's good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yess, see ya tomorrow Bells. Bye.'

'Bye Jake.'

I hung up the phone. I took my bag, now filled with my homework, and made my way to the library. When I reached it, I dropped my coat and my bag in a chair and started wandering around. I strolled by the large bookshelves and read the many titles. Occasionally I would pull one out and read the back cover. Of course there were a lot of school-related books, but there were many _many_, other books that I would enjoy reading. I made mental notes to myself for the books that I thought I should or shouldn't read sometime. When I was finished exploring the bookshelves, I took a seat in the study area and finished my Spanish and Art class homework. I didn't feel like doing much else today, so it was only 5 o'clock when I left the library. I went back up to my dorm and dumped my bag on the bed. I flopped down on the couch and started zapping through the tv stations. After an hour or so I got kind off bored and decided to check my email before fetching something to eat from the cafeteria.

I went to sit behind the computer and opened my inbox. I got an email from my mom. She asked me how I was and how I was liking my new school. She asked me about Jacob too, since she knows that he's my best friend. She didn't know that he was my unofficial boyfriend, because I hadn't told her yet. I didn't want her to get all excited when we weren't even sure if we would go through with it. I answered all her questions in my reply, and asked her a few myself. How she and Phil were doing, etc.

After I'd send my reply, I read the two emails that my dad and Cheryl had send me. One was asking me about the same questions that my mom had asked me, about school and Jacob.

And in the other, they had added some more pictures and they wrote a little about how they were enjoying Argentina. After I replied to their emails as well, I got rid off the spam in my mailbox and shut off the computer. I put on my coat and started making my way down to the cafeteria. When I was halfway across the courtyard, I saw Edward on the other side. When he caught my eye, I waved to him. He smiled and jogged over to me. "Hey", he said, once he was within hearing distance. "Hey", I greeted him back. "Were are you going?"  
"Cafeteria. Angela is eating out with Ben, so I'm just gonna pick up some dinner for tonight." "You're alone tonight?", he asked. "Yeah, guess so." "Hmm," he mused. "You know what? Garrett is also out tonight. Maybe if you'd like to, we could get some dinner together?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him. Wow, we're really starting to grow a pattern here. If somebody comes up to me in 10 years and asks me how I knew Edward Cullen, I would say, _"Cullen? Oh me and him were eating buddies back in high school."_

"Great." Edward grinned at me. "Well, let's go then." He turned and started walking towards the cafeteria. I walked beside him and together we went over to the line. Edward grabbed two disposable food containers and handed one to me. I filled mine with mushroom ravioli, while Edward got himself some chicken parmesan with penne pasta. After we paid for the food, I got a little plastic bag and put both of the food containers in it. 'Here, let me carry it.', Edward said, while reaching out for the plastic bag. I eyed the big sports bag he was carrying. "No, it's fine, you're already carrying something and seriously, this weights nothing." "I really don't mind, just –," Edward started, but I cut him off. "Seriously Edward, it weights nothing, now come on before it gets cold." I laughed. "Fine.", he sighed in defeat.

"So you wanna go to your dorm or mine?", I asked him. "Do you mind if we go to my dorm? I want to change into something more comfortable." _Oh, I don't mind at all_, I mentally sang. "Sure, that's fine." I nodded and started walking into the direction of the boys building. When we were inside the dorm, Edward dumped his bag on his bed and fetched something from his closet. "I'll be done in a minute", he said and disappeared in the bathroom. I walked over to the counter and placed the plastic bag on it. I started searching the cupboards and found plates, knifes and forks for us both. I also poured us some drinks. I placed the plates and the drinks on the coffee table. I got the bag from the counter and placed it on the coffee table as well. I sat down on the ground, in front of the coffee table and sipped from my drink. Edward came out from the bathroom and sat across from me, on the other side of the table. He had changed into loose grey sweatpants and a dark coloured t-shirt which clung slightly on his torso. I have to admit, he looked good. Distracting myself, I took the food containers out of the bag and handed Edward his. I placed my food on my plate and started eating it slowly. After chewing on a few bites, Edward started talking. "Have you made any friends yet?" I couldn't answer his question right away, because I was still chewing on my food. As he noticed that, he continued talking. "I mean, so far you've met Angela right?" I nodded. "And Ben of course. And well, you've met me," he flashed me a crooked smile when he said this. I was glad my mouth was empty by know, because I would've probably choked on my food. "And Jazz, Emmett and Alice. You'll probably meet Rose soon too." "Rose?" "Yeah, Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend." "Oh right." He flashed me another smile and continued listing off names. "Well, Cliff too of course, since he's in your partner in Chemistry and he's in your History class. And I guess you know the Lauren-Mike-club too." "Well, I don't really call the 'Lauren-Mike-club', as you put it, friends. Not yet anyway. I mean Lee and Samantha are ok I guess, but they're mostly talking to each other. Jessica however, never shuts up." Edward chuckled. "And Lauren, I don't know, I don't really like her. It's not that she's being really mean to me or something, but she's just being unnecessarily unfriendly." "Oh but Lauren can be really mean if she wants to. Have you heard of her former roommate? The one she had before Jessica moved in. Seriously, I hated Lauren for the way she treated that girl. You know I used to date her?" Edward shook his head. "She pretended to be all nice and stuff, but then I saw how she acted towards other people. She even pulled a stunt on Alice, because she thought Alice was trying to steal me away from her. Once she found out that Alice was my sister, she tried to make up for it, by sucking up with me and with Alice. Of course the damage was already done." Edward shook his head again and took another bite. "Wow," I said. Edward dated her? "Well, like I said… I don't really like her, and I think the feeling is mutual." I said. I shrugged and scooped up another ravioli into my mouth. "Well, if you ever have any trouble with her, just let me know, and I'll take care of that girl. Jessica too, if necessary.", he winked at me, but his undertone was serious. I nodded. "Anyway, how about Mike? Or Tyler and Eric, you get along with them?" "They're ok. Tyler is funny but a little too cocky. Erik is ok too I guess." "And Newton?" Edward watched me carefully. "Mike… Well, he's nice… but a bit annoying." Edward chuckled, "Annoying how?" he looked as if he already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it from me. "Well, I can't stop imagining him with a wagging tail, he's like a golden retriever, always following me around. I don't like to be rude to him, but whenever I am nice, he just takes it as an encouragement to his persistence." Edward laughed at this. "I just hope his obsession will go away in a week or two." I sighed. "Anyway, besides those people, I didn't really talk much to anyone else out side of class. But I guess that'll all come later." Edward nodded and we finished our plates. When we were done, I stood up and stretched myself. My legs had gotten stiff from sitting in one position too long. Once I felt good again, I got my plate and started washing it in the sink. When I was done, Edward bumped my hip with his and told me to move over so he could clean his plate too. When he had dried his plate off and had put it in the cupboard, he turned to me, "So. What do you wanna do? It's only 07:10." He looked at me and waited expectantly. "Uhm… I don't know?" It came out as a question. It was 07:10. I was in Edward Cullen's dorm. Alone, with him. I couldn't think of anything I could do with him, beside the obvious, which was totally wrong and I wouldn't do that. I looked up to him, waiting for him to come up with an idea. "Hmm…" he tapped his chin with his index finger, as he was thinking. "Oh, I have an idea.", he suddenly said. "Do you know the game of 'stressing'?" "Stressing?", I asked him. "Yeah, the card game." "Uhm… no?" "I'll teach you, come on." He grabbed my hand and tugged me back to the coffee table. I sat down in my previous spot and waited for Edward to return with a deck of cards in his hand.  
He said down in front of me and divided the cards in to two equal piles. He handed me a pile, face down. "Ok, so it's quite simple. You hold the pile in your hand, face-down. You lay down 4 cards in front of you, face-up, and I do the same." He started laying down 4 cards and motioned for me to do the same. "You can do this in your own pace. You can wait till I have laid down all of my 4 cards, but you can also lay yours down before me, as long as there are 2 rows of 4 in the end." I nodded. "Now look," he said and pointed at the cards in front of us at the table. "On my side, we have a 7, a 10, a 3 and a 5. On your side, we have a 5, a 7, a Queen and a 3. The colours don't matter here. Now the point is, to cover all matches as fast as possible, taking cards from your pile." I nodded again. He slowly covered the matches of 7, 5 and 3, face-up, with cards from his own pile. "Your allowed to cover up cards from the other persons row. Now as you can see, by covering up the matches, I've created a whole new situation." He pointed at the cards. He was right, by covering up the matches of 7, 3 and 5, he created a new situation with a row of 8, 10, 10 and 2. And a row of 10, a Jack, a Queen and 2.

"I'm covering up the match of 2." He said while doing it. "But as you see, there are three cards of 10. In such a case, or even when there are four similar cards, you can cover them all up." He covered them all up, creating a new situation of two 8s a King, a Jack, a Queen, a Joker and a 5.  
He covered the two 8s with a 7 and a 6. "As you can see, there are no matches left. But," he said and pointed at the Joker. "The Joker is the only card that doesn't need a match to be covered up. So…," He covered the Joker up with an 8, "I can lay this one down as well."  
I nodded. So far I could understand. In the new created situation, there was a 6, a King, a 4 and a 7 in his row. And an 8, a Jack, a Queen and a 5 in my row. "Now, even by covering the Joker, there are no new matches created. You take your own row back," He took his own row back and put it on the underside of his pile. I copied him. "and you lay down 4 cards again, face-up. As you can feel, your pile as gotten bigger, because I've been covering up cards in your row with my own. That obviously means that my pile has grown smaller. That's the point of the game. You have to cover up the matches as fast as possible and try to loose all of your cards to the other player. The game is finished once one of the players has lost all his cards, that player is then of course the winner." I think I understood. "You got that?" "Yeah, I think so," I said and looked up to him. "Good," he grinned. "Oh, there's one more thing I want to explain. You see these two 6es right?" he asked, pointing at the Diamond six in his row and the Spade six in my row. "Yeah," I said. "Well, sometimes, it could happen that you…," he paused and searched through his pile, "accidentally cover a six, for example, with another six." He covered his Diamond six with a Heart six. "In such a case, your not allowed to consider the Heart six and the Spade six a match, because the Spade six was already a match with the Diamond six from the old situation." "Kay." I said as I processed all the given information. "And, it can also happen that we both spot the same match. Of course we'll try to cover up both of the cards with our own, but if it happens that we're equally fast, than it's allowed that we both try to cover up the same match." Edward motioned me to hand over my pile and he divided the deck of cards back into two equal piles. "I'll go easy the two first rounds, but after that, I will show no mercy," he grinned as he gave me back my pile.  
We both lay down our rows of 4 cards, and I covered up the matches. After a while, I was getting the hang of it, but Edward still beat me, even when we were playing really slow. After two rounds, which Edward both won, we started on our third. "Remember, no mercy," he said, with a sly grin plastered on his face. I huffed. I was really getting into the game, so I thought I was at least some sort of competition for him. Boy was I wrong. I stared wide-eyed at how his hands flew over the cards. When I was still busy figuring out which match he had just covered, he was already busy covering two others. Damn it. Unlike the first two games, this one was finished within 3 minutes. Edward laughed at me when he saw my disappointed face. Just wait and see Cullen. I'm prepared now.  
We divided the cards back into two equal piles and started the 4th game. Edward was fast but I could keep better track of what he was doing now. I held a card ready in my hand, and while Edward's hand was flying over the cards, I spotted a match that he missed. I quickly slammed my card on top of the other and let out a squeal of excitement. I wanted to cover up the other card too, but unfortunately Edward had already figured out to which match it belonged, and beat me there.

This round took 10 minutes to finish. Of course Edward won again, but I was a little more of a competition for him. Around the 6th game, I could really see why this game was called stressing. My hand was sour from slamming the cards down on the table a little to hard, because of my excitement. Sometimes we paused to make sure there weren't any matches left. During such pauses, the tension of the game would built enormously and my hand would twitch in anticipation.

We were now busy with our 8th game and I was almost as good as Edward now. He was still faster then me, but due to some luck I had now only 3 cards in my hand and he about 15.  
The rest was on the table. We were pausing, and trying to spot any other matches. My hand twitched forward once. Suddenly I saw it, and I quickly threw down to cards to cover up a match. This created another match and I covered a part of it with my last one. Oh-My-God I won. "I won!" I cried out in victory and throwing my hands up in the air. "Dang it, I got beaten in my own game.", Edward muttered and he threw his cards on the table. "Ha, eat your heart out Cullen!," I said to him with a goofy grin on my face. I can't believe I won.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Ms. Swan, let's see if you can keep it up." Edward cocked his had and raised an eyebrow. He took the cards and divided the piles. "We'll see," I said mockingly, full of confidence.

At the end of round 10: "Ha, in your face Cullen. Three times in a row. Now you can't call that beginners luck anymore." I laughed at his grumpy face. "Fine. No beginners luck. Anyway, you wanna do something else? I don't feel like playing anymore." He said. "Sure, sure, you just can't take it that I won, can you?" I said teasingly.  
"Whatever Bella," he rolled his eyes end started to get up. He stretched himself end walked around the coffee table. He held out his hand and pulled me up. This caused us to stand fairly close to each other and Edward held on to my hand a little longer than necessary while he looked down at me. I could smell his intoxicating scent and I was glad he stepped away before it got me high. Now I was standing up, I felt how stiff I was and I stretched myself and started to shake my legs a little bit loos. "It's only 09:00, would you like to watch a movie or something? Or did you still need to finish your homework?" Edward asked me while he walked over to the counter. "Oh no, I'm done with my homework, a movie sounds good. What did you have in mind?" I asked him. "I don't know, it's your pick," he said while leaning against the counter. "Our DVD's are over there.", he pointed at a little shelf next to the tv. I walked over to it and dropped to my knees to get a closer look. I liked his collection of DVD's, I've watched a lot of them with Jake. Spending so much time with Jacob and his friends, and living with a father, without a mother near, caused me to growing into boys stuff. "Oh! You have Star Wars?", I said when I noticed the DVD. "Yeah, you like Star Wars?" Edward asked me curiously. I pulled out the DVD and got up on my feet. I turned to face him. "Yeah, I think it's awesome and hilarious at the same time," I grinned. "Can we watch it?" I asked him. "Sure, Star Wars it is." Edward smiled. He'd put some popcorn in the microwave and now took it out. He put the DVD in the player and turned it on. He then went to sit down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He patted the spot next to him. Suddenly I became very shy and with a blush on my face, I sat down next to him.  
After I while, I was so into the movie, that I forgot all about Edward and the popcorn until he asked me if I wanted a drink. I nodded with a smile, and he got up to get us some cola. After a few sips I put my glass down on the coffee table and I leaned back into the couch.

Something soft was stroking my hair and I heard a faint humming near my ear. I shut my eyes tighter and clasped whatever I was holding a little harder. The humming stopped and the soft thing left my hair and started rubbing circles on my back. "Bella?", I heard a faint whisper above my head. "Hmmm," I hummed sleepily. "Bella, wake up. I think I should get you back to your dorm." I heard the smooth voice softly speaking. "Nu-uh I'm good." I said, barely opening my mouth. I snuggled closer to the owner of the voice and the hand that was caressing my back. I assumed it was a hand. I heard a chuckle and felt the person shaking slightly with it. This caused me to pry an eye open and it took me a moment to realize that I'd had been pushing myself into a chest. Oh. The voice, the dark t-shirt and the scent made the click in my head and I pulled away blushing. "I fell asleep. I'm sorry.", I stated whispering. Edward smiled and smoothed my hair out. "It's ok. Come on, I'll take you back."  
I nodded and stood up from the couch. I stifled a yawn as I went to get my coat. Edward had quickly pulled on his shoes and put on his own coat as well. He took my hand in his and led me back to my dorm. It was quite cold outside, but as we walked over the courtyard, I looked up and saw the sky was clear this evening. That made me smile. I always like it when the starts come out. "What are you smiling about?", Edward asked me with a smile on his own face. I pointed to the sky, "The stars." I said.  
He looked up, "Oh, that's nice." He said and looked back to me. "I always love to go out at night and just watch the sky. It's fun to search for constellations." He said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Hmm-mm," I nodded.

When we reached my dorm, I held still in front of my door. I wanted to say goodbye here, because I didn't know if Angela was already sleeping or not. "So…," I said, shifting under his gaze. "I had fun tonight." I smiled. "Me too." He said, still looking me in the eye. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah," he sighed. We paused. I wasn't really sure what I should do. "Well, good night Bella." Edward spoke softly and cupped my faced with his free hand. He caressed my cheek for a moment with his thumb and then let it drop again. "Good night Edward. Sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams." He released our intertwined hands and smiled before he turned away. I sighed and watched his retreating body. He turned once and gave me a small wave. When he was out of sight, I took my key and opened the door.

It was dark. "Angela?", I whispered. No response. Carefully I shuffled into the room. "Bella?" I heard a groggy voice calling from Angela's bed. "Shh, go back to sleep Angela." I said. "M'kay." It was quiet after that.

I changed into my pyjama's and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed and snuggling into the covers.

___________________________________________________________________________

That was chapter 7. Hope you liked it.

I hope everyone got the card game part. I'm not to good with explaining things, but I hope you understood anyway. I didn't know what the game was called in English, but translated from my language, it is called Stressing. The game is really addictive, and just for two players. If one of you didn't get it, feel free to ask questions.

Also. Some of you may worry what's gonna happen with Bella/Jacob, now Bella/Edward seem to have made some progress. Don't worry I've got it all figured out in my head, and it'll work out just fine.

I know it's hopeless, but I'll keep on asking. Make my day and please review?


	8. In theory

Soooo I bet a lot of you wanted them to kiss in the last chapter, didn't you?!! God I wanted them to kiss xD but I figured it was to soon, and of course Bella wouldn't 'betray' Jacob. Just have patience and see what time will bring.

**For now, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

__________________________________________________________________________

**In theory**

I woke up with a warm fuzzy feeling which felt extremely comfortable.

As I lay in bed, I hear the water running in the shower. Angela must be up already. I glanced over to her bed. Yep, empty. Then I glanced over to my nightstand. 06:45. My alarm clock hasn't gone off yet, but since I'm already awake, I shut it off.

I snuggled closer into the covers and waited for Angela to finish her shower. Memories from last night crept into my thoughts and they made me smile. I really had fun with Edward. I know we know each other only for a few days, but he's really nice. And I'm glad he doesn't seem as pushy as in the beginning. I still don't trust the effect he has on me, but I can cope with it if he behaves. Even though I was totally embarrassed that I fell asleep last night and used him as my pillow, it was really sweet of him to walk me back after.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I was going over my schedule for today. First period I had Physics, after that Art Class. Oh that's nice, I get to sit with Alice again. Third period I had English with Edward, and fourth I had History with Cliff. And Ang and Ben too of course. I was glad that school was out early for me. I had double free period to end my day with. Oh right and Jacob would come today. That made me smile. I should do some grocery shopping then after school, since he and the boys were staying the night.

I heard Angela closing off the water and shuffling around in the bathroom. After a few minutes, I got out of bed and slid into my slippers. I gathered my clothes and the stuff I needed for the bathroom. Shortly after, Angela came out and I took my turn in the shower.

When I came out, I went to sit beside Angela and ate my break fast. "So -", Angela said after a couple of minutes. "Lunch with Edward Cullen huh?" She was referring to my impulsive change of seats yesterday at lunch. We hadn't talked about that yet. I poked my spoon around in my cereal. "Uh… yeah," I chuckled nervously. "I see.", Angela sighed. "He's trying isn't he?" "He's trying what?" I asked, slightly confused. "You. He's trying his moves on you?" "Oh, uh… well, you could say that, I think…," I trailed off. "Ok, what is he doing to you? If you want me too, I can ask Ben to kick his butt and make him stop." Angela offered. "Uh that's ok Ang. I think he was trying, maybe he still is, but I can handle it." I smiled reassuringly at her. "Ok," she smiled back. "But let me know if he's troubling you, then I'll get Ben to back him off." She said and winked at me. I laughed. "Yeah I'll let you know. But you know you were right, when you forget the I'm-trying-to-get-into-your-pants part and he's not hitting on you, Edward actually is a cool guy to hang out with." Angela nodded in agreement and we closed that subject and finished our break fast.

Around 08:15 Angela and I walked to the school building together and parted ways to get to our classes. I reached my classroom. The door was open and I could see that the teachers desk was still empty. I glanced over to the clock in the hall and saw that I still had 8 minutes until the final bell would ring. As I entered the classroom, my clumsy feet tripped over the doorstep. It came too unexpected for me to catch myself and I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of the ground beneath. It never came because I felt two hands grabbing my waist from behind and steady me. "Careful there, sugar." I heard a pleasant voice say. Too pleasant. It send chills down my spine. I straightened myself and turned around. With this movement, the persons hand released my waist. "T-thank you" I stuttered as I looked James in the eyes. He said nothing else but just smirked and walked past me to his seat. I shrugged the uneasy feeling I had off and went to my seat. Only half of the class was present, the rest had to show up yet. Just as the bell rang, Mr. O'Neill came in, followed by the last students, including Lynn, the girl I had worked with last time. She smiled when she saw me and came to sit in the seat next to me. Mr. O'Neill started class immediately when everyone had taken their seats. Apparently the paper airplanes assignment was a introduction to a series of lessons about gravity, that we would be having the next few weeks.

After giving us homework for next week, he dismissed the class when the bell rung.

I packed my books and went over to my Art class. I saw Alice already sitting in her seat. As I walked over to her, I scanned around the room and saw Daniel and Lilly. They were both in my Trig class. I smiled and waved at them and sat down next to Alice.

Mrs. Valentine, just like last time, rushed over to her desk and dropped her belongings on it. She hastily started class and after checking our homework and explaining today's assignment, she let us work freely on it.

"So Bella, I saw you where having lunch with my brother yesterday?" Alice asked subtly while she had her eyes trained on her worksheet and she continued writing on it.

"Oh. Yeah I did." I said, unsure how she would feel about that. "Has he tried anything yet?" Alice asked me nonchalantly. "Uh yeah guess you could say that.", I mumbled. "But Angela already told me about him, so I was, eh… am prepared." I said, my cheeks turned a little bit red.

Alice turned to look at me and examined my face. "What has he done so far?" she questioned me. "Nothing, really Alice don't worry about it. I mean he's kind of ok when he's not acting so cocky and everything. Like last night. He was ok last night and I actually had fun with him." I said. I realized that she probably didn't know what I was talking about, since she only knew of the lunch we shared yesterday. "Last night?", she asked me, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. My cheeks grew redder. "Uhm… yeah… last night." I mumbled. "Bella, what do you mean last night?" Alice was examining my face further while awaiting my answer.

"Yeah so I bumped into Edward yesterday when I went over to the cafeteria to fetch myself some dinner. And it ended up with us having dinner in his dorm and me spending the rest of last night there." As I was saying it, I knew how it sounded and I groaned inwardly. "And yes I know how it sounds when I say I had fun last night in Edward Cullens dorm, but it wasn't like that, we just played some card game he taught me and watched a movie afterwards, that was it." I added. As I said the last part, Alice's facial features relaxed, but she hadn't seemed angry or upset. I didn't know what to make of her expression.

"Bella, could you start from the beginning please, because you're a good girl and I don't want Edward to mess you up. I need to know if I should kick his butt. Could you tell me about the time you've spend with him since you met him?" I nodded, slightly embarrassed.

I sighed. "Ok… well, the day I arrived, Ben was at our dorm, but he was busy on the computer and Angela was in the shower. Edward was supposed to pick Ben up. So when he knocked on the door, I was the one who opened it. He was staring down at me in this weird way and when I asked him if I could help him, he said: "I think you can". And he tried to kiss me… or so I think."

Alice shook her head and waited for me to continue. "But Ben's presence stopped him. Actually, now I come to think about it, I don't get how he didn't see Jacob lying on the bed…" I mused. Jacob was huge. It was hard to overlook him. "Jacob?" Alice asked. "Oh yeah, Jake is sort off my boyfriend. He was taking a nap on my bed."

"You have a boyfriend?!" Alice said full of excitement, but she kept her voice low as we were still in class. "Well… sort off, I'll explain to you later." I promised her. I didn't feel like explaining right now. "Ok, I'll hold you to that," Alice said with twinkles in her eyes. "So he has tried to kiss you, what else?" "Actually he tried twice." I blushed and told her about Monday. After finishing my stories, Alice shook her head and she offered to kick Edwards butt anyway. "No it's fine Alice. Edward is actually nice when he's not being… well when he's not being _the_ Edward Cullen. And even when he is being _the_ Edward Cullen, I think I can handle it." I winked at her.

Because, yeah…In theory, it didn't mean anything to me that I had already have break fast, lunch _and_ dinner with Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, when I only officially knew him for five days. Or not to mention that I've been in his dorm alone with him twice already, with him naked or almost naked, within my reach. In theory it also didn't mean anything to me that he has already tried to kiss me twice. But again- in theory.

Alice nodded. "Well ok, but tell me when you do want his butt to be kicked, I'll gladly do it for you." She smiled a wicked smile. "Sure Alice." I laughed quietly. Poor Edward, I only needed to snap my fingers and already three people would chase after him.

When class ended, I started to gather my things. "What's your next class?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, I have English, with that lovely brother of yours," I said jokingly. "You know that Mr. Mason started rapping yesterday? It was so weird. He started rapping the Prologue of the Canterbury Tales. It was hilarious, you should've seen it." I said, snickering at the memory.

"Oh he did that in your class too? He did it with us too, and yeah indeed it was hysterical when he started making those hand gestures." Alice snickered. "Anyway, what's your next class?" I asked her. "Oh I have History right now."

"Ok. Well see you later Alice." I smiled at her. "Yeah, bye!" she hugged me and ran off into the other direction.

I made my way over to my English classroom. Edward was already sitting in his seat and when he saw me he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and went to sit next to him.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" He asked me.

"Yeah I did." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I used you as a pillow last night." I blushed a little.

"Oh I don't mind. You can use me as a pillow anytime." He grinned.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him sheepishly.

Mike entered the classroom and gave me a sad smile. It was obvious he was disappointed I chose to sit next to Edward again.

When everyone was seated, Mr Mason started his class. He explained that we had to pair up and every couple had to choose one of the Canterbury Tales to read, translate and analyse. I paired up with Edward, since he was sitting next to me. We chose "The Squire" for our assignment. We were given three weeks to finish it and set up a presentation about our work that we had to do in front of the class. When the hour ended, we were already working on line 54.

Edward had to do something, so I walked to the cafeteria by myself. Mike caught up with me when I stood in line for my lunch. "So Bella, how are you enjoying it here so far?" He asked me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I subtly shrugged it of. "Oh, it's fine. People are nice. Teachers are nice. Homework is reasonable. So it's fine." I gave him a small smile.

"Ok, ok. So I was thinking…You wanna go out with me tonight?" Shit. "Uhm, I don't know Mike, I –" He cut me off, "Oh come on. I'll buy you a nice dinner and we could go to the movies afterwards?" He tried to put his arm around me again, but I stepped away and started filled my lunch tray. "I can't Mike, I'm getting company tonight." I was glad I had an excuse. "So maybe tomorrow then?" "I won't be here tomorrow, Mike" I sighed, I was getting frustrated. "Ok, so we can go Sunday then, I promise we won't make it too late. Unless you want to of course." He flashed me a suggestive smile. Seriously, why can't he take hints? "Mike, I'm not here tomorrow, and I'll come home late on Sunday. I'll be either too _busy_, too far away, or too exhausted to go out with you. Jessica on the other hand, is probably free this weekend, maybe you could ask her?"I asked him. I didn't want to be rude, but the guy was stalking and staring at me all week and it was getting on my nerves. His smile faltered as he caught my tone, but he recovered quickly, probably planning to try out his new tactics. I didn't gave him a chance to say more. I quickly walked over to the cash register and paid for my food. Mike was behind me but I didn't wait up for him as I walked over to our lunch table.

As I sat down, I noticed Angela was missing. I wondered were she was. Eric sat down next to me and started some small talk. Mike was sitting across from us and was eavesdropping on our conversation. Every time when Erik would say something funny, Mike would glare at him. But he didn't make an attempt to join in or talk to me either, he just had this dubious look on his face. I guess he was either insulted that I turned him down or didn't want to risk rejection in front of the group when he would try out this new tactic he had planned. When I glanced over at the big clock on the wall, I saw it was 11:45 already. 15 minutes had gone by and Angela hadn't shown up yet. "Hey Jess, do you know where Angela is?" I asked Jessica, who was sitting to my right.

"Oh yeah she told me to tell you she was getting a coffee in town, with Ben." _Ok… Thanks for letting me now…_ "Oh ok," I said instead. "Uhuh," she said absently and went to talk to Lauren again. Great. I get to endure Mike's stares for 45 minutes, alone. Erik's talking was a little distraction. I was glad he wasn't trying to hit on me anymore. He was being genuinely nice to me, without ulterior motives. Tyler was wrapped up in a conversation with Lee and Samantha. He hadn't stopped hitting on me, but I was glad he wasn't so obsessive about it as Mike.

Just as I mentally prepared myself for spending the rest of the lunch hour on this table, I heard a voice like chiming silver bells calling my name. "Bella!", I turned around and saw Alice coming over to me. Everyone on my table had turned to look at who was calling me. Jessica looked in awe how Alice approached me, Laurens jaw dropped and then she turned to glare at me. Mike looked surprised and the rest just looked curious. "Hey Alice," I greeted her. "So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?" she asked me with a smile on her face. "Yeah sure!" I jumped of my seat and grabbed my tray. "I hope you guys don't mind me stealing her," Alice turned to the group at the table. Mike didn't say anything, but just shook his head. Lauren was still glaring at me. "Oh no no no, sure it's ok, Alice. Have fun Bella.", Jessica said quickly smiling a little too broadly. Erik just shrugged and smiled at me too. "Well, ok, see you guys later then." Alice smiled at them and linked her arm with mine. "Yeah bye Alice!", Jessica said. "Bye guys.," I muttered before turning away with Alice. I heard a few goodbye's here and there.

"Thanks for saving me Alice," I whispered. "That's what I thought," she giggled. "I saw Angela wasn't there and I could see the frustrated look on your face, so I figured you could come sit with us." We walked over to the 'Cullen-Hale' table, in the far end of the cafeteria.

I could only see Jasper and Rosalie sitting there. Edward was still away and apparently Emmett too. "Hey Alice, where are Edward and Emmett?" I asked her.

"Oh," she snickered. "Well, the boys went for a run this morning, and afterwards, they went up to Edwards dorm. But Emmett emptied Edwards fridge, so now Edward is making Emmett grocery shopping for him." "Oh ok," I laughed. We reached the table and Alice went to side beside Jasper. I figured I would just sit down next to her. "Hey Bella", Jasper said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back at him, "Hi".

"Yeah, so Bella, you already know Jasper, but this is Rosalie." Alice said, pointing at Rosalie. "Rosalie, this is Bella." "Hi," I said shyly. To be honest, I was a little intimidated by the beautiful blonde in front of me. "Hello Bella." Rosalie said. Even her voice was beautiful. Her face broke into a small, friendly but a little distant, smile.

During lunch, Alice did most of the talking. She asked me questions about school and things in general, and I would answer them. Every now and then Jasper would join in or comment on something. But I learned that he wasn't a man of many words. Most of the time he would just look at Alice with a loving smile on his face and sometimes I saw him giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Funny that two opposites could make such a lovely couple. Rosalie's thoughts seemed occupied by something else as she was poking her food around with a fork.

The time flew and suddenly the bell rang, signing lunch hour was over.

Edward and Emmett hadn't showed up yet.

After saying my goodbye's to Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I walked to my History class.

I sat down in my seat and soon Cliff joined me. Mrs. Green gave a little speech and then told us to work further on our assignment. Cliff and I continued working on our essay. "Guess what?" He whispered to me. "What?" I asked him curiously. "I asked Sarah" he grinned.

"Really?! Your going on a date with her?" I asked enthusiastically. "Yeah," he grinned. "Tonight."

"Oh that's awesome Cliff." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Anyway, do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jake and the boys are coming tonight. So I'll be busy grocery shopping after school." I grinned. "And then tomorrow I am going home for the rest of the weekend"

"I need to get some groceries too, you want to go together?" he asked.

"Sure. But I'm free after this class, do you have any other classes or are you free as well?"

"Only last period. I have Trig next." "Oh that's ok, if you want we can go right after your done."

"Sure, that's ok." "Ok, I'll meet you in the parking lot then."

"Yep, that's cool." Mrs. Green walked passed us and we turned our attention back to our work.

After class we said our goodbyes. Angela went up to our dorm with me. She had a free hour.

"I'm going grocery shopping with Cliff later on, so you don't have to worry about the fridge." I told her. "Oh ok," she smiled. "I'll sleep at Ben's tonight. I think it'll get a little crowded with all those large boys in our little dorm. One of them can take my bed, and I'm assuming Jacob will sleep in your bed, so we'll just have to pick up two mattresses from the basement."

"Ok, sure. But your still having dinner with us, aren't you?" I asked her. "Yes of course," she chuckled. "Ben too, if you don't mind?" "No, no of course, that's fine." I smiled.

Angela then turned to the computer and I curled up in the window seat with my book.

Around 14:20, Angela told me that her last class was almost starting and she was going downstairs. That meant that Cliff was almost done. I got up and stretched myself. My legs had gotten stiff from sitting so long in one position. I put on my shoes and my coat and grabbed my wallet.

I waited in the parking lot for Cliff. "You want to go with my car again or you want to go with yours?" I asked him, once he was there.

"Yours of course." He grinned. I opened the passengers seat for him and climbed behind the steering-wheel myself. Cliff showed me the way to one of the local grocery stores and I got us a shopping cart. We got Cliffs stuff first. He only needed some cereal, shampoo and toothpaste. When we got those things, we started gathering everything on my list.

First we went over to the drinks, after that we got the snacks and sweets.

We ended up with five 1.5 litre bottles of Cola, 7 XL bags of chips, candy and cupcakes, and the requirements to make sandwiches, in case the boys would get hungry, later in the evening.

"Geez, you would think we were shopping for a whole army or something." Cliff said as we walked over to the cash register. "Yeah, well I just want to prevent that they'll start chewing on the furniture, when they find there wasn't enough to eat." I chuckled.

Cliff shook his head and paid for his stuff. When the cashier was finally done with scanning all off my things, we needed four bags to carry everything over to my truck.

"Do you want to get some coffee before we go back?" Cliff asked me.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

When we were seated in my truck, Cliff told me the way to a little coffee shop in the centre of town. I was glad we didn't go to the coffee shop of the Newtons. I didn't feel like dealing with Mike right now.

After a little less than a half hour, we went on our way back again.

The drive took only 10 minutes tops. I pulled up in the parking lot and took my keys out of the ignition. "Wow, I wonder why they're staring at us like that." Cliff suddenly breathed.

"Huh, who?" I said and followed my gaze. There, leaning against Embry's car, where Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry. I gasped. "My boys!", I cried happily. "Your boys?", Cliff looked at me incredously. "Those are your friends?" I nodded. "No wonder why we needed so much food, look at the size of them." Cliff muttered. I laughed and climbed out of the car. I half walked, half ran towards them. Cliff followed me in a safe distance.

"Bella!", Seth shouted and ran towards me and easily picked me up in a hug. "Hey Seth," I laughed. While he was holding me in the air, I could peek over his shoulder and saw Jacob, Quil and Embry coming over to us. I saw Jacobs jaw was tense and he narrowed his eyes at Cliff. Quil and Embry too had their eyes trained on him and they had folded their arms across their chest. When Seth had put me down again, I walked over to Embry and Quil and hugged them. "Hey Bells," they greeted me. They smiled at me but then turned to watch Cliff again, who was approaching hesitantly. I quickly walked over to Jacob and he too picked me up from the ground to hug me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you Jake," I said, and pecked his right cheek. "Missed you too Bells," he said softly, and he set me down.

"How come you guys are so early?" I asked him.

"Both Seth and I were done early, with school. And well, Quil and Embry ditched class." He grinned. "Ahw, guys, I'm honoured." I said, teasingly placing my hand over my heart. "It was our pleasure Bells," Embry said, ruffling my hair.

"So, Bella, who's your friend?" Quil asked me, not taking his eyes of Cliff. I turned my attention to Cliff and saw he had grown uncomfortable under their stares. "This is Cliff, he's in my class." I said. "Hey, I'm Seth," Seth said and he stuck out his hand. He was the only one who was acting normal.

"Cliff," Cliff shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile. He seemed to relax a little.

The others followed Seth's friendly gesture, only a little more wary.

"Embry Call," "Quil Ataera," Jacob went last. "Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you all. Bella told me a lot about you already." Cliff said, trying to break the tension. "She did?" Embry said. His pose relaxed and he took a more friendly attitude.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. When he looked down at me I smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah. I also told them about how all of your stomachs are endless black holes." I chuckled. "Cliff helped me shopping for food for you guys."

"Really?!", Quil asked, his wary attitude was completely gone at the mention of food.

I could feel Jacob relax next to me. "Really," Cliff grinned. "Awesome! Your cool man," Seth said, slapping Cliff friendly on the back. "Thanks, I guess" Cliff chuckled. "Anyway, Bella I need to go. I need to do some stuff before I go pick up Sarah." "Oh ok, yeah sure." I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Cliff said to the boys. "Sure sure," Jacob said, but his tone was all friendly. "Have fun tonight!" I said to Cliff. I hoped that things would go well for him and Sarah. "Thanks. Well see you guys around." After the rest said a goodbye, Cliff ran back to my truck and got his bag and then walked over to the main entrance.

"So Bells, this is a cool place." Seth said, nodding over to the old buildings. "Yeah," I said.

"Ok, where is the food?" Quil asked.

"Geez Quil, have some patience. Why don't you guys go up to my dorm? I think Angela is already there. Then I'll get the bags from my truck. You still remember how to get there right?" I asked Quil and Embry. They nodded. "Yeah, ok we'll meet you upstairs then." Embry said and he turned and started walking towards the entrance. Quil and Seth followed.

I walked over to my truck and I could feel Jacob following me. When I reached it, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and looked up to him with a smile.

"I really missed you Bells," he murmured. "The guys are cool, but sometimes, seriously! they drive me insane." He shook his head and sighed. "I missed you too Jake."

He lowered his head and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I reached up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, softly. He tightened his grip on my waist, pushing me more into his chest, and deepening the kiss. I broke away giggling. "Jacob!" I playfully smacked him on the chest. I was never one for PDA. "Sorry," he chuckled, and released me. He kissed the tip of my nose and then reached around me to grab the grocery bags from my truck. He gave me one and took the rest himself. He swung his left arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Like that, we walked back to our dorm.

When we passed Mrs. Cope, she eyed Jacob warily. I caught him winking at her and she instantly blushed and looked down.

A small giggle escaped me and I looked the other way, to keep in control of myself.

When we walked through the hallways, a few kids looked at Jacob in awe. And then they would stare at the arm he had around my shoulders. I didn't really like the staring. Well I wouldn't mind if Mike was one of the people seeing Jake and me together, maybe he would finally take the hint then. But unfortunately he wasn't around.

When we reached my dorm, we found Seth, Quil and Embry squeezed together on the couch. And Ben in the lounge chair, with Angela on his lap. They were all chatting, so I guessed they had introduced them selves to each other already.

Jacob sat down on the ground and I started putting the groceries away in the cupboards and into the fridge.

After pouring everyone drinks, I sat down and joined in on the conversation. Ben seemed to like everyone, and for that I was glad. Around 7 I offered to get the Pizza's in town and Angela explained to me where I could find the local Pizza place.

Jacob decided to join me, so together we walked back to my truck. All the way he would keep his arm around me and he would be giving me little kisses on the top of my head or on my cheek. When we got to the parking lot, I saw it was almost empty.

But in the far end of it, I could see Edward leaning against a shiny Volvo. Instantly the feeling of butterflies crept into my stomach. Edward didn't wore his usual smile on his face, but was just staring in our direction. I gave him a small wave and he just nodded in acknowledgement, but then continued staring. He didn't look happy. Jacob was oblivious to this little exchange and kept walking beside me with his arm around me.

We reached my truck and we climbed into it, Jake on the passengers side, me behind the steering-wheel. As I started the truck, I looked into my rear view mirror. I could see Edward looking in the direction of my truck but then his head snapped up and he turned his attention to something else. A beautiful strawberry blonde came into my view. She walked over to Edward and pecked him on the cheek. I felt a pang in my chest at the sight of this. Edward returned the gesture and then opened his passenger door for her. Once she was seated and he closed the door, his eyes zoomed over to my truck one more time before he walked over to the drivers seat. I quickly drove my truck away, towards town. I followed Angela's directions and the Pizza place wasn't hard to find. We ordered 9 pizza's.

We were with seven people total. Angela and I both had more then enough on one pizza. We got the boys a pizza of their own, and two extra that they could share after finishing their first one.

After dinner, Quil went down to the administration desk in the main building with me. I had to register my four guests for the night but I wasn't sure if Mrs. Cope would give permission for so many male guests in a girls dorm. So I thought Quil's ability of charming the opposite sex would be handy in this situation.

Mrs. Cope was a little wary about it, so I set Quil loose on her. I don't know how he did it, but it worked. "Bye Shelly," he winked at her as he said those parting works. "Bye bye dear," Mrs. Cope waved blushing. "Hope to see you around again soon." She giggled.

"Eww, Quil, I seriously don't want to know where you got those skills," I whispered to him when we were out of Mrs. Cope's hearing range.

"Years of practise darling, years of practise." He grinned proudly.

Eww seriously, I really don't want to know how he always gets out of detention. I have seen the desk administrator at their school once. If he used her as practice material than that would be just gross, the lady was close to 70! I shuddered.

When we were at my dorm again, Ben and Jacob had gone away to get the two extra mattresses from the basement. When they were back, we watched a movie. I couldn't really concentrate on it because there was a constant cracking of the chips bags, or smacking noises, or the sound of opening a new bottle of Cola. The rare moments that _were_ silent, during the movie, Jacob would nuzzle my neck and plant sweet kisses in that area. That also made it impossible for me to concentrate.

After a while I just gave up and leaned back and stared off into space.

When the movie finished, we talked a little more and then around midnight Angela and Ben said their goodnights and went up to Ben's dorm.

We too made ourselves ready for bed. We needed to leave around 09:00 or 10:00 in the morning, to still have some of the day left when we would arrive at La Push.

Embry took Angela's bed and Quil and Seth took the mattresses on the floor. Jacob laid down in my bed. When I finished brushing my teeth and putting on my PJ's I carefully walked over to my bed, trying not to trip on the massive limps that were spread out on the floor.

I crawled into bed and Jacob enveloped me in his arms.

I snuggled into his chest and let out a deep sigh. "Hey now, I don't want to wake up and hear weird noises tonight. Got that? I don't want you guys to scar me for life.", Quil said.

I blushed and hid my face in Jacobs chest. "Shut it Quil", Jacob said.

"Hey, I'm just saying", Quil spoke defensively. "Whatever," Jacob rolled his eyes and then kissed the top of my head before closing his eyes. Embry was already fast asleep on Angela's bed, and I could hear him snoring. I didn't know about Seth, but he was quiet. Maybe he was asleep too already. Soon after Jacob joined in at Embry's snore fest and then Quil too.

"Nggggrrr", oh there was Seth's snore. It wasn't as loud or as frequently as the others, but it was definitely there.

Great, how am I supposed to sleep like this? I thought Jacob was bad at night, but it was nothing on this. They had formed a whole choir. It was Embry, snore. Jacob, snore. Quil, snore. Embry, snore again. Jacob, snore. Quil, snore. Then Seth. And then it was Embry, Jacob, Quil again.

I didn't know how long I had been listening to it, but after a while counting their snores, I got sleepy enough to ignore it and I dozed off.

However, when it felt like I closed my eyes for only 10 minutes, I was woken up again, by a noise coming from the little kitchen. The room was dark so I couldn't see a thing. I squirmed out of Jacobs embrace and made it over to the kitchenette. I saw Quil standing bent over, with his head in the refrigerator. "Damn it Quil!" I whisper-yelled at him. He straightened himself and smiled sheepishly again. "Sorry, I got hungry again." He then duck into the fridge again and emerged with cheese, meat and mustard. Gross. I groaned and didn't stay to watch him smearing his midnight sandwich. I crawled back into bed and waited until the crunching sounds of Quil eating stopped and he had laid down in bed again.

I was glad the snoring fest had died down, and I quickly dozed off back to sleep. Jacobs arm wrapped around me securingly.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sooo this was chapter 8! I actually wanted to update it yesterday, but stuff came in between. It's late at night over here right now, and I don't really feel like reading this over. So tell me if you find some major mistakes. I'll look everything over again and correct it. (same goes for previous chapters).

This chapter is somewhat a filler, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway.

I'm glad my chapters are slowly getting longer and longer. I started out with 2,185 words in chapter 1, then 5,313 in chap. 2. Now I'm up to 6,127 words in chap. 8. I hope I can get them to be longer and longer as the story continues, because I always love reading long chapters.

But it is hard to write. I seriously have a new found respect for those fanfic writers out there who manage to write chapters with 10,000 or sometimes even 15,000 + words!

Anyway, I have a question for you. I'm a little confused about the words _than_ and _then_. I'm not sure which one means what or when you use which one in a sentence… Now, when I'm writing, I'm just following my guts when I choose to use those words. But I'd like to know for sure how to use them. So I hope anyone is willing to explain it to me?

I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't know when the next update will be, hopefully somewhere this week. However, if I can't find inspiration, then it will probably be next week. I hope you'll stick with the story anyways. Please review? xx


	9. Home

Chapter 9. Took a little longer than I wanted, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Home**

I woke up bathing in sweat. I tried to move but I couldn't, something heavy was holding me down. I realised it was Jacob. In his sleep he had half rolled on top of me and he was squashing me into the mattress. The covers had held the heath that radiated of our bodies during the night and had created a sauna. I gasped for air and frantically I tried to push Jacobs massive body off of me. The claustrophobia started to kick in and I panicked. I trashed and writhed until I got myself free. I threw the covers of myself and jumped out of bed. My breathing was heavy. The air in the dorm was thick and warm. I had to get out of here.

As I tried to move towards the door I tripped over a limb spread out on the floor. Crap, why is it so damn dark in here? As I steadied myself and continued to move, my feet got tangled up in some kicked off covers that were lying on the floor. In my attempt to step out of them and free myself, I tripped again over a mattress. I fell and connected with the floor with a soft thud. "Damnit!" I said frustrated, although I kept my voice low. I heard someone shifting in his bed, followed by a soft snore.

I untangled my feet and got up again. When I reached the door I quickly yanked it open and stepped into the big corridor. I left the door open with just a small gap, so I could get back in later. The big tiles were cold under my bare feet, but I welcomed it gladly. I let out a breath of relief and I rubbed my hands over my clammy face as I inhaled the fresh air. I smoothed my hair out of my face and closed my eyes. I could feel the clear difference in temperature and I was glad my body started to cool off. I sighed and leaned back on the wall next to my dorm door, my eyes still closed.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening and closing in the far end of the corridor. I snapped my eyes open and turned my head into the direction the sound had came from. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to see better into the darkness, but it was unsuccessful. I heard footsteps heading into my direction, the echo of the soft sound bouncing off the walls. I could make out a silhouette coming closer. From what I could see from here, the person had a masculine build. Hmm, somebody's trying to sneak out huh?

It wasn't until the tall figure was just a few feet away from me that I recognized the dishevelled bronze head of hair and I let out a gasp. Edward? What was he doing here in the middle of the night? Oh my god, why was he sneaking out of a girls dorm?!

Edward obviously hadn't seen me, because he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard my gasp and turned to me. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw me standing there. "Edward? What are you doing here?", I whispered. "I, I-…", he stuttered, he opened and closed his mouth a few times without actually saying anything. "I was just on my way to my dorm." He finally choked out. "What are you doing here?!", he returned my question.

"I… I woke up, I-… needed a little bit of air," I said stammering. Edward moved a little closer and I took in his appearance. I didn't understand how he did it, but even on this ungodly hour, Edward had to be the most beautiful man walking this earth. I shifted my gaze down to the floor, but I felt his eyes on me so I looked up again. He was no longer looking at my face, but I saw his eyes roaming over my body. Self-consciously I looked down again and then noticed my attire. CRAP. I was in my PJ's. Edward Cullen was looking at me while I was in my pyjamas. I blushed as his eyes went past my tank top and lingered on the shorts that barely covered half of my thighs.

I cleared my throat and his head shot up. I couldn't see very well in this light, but it looked like his eyes had grown darker and I couldn't place the emotion they held. He shifted nervously, and so did I. However we didn't break eye contact. I wanted to say something. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here, who the lucky girl was, _if _she got lucky. Was it the gorgeous blonde I saw him with last night?

Instead, I just kept staring at him and he stared right back. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing sped up a fraction. Suddenly I could hear a thud coming from my dorm, followed by a grunt. The sound startled me and pulled me out my daze. Edwards head snapped up and he looked at my almost closed door. When he looked back at me I could see a trace of anger on his face, but he quickly shrugged it of. "Well, I …uh… I should get back in." I said.

"Yeah, of course…" he said, running his awkwardly through his hair. "Yeah… so um.. see you later then…" I said, and pushed myself of the wall. "Yeah, see you later, …good night." he said. "Good night," I said and I turned and stepped through the door. I heard Edward walking away and I peeked over to see him disappearing in the staircase.

I closed the door and scanned my dorm. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could make out the figure lying on the ground next to Angela's bed. Embry was the one falling out of bed then.

I walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Slowly my breathing calmed and my heartbeat went back to normal. I felt extremely frustrated and I hated it. I was sure he was with that damn girl from last night. I held a grudge against her already. I let out a deep sigh.

After a couple of minutes I started to get cold. I didn't really want to go back to bed, fearing I would wake up from the heath again or being squashed. But when I started to shiver and goose bumps appeared on my arms and legs, I gave up.

I crawled back into bed and I was glad to notice that Jacob had rolled over to the other side again. I glanced over to my nightstand and saw it was 04:30 in the morning. I instantly felt sleepy again and I closed my eyes and drifted off.

However, I woke only 3 hours later. I still felt tired from my somewhat restless night, but I got up anyway. Everyone else was still asleep. I gathered my things and went over to the bathroom. I took a half hour to shower myself, to get dressed, brush my teeth and comb my hair. It was now a little over 08:00 o'clock. I had shrugged of my midnight frustrations. It wasn't my business anyway, I tried to convince myself.

I duck into the refrigerator and gathered some ingredients. I searched the cupboards, took a pan and started making pancakes. The sizzling sound and the smell lightened my mood. I actually started whistling. It didn't take long before I started hearing little waking up grunts and groans. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Smells good Bells," I heard Quils muffled voice say. I glanced over to where he was lying on the floor. He was lying on his stomach, his face into the pillow and his legs tangled up in his covers. I looked further, Seth's limbs where all over the place and Embry looked like a cocoon with his covers wrapped all around him.

Jacob was surprisingly the only one who didn't make a mess of himself, while sleeping. I flipped the pancake and waited until it was done before letting it glide out of the pan and onto the pile. Quil was slowly trying to sit up, but he was having a hard time. Seth on the other hand was laying perfectly still, eyes closed, and just a little bit of drool dried up at the corner of his mouth. But then suddenly, out of nowhere, he shot up and his eyes popped open. His expression was bewildered and his hair was sticking in every direction. He looked straight ahead, took a whiff in the air and then turned his head to me. His gaze glided from my face to my right arm, to the pan I was holding. He stared at it for a moment and then croaked a "Good morning." He got up on his feet and stumbled over to the couch and crashed down.

"Good morning," I answered him. He didn't say anything more, but he didn't need to. He was looking at me from the couch and I knew what he wanted. I took a plate from the cupboard and placed the first double portion of pancakes on it.

I took the syrup from the fridge and handed it, the plate of pancakes and fork and knife to him and then turned to make the next pile for Quil.

Quil was sitting upright now and glared hungrily at Seth's breakfast. As if Seth could feel his eyes, he started eating faster and faster. I was afraid he might choke himself, but kept my mouth shut.

Quil stood up from the ground and went to stand next to me. There was already a small pile on the plate that was meant for him and he stole a piece of a pancake.

I swatted his hand and scowled at him.

He shrugged and sullenly sat down next to Seth on the couch. It didn't take me to long to fix Quils breakfast and his grumpy mood soon was over when he saw his own plate being placed in front of him. In the meantime, Embry had managed to unwrap himself from his cocoon and had flopped down in the lounge chair with a large yawn. His plate was done too within just a few minutes.

Jacob was still asleep on my bed. I finished his plate and took it over to where he was lying. I nudged him, trying to wake him up. "Jake, wake up." I only got a snore in response.

"Jacob." I poked him. Then I got an idea. I took the plate from my nightstand and held it under his nose. He sniffed and his eyes fluttered slowly open. He inhaled the smell of the pancakes and a lazy grin spread across his face. He sat up and took the plate from my hands.

"Good morning sunshine," I smiled at him. "Morning," he said with a smile on his face and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I went to get up and bake some pancakes for myself, but Jacob caught my wrist. "Where're you going?" "I made all you guys breakfast, now I think I deserve some myself." I teasingly scolded at him. "Fine." he chuckled and let me go. I went back to the kitchen and baked myself a few pancakes.

When I glanced over to the couch, I saw Embry and Quil were still eating, but Seth was finished and had passed out again. I shook my head and flipped my pancakes onto my plate.

I took the plate and went to sit beside Jacob on my bed. As I was eating, he nuzzled my neck and placed little kisses there. "Thank you for making me breakfast." He whispered. He probably didn't want the others to hear, to prevent their annoying comments. His breath tickled against my skin. "Your welcome," I whispered back and pecked him on the lips before continuing to eat. He finished his breakfast before me and he now he stole little bites out of mine. Normally I would tell him to not touch my food. But I didn't care at this moment, I wasn't that hungry anyway. I shifted so he could reach my plate better. His eyes lit up and he gave me a quick thank you peck on the lips. Together we finished eating. I put the plates back on my nightstand. Jacob went to lie down again and I leaned back too, resting my head on his arm.

Embry had disappeared into the shower and emerged from it 15 minutes later, looking all fresh and clean again. Quil took his turn after him. Embry made Angela's bed and then asked me if he could use the computer for a moment. I smiled at him. Like he needed to ask.

When Quil was finished in the shower, Jacob kissed the top of my head and then got up to shower himself. I got up too and started doing the dishes. Seth was still passed out on the couch, but not for long. Quil whacked him on the head, "Wake up dude!" Seth woke up grumbling "Geez Quil!" he started muttering curses under his breath and got up from the couch. "Ahw, the shower isn't even free, couldn't you let me sleep for a few more minutes?!" he asked Quil, glaring at him. "Whatever," Quil said and started cleaning up his mattress.

Seth gave him a final glare and started cleaning his too.

When they were done, they flopped back down on the couch and started zapping through the tv channels.

When Jake came out of the shower, Seth took his turn. When he was all fresh and clean too, he and Quil took the mattresses and went outside to bring them back into the basement.

Jake took their place on the couch and watched the tv. I started to make my bed and packing my bag.

Suddenly there was some knocking on the door. Probably just Quil and Seth. I put my stuff down and made my way over to the door. Just as I was about to open it, the person behind it knocked again. Geez, I'm coming aren't I?

I opened the door, ready to fire at Quil or Seth, whoever was knocking, but instead I found the one person I hoped I wouldn't be seeing. Damn you Mike Newton, it's 09:15 in the morning.

"Mike." I acknowledged him. "Is there something I can help you with?" I did my best to sound polite. "Morning Bella", he said cheery with a too broad smile on his face that I just wanted to wipe off. "I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with me? We can go to my moms place, they have awesome muffins there. I can get you a discount." He winked at me as he added that. Oh my god. Seriously? Didn't I tell him yesterday I wouldn't be able to go out with him? And what the hell, he thinks he can trick me with a discount?

"Mike," I closed my eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again I saw he had moved closer to me, watching my face expectantly. "I don't know why I have to repeat this again, I.-" I pointed at my self. "Won't. Go. Out. With. You." I pointed at him.

"Oh come on Bella," he tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "I strongly suggest you ask Jessica though, she would love going out with you." It was like he didn't even hear it.

Mike took a step towards me. So of course I took a step back. The door was now fully open and Mike was standing in the doorstep. "You know I don't care for Jess like I do for you." He gave me a lopsided grin that was meant to be sexy but he failed miserably. Unlike someone I know, I thought secretly to myself with an inwardly sigh.

Mike presence had now caught Jacobs attention and from the corner of my eye I saw him getting up from the couch. I also heard the desk chair scrape and I knew Embry has caught on to something as well. Mike however was oblivious to the other people in the room and kept his eyes trained on me. "Can we help you with something?" Jacob barked at him, standing behind me protectively. Mike's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he took in Jacobs height. "Well?" Embry asked. Mike's eyes widened even further as he noticed Embry standing next to us.

"I…I uh…" He sought my eyes for help. I just smirked at him and leaned back into Jacobs chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and when I glanced to his face, I saw he was glaring at Mike, awaiting his answer.

"…And shit, that voice! It's still ringing through my ears. Seriously she has scarred them for life….", I heard Quils voice coming from the corridor. Good, they were back too.

"Guys, you won't believe what had just happened…" I heard Seth call although he still wasn't in sight yet. When they approached, however, they noticed Mike standing there. "So Bells, who's this, another friend?" Quil asked. Mike whipped around. As he took in Quil and Seths appearance, he started to panic and his head turned from us to them and back. Quil frowned as he saw Jacob and Embry's protective stance and my actually giving in to it. He changed his attitude and crossed his arms over his chest. Seth too, unlike yesterday, greeted this stranger to him with a menacing look on his face. "Well?!" Jacob barked, "can we help you or not, because if not, we'd appreciate it if you would just go away."

"Yeah.. no.. I- I… I got to go!" Mike squeaked and pushed himself through Quil and Seth and ran away. It was pathetic and I almost laughed if it wasn't for the serious faces everyone was wearing.

"Who was that Bells?" Jacob asked, his voice was softer now but the annoyance was still seeping through it. I freed myself from his arms and walked back into the dorm. The guys followed, Seth closing the door behind him. "That was Newton." I sighed as I finished packing my bag. "He annoys the hell out of me, he's been stalking me all week now."

Quil and Seth crashed on the couch, Embry was ducking into the fridge, but Jacob was still standing in place. He actually let out a low growl. "He's been doing what?" He asked me.

I sighed again. "Yeah, the guy can't leave me alone. I mean he's nice and all, but he just can't take a hint." "You want me to make it clear to him?" Jake said, flexing the muscles of his arms. "No, I think he gets it now. Thanks though." I said. I walked over to him and got on my tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" I asked them. "Yeah, I just have to shut down the computer, then I'll be ready," Embry said, his mouth was stuffed with food. Quil shut down the tv and he and Seth got up from the couch. "Yep, ready to go," he said as he grabbed his bag and his jacket.

"Okay then," I said, slipping my coat on and slinging my bag over my shoulder, "let's go."

Everyone else got their stuff and we walked out of the dorm. After I locked the door, we went down stairs.

When we reached the courtyard, I saw Angela walking over to the girls dormities. She came over to us as soon as she saw us. "Hey guys, you're leaving already?" she asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "Okay. Well have fun!" she smiled at us. "Thanks. But Ang, can I have your number? You know, just in case." "Oh right, yeah sure." We exchanged numbers and said our goodbye's. We decided that Quil and Embry would take Embry's car and Jake, Seth and I would go with my car.

When I was about to get in the car, I heard a shrill, high pitched laugh coming from the direction of Embry's car. I turned and looked over to them. "Oh shit, that's that chick we saw in the basement!" Seth said. "I got to go help him," he said, walking away. He was referring to Quil, who was trying to hold Lauren on an arm length distance. "Who's that?" Jacob said chuckling at the sight in front of us. "Lauren Mallory. Apparently she's the Queen Bee around her. I don't like her very much." "She looks annoying," Jake said musing. Lauren was now flipping her hair. Quil looked helpless while Seth tried to save him. Embry was just clutching his sides from laughing as Lauren was flirting with Quil and completely ignoring Seth.

"You surely have some special people walking around here," Jacob said while placing his arm around my shoulders. Besides Lauren, he was probably also referring to Mrs. Cope and Mike Newton. "Yeah," I sighed and leaned into his side.

After a few minutes of waiting, I got impatient. I walked over to the drivers side, and Jacob to the passengers side. I got in and roared my truck to life and honked a few times with my claxon. Seth came running over to us and squished himself next to Jacob. Embry got into his car and I saw Quil jumping in it too. When we drove away, I took a glance into my rear view mirror and saw a forlorn looking Lauren staring after our cars. I chuckled at the sight and shook my head before turning on the radio.

During the ride, Seth told us how Lauren had thrown herself at Quil in the basement, which sounded pretty funny. The rest of the way, we chatted just about random stuff.

I drove down to La Push to drop the boys of. Afterwards, I was planning to go back to my house to get some stuff and open some windows to let the air ventilate through it. Else it would get all muggy. And besides, I needed to get the mail too.

I pulled up in front of Jake's house. The boys got out of the car. Embry told us he got a call of his mother. Apparently Quils mom had called his and they were requested to both go home immediately. I waved them goodbye and was going to start the car again, to get to Forks, but Jake stopped me by walking over to the drivers side and tap on my window. He smiled a wicked smile at me. I was confused and rolled my window down.

"What's up?" I asked him. "Bella, you need to see the surprise first, before you go home."

"Oh but Jake, I'll be back in a few hours, can't I see it then?" I asked him, pouting a little. I missed my cosy home and just wanted to see the familiar interior again.

"Nooo, I can't wait that long!" he said and pulled my door open and dragged me out of my truck. It almost made me fall, but he steadied me. "Fine," I muttered.

His smile got really really big and his eyes started to twinkle. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his house. Seth followed us. Instead of going to the front door, he walked over to the garage. This confused me a little more. "Jake, why are we going to your garage?" I asked him. "Shush Bella, patience please." I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked to Seth for an answer, but he just had that same wicked grin plastered on his face.

Jake pushed the garage door open and gently pushed me inside.

I looked around and tried to find something new. But I couldn't find anything. Jake's Rabitt was still under a dirty white cloth in the centre of the garage. Tools were lying randomly on the floor or hanging on the walls. The small fridge was still in the corner with some empty cans lying on top of it. The old arm chair was still in place too. I glanced around one more time and then turned around to look at Jacob with questioning eyes.

"Uhm Jake? What's the surprise?…"

He gave my hand a squeeze and then walked over to the Rabbit. He started to pull off the white cloth. Seth walked over to help him. "Uhm…Jake? What's so special about the Rabbit?" I asked him. He just rolled his eyes with a smile and then walked over to the drivers side. Seth got in at the passengers side. I folded my arms and waited. Jake took the key and put it in the ignition. Ok, now I'm becoming a little wary… He turned the key and I could here the engine sputter and crackle. I backed up a few steps, what if it explodes?!

But suddenly the sputtering and crackling stopped and I could here a nice purr coming from under the hood. Jacob flashed the headlights twice and turned to me with a huge grin lighting up his face.

"No way!", I shouted over the sound of the engine. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!" Jacob was working on that 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit as long as I knew him. He finally finished it. He beamed at me with that shiteating grin on his face. "Just last Wednesday, you know, when I texted you?" he grinned. Oh right, Wednesday. The day I caught a glimpse of Edwards Cullen magnificent body. Those smooth sculpted muscles I just wanted to run my fingers over, tracing every vaulting. Oh shut up Bella.

Jake and Seth got out of the car. "Incredible!" I walked over and held my hand up for a high five. Jake smacked his hand against mine, but left it there, twisting his fingers through mine.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go to Port Angeles later on, to catch a movie?" he said as he pulled me closer. "Yeah sure," I said. "You're coming too, Seth?" Jake asked Seth who was leaning against the hood. "No man, I need to help my mom out. As a matter of fact, I gotta go now before she gets mad at me! See you later guys!" he said as he bolted out of the door. Jacob turned his attention back to me. "So… do I get to drive tonight? It would be it's maiden voyage." Jake wiggled his eyebrows. "Definitely," I laughed. "Man, this is just so awesome." I sighed as I looked at the car. "I know," Jake said.

We stood next to each other, looking at the Rabbit, admiring it. "Well Jake, I'm extremely proud of you," I said, while I patted his back. "Thank you very much, darlin'," he said in a weird accent. I nudged him in the side and shook my head, still smiling.

"Ok, well, I'm going home now, I'll be back soon and then we can go to Port Angeles." I said as I turned and headed for the door. Jacob trailed behind me. "Ok. I'm gonna check if Quil and Embry wanna come with us too, if that's ok?" he asked me while we walked over to my truck. "Yeah of course."

Before I climbed into the truck, I gave Jacob a hug. I don't know why but I had the sudden need to be in his warm embrace. We stood like that for a moment. Then I gave him a peck on the cheek and freed myself from his arms. I waved him goodbye as I drove away.

The ride to Forks didn't take too long. When I got home, I emptied the mailbox. There were a few old newspapers, some advertisement, a delayed Christmas card from mom and Phil. It probably got stuck in the mail during the holidays. And there was a postcard from Charlie and Cheryl.

I opened the windows to let some fresh air in the house. Then I got up to my room. When I walked the stairs, I could hear the boards squeak under my feet. It was so weird to have my house empty and silent. Normally, Charlie or Cheryl would be home and the tv would be on, or I would hear water running in the shower or the kitchen. But now, nothing.

I got in my room, dropped my bag on the floor and flopped down on my bed. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I started thinking about stuff, you know.. Jake.. the Rabbit.. stupid Newton… Edward Cullen… _Edward_._ Cullen_… I let out a deep sigh and rolled onto my stomach. The way that white towel had hugged his hips, the way those little drops trickled down over his stomach, the way his damp hair was sticking into every direction. Those smouldering eyes piercing mine, that smug smirk on his lips. Sigh. His lips.

Oh my god, the boy got me blushing just thinking about him. My heartbeat was working overtime and the butterflies were flopping in my stomach. The worst part was, he probably knew what kind of effect he had on me. He probably knew what kind of effect he had on everyone, and he wasn't ashamed of taking an advantage of that.

Get yourself together Bella! I mentally scolded at myself. And just like that the image of last night was in my mind: me looking through my rear view mirror at how that blonde girl kissed Edward on the cheek. And how he returned her gesture. The happy flopping butterflies in my stomach were squashed to death by an inwardly fly swatter. The rhythm of my heart slowed down to it's normal speed, and I could feel the blood leave my cheeks, making them return to their original colour. My mood suddenly darkened and a frown had taken its place on my forehead.

Right… that girl from last night. Possibly the same girl from this morning, when he sneaked out… I really want to know who she is, and what she has to do with Edward. Not like it is any of my business, but still… I want to know if she is the one kissing those gorgeous lips, staring in to those green eyes and caressing the smooth skin of his abdomen.

_Oh my god Bella!_ I mentally scolded at myself again. _Stop it! Forget it! Shut. Up!_

I jumped off my bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, hoping I could wash my thoughts away with it too.

I quickly stuffed the things I wanted from my room in my bag and made my way down stairs. I closed the windows and locked everything up. Then I got outside and climbed into my truck.

I decided I would drive a little around Forks before going back to La Push, because I didn't feel like coming back again this weekend. I was just planning on staying the night in La Push and leave from there for school.

I slowly drove my car around the streets of Forks, drowned in my thoughts. It wasn't until I heard the ticking of raindrops against my windshield, that I came aware of my surroundings. I was in the north lane of Russell Avenue, in front of Mrs. Afton's house. My truck- now coming to a stop, was blocking her driveway- and across the road lived the Johnses. I knew I needed to move my truck, and that I should get going to La Push by now. But a sign in the Johnses' yard caught my eye- it was just a big piece of cardboard leaning against their mailbox post, with black letters scrawled in caps across it. There, beside the hand-printed FOR SALE, AS IS sign were two rusting, dilapidated motorcycles.

A sudden ideas came into my head. It was stupid and reckless – that's how Charlie would describe it – but it was awesome. Even when I did promise Charlie when I was ten, that I would never accept a ride on a motorcycle. And even if it rained 24/7 here in Forks and I would get completely soaked during a 'sixty-mile-per-hour bath'. I wanted to ride a motorcycle. And maybe this would be a fun surprise for Jake. Now he had finished the Rabbit, he had nothing else to work on in his free time. At least, not something I was aware of. My sudden excitement made me slosh through the rain to the Johnses' front door and rang the bell, to buy Jake's new project.

One of the Johns boys opened the door, the younger one. He was a freshman at my old school, Forks High, but I couldn't remember his name. His sandy hair only came up to my shoulder.

He had no trouble remembering my name though. "Bella Swan?" he asked in surprise.

"How much do you want for the bikes?" I panted, jerking my thumb over my shoulder toward the sales display.

"Are you serious?" he demanded. "Of course I am" I said, my exciting grin falling a little and my voice a little defensive. "They don't work."

I sighed impatiently – this was something I'd already inferred from the sign. "How much?"

"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage."

I glanced at the bikes again and saw that they were resting on a pile of yard clippings and dead branches. "Are you positive about that?"

"Sure, you want to ask her?"

It was probably better not to involve adults in this, who would probably be able to reach Charlie in one way or another, to tell him about my new little purchase. "No I believe you."

"You want me to help you?" he offered. "They're not light." "Ok thanks. I only need one though." "Might as well take both," the boy said. "Maybe you could scavenge some parts." He followed me into the downpour and helped me load both of the heavy bikes into the back of my truck. He seemed eager to be rid of them, so I didn't argue. Besides, maybe Jake wanted one too? "What are you going to do with them, anyway?" the boy asked. "They haven't worked in years."

"I kind of guessed that," I said. "But that's ok, I know someone who builds cars." I said, unable to conceal my pride for Jacobs latest achievement. "Oh. That's good." He smiled in relief. He waved as I pulled away, still smiling. Friendly kid.

I quickly made my way over to La Push, eager to show Jacob my new purchases. I pulled up in front of the house. I slug my bag over my shoulder and run my way through the pouring rain to the front door. I knocked a few times before the door flew open and I was pulled inside. I almost fell again thanks to Jacob, but because of my bright mood, I didn't care. "Geez Jake, don't you always tell me: Patience?" I laughed. He chuckled. "Sorry Bells, just don't want you to catch a cold."

"Hey Dad," he called a little louder towards the tine square living room. "Bella's here."

As I walked into the living room, I saw Billy wit a book in his hands. He set the book in his lap and wheeled himself forward when he saw me. "Hey Bella, it's good to see you," he said with a smile on his face. "Yeah, you too Billy. How's it going?" "Ah… well you know, same ol' same ol'," he chuckled. "And you kiddo? How's school, you like it so far?" "Yeah, my roommate is nice and I made a few friends already." I smiled at him. "Good." He grinned. "So I heard you kids are going to Port Angeles later on? If you want to, you can get some dinner there. I was planning on going to the Clearwaters tonight, so I won't be here with dinner." Billy directed his question at the both of us but had moved his gaze to Jacob.

"Uh yeah, we're going to see a movie over there. If it's fine by you, I'm ok with grabbing dinner there afterwards?" Jacob asked me. "Yeah sure, that's fine," I smiled at him. Billy nodded and wheeled himself back to his previous spot in the living room, picking up his book where he left.

"Ok, shall we go now then? Else it's getting a little late and Jared just dropped by. He told me they're setting a bonfire up tonight, so I thought maybe after Port Angeles, we could take a look there." Jake asked me. "Oh ok. That's cool. By the way are Quil and Embry coming with us to Port Angeles?" "Eh no," Jaocb chuckled. "I called Embry and… well his mom told me how he and Embry were unavailable tonight, due to the fact they skipped school yesterday."

"Ahw, that's too bad." I fell guilty because they had skipped school because of me.

"Anyway, we're going dad. How are you getting to the Clearwaters? Is Harry picking you up?" Jake asked his dad.

"Yeah, Harry's coming around 06:00 to get me, so I'll be fine. Bye kids, have fun."

"Bye Billy," I waved at him before turning for the door. "Later dad," Jacob said and followed me. When we were outside, Jacob closed the door behind him. We walked directly to the garage and got into the Rabbit. Jacob pulled out and paused next to my truck. I waited until he would see the bikes, but he was just staring down at me. I don't know what he was waiting for, but he didn't even looked at the truck.

"Uh, Jake?…," I asked him uncertain. He snapped out of it, "Yeah?" he said, blinking once or twice. I shrugged this weird thing off and decided to hint him about the trucks instead of waiting until he found out for himself. Because if I did that, I would be waiting for ever. As perceptive as Jacob was, he could be amazingly oblivious sometimes.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" I asked him in a sweet voice. He shrugged. "Some. Embry has a dirt bike, we work on it together sometimes. Why?" he looked at me curiously. Huh, Embry had a dirt bike? How did I not know that… I mused for a moment.

"Well…" I pursed my lips, continuing were I was going before.

"I very recently, note the very, acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?" I asked him, using my puppy eyes. Not that I was very good at it, but it was worth a try. "Wh-What?" Jacob's eyes widened with surprise and then excitement. "Yeah, I got us two bikes," I grinned. "I stumbled upon them and I thought since you finished the Rabbit, maybe you would like a new project to work on. Of course you can have one. Because you'll need to teach my how to ride," I added with a wink. "Seriously Bella? That's swee-eet!" He made the word into two syllables. "Where are they? Are they at your house? If you want to, we can pick them up after Port Angeles?" he ranted. I rolled my eyes and pointed dryly at my truck. Jacob followed the direction my finger was pointing at and let out a little sound of excitement.

"But! The thing is," I continued, "You know Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So Billy can't know." "Sure sure," Jacob smiled. "You want to get them into the garage now? Billy doesn't come there, so unless you tell, he won't know." Jacob said.

I nodded and opened the door of the passengers side of the Rabbit to get to my truck.

Jacob jumped out of the drivers seat and run over to me. "Bella!" he scolded, pulling my hood over my head and fixing my scarf more secure around my neck. "I told you, I don't want you to catch a cold." Jacob said. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. I walked over to my truck and he followed me. Jacob unloaded the bikes swiftly from the truck bed. It looked too easy for him- I'd remembered the bikes being much, much heavier than Jacob made them look.

"These aren't half bad," Jacob appraised as we pushed them over to the garage, out of the view of the living room window. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done- it's an old Harley Sprint." He said, looking at the bike he was wheeling.

"That one's yours, then." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Those won't take too long to repair. But I might need to get some parts though." He mused, once we were in the garage. "I'll pay for those then." I said quickly.

"What, Bella? No." "Yes! Jacob, I'll pay for them, if you're gonna fix them and teach me to ride. It's only fair." I shrugged. "I don't know…," he muttered, still eyeing the two bikes.

"Shut up Jake, just let me pay for it ok," I nudged him in the side but kept a smile on my face.

"Ok," he grinned. "Well, let's go to Port Angeles, I'll start on the bikes tomorrow." He grinned, tugging me back outside and opening the passenger door for me.

After he crawled into his seat, I shifted to face him. "Remember Jake, shush about this to Billy and Charlie." I put my index finger against my mouth for emphasis.

"Not a word," Jacob grinned. This made all perfect sense to him and for that he was truly a gift from the gods, I thought smiling to myself.

After an hour or so, we arrived in Port Angeles. During the ride, I would continually praise Jake's good work on the Rabbit. The thing rolled better then Charlie's flashy police cruiser.

In Port Angeles, we decided to go to that new horror movie. Actually it was my choice. We bought tickets for the show of 05:15. I was content with just a coke, but Jacob bought a large coke plus the whole popcorn stand. I could only laugh at it.

During the movie, I would occasionally hide my face in Jake's shoulder. He would laugh at me, I would scowl, and then he would pat and rub my back soothingly to let me know the scary part was over.

"That was an awesome movie!" I said, as we walked towards a diner. "Sure Bells," Jacob chuckled. Well, ok, I only saw half of it. But that half was good!

I whatever-ed him and we went in the diner to get some food. Around 08:15 we walked back to the car and drove back to La Push. We reached the bonfire around 09:45. Luckily the rain had stopped and the fire was burning brightly. The flames licking around the burning driftwood. I sat down on a dead tree trunk as Jacob walked over to Jared and Paul to go talk with them. I secured the blanket, I had taken from Jake's house, more tightly around my shoulders and pulled my legs up to hug my knees to my chest.

I glanced around the circle of people around the bonfire. I saw a few people I recognized as Jake's class mates. I searched for Quil and Embry, but it was no surprise that I didn't find them, since they got grounded for skipping yesterday. I saw that Seth wasn't here also, but to my surprise Leah was. Wow, weird… Leah never came to stuff like this.

I observed her from where I was sitting. I saw her staring into the fire. I watched her face closely and noticed that something had changed in it. She used to wear a deep frown on her face, looking ready to snap at whatever or who ever was talking to her. But that scowl had disappeared for tonight.

She looked up and let her eyes wander around the circle. I saw them resting for a moment on a few of her classmates, not long though. She met my gaze for a moment and gave me a brief smile. I was surprised at how genuine it looked, as short as it was, and I could only smile back at her. Then she let her eyes rest on Jared, Paul and Jacob, and I saw her eyes soften as she watched them.

There was a serious change going on with Leah. Was she finally coming around? I hoped so, she deserved it. I observed her more as she watched the three boys. Her perfect copper skin and the short, glistening black hair made Leah beautiful in an exotic way. And the eyelashes that looked like feather dusters completed that picture.

Suddenly I was woken up from my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and checked the caller ID. However I only read _"Unknown number"_ on the screen.

I got up from the tree trunk and walked a few feet away from the crowd. I flipped my phone open, "Hello?"

"Bellaaa?!!!" I heard a voice shout from the other side.

"Alice?"

"Uh yeahh!" She said like it was dumb to ask.

"Uh hey? How did you get my number?" I didn't mind but I was just curious.

"Oh, I threatened Angela. But don't worry, she's ok." Alice joked.

I laughed. "Ok. So what's up, why are you calling?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so I wanted to do a movie night, and then Angela tells me your not in town. Where the hell are you?" she shouted accusingly into the phone.

"Geez, calm down Alice," I laughed. "I'm at home. I'm coming back tomorrow night."

"Oh… But… Couldn't you tell me?" Alice asked with the smallest voice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know you were secretly planning something." Of course I didn't know, or else it wouldn't be a secret.

"Guess not, no," she sighed defeated. "Well, since your not going to watch movies with us, -" _Us?_ ,"what are you doing to entertain yourself?"

"Well, Jake, me and some other kids from La Push are having a bonfire right now. It's pretty fun. Well, it is when you're able to ignore the cold, I mean it's still January." I chuckled.

"A bonfire, really? Oh that's so cool. We should do that too sometime!"

"Sure Alice," I smiled into my phone.

"So anyway, since I'm not there to keep you company, who is?" I asked her, a little curious to the _us_-part she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, the whole gang is here, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Edward, Tanya. We invited Angela and Ben too, but they had plans already." Hold up… Tanya?  
Was that her name than? Of that strawberry blonde. I was only half conscious aware that I gritted my teeth and bitted my bottom lip. Tanya, Tanya, Tanya… I mused. Tanya Denali perhaps? That was Irina's sister then? I thought there was something familiar about her.

"Bella? Bella, you still there?" Alice asked me. "Sorry Alice, I spaced out for a moment." I said, still half distracted. "Oh, did Jacob walk by shirtless?" she joked. "No," I scoffed.

"You know you still have to tell me about him." Alice said as matter-of-factly. "You promised remember." "Yeah I know. When I get back ok." "Ok, sure. I'll hold you to it."

I could hear some talking on the background. I heard Emmett booming something and I then I heard a girly laugh. Tanya? Well, it didn't sound like Rosalie, anyway. And then I heard a low chuckle, much closer to the phone then the rest of the voices. My breath caught in my troath. Was that…? I heard Alice screech and then some rustling, like the phone was moved from hand to hand. "Bella?" Alice panted. "I'll talk you tomorrow. Or Monday. Soon anyway! Need to go, bye!" "By-," beep beep beep, "-e" I muttered. I saved Alice's number and flipped my phone close. I went to sit at my tree trunk again. Just as I was settled again, with the blanket wrapped around me, my phone vibrated again. This time a text message though. Again_ "Unknown number"_. And who would this be? I thought to myself.

"You could've told me you weren't gonna be here." –Edward

"_Uhm, sorry? I didn't know you wanted to know. How did you get my number?"_ Not that I minded, not at all.

"_Of course I wanted to know. And about your number, Alice isn't the only one with wicked ways."_ She isn't? Oh my.

"Sorry again. I'll let you know next time, ok?"

"_You better, because I miss you. How are you planning to make up for it?"_ It's January, it's cold, it's a few degrees from freezing point. And yet, I am in need of a fan.

"I'm not planning anything. Alice on the other hand, did have something planned. Stop texting, go watch the movie."

"_Whatever you say love. Just don't get too hot over there." _Whoa.

I stared at the screen for a minute. Then I received another text. _"You know… the bonfire and all…"_ Ugh, evil.

"Whatever Cullen."

He didn't text back and I tried to shove everything to the back of my mind. After a while, Jacob left his conversation with Jared and Paul and came to sit beside me. I saw Leah's eyes flicker over to our direction. When she caught my eye, I smiled at her, but she looked away quickly. I swear I could see a little blush forming on the copper skin of her cheeks.

Around midnight, I got to cold and stiff to be outside any longer, and I told Jake that I was going to bed. He went back with me. I brushed my teeth and everything and lay down in bed. Jacob was still in the shower, brushing his teeth, etc.

I was ready to close my eyes when I could here my phone vibrate against the floor, in the pocket of my jeans that I had tossed aside. Without getting up from bed, I managed to reach out for my pants and take my phone out of my pocket and flip it open.

"Good night love."

Sigh.

"Good night."

I put my phone back in my pocket and rolled over on my side. Jacob came from the shower and laid down next to me. With his arm lying loosely over my waist, I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me. Sleep Bella. Sleep damn it.

I dreamed about Edward Cullen, yet again. This was getting unhealthy.

I pried my eyes open and they locked with Jacobs gaze who was staring down at me, with a weird expression on his face. Like he was thinking very hard about something.

"Good morning" I croaked.

"Morning."

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9. Finally. Hope it was worth the wait.**

I'm not sure if I should have stopped writing where I did… But as you can see I _did_ stop there. Maybe I'll change that someday, but I don't know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter?

I told you from the very beginning that there will be no weird couples in this story, so that also means, LeahxBella…not gonna happen. Leahxsomething else. Maybe gonna happen. Who knows…. I hope you guys get the hints I'm dropping for the whole couples situation.

In the Twilight books, Bella gets the bikes from the Markses and she's blocking the driveway of the Cheney's. But since Ben Cheney is going to Bella's new school, I didn't want him to come from Forks too. So I changed the Cheney's driveway into Mrs. Aftons driveway. (Apparently Afton is the mate of Chelsea from the Volturi.)

I changed the Markses into the Johnses, because I wanted Austin Marks (in the books Bens friend) to share Bens dorm. (You'll probably read about that later on in the story). Again, I didn't want him to originally come from Forks as well…

I used 8.549 words for this chapter, I'm very happy with that. Can't promise if the next chapter will be that long, but I'll try. Hope it will be longer though. ;p

Anyway, thank you for reading, pls review. xx


	10. Contented

* * *

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Contented**

_I dreamed about Edward Cullen, yet again. This was getting unhealthy._

_I pried my eyes open and they locked with Jacobs gaze who was staring down at me, with a weird expression on his face. Like he was thinking very hard about something._

"_Good morning" I croaked._

"_Morning."_

* * *

I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes and I stifled a yawn. I stared back at Jacob, lifting one eyebrow. He still looked at me, pondering. I closed my eyes for a moment, fighting away the last bit of sleep. I opened them and Jake's eyes where still focused on mine. But…huh? Did his face just got closer? Hmm.. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Jacob had inched forward a little more. "Jacob?" I asked him. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, but that serious expression he wore on his face melted away, and a smile took it's place. He inched his face closer to mine, and I pushed my head more into the pillow. "Jake?!"

He grinned and then pressed his lips against mine. I was still confused at first and just let his lips move mine. But after a moment, my hands slid around his neck, pulling him more to me. For a moment he deepened the kiss and his arms snaked around my waist. But then he went back to just moving his lips sweetly against mine. He finally pulled away and brushed his lips against mine just one more time, before he rolled onto his back.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked him. I wondered what had had him so caught up in his thoughts before.

"I'm fine." He turned to me with a smile, to show he meant it.

"Ok…well I'm gonna get a shower." I got up and took a towel and some clothes and went into the bathroom.

After breakfast, Jake and I went down to the garage. Billy was out fishing with Harry. Quil and Embry were still grounded and Seth told us he would come by later.

I plopped down in the old armchair and watched Jacob encircle the two bikes, checking their flaws. "I can't believe you just got us two bikes, Bells," he sighed, eyeing them admiringly.

"I know, can't believe it either." I grinned and got up to stand next to him.

"So… you think you can work with them?", I asked him. "Yeah, I can see I'll need to replace a few parts here and there, but I'll get them somewhere this week. Or maybe we could get them together next weekend. But I bet I can get the bikes to work within two weeks." "Really?" "Really," he grinned. "Cool." I smiled happily. The idea of me riding a bike got me really excited. I jumped and pecked Jacob on the cheek in the movement. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I went back to sit in the armchair again. Jacob walked over to the little stereo and put on some music. It was an Oldies station and the sounds and words of Something by The Beatles surrounded us. Jake started humming along. He went over to the fridge and tossed me a can of soda. I popped the lid and sipped from the drink. In between of sipping from his own drink, Jacob gathered his tools and started working on the bikes.

I leaned back in the chair, watching Jacob work, like I had so many times those past three years. I loved the enthusiasm on his face and the twinkles in his eyes whenever he managed to get something to work. I honestly believe Jake should have his own garage shop when he's older. He has the brains to do something that would get him a lot more money, but I think he wouldn't be happy if he chose some fancy profession. No, I think he would be truly happy if he could just fix up old cars and stuff, for a living. I smiled a little at my thoughts.

"So, Bells," Jake's voice woke me up from my musing. "Besides Angela, Ben, Cliff and that confused Newton boy…did you made more friends?" He asked me nonchalantly. He didn't take his eyes of the bike. He was still inspecting it and working with his tools.

"Uhm, yeah." I said. "I've met a few nice people." "Yeah? Who?"

"Well, like you said, I've met Ang, Ben and Cliff. And at lunch I sit with Angela, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Lee and Samantha. I don't really like Lauren. She was that girl from yesterday, you know, who tried to 'assault' Quil in the parking lot." "Oh yeah, her," Jacob grinned. "She looked kind of creepy." I laughed. "Anyway, I met her, but we don't like each other very much. And then there's Jessica, she's somewhat Laurens sidekick. She can be nice, but gossips way to much and I don't get the feeling she's always acting as genuine as she would like us to believe…" "Hmm ok, and what about those other four?" "Yeah, well Lee and Samantha are nice but I haven't really spend much time talking to them, they're more interested in each other," I chuckled. "As for Eric and Tyler. Tyler is a funny guy, but a little cocky. Eric is nice. He works at the coffee shop that Mrs. Newton owns in town. Oh hey, we should go there sometime. I swear they have the best muffins there!"

Jacob chuckled, "Sure sure. But uhh… Mrs. Newton, as in Mike Newton's mother?" "Oh yeah actually. According to Eric Mike works there too, or is supposed too anyway. But I avoid the place when he's taking shifts, so that's not a problem." "Ok," Jake chuckled. "So those are the people you sit with at lunch. Anyone else?"

"Uhm, well yeah. There's this girl Lynn, she's in my Physics class. I haven't really gotten to know her really well, but she seems pretty nice. And there's Alice. She's in my Art class. She is just one ball of energy, it's really funny. You should meet her sometime." Jake smiled. "I also met her boyfriend, Jasper, and Jaspers sister, Rosalie. Rosalie is dating Emmett, who is Alice's older brother." Jacob looked up to me. "Ok, so Alice, the energetic Art class girl, has a brother, Emmett?" "Right." "And then Jasper is Alice's boyfriend," I nodded and he continued. "and Rosalie, who is Jaspers sister, is dating Emmett, who is Alice's brother." I laughed. "Yeah, that's right. I was a little confused too at first." Jacob chuckled and continued poking his tools around in the bikes.

"So… tell me a little more about them. What are they like?"

"Well, I've only met them once or twice. But Jasper is a really calm person, and he doesn't seem to be a man of many words. It's funny, since Alice is his exact opposite. But apparently it works, and they look very sweet together. Rosalie doesn't talk very much too, but with her it seems more like she just doesn't feel like talking to people. I have to admit that she has this air of arrogance around her, but despite that she doesn't seem unfriendly. And then there's Emmett. Emmett is really big, I'm sorry to say but he outshines you guys in that part." Jacob huffed "Really huh?" "Yeah," I laughed. "Anyway, he looks intimidating, but when you talk to him he's just nothing but a big goofball."

"Alright, so we have Angela, Ben, Cliff, Lynn, Newton, Lauren, Jessica… two other boys,-" "Tyler and Eric", I filled in. "Right, Tyler and Eric. The couple, Lee and Samantha. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." "And Edward of course."

"Edward?" Jake looked up and met my eyes briefly before turning his gaze back to the bikes. "Who's Edward, another pretty boy?" Oh… I didn't mention him yet? Well what could I say… Yes Jacob, Edward is another pretty boy. A very very pretty boy. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks but tried to ignore it as I answered Jacob. "Uhm… yeah, Edward is Alice's and Emmett's brother. He shares a few classes with me."

"Ok," Jake didn't take his eyes of the bike. "And what is he like?"

"He's nice. Well he actually is a big flirt and he can be a little persistent, but he's ok." My eyes widened a little and I shot up to sit straight in the chair. Oh my god I did not just say that! "I mean,-" I tried to say, to make it sounds less worse. But Jacob cut me off and chuckled to my surprise. "It's fine Bells, I'm sure you can handle him. If he shares the same blood as Alice and Emmett, he shouldn't be too bad, right?" "Uh… yeah I guess so." I nodded a little nervous. "So, uhm…" I cleared my throat, "how was your week going at school? You better not have been in any detentions!" I scolded at him. "Geez, Bells, what do you think of me." Jacob held up is hands, "I told you I would start coming in on time and get better grades, so far it's going pretty good." "Good," I sighed and relaxed back into the chair. I was glad he went with the change of subject. "And how's Leah for your biology partner?"

"Uhm.. yeah she's actually nice to me." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Really? I told you she would start coming around eventually. I mean, look at yesterday, she would never join us at the bonfires and stuff, but she came yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jacob shrugged. He wiped his hands with a cloth, and picked up another tool. The conversation died down, and we continued listening to music.

After a while, the garage door swung open and Seth marched inside. Followed by no other then his own sister Leah. Well, this was a change. I got up on my feet. "Heya Bells!," Seth smiled at me and then turned to Jacob. "Wow, dude, where did you get those?" Seth said and walked around the bikes. Jacob straightened up, "Bells got them, they're awesome aren't they. I'll get them running again by next week." He grinned, looking at Seth and then back at the bikes. Seth looked over to me, "Sweet!". I just smiled sheepishly at him.

But then I remembered Leah and I glanced over to where she stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh… Hey Leah." I smiled at her timidly. I never really talked to Leah, and I didn't know how to approach her. "Hey Bella," she said in a soft voice and gave me a small smile. Jacob, who hadn't noticed Leah coming in after Seth, spun around, surprise clear in his eyes. "Leah?" Leah's gaze shifted from me over to Jacob. For a moment she would look at him but then averted her eyes to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, but not unfriendly, but just really really surprised. "I uh… I just wanted to give you this." Leah said, while she hesitantly took a few steps closer to Jacob and showed him a small bundle of papers. "For our biology project, you know…" she trailed off. "Oh uhm, right…" Jacob said.

He blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. "Uh, you can put them over there," I gestured to the top of the fridge. "My hands are a little…" he trailed of as he held up his black stained hands. "Oh eh… yeah right." Leah said and then quickly walked over to the fridge to place the papers on the flat surface on top. "Well… I guess I should go now…" she said and moved towards the door. "Uh hey Leah, would you like to stay for a while? You know, just hang out with us?" I asked her. I mean, no one ever invited her to something, and yesterday she showed some initiative by coming to the bonfire by herself. So I thought it would be nice to give her the option. "Uhm, that's ok Bella, I need to do some other stuff at home. Maybe some other time." She said, giving me another small smile.

"Bye." She called as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow," I said. "That's a first." I looked over to where Jake and Seth were standing. "Yeah…wow," Jacob said, looking a little stunned. "I know, weird huh?", Seth said. "I told her I could just give you those papers since I was already going down here, but she insisted she would bring them herself."

Jake and I both shifted our gazes back to the door that Leah had just closed behind herself. "Anyway guys, the bikes are awesome. What are you going to do with them?" Seth asked, shifting the attention to him. Jacob cleared is throat and blinked a few times. "Uh. Well I promised Bells I was going to teach her how to ride…" "Really? You think you're up for it Bella? Not worried that you might…I don't know…_fall down_ or something," Seth smirked at me. I playfully glared at him, "Shut it Seth," I said. Jacob chuckled and threw a dirty cloth at him. "You wanna give me a hand taking these apart?", he asked Seth. "Sure," he responded and grabbed a tool and started poking it in one of the bikes. I didn't know a thing about bikes, so I just let them be and watched what they were doing.

The radio on the background created a relaxing atmosphere and I leaned back into the old arm chair. I was glad Leah was opening up a little more, I hope she'll come and hang out with us.

Around five o'clock, I went back into the house and started cooking. I wanted to leave at six, at the latest, because the drive would take me four hours. So that would be an early dinner for me. When I was done, I called in Seth and Jacob, knowing that they wouldn't turn down my self made spaghetti. I let them do the dishes when we finished, and went to pack my bags.

I climbed into my truck and rolled down the window. I hugged Jacob through it and he kissed the top of my head. "Please call me when you arrive ok," Jacob said. He was a little uneasy with the fact that I would be driving all alone in the dark. "Sure, I'll call you," I reassured him.

I peered around him and waved a goodbye at Seth. He gave me his huge happy grin and waved back. "Bye Jake," I said, turning my attention back to him. "Bye Bells."

I pulled out of the driveway and honked while driving away.

I arrived safely around 10 o'clock. As soon as I had shut off the engine, I pulled out my phone and called Jacob to let him know.

When I got up to my dorm, I found it empty. Angela must be off to Ben again, or something. I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ's. I was a little tired of the drive and when I crawled into bed I snuggled up into the covers. However, just as I got comfortable, there was a knock on the door. I couldn't stop the groan of frustration that escaped my lips. I quickly slid into my thick woollen socks, to prevent my warmed up feet from getting cold again.

As I walked to the door, I pondered on who it might be. It surely wasn't Angela, since she had her own set of keys. Maybe she forgot them, but I didn't find that very likely. Or maybe it was Mike again. My lips turned into a frown as that thought flashed through my head. I surely hope that it isn't him, because that would just go too far. 09:15 in the morning, ok, but 10:30 in the evening, no. I shut my eyes when I opened the door, bracing myself for that idiot that I was expecting to be waiting on the other side. However, instead of that whining voice that I thought I would hear, I heard a low chuckle. Surprised I opened my eyes and found Edward's looking back at me. His eyes shined with amusement and his lips were slightly twitching upwards. "Hello," his amusement sounded through in his voice.

"Uh… hi," I said, a little astonished. I wasn't expecting him. "Did I wake you up?" he asked me. I rubbed my hand over the side of my face, "Uhm, technically, no. But if your asking me if I was already under the covers, then yes." I said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry," his face held a trace of sincere regret, but he quickly wiped it away and he plastered a smirk on his lips. "But, since your up now anyway, can't I come in?"

"Yeah… I guess," I said, and I stepped aside so he could enter. His eyes flashed to my bed and he walked straight to it. He jumped on it and installed himself on top of the covers, on the side closest to the wall. What? How am I supposed to go to bed now? I closed the door and turned around, facing him. I shifted my feet nervously. "Uhm… what are you waiting for? You were lying in bed weren't you? Shouldn't you get back in then?" Edward said and patted the spot next to him, were I was lying before he came.

I shuffled towards him and crawled under the covers. Even though the fabrics of the covers were separating us from touching, since he was lying on top and I was lying under, the close proximity made my cheeks turn red and my heart pounding faster. I let out a shaky breath as quietly as I could. My breathing hitched when I felt him snaking his arm under my head, making me use it as a head rest on my pillow. The gesture made him automatically move closer to me, which made me more nervous. I risked a glance to his face and saw him staring at the ceiling. His other arm was folded under his head and he looked completely relaxed. I admired his perfect features for a moment. But as if he could feel my eyes on him, he looked at me and gave me his crooked grin that made my heart flutter.

"So.. Bella, how come you never told me you were going away for the weekend? And then you never told me when you got back. I had to find out for myself when I saw your red Chevy in the parking lot tonight. That thing is monstrous by the way. Why are you driving it?"

"Because I like it," I mumbled, still nervous. He just laughed at my lame answer and let the subject of my beloved truck drop. However, he asked me again why I didn't inform him about leaving. "Uh… I didn't know I had to? But I promised you yesterday that I would tell you next time, so am I forgiven?", I questioned. "Fine I forgive you." he said. I met his gaze and after a moment of pulling myself together I managed to ask him why he wanted to know. Yesterday, his answer was because he 'missed me', but I guess he was just saying that. So now I wanted to know the real reason. "Why do you want to know?"

"So you don't miss out on another movie night, silly. And of course it interests me what you are up to at all times. And… I like your company, so I want to know how long I have to be without it." His gaze became a little too intense for me to handle so I looked away, and exhaled my laboured breath, as quietly as possible. "Actually what were you up to this weekend? Were did you went? I saw you with those boys, they were huge. I get it now, why you weren't that impressed by Emmett." He mused.

"I went home for the weekend," I said, still not daring to look at him fully.

"Where is your home?" Edward asked me. "In Forks." I had calmed down enough to look up to him and give him a smile. He arched an eyebrow, "Forks?"

"Yeah Forks, it lies in the Olympic Peninsula. I'm not surprised if you haven't heard of it though. The town is so small. Anyway, I went to Forks and La Push. My friends live on the Quilleute Reservation down in La Push."

"Actually…-", he paused for a moment, "I have heard of it."

"You have?" I asked him surprised. "Yeah. My dad used to work at the local hospital there, when he was younger." "Really? What is his name?" "Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle. Hmm. It was vaguely familiar. Wait, I think Charlie mentioned him sometimes. Yeah now I remember. When I moved to Forks, I remembered the first time I had to go to the hospital to get stitches for a cut in my arm that I got thanks to my clumsy self. I remember Charlie asking Doctor Gerandy, who treated me, about a Carlisle Cullen. Apparently Charlie was fond of the man, but he had moved away quite a few years ago. "You know, I think my dad knew your dad,"

"Really, how so?" Edward asked. "Well, I remember that when I moved to Forks a couple of years ago, that I went to the hospital to get some stitches-," Edward cut me off, "Why did you need stitches?" he asked. "I had a cut in my arm, anyway don't interrupt." I scoffed. "Sorry, please continue."

"Yeah, so I needed to get some stitches and I remember my dad asking my doctor about a Carlisle Cullen. He had moved away quite a few years ago," I looked at Edward for confirmation, which he gave me with a nod. "And my dad wanted to know how he was doing. He was fond of your dad, but they had lost contact, or something like that." Edward pondered for a moment.

"Is your father's name Charlie?" Edward asked me. "Yeah?"

Edward chuckled, "I remember my dad mentioning him from time to time. He liked your dad too." "Really? Funny how small the world can be." I mused. "Well, were did your dad move to? You know, since he and my dad lost contact and all…" I asked Edward.

"To Seattle." He answered. "That's were he met my mom. When he was working at Forks Hospital, he sometimes went to Seattle for a conference at the Children's Hospital. My mom was a nurse there. So when my dad was offered a job at the hospital, he took it so he could be close to my mom. They married soon after and that's where Emmett was born. After Emmett, my mom got pregnant again. They moved to Chicago and that's where both Alice and I were born. Just a few years ago, we moved to LA. My dad got a pretty good job there."

"Wow, ok. So does your mom still works at a hospital too?"

"No. She gave that up after we were born. She stayed home for a few years and then found out how much she liked designing. So when she got time on her hands again, she had set up her own little company for interior designing and landscape gardening."

"Ok. Wow, it's so weird that our dad's knew each other." I said. "Yeah. Maybe we could get them to meet sometime, I think they would both enjoy that." Edward said. "Yeah. But that'll have to wait till my dad gets back."

"Gets back from where?"

"Oh, he's travelling with my stepmom, for their honeymoon. Hence the fact that I'm now going here instead of Forks High School."

"Oh ok. So he send you here so he could have his own fun?", Edward asked. His voice had a trace of accusation. I thought it was best to clear that up now, because that way it sounded like Charlie dumped me here or something, which was definitely not the case.

"No of course not. I send myself." Edwards eyebrows shot up, and I continued to explain. "I was really happy for my dad when he met Cheryl, my stepmom. But they didn't want to leave me alone so they had dropped the idea of a honeymoon. I was getting a little tired of Forks High School and I knew it has always been Charlie's dream to go to South America. So I spend a lot of time convincing them to let me transfer here so they could go on there trip without having a time limit or having to be worried about who's taking care of me."

"Wow ok. I wasn't really expecting that. But I have a question though." Edward said.

"Shoot." Although I could still feel a fluttery feeling in my stomach and my neck tingled from where Edward's arm was touching my skin, I was less nervous than before and had grown quite comfortable to the position we were laying in.

"Yeah, I was wondering… Why didn't you go live with your mother again? I mean, I can imagine it would be less complicated that way."

I chuckled. "That's just it. My parents divorced when I was a baby and I went to live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona. When I was about twelve, she remarried to Phil, my stepdad. Phil is half French, and when I was 14, he and my mom wanted to go live in France. I didn't want to go so we made the deal that I would live with my dad and just go and visit them over the summer. I like France, but I still don't want to live there since my live is here. So that's how I came up with this solution." Edward nodded.

"So, what's your story then? Why did you and your siblings attend to boarding school?" I asked him.

Edward let out a sigh. "Well, my mom and dad's lives got a little busy and chaotic at one point. After consultation with us, they decided to let us transfer to boarding school, so they could get back on track. It was meant for just a year, but we liked it so they agreed with letting us graduate here."

"Don't you miss home then?" I asked him.

Edward smiled at me. "Yeah, sometimes, but we visit at least once a month and of course we go home with the holidays and such. So it's not to bad."

"Why choose a school so far away from home though? Don't they have boarding schools close to L.A.?" "Yeah, I guess so. But dad knew someone who went here and he thought it was a good school, or something like that. I don't know, I've never really thought about it." He shrugged.

With the hand from the arm he held under my head, he picked up a strand of my hair and started twirling it around his fingers. The gesture came as if it was an old unconscious habit, which made me smile to myself.

Our conversation died out and I could feel myself getting sleepy again. When my eyes were half-closed, Edward started humming softly. After a while I recognized it from the time I fell asleep at his dorm. He hummed it then too.

I wondered what it was, but I didn't want to interrupt him by asking. So instead I just relaxed further into him, enjoying the feeling of him playing with my hair.

I was very sleepy, but I didn't fall asleep. I had my eyes closed but was still very aware of everything around me. After a while, I don't know how long. Maybe a half hour, Edward slowly started to pull his arm away from under my head.

My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head to give him more space. When his arm had disappeared from underneath me, I let my head drop back into the pillow. I looked up to Edward. "I think it's time for me to go back," he spoke in a soft tone.

"Hmm, ok." I mumbled. Edward sat up. Before I could fully realize that he had to climb over me to get out of bed, he was already straddled me. I felt myself getting red.

Instead of just rolling off of me, Edward just stayed where he was, staring at me. I got very nervous and if possible, even redder.

Then a devilish grin spread across his face. He slowly leaned forward, coming closer to me.

He placed his hands beside my shoulders so he could rest his weight on his arms. He was now completely hovering over me. His sweet breath fanned out over my face and his intoxicating scent was slowly getting me high. I stared up at him, slightly wide eyed, wondering what he was up to. I was both anticipating and dreading the possibilities of his next actions.

His face descended closer to mine, and his eyes glanced over to my lips, before meeting my gaze again. My breathing was getting heavy and I had to strain myself from sliding my arms around his neck and locking his lips to mine.

Edward tilted his head slightly to the side and brought his lips even closer to mine. They were separated by less than half an inch, almost, but not yet, touching.

He then chose to change the course of his descend and his lips skimmed across the skin of my cheek over to my ear. The sensation of the touch send a shiver trough my body.

His lips brushed my earlobe. "Goodnight… Bella," he whispered. His voice send another shiver through my body. I could only nod. I sucked in some air because apparently I forgot how to breath and I had ran out of oxygen. He pulled back, dragging his cheek over mine for a moment. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Then he just rolled off of me and jumped of the bed. He made his way to the door, turned around, gave me a little wink and disappeared into the corridor just like that.

What. Had. Just happened? I thought in between of calming myself and getting rid of the lightness in my head. After a couple of deep breaths, my heartbeat returned to almost normal.

I draped my arm across my face, covering my eyes, as I tried to form coherent thoughts. He had just went all _Edward Cullen_ on me, that's what happened! I thought when I could think somewhat clearly again. Stupid Cullen was going Edward Cullen on me.

It took me about 15 minutes to push away my thoughts and find my sleepiness again. I shifted and rolled a little bit until I was in a comfortable position and it didn't take me long to finally fall asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty dorm. I started my morning ritual and halfway during break fast, Angela came in to get her book bag. She had indeed spend the night in Ben's dorm. She asked me about my weekend and I told her some.

The morning classes went by very slow. I was both happy and unhappy about that. I was unhappy, because I always hate when the time moves forward so slowly. But I also welcomed it because I was dreading Biology. The class I had with Edward. I had no idea what to say to him or to act around him, after his little stunt last night. And to be honest I was nervous.

I spend lunch on the 'Mike-Lauren' table, that's how I called it now in my head.

Even after this weekend, Mike was still eyeing me with a sort of desire in his eyes, although he did held his distance which I appreciated greatly. I was glad that Lauren and Jessica weren't present this lunch. According to Mike, they had a cheerleading meeting or something like that. I wouldn't mind if Jessica was here, but I was glad Lauren wasn't here for once.

Jessica sat beside me in Spanish and started gossiping about the girls in the Cheerleading Squad. Apparently Donna and Cherita, 'The Twins', where dating the same guy at the same time. The two girls were aware of that and were fine with it, which made the guy in question living in a heaven on earth. Zinzi wasn't able to come to practice for the next few weeks because she got a boob job done during Christmas break. A Christmas present from her parents. Cathy, Catherine is her full name, had made the wrong comment on the wrong time and in the wrong situation. So now Lauren was rumouring that the girl was a lesbian. Veronica, she was also in my Gym class, stuck up for her and that made her Cathy's lesbian girlfriend.

Jessica said a few things about other girls of the team, but I let my attention to her slip and tried to tune her out at that point. As the clock ticked the time away, I grew more nervous about next period. I was already done with the assignment for today, so the last minutes of Spanish class, I spend with folding and unfolding my arms, stretching them or tucking them under the table, twining and untwining my fingers.

When the bell finally rang, I shot up and shoved my books in my bag. That earned a look of Jessica, but I just shrugged and walked out to the hall.

As I neared my Biology class, my walking pace got slower and I just shuffled through the door and into my seat. Edward wasn't here yet. I searched through my bag pack and fished out my notebook. To kill the time until class started and Edward showed up, I started doodling on the cover. Apparently Mike had noticed Edwards absence as well and took the opportunity to slid in his seat next to me and try to start conversation with me. I ignored him as much as was possible without being really rude. The bell rang, the teacher closed the classroom door, Mike went back to his original seat next to Melissa and Edward still hadn't showed up yet. Just when Mr. Banner had finished listing of names to check who was present and who wasn't, the door was pulled open and the Adonis I was waiting for stood in the doorway in all is glory. Although his hair was more tousled than the usual casual disarray it was, his shirt was a little wrinkled and he occasionally wiped his mouth.

"Mr. Cullen? Any reason why you're late?" Mr. Banner asked in his teachers voice.

"Uhm, no sir…just got a little delayed down in the hallway." He said, shifting uncertain in his spot in the doorway.

"Please take your seat. If you're late again I'll have to give you detention." Mr. Banner informed Edward.

Edward nodded and walked over to his seat next to me. He nodded to show he had acknowledged me and gave me a small smile. He then turned his attention to the teacher.

He was sitting fairly close to me and I could feel his warmth radiating of his body. I secretly observed him from under my eyelashes. Although he was a little wrinkled, the boy was still a god. I took a whiff in the air just to breath in his scent. But as I did so, I faintly smelled another scent mingled with his. A sickingly sweet scent. It smelled like bad perfume. Girl perfume.

Oh god, was his delay a girl? My chest tightened at the idea. It fits…messy hair (messier than usual), wrinkled shirt, lip wiping, bad girl perfume. The idea of another girl all over him bugged me. I didn't like it. And I didn't like it that I didn't like it. Damn you, Edward Cullen, for being able to dazzle me like this.

As if he heard me mentally accusing him, he turned to look at me and smirked. I stared into his eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I decided to just ask him about his delay in the hallway. Subtly of course. "So, what happened out there," I whispered soft enough for Mr. Banner not to hear and I did it subtle enough for him not to see.

"Better ask _who_ happened to me," Edward said mumbling.

"Who happened to you?" I asked, really curious now. Edward said it like it came from one side, which made Edward-obsessed Bella inside of my becoming a little happy again.

"Macy Harrison, that's who happened to me." He said, slightly upset.

I chuckled. Yes I could actually laugh about it now since his voice and his face gave the evidence that this delay was definitely a delay in his eyes. "What's with Macy Harrison?" I asked him grinning.

"The girl attacked me! I was walking to class like I always do and suddenly she pops up in front of me and says how we belong together and that it was ok that I didn't realize it, blablabla. And then she was all over me." Edward shuddered. "I went out with her once, just to do her a favour, she had been asking me for weeks. At the end of the date, if you can call it that,- he muttered the last part almost unintelligible. – she said she wanted me to be her boyfriend. I had talked to the girls once, _once,_ before she began stalking me. Now why in earth's name would I wanna become her boyfriend then?!" he talked, partly to himself. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud, main reason being preventing that Mr. Banner would hear it.

Edward saw it though and he scowled at me. I just shook my head with a smile.

It's weird. One minute I'm just like all of those other girls when it concerns Edward Cullen. I even think I might be one of the most obsessed persons out here, since I notice every fact there is to notice about him. And then the next moment, I feel utterly comfortable in his presence. When he's just being Edward.

After Biology, we went to the library together to study, just like last week. Only this time I went with him to watch his football practice. I have to admit, I don't really get the game, but watching those boys sweat, especially Edward, was a real treat and worth the cold.

The next few days were kind of uneventful. I joint the Cullens and the Hales at lunch a few times. Alice had interrogated me about Jacob, during our Art classes together. And I told her the full story. So I've told her also that me and Jake are just testing. I was glad she understood and like Angela thought it was a smart move.

Edward did have some mood swings this week. Like I said before, one minute he's just Edward and then suddenly he switches the _Edward Cullen_-mode on, and then the next he just turns into quiet, broody, sulking Edward. I would have to ask him about that sometime. Maybe he's bipolar. But… yeah, on the other hand, it would maybe upset him if I asked him such a question. I'll have to ask Alice sometime.

However all Edwards did little gestures like playing with my hair or just 'accidentally' graze my hand with his, putting a flying strand of hair behind my ear or just stroke my cheek as a parting gesture. Sometimes they were meant to be teasingly or just as an endearment of some sort, but they were all sweet.

All in all, my second week went by well. Mike still tried to talk to me, but wasn't trailing behind me anymore like some lost Golden Retriever. I fortunately didn't spend much time with Jessica. In shallow contact, she wasn't too bad. It's just that when you spend longer than an hour in a row with her, she kind of drives you crazy.

It's Friday. I'm now putting my coat on and taking my bag. I've said my goodbye to Angela and had called Edward to tell him that I was going home again. He said I'd have to wait for him in my dorm so he could walk me to the parking lot. I told him he didn't have to, but he said that he had to 'miss' me this whole weekend and that he deserved to spend the last minutes with me why I was still here. I waited for him by the elevators. He scolded at me for not waiting for him in my room. As if those few steps mattered…

We went to the administration desk to sign me out and then to the parking lot.

While we were walking towards my car, Edward asked me a question. "So, uh, Bella… Where do you stay when you go home? Do you stay in your house all by yourself?"

"Uhm…no. I stay in La Push. I just go by the house to check everything, maybe picking up some stuff, but then I go to La Push."

"Where do you stay in La Push?" "With my friend Jacob."

"Jacob? A boy?" "Uh…yeah." "Is he that one I saw you with last week?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's the tall one with the black hair and the -," I paused. "Wait forget it, they all looked the same. You wouldn't be able to tell from a description." I chuckled. Edwards lips twitched up but it wasn't a real smile and it certainly didn't reach his eyes. I went quiet again. We reached my truck and I started fumbling with the keys to get the door open.

"Does your father know that your staying at a boy's house?" "Edward," I sighed. "Don't exaggerate. My dad knows Jacob since he was baking mud pies. Hell, I used to help him baking mud pies when I visited Charlie over the summer. Besides Charlie's best friend, Billy, is Jacob's father. He trusts me under the care of Billy. So don't worry."

"But, Friday he had his hands all over you." Edward tried again. I snorted. "He did not. He just had his arm around my shoulders." Ok our greeting was a little more then that, but I don't need to bring that up right now, since I don't believe that Edward had seen that. Especially not when he is already reacting like this when Jake only had put an arm around me. Besides I can clearly remember Edwards behaviour around me for the last two weeks. When he was being _the _Edward Cullen, he pinned me up against walls and tried to kiss me for crying out loud. I looked at him, challenging him with my eyes. "He kissed you Bella!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, on the cheek. And the top of my head." I said as I pointed to those places. "Besides,-" I continued. "I remember the things that you tried Cullen. So don't go there if you don't want it to be trown back into your face."

"Ok…" he paused. "But… it's just… he's a boy." Hello sulkingly brooding Edward. "So. You're a boy too." "Uh…yeah...but... Ok... Nevermind. I'm sorry." He dropped the subject awkwardly.

We paused and I didn't really know what to say at this moment. I felt a little awkward and I shifted on my feet. Edward seemed a little awkward.

"So...," I started. "I've updated you with my plans. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for this weekend? Maybe another hot date with that blonde I saw you with last Friday?" I winked at him. But honestly, I would feel absolutely miserable if he did have a date with that girl.

Edward looked at me confused. "Another hot date? When did I have a date?"

"Uhm… last Friday. Me and Jake went to get some pizza's and I saw you getting in the car with that blonde girl…" He pondered for a moment. "Wait, what?," he started laughing, and my eyes narrowed a little automatically. "What's so funny?"

"You thought she was my date?", Edward said when he had calmed down. "Uh…yeah…that's what it looked like from where I was standing." Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, wasn't a date. 'Hot Blondie' is Tanya… Eww that would be like dating my sister or something." He shuddered as he said that last part. "Huh, how so?" I asked him. Now I was confused.

"I know Tanya, Denali of course, and her sisters from Chicago. We practically grew up together, until they moved to Alaska." "Oh," I said surprised.

"Yeah. It was pure coincidence that we went to the same boarding school. We would still see each other at some occasions, but we never suspected to end up at the same school.

When we were younger, Tanya sometimes tried to get together with me, even though she's a year older. She shares a dorm with Rose, by the way. But I've always said no, because it's just too weird. She let it go and just started dating other guys, which was fine by me. So last Friday was just a dinner between friends." "Uhm...ok…" I looked at him, processing the information a little more.

Again. Awkward silence.

"So I think I should go. The drive takes kind of long, it's getting dark....and....yeah," I trailed of. "Yeah, I think you should too. I don't really like it if you drive in the dark. Especially not in that monster." "Hey! No bad talk about my car." I scoffed.

Edward held up his hands in surrender. I heard him mutter something, but I didn't catch it. I think I wasn't supposed to. I glared at him slightly and he just shook his head to emphatize his handgestures. I broke the gaze I had over his green eyes and hopped into my car.

When I was buckled up, Edward came to my window. I rolled it down.

"Call me when you get there? I want to know that you've arrived safely." I rolled my eyes but gave him a smile. "I will, don't worry."

"Ok.", he smiled. "And we're good right? Your not mad at me?" He asked, with a trace of uncertainty in his voice. I snorted, "I was never mad. I just thought that you technically didn't really had a right to speak."

"True. But I just care about you. And you know, I know myself, but I don't know other guys. I stop if you say no, but not everyone will. So... yeah... I just care about you and I want you to be safe." He said quietly and looked down. "Edward," I said, putting my hand on his cheek to make him look at me. He looked slowly back up to me and locked his eyes with mine. "I know you want me to be safe and I really appreciate it. Thank you for trying to look out for me." I gave him a smile and he gave me an answering one in return. Then I did something that even surprised myself, but I couldn't control it and I just needed to do something. The situation called for it. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When I pulled back I saw him smiling and his eyes were slightly shining. "Bye Bella, drive safely. And don't forget to call me when you arrive ok." "I won't. Bye." Edward took a few steps back and I rolled the window back up. I put the key in the ignition and made my way to the school's gate. I waved through my rear view mirror at Edward, who was watching me drive away.

I arrived after four long and kind of lonely hours in La Push. It was about 09:00 PM. I called Edward before I went inside. Jacob and I snuggled up under a quilt on the couch and watched one of his movies. Billy went to watch with us but gave up after an hour and went to bed.

Somewhere during the movie, I had fallen asleep and I faintly remember being scooped up in Jacobs arms and him carrying me over to his bed.

Jake and I had decided that today, Saturday, we would go shopping for parts. Jacob had made a list of things that we needed. I told him I had to run by my house real quick and that we could go on our way to the shops.

I drove home and searched my room for the checkbook Charlie gave me once. For something that I had never used, I could find it rather quickly. I shoved into the pocket of my rainjacket and ran back out to my truck. Of course, this being Forks, the rain came down like water slopped from a bucket. I had to drive more slowly than I wanted too; I could hardly see a car length in front of the truck. But I finally made it through the muddy lanes to Jacob's house. Before I'd killed the engine, the front door opened and Jacob came running out with a huge black umbrella. He held it over my door while I opened it. "I could hear you approaching," he explained with a grin. Of course. With the loud engine and all.

Effortlessly, my answering smile spread across my lips. This was Jacob for me. I never had to pretend or try with him. Everything just came naturally.

"Harry invited Billy up at their house, he's picking him up any minute. That was Seth's brilliant plan." Jake grinned as we walked back to the house.

"So where to, Mr. Goodwrench?", I asked him as soon as the front door closed behind Billy. Jacob pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out. "We'll start at the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive," he warned. "Those bikes are gonna need some help before they'll run again." My face didn't look worried enough, so he continued. "I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here." I pulled my checkbook out, fanned myself with it, and rolled my eyes at his worries. "We're covered."

I couldn't tell if he was completely convinced yet, but he shrugged it off anyway. "Alright! Let's go shopping then!", he shouted and held up his hand for a high five. I had to reach so high to slap his hand that I needed to jump, which made him laugh.

It was a strange kind of day for me. I've never done something like this with Jacob in the years that I knew him, but I enjoyed myself nevertheless.

Even at the dump, in the slopping rain and ankle-deep mud. I knew that it was mostly Jacob himself. Jacob was simply a perpetually happy person, and he carried that happiness with him like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near him. Like an earthbound sun, whenever someone was within his gravitational pull, Jacob warmed them. It was natural, a part of who he was. And I loved that about him. I loved how he made me feel so lighthearthed.

According to Jacob, we did get lucky at the dump. He was very excited about several grease-blackened pieces of twisted metal that he found; I was just impressed that he could tell what they were supposed to be.

From there we went to the Checker Auto Parts down in Hoquiam. In my truck, it was more than a two hour drive south on the winding freeway, but the time passed easily with Jacob. He chattered about his friends, what stunts they had pulled at school this time.

"I'm doing all the talking," he complained after a long story about Quil and the trouble he'd stirred up by asking out a senior's steady girlfriend. "Why don't you take a turn? What's going on at your school? Surely there's some more excitement there than in La Push. Especially with that retarded Newton kid around. Has he been trying anything again?" he questioned.

I let out a brief laugh, "Yeah, well... not really exciting. It's nice, but it's just school, no crazy stuff has happened yet. And as for Newton, no he doesn't really try anymore. He comes up and talks to me, but he doesn't follow me around to everywhere anymore." "Good, because else I'd really should have to show him," Jacob said while flexing his biceps.

I smacked him playfully. "But seriously, there's really nothing. Your friends are more interesting than mine." "I guess so. They surely are a lot more crazy.", he said.

We filled our time in the car with fun talk until we reached Hoquiam. When we were in Checker, Jacob concentrated again. We found everything left on his list, and Jacob felt confident that he could make a lot of progress with our haul.

When we got back to La Push, Billy was still over at the Clearwater's, so we didn't have to be sneaky about unloading our day's spoils. As soon as we had everything laid out on the plastic floor next to Jacob's toolbox, he went right to work, still talking and laughing while his fingers combed expertly through the metal pieces in front of him. Jacob's skill with his hands was fascinating. They looked too big for the delicate tasks they performed with ease and precision. While he worked, he seemed almost graceful. Unlike when he was on his feet; there, his height and big feet made him nearly as dangerous as I was.

The day passed too quickly and it got dark outside already. Suddenly we heard Billy calling for us. I jumped up to help Jacob put things away, hesitating because I wasn't sure what to touch. "Just leave it," he said. "I'll work on it later tonight."

We were about to move over to the house when the garage door swung open. "Hey guys!" Seth grinned happily. "Seth? Hey!" I greeted him happily. "Watcha doing here?" Jake asked him. "Your dad invited us for dinner," Seth grinned. "The _whole_ family?" Jacob questioned.

"Yep."

"Ok, I guess we should better go then. Come on Bells," Jake said. He grabbed my hand and towed me out of the garage, Seth walking beside us. Despite the path, we were all tripping over our feet in the darkness. We were in a fit of laughter when we reached the house. "Hey Dad, Harry," he greeted the two men in the living room. The tiny living room got a little crowded when Sue, Seth's mom and Harry's wife, emerged from the kitchen to greet both Jacob and me. I caught a glimpse of Leah standing in the kitchen, holding a telephone. I guess she's a little pre-occupied, but I'm still glad she came. The cosiness in the Black's little home, together with the Clearwater's, made me miss Charlie's and Cheryl's presence. Jacob seemed to notice. He squeezed my hand softly in an reassuring way and gave me a warm smile, which I returned. There were too many of us for the kitchen table, so we split up in two groups. Seth, Jacob, Billy and Harry stayed in the living room, eating their dinners of their laps in the flickering blue light of the tv-screen and Sue, Leah and I went to eat in the kitchen.

Sue asked me a lot of questions about school and friends, etc. Sometimes Leah would ask a question of her own, but most of the time she just held herself on the side.

After dinner, Seth, Jake and I went back to the garage. Leah went back to telephoning and said she would maybe join us later.

We turned the radio on and hummed along with the songs. The rest of the evening went by fast. Leah came to warn us that Harry and Sue were going to leave soon. We headed back to the house and said our goodnights. Seth promised he would come by tomorrow again. He and Jake had worked hard and wanted to continue as fast as possible.

___________________________________________________________________________

So that was chapter 10, FINALLY. It took me so much longer than with the other chapters. Partly due to lack of inspiration, sunny weather and yeah well a bunch of other things.

I know I know, still no real BxE action but soon I promise. I'm getting there.

I think I will add an EXTRA for LVDB with reminders and overall pictures of stuff, like Bella's timetable, who she shares which class with, dates and years, etc. Just so you can look it up again when your confused or you forgot something or whatever. (For example the part where Bella and Edward tell each other their family story, I can understand if it got you a little confused. So I'll write things like that out and post it on the EXTRA.) I think I can get it up this weekend.

I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm on 13 pages right now, and I figured it was getting a little too long. So I'll save the rest I had in mind, for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. I'd love for you to review and tell me what you think. (Even when you only have criticism, I'd still like to know so I can take it in consideration. It helps me with writing better.)


	11. My Sun

Yay, chapter 11 is out :) hope you guys enjoy it.

By the way, I can't stop listening to te song 'Candy' by Paolo Nutini. God I love that man.

You should watch the video, I love it. Every song of him is brilliant actually :p You really should youtube him if you don't know who he is.

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

My Sun

Today was Sunday. Seth had come by again to work with Jake on the bikes and I was there to watch them. We felt a moment of euphoria around noon, when Seth managed to get the engine of one of the bikes running. But that feeling was wiped away quickly when the engine died again. However, that little bump in the road didn't kill our hope and they kept on working. Around 04:00 PM, I felt it was time to go back to school. After packing my bag, I gave out my hugs and drove away.

So far, this week wasn't much more eventful then last week. Class was as always. I did spend more time at the Cullen-Hale lunch table. Since Angela was spending more time with Ben during lunch, there wasn't much reason for me to keep attending to the Mike-Lauren table.

I enjoyed my lunches with the Cullens and the Hales. I was starting to get really attached to Alice. I loved the girl and already felt like she was my best friend. I loved Angela and couldn't have asked for a better roommate, but I was on a different level with her. I knew I could tell Ang anything, but it still felt like I was sharing something with a friend from the outside, while with Alice, it felt like I was sharing something with an insider.

I had grown to love Emmett too. He was just nothing but a big goofball. I did kind of hate it that he found my clumsiness hilarious and he would make the most embarrassing comments, embarrassing for me of course, just to get me to blush. But despite the fact that he decided to become my very own personal tormenter, I loved him all the same.

Jasper was a person I felt comfortable to be around with. He didn't have much to say, and I didn't have much to say to him either, but that didn't bother me. He made me feel welcome. As for Rosalie, I still haven't talked much to her. But whenever I would see her walking around in the hallways or outside, she would crack a smile for me and sometimes she gave me a wave.

Edward had invited me for a movie night on Thursday. I was a little hesitant but agreed to it anyway. That's when I met Tanya. She was actually pretty nice. That she was able to move around Edward so casually was making me a little nervous. I thought back on what Edward told me, that Tanya had tried making moves on Edward in the past, but that he turned her down. It was hard to believe, the girl was gorgeous. Rosalie still wore the crown, but Tanya came close to stealing it. When I looked around the room, I felt my self esteem shrink and I got more self conscious. Everyone was beautiful compared to me. Alice with her petite pixie-like features didn't do under for Rose and Tanya. And Jasper, being related to Rosalie, was one of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen. His blue eyes and his honey coloured locks gave the right to a girl to swoon at the sight of him, without being ashamed about it. Even Emmett and all his muscle, could only be described as beautiful.

And than Edward, Gods little piece of perfection, the living sculpture of Adonis. I just couldn't get over his beauty. His piercing green eyes dazzled me every time I risked a look at them. And his silky looking hair just begged my fingers to run through them. Of course, I had enough restraint to keep myself from doing that, but that didn't meant that the urge came close to unbearable. He and I went to the cafeteria together that night, to get everyone food that we could eat while watching the movie. We got mainly pasta's and a salad for Tanya and Rosalie. Emmett was as bad as Jake and the guys when it came to food. We got three disposable food containers full for him alone.

"Mushroom ravioli again? You know, they have a lot more choices to choose from… Unless you're on some weird mushroom ravioli diet. Which wouldn't surprise me entirely since you're a little weird anyway." Edward said teasingly, when I filled my container. "Really? Look who's talking, Chicken Parmesan." I shot back, as I scowled at him playfully. Edward just chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
We went back and settled in front of the tv in Alice's dorm. I asked her where her roommate was. She told me her roommate, Corinne, had a date tonight and would maybe join us later on. The first movie we watched didn't hold that much interest to me and I concentrated on eating. And how Edward was eating. I secretly watched how he brought his food to his mouth, how he closed his lips around it, and how his jaw and his Adams apple moved when he chewed and swallowed his food. It's weird and kind of stalkerish if you find the way someone eats his food alluring, but I honestly couldn't help it.

After the first movie, we all stretched our legs before settling in for the second movie of that night. Alice had chosen a horror, much to my distaste. I don't really like horror movies. I know the plot is always the same: everyone gets slaughtered one by one and then the main character survives and thinks he's/she's gonna live. But then just before the end credits, evil would smirk at him/her, waiting in the shadows at an opportunity to finish what it had begun. And you, as a viewer, would be left with that twisted feeling in the pit of your stomach. During the movie I got really jumpy and apparently I had unconsciously moved over closer to Edward, who was sitting next to me. Because his arm was suddenly around me and I found myself burying my face in his chest at the scary parts. He would caress my hair in a soothing way and tell me when the freaky part was over. I was to stressed to feel nervous about the whole close proximity thing. At one point, the tension building in the room was almost unbearable while we waited for evil to strike again. Alice was watching the tv-screen with big eyes from where she sat in Jaspers lap. Tanya sat wide-eyed too, waiting, ready to hide her face into the quilt she had wrapped around herself. Then, suddenly we heard a key turning in the lock and the dormdoor swung open and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. It made me jump and a scream escaped my lips, that I would have liked to keep inside. But I wasn't the only one. Rose, Alice and Tanya had joined me in screaming. The boys hadn't made a sound, but I felt Edward tense up from where our bodies touched each other. My heart was pounding so hard that it was almost breaking through my ribcage and I hid my face desperately in Edwards chest.

"It's only me!", I heard a soft, warm feminine voice say, breaking through our screaming. I felt Edward relax under my grip and I dared a look towards the door. "Corinne!" Alice shouted at the figure standing in the doorway and she threw a pillow at her. "Sorry!" the girl answered. She stepped into the room and I could finally see her face as the blue flickering light of the tv-screen shone upon it. The girl had an black afro hairdo, with a brown hair ribbon wrapped around her head to tame the thousands of tiny curls. The skin of her face held a colour of mocha and there were light freckles scattered across her cheeks. Her eyes were dancing with amusement as she took in the sight in front of her.

At that moment, the screamfest started again as another figure appeared in the doorway at the same time evil struck again on the tv-screen. Corinne burst out in laughter and pulled the other figure inside and closed the door. "Jeez, what are you guys watching that has you all jumpy like this?" she asked, while tugging the other figure behind her over to the couch. "Oh Alice, why are you watching this again? Last time you couldn't sleep for three days!" Corinne said, amusement leaking through her voice. "Shut up," I heard Alice mutter, followed by a "Hey Kevin."

I heard the other guy's deep voice answer her and then greet the rest of the people in the room. Corinne, her date Kevin, and I introduced ourselves to each other and then we continued to watch the movie.

After a while, my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump again. Edward looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong?," he asked. "Nothing, just my phone," I said, pulling the thing out of my jeans. "I'll be right back," I whispered to him as I untangled myself from the protection of his arms. He nodded and smiled. I walked away to the far corner of the kitchen, to disturb everyone as less as possible. I felt cold as I did so and wanted to return to Edwards warm embrace. Instead I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear, "Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella," Jacob said, a strange, formal tone to his voice.

"Hey Jake," I whispered back, slightly confused. "I believe that… we have a _date_," he said, his tone thick with implications. It took me a second before I got it. "They're done?!" I said enthusiastically, which earned me a shush from both Alice and Emmett and a curious glance of Edward. "Yeah, they run and everything."

"Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know." I whispered into the phone, happily. "Haha, that's cool Bells.," he laughed. "Now, tell me, why are you whispering?" "I'm watching a movie with Alice and the others, I don't want to disturb them." "Oh ok, well don't let me hold you up any longer. I just needed to share the news." "And I love you for it. Thank you so much Jacob, I can't wait to ride them with you. I'll come as soon as I finish class tomorrow, ok." "Sure Bells, see you tomorrow," Jacob grinned. "Bye Jake." I whispered into the phone.

I slid the phone back into my pocket and returned back to the seat next to Edward. I wanted to crawl back into his embrace but I felt the moment had passed and the atmosphere between us had changed. However, a couple of minutes after I sat down, he slid his arm around my shoulders and tugged me into his side. It made me smile.

After the movie we found that it as time for everyone to go back to their own dorm, since everyone needed to be in class tomorrow morning. Edward stayed with me when we reached my door, while Jasper and Emmett walked Rose and Tanya back to theirs on the far end of the corridor. Emmett wanted to say goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper waited up for him. They share a dorm together too. Just when I was about to go inside, Edward stopped me. "Hey Bella, I really had fun tonight." He smiled.

"Uh yeah, me too." I blushed. "That's good." He grinned. "So you wanna join us again next time?" he asked. "Yeah sure." I smiled. "Sweet."

He cupped my cheek then lightly with his hand and moved closer. My breathing hitched a little. When I realized that I was staring at his lips, I looked up to meet his eyes. But I only found them focused on my lips. He moved his face closer to mine and his breath washed softly over my face. I closed my eyes, just because I couldn't handle it. I expected and maybe secretly hoped to feel his lips on mine. Instead I felt his lips brush briefly over a spot close to the corner of my mouth, but he didn't pull away completely. His face stayed close to mine. The kiss was a compromise between a friendly, casual, maybe meaningless kiss on the cheek and a more boundary crossing one on the lips. I opened my eyes and found Edward looking at me. His face held a soft expression. "Goodnight Bella." He murmured. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered back. He slowly removed his hand from my face but didn't step back. I was the one to do that and I smiled at him one more time before I finally went inside.

The next day, after school, I was on my way to La Push again. I wanted to go take the bikes out immediately when I arrived. But unfortunately Billy was home so we couldn't. Plus it wouldn't be really smart to go learn bike riding in the dark. Jacob told me Billy would be gone tomorrow morning so we could load the bikes in my truck without being caught. I asked Jake if I could see them but he wouldn't let me go to the garage.

So that night, I fell impatiently to sleep. The next morning, I woke up to a cheerfully-pancake-baking Jacob. He wore a huge grin on his face. "Today is the day, Bells." He said when I sat down on the kitchen table. I beamed up to him. "I know."

We quickly finished our breakfast and got dressed. Jacob took my hand in his as we walked down to the garage, and I could feel the excitement bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. Jacob squeezed my hand before opening the garage door. When we entered, a splash of colour caught my eye. There, in the middle of the garage stood two shiny motorcycles, one red, one black., both with a piece of blue ribbon tied in a small bow around each of the handlebars. I was laughing at that and Jake grinned down on me. I jumped and gave him a peck on the lips. "This is so cool Jake, I can't wait!" I said clapping my hands excitingly. I felt like a four year old, but I couldn't really care at that moment. "Don't have to," he said cheekily,"Ready?" "Yeah!", I said, although I felt a little less excited when I was trying to imagine myself actually _on_ the motorcycle. But I shrugged it off and helped Jacob roll the bikes to my truck. He loaded them in the bed of the truck with ease, laying them carefully on the sides so they wouldn't show, in case an adult we knew would catch us.

"Let's go," he said, his voice higher than usual with excitement. "I know the perfect spot- no one will catch us there."

We drove south out of town. The dirt road wove in and out of the forest – sometimes there was nothing but trees, and then there would suddenly be a breathtaking glimpse of the Pacific Ocean, reaching to the horizon, dark gray under the clouds. We were above shore, on top of the cliffs that bordered the beach here, and the view seemed to stretch on forever.

I was driving slowly, so that I could safely stare out across the ocean now and then, as the road wound closer to the sea cliffs. Jacob was talking about finishing the bikes, but his descriptions were getting technical, so I wasn't paying close attention. I noticed the spot on a rocky ledge where Jake took me the first time for cliff diving. I thought I was going to die. The distance between the edge of the cliff and the water was about a hundred feet. That was also the first time I met the 'La Push gang'.

Jake and I were both silent now, I saw him staring out the side window. "You just missed the turn" he said suddenly after a while. I executed a very wide U-turn, nearly hitting a tree as my circle ran the truck halfway off the road. "Thanks for the heads-up," I muttered as I started up the side road. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

It was quiet for a brief minute. "You can stop anywhere along here," he said softly.

I pulled over and cut the engine. My ears rang in the silence that followed. We both got out, and Jacob headed around to the back to get the bikes. I tried to read his expression. Something was bothering him, but he let it go as soon as he met my gaze. He smiled, a little half heartedly, as he pushed the red bike to my side. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so." The bike suddenly looked intimidating, frightening, as I realized I would soon be astride it.

"We'll take it slow," he promised. I nodded and gingerly leaned the motorcycle against the truck's fender while he went to get his.

"Jake…" I hesitated as he came back around the truck. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" He looked at the dirt and kicked his shoe against the front tire of his bike. He looked back up to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little lost in thoughts." He tried to smile reassuringly. "You'll tell me right? If something is bothering you?" "Of course Bells." He said and walked up to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I stroked his cheek and smiled up at him.

"You know, with your height and all, you make me feel like a dwarf." I said something totally random in an attempt to lighten up his mood. It worked, he laughed. He patted my head "You're like a little doll," he teased. "A porcelain doll."

I rolled my eyes "Let's not start with the albino cracks." "

"Seriously, Bella, are you sure you're not?" He rolled up my sleeve and stretched his russet arm out next to mine. The difference wasn't flattering. "I've never seen anyone paler than you…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said as I rolled my sleeve back. "So are we going to ride or what?"

"Of course" he grinned.

"Ok, where's your clutch?"

I pointed to the lever on my left handlebar. Letting go of the grip was a mistake. The heavy bike wobbled underneath me, threatening to knock me sidewise. I grabbed the handle again, trying to hold it straight.

"Jacob, it won't stay up," I complained. "It will when you're moving," he promised. "Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot." "Wrong." Damn.

He grabbed my right hand and curled my fingers around the lever over the throttle. "But you said-" "This is the brake you want. Don't use the back brake now, that's for later, when you know what you're doing."

"That doesn't sound right," I said suspiciously. "Aren't both brakes kind of important?"

"Forget the back brake, okay? Here-" He wrapped his hand around mine and made me squeeze the lever down. "_That_ is how you brake. Don't forget." He squeezed my hand another time. "Fine" I agreed.

"Throttle?" I twisted the right grip.

"Gearshift?" I nudged with my left calf.

"Very good. I think you've got all the parts down. Now you just have to get it moving."

"Uh-huh," I muttered, afraid to say more. My stomach was contorting strangely and I thought my voice might crack. I was terrified, but still wanted to go through with my reckless plan.

I stared down the long stretch of dirt road, bordered by thick misty green on every side. The road was sandy and damp. Better than mud.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," Jacob instructed. I wrapped my fingers around the clutch. "Now this is crucial Bella," Jacob stressed.

"Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin is out and you are holding down the spoon." I squeezed tighter.

"Good. Do you think you can kick-start it?"

"If I move my foot, I will fall over," I told him through gritted teeth, my fingers tight around my live grenade.

"Okay, I'll do it. Don't let go of the clutch." He took a step back, and then suddenly slammed his foot down on the pedal. There was a short ripping noise, and the force of his thrust rocked the bike. I started to fall sideways, but Jake caught the bike before it knocked me to the ground. "Steady there," he encouraged. "Do you still have the clutch?"

"Yes" I gasped.

"Plant your feet – I'm going to try again." But he put his hand on the back of the seat, too, just to be safe. It took four more kicks before the ignition caught. I could feel the bike rumbling beneath me like an angry animal. I gripped the clutch until my fingers ached.

"Try out the throttle," he suggested. "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch."

Hesitantly, I twisted the right handle. Though the movement was tiny, the bike snarled beneath me. It sounded angry _and_ hungry now. Jacob smiled in deep satisfaction.

"Do you remember how to put it into first gear?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, go ahead and do it."

"Okay."

He waited for a few seconds.

"Left foot," he prompted.

"I _know_," I said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked. "You look scared."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I won't back out. I kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good." He praised me. "Now, _very_ gently, ease up on the clutch."

He took a step away from the bike.

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" I asked in disbelief. No wonder he was moving back.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little."

I began to loose my grip. I don't know where it went wrong, but at one point my hand fell off the clutch. The bike bucked under me, yanking me forward and then collapsing to the ground half on top of me. The growling engine chocked to a stop.

"Bella?" Jacob jerked the heavy bike off me with ease. "Are you hurt?"

I couldn't respond just yet.

"Bella?" Jacob shook my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, dazed. Jacob pulled me to my feet.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked. "I don't think so." I shook it back and forth, checking.

"I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" I didn't want Jake's effort to go to waste because I couldn't stay vertical. "No. You just stalled the engine," Jacob said. "You let go of the clutch to fast."

I nodded. "Let's try again." "Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Positive."

This time I tried to get the kick-start myself. It was complicated; I had to jump a little to slam down on the pedal with enough force, and every time I did that, the bike tried to knock me over. Jacob's hand hovered over the handlebars, ready to catch me if I needed him. It took several good tries, and even more poor tries, before the engine caught and roared to life under me. Remembering to hold on to the grenade, I revved the throttle experimentally. It snarled at the slightest touch. My smile mirrored Jacob's now.

"Easy on the clutch," he reminded me. "Ease off slowly," he encouraged.

"I will," I answered him.

Trying to focus, I relaxed my hand by tiny degrees. Suddenly, the gear caught and wrenched me forward and I was flying.

There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing my skin against my skull and flinging my hair back behind me with enough force that it felt like someone was tugging on it. I'd left my stomach back at the starting point; the adrenaline coursed through my body, tingling in my veins. The trees raced past me, blurring into a wall of green.

But this was only first gear. My foot itched toward the gearshift as I twisted for more gas. The speed had distracted me and I didn't realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and I was still going straight. Jacob hadn't told me how to turn.

"Brakes, brakes," I muttered to myself, and I instinctively slammed down with my right foot, like I would in my truck.

The bike was suddenly unstable underneath me, shivering first to one side and then the other. It was dragging me toward the green wall, and I was going too fast. I tried to turn the handlebar the other direction, and the sudden shift of my weight pushed the bike toward the ground, still spinning toward the trees.

The motorcycle landed on top of me again, roaring loudly, pulling me across the wet sand until it hit something stationary. I couldn't see. My face was mashed into the moss. I tried to lift my head, but there was something in the way. I was dizzy and confused. It sounded like there where things snarling. The bike over me, and something else…

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, and I heard the roar of the other bike cut off.

The motorcycle no longer pinned me to the ground, and I rolled over to breathe. All the growling went silent.

"Wow," I murmured. I was thrilled.

"Bella!" Jacob was crouching over me anxiously. "Bella, are you alive?"

"I'm great!" I enthused, drunk with adrenaline. I flexed my arms and legs. Everything seemed to be working correctly. "Let's do it again."

"I don't think so." Jacob still sounded worried. "I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first."

"I'm fine."

"Um Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood," he informed me.

I clapped my hand over my head. Sure enough, it was wet and sticky. I could smell nothing but the damp moss on my face, and that held off the nausea I got from the scent of blood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob." I pushed hard against the gash, as if I could force the blood back inside my head.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" he wondered as he wrapped a long arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go. I'll drive." He held out his hand for the keys.

"What about the bikes?" I asked, handing them over. He thought for a second. "Wait here. And take this." He got out of his coat and pulled off his T-shirt, and threw it to me. I wadded it up and held it tightly to my forehead. I was starting to smell the blood; I breathed deeply through my mouth and tried to concentrate on something else.

Jacob jumped on the black motorcycle, kicked it to a start in one try, and raced back down the road, spraying sand and pebbles behind him.

He looked athletic and professional as he leaned over the handlebars, head low, face forward, his shiny hair whipping against his back.

My eyes narrowed enviously. I was sure I hadn't looked like that on my motorcycle.

I was surprised at how far I'd gone. I could barely see Jacob in the distance when he finally got to the truck. He threw the bike into the bed and sprinted to the driver's side.

I really didn't feel bad at all as he coaxed my truck to a deafening roar in his hurry to get back to me. My head stung a little, and my stomach was uneasy, but the cut wasn't serious. Head wounds just bled more than most. His urgency wasn't necessary.

Jacob left the truck running as he raced back to me, wrapping his arm around my waist again. "Okay, let's get you in the truck."

"I'm honestly fine," I assured him as he helped me in. "Don't get worked up. It's just a little blood." "Just a _lot_ of blood," I heard him mutter as he went back for my bike.

"Now, let's think about this for a second," I began when he got back in. "If you take me to the ER like this, someone is sure to hear about it." I glanced down at the sand and dirt caked into my jeans.

"Bella, I think you need stitches. I'm not going to let you bleed to death."

"I won't," I promised. "Let's just take the bikes back first, and then we'll make a stop at my house so I can dispose of the evidence before we go to the hospital."

"Are you really sure?", Jacob asked again.

"Trust me. I'm an easy bleeder, you should know. It's not nearly as dire as it looks."

Jacob wasn't happy – his full mouth turned down in an uncharacteristic frown – but he didn't want to get us in trouble. I stared out the window, holding his ruined shirt to my head, while he drove me to Forks.

Although I was a disaster on it, the motorcycle was better then I dreamed. Racing down the road like that had been amazing. The feel of the wind in my face, the speed and the freedom…

"You still okay?" Jacob checked. "Yeah."

"By the way," he added. "I'm going to disconnect your foot brake tonight."

At home, I went to look at myself in the mirror first thing; it was pretty gruesome. Blood was drying in thick streaks across my cheek and neck, matting in my muddy hair. I examined myself clinically, pretending the blood was paint so it wouldn't upset my stomach. I breathed through my mouth, and I was fine.

I washed up as well as I could. Then I threw my dirty, bloody clothes in the bottom of my laundry basket, putting on new jeans and a button-up shirt that I didn't have to pull over my head. I managed to do this one-handed and keep both garments blood-free.

"Hurry up," Jacob called.

"Okay, okay," I shouted back. After making sure I left nothing incriminating on me, I headed downstairs.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"Better," he admitted.

"But do I look like I tripped in your garage and hit my head on a hammer?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Let's go then."

Jacob hurried me out the door, and insisted on driving again. We were halfway to the hospital when I realized he was still shirtless underneath his coat. I frowned guiltily. "We should have grabbed you a clean shirt."

"That would have given us away," he teased. "Besides, it's not cold."

"Are you kidding?" I shivered and reached out to turn the heat on.

I watched Jacob to see if he was just playing tough so I wouldn't worry, but he looked comfortable enough. He had one arm over the back of my seat, though I was huddled up to keep warm.

I watched Jacobs face as he drove. It had such a serious expression. His skin was a pretty colour, it made me jealous. And I wish I could have some of his height too.

Jacob noticed my scrutiny. "What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized before. Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?"

Once the words slipped out, I realised how stupid they actually sounded. But Jacob just rolled his eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

"I'm serious."

"Well, then, thanks. Sort of."

I grinned. "You're sort of welcome."

I had to have seven stitches to close the cut on my forehead. After the sting of the local anesthetic, there was no pain in the procedure. Jacob held my hand while Dr. Snow was sewing. When we got home again, Billy of course wondered what had happened. Luckily he bought our story about me tripping, since it wasn't the first time such a thing happened.

Much to my dismay, Jacob refused to let me touch the bikes the rest of this weekend. "You need to heal before I consider letting you on it again." He said sternly.

My pouting didn't work.

Jacob drove me back on Sunday afternoon. I was suffering from a concussion and he didn't allow me to drive. When I got out of the truck, my eyes scanned the parking lot and locked with Edward's. He walked over to me with a concerned expression on his face. Jacob came around from the other side to stand next to me as Edward approached.

"Who's that Bells?" he asked. "That's Edward. Emmett and Alice's brother."

Edward had now approached us, "Bella, what happened?" he asked, looking at the bandage on my head. "Uhm, nothing, I tripped."

"Really, are you alright? It looks pretty serious." He carefully touched the bandage on my forehead. I softly swatted his hand away, "Really Edward, I'm fine, just a light concussion."

"Not just a _light_ concussion." Jacob scoffed from beside me. At hearing his voice, Edward shifted his attention to Jacob. His expression grew wary. "Uhm, hi. I don't think we've met yet." Edward said and held his hand out. "I'm Edward." "Jacob," Jake said as he took his hand. "So, did Bella really just trip?" Edward asked him. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob hesitated for the slightest second. "Yes, she did."

"Hm, ok."

"You guys just wanna stand here, or are we going inside? It's cold." I complained.

"Yeah, sure." Jake said and left my side to grab my bag from the truck. Edward stayed in his spot and looked down at me, searching something in my eyes. I stared back at him until Jacob took my hand and started tugging me along. Edward narrowed his eyes for a moment at our joined hands but let it go and walked with us back into the building.

"So Jacob, how long are you here for? 'Cause I wanted to invite Bella to dinner with me and my family. And if you're still here then, you're welcome to join us." Edward said.

I looked at him surprised. "Are you all going into town tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a nice little restaurant down town. We thought you might enjoy it." Edward smiled at me.

Jacob tensed a little from beside me. "Sure, I'll come. Embry is coming to pick me up around 08:00 so that should give us enough time if we don't go too late."

"Sure, that's fine, we'll be back before 08:00." Edward said.

The silence as we walked back to the courtyard was a little awkward.

"I'll meet you guys in the parking lot around 06:00 ok." Edward said as he walked away.

"That was… interesting." Jacob said. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept silent. Angela greeted us in my dorm and we spent the rest of the afternoon together.

When it was time, Jake and I went down to the parking lot. There we found Edward leaning against his Volvo together with Tanya. We introduced Tanya and Jake to each other and when the rest showed up, we introduced them too. Emmett gave Jacob a look over, as Jacob did the same to him. Then they were staring each other down for a moment and then out of nowhere they started shaking hands and laughing with each other. Us girls shrugged and Jasper and Edward just grinned. You must have testosterone to understand such an exchange. Alice was really excited to meet Jacob and he got to experience her bounciness in a full 100 %. "He's really cute, Bella." She whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We made driving arrangements and went on our way. Edward was leading with Tanya, Jasper and Alice in his car. Rosalie followed with Emmett in her cherry red BMW M3 convertible.

I had followed Rose and Emmett with my eyes, as they walked to her car. My jaw dropped when I saw it. I hadn't seen it standing in the lot before. "Ostentatious isn't it?" Edward had whispered in my ear as I gaped at the flashy car. I'd suppressed the shiver that his voice made run down my spine.

Jacob and I would drive behind Rosalie and Emmett.

As we were on our way, it was obvious that both the drivers in front of us were pretty impatient with my ancient truck. But they just had to live with it.

We arrived soon and parked the cars in a side alley, close to the restaurant. Alice sat down on my left with Jasper next to her and Jacob sat down on my right. Edward sat down in front of me. Emmett to his left, in front of Jacob, and Rosalie to his right. Tanya sat next to Rose. The girls were talking about something random. The rest of us were studying the menu card. When the waitress came, Jacob and Emmett ordered half of the menu card together. When the girl noticed Edward, she eyed him obsessively, but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Have you made your choice yet, sir?", she asked him in her sweetest voice.

He kept his eyes trained on mine when he answered. "Yes I have. I would like the chicken parmesan please." He smirked.

"Alright. And you Miss. Have you made your choice yet?" she turned her attention to me. I could hear the disappointment in her voice for Edwards lack of attention. I averted my eyes from Edwards stare and blushed. "Mushroom ravioli, please." I said, probably barely audible, and handed her back the menu. When I dared a glance back at Edward, his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

The waitress took the orders of the others and disappeared to give our orders to the kitchen. Jacob and Emmett started a conversation as well as everyone around me. Except for Edward. He just kept looking at me with this look on his face. It made me self-conscious and I could feel my cheeks redden when I shyly looked back. After not too long, the food came along with the drinks and for a while, the only sounds audible where the scraping of cutlery and the smacking of Emmett and Jake.

During dinner, I kept quiet. I really had nothing to say. I kept taking glances at Edward and I would find his eyes always looking at me.

As I looked at Edward, I suddenly had an epiphany. Something I think I knew for a while, but just didn't realise. Or didn't want to realise. When I looked at the bronzed hair boy in front of me, the feeling of butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. Just the thought of him made my heartbeat speed up. While when I looked at the boy next to me, I felt warm. But not the tingly warmth I wanted to feel. I just felt the warmth of home. Like he was my haven, my rock. I realised I now knew I wasn't in love with Jacob. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. He was a brother to me, my warm embrace, my shining sun. Without him, my lights would go out. And with one look that we shared, I could tell he knew that too. He had already found out and he felt the same.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11!!! Took me long enough :p I've already started writing on chap 12, but unfortunately I really can't promise when I'm gonna put it up. But as always I'll try to get it out asap.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I really had to hurry up with ExB as I am already so far in the story, but I just didn't want to rush things. I know that there is still officially no ExB but I hope your satisfied with what I've got now anyway.

Hope you guys will review and let me know what you think.

……………

I have a little story for you, that I thought of when I was writing. It's a little long, so feel free to skip it if it bores you. :p

Did one of you see the movie Stay Alive? For those who didn't, I'll tell you in short what it's about (it's a little while ago that I have seen it, so I hope I'm telling correctly): It's about this game, called Stay Alive, that's based on some old legend/ghost story. The story said that there once was a woman who held a (girls?) orphanage. But she used to torture and kill the girls and lock them up and stuff like that. I don't really remember what the main goal of the game was, but I knew that the crazy woman was after you, as a player of the game. As player, you get a limited stack of roses that you can throw in front of you when she approaches, somehow she can't go passed that. Mirrors are also some kind of defence, 'cause the woman can't watch herself age or something like that and she gets totally freaked out. However if the mirror breaks, then your screwed. During the game, the dead orphan girls will follow you around as zombies and also will try to kill you or something like that.

Anyway, in the movie, a group of friends are playing the game, but they find out that if you're getting killed in the game, you'll get killed in real life. It looks like you had a weird accident, but it's actually crazy woman who killed you. The group of friends are getting killed one by one and they keep on playing the game in order to stay alive, while they try to figure out a way to stop the whole process. They find the place where the orphanage used to be and they find the graveyard that is behind it, where all the orphan girls are buried. At that point, the game sort of comes alive and they're forced to use the defence they have on the computer screen in real live. Anyway, they also find the bedroom or something, of the crazy woman and it has this gigantic old closet in it. When they open it, they find it is a secret entrance to a torture chamber. Really sick.

The reason why I told you this, is because I totally got the creeps when I went to France one time. My parents had rented some sort of cave residence, which was actually pretty cool. It was really big and held this whole hobbit-atmosphere. My brother and sister slept in a bedroom upstairs and I slept alone in a bedroom downstairs. Normally I just sleep in a single bed, so when I got a queen sized bed for myself, it already felt a little weird. And that the room held antique looking furniture didn't really help me either. And then there was this big big heavy looking closet of dark wood. I had just seen Stay Alive and the closet reminded me of the secret entrance to the torture chamber, so I was kind of freaked out. When I looked around in the room further, I found a little round mirror on the wall. I am no fan of mirrors in creepy places, I'm always afraid that a scary person will pop up behind me. (Mirrors in bathrooms and my own room, I can handle, but nothing more than that). When I examined the mirror closely, I found a large crack in it. By then I was like: Okkkk! Cree-eepy. But I went to lie in bed anyway, eyes tightly shut, completely under the covers and a Discman on so I couldn't focus on weird sounds coming from outside.

Then, the next morning, I seriously wanted to cry when I opened my curtains. There was a sticker of a red rose glued on the window. Honestly, who wouldn't be freaked-out by that after seeing that movie? XD

When I was writing the part of the movie night, I remembered this and felt the need to share it :p sorry if it bored you haha :p

……………

Anyway, thanks for reading! xx


	12. Ice

To smofiicullen: I hope you got my PM? It won't be any trouble at all to send you an email, announcing my updates. It's just your email-address didn't came through in the review you left me, so I can't really help you out. I'd like to, so if you catch this message, maybe you can try sending me your email again?

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Ice

I had fun during dinner. At least in the moments where I was able to ignore the shock of my epiphany and the tension I felt towards Edward. Of course Emmett found it necessary to comment on my head wound. Jake and I told them the me-tripping-over-a-hammer-in-the-garage story, just to play it safe.

After dinner, we all went back to the cars. Rosalie and Emmett sped off to school, impatient to finish some business with each other that I really didn't want to know about.

Edward, on the other hand, was so nice to drive at the pace of my truck. He followed us on the way back. Jake still wouldn't let me drive, so I was seated on the passengers side.

Jake and I were both silent. I was still slightly in shock about my epiphany, but I knew I had to talk to Jacob about it. Especially now I could tell that he already had his feelings for me figured out. Maybe that was why he was so quiet on Saturday, when we went out with the bikes. He looked like he had something on his mind.

I desperately wanted to talk to him about this, but I've never done the 'break-up' thing before and I wasn't sure how to approach it. Also, I was wondering if this would be the best timing. The drive would only take about 15 minutes and Embry would arrive soon after we would get to the school. What if we didn't finish our talk by then, and words were left unsaid.

I didn't know what to do to break the silence so I just kept my mouth shut. Unconsciously my gaze shifted to the rear-view mirror. There I met Edwards eyes, staring intently at me, from where he drove behind us. I couldn't let go of the gaze, so I just kept on staring back at him. Suddenly something else caught his attention and his head snapped up. He glanced over his shoulder before staring ahead again, this time avoiding my eyes. His brow furrowed and his mouth turned into a frown. Even from this distances, I could see the tension in his jaw and the white on his knuckles from gripping the steering wheel to tight.

My attention was drawn to the backseat of the Volvo by a sudden movement. I focused on Alice who briefly met my gaze and then turned to talk to Edward. I couldn't get Jasper in view, since Alice was blocking it by hanging between the two front seats. Tanya was just looking outside, her arms crossed over her chest. I didn't know what to make of her expression. She obviously could hear everything being said between Edward and Alice, but she looked as if she tried not to listen. To give them a moment of privacy.

"Bells?", Jacob asked my attention and I tore my gaze away from the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." He said and snuck a cautious glance at me. "Sure, go ahead." I smiled reassuringly at him. I was glad he could break the silence where I couldn't.

"You remember our deal right…" he said hesitantly. "Uhuh," I urged him on. "You know we would try if this would work or not…," he said, laying emphasis on the word try.

I said nothing, just waiting for him to continue.

"You know I love you right?," he asked. I took the hand that laid lazily on the gearshift and gave it a squeeze. "I know."

I held his hand and waited until he continued again. He looked briefly at our hands, than at me and than stared to the road again. He took a deep breath. "I just… I think I don't love you like _that_. I'm sorry. I want to Bells, I really want to, but I don't." The little muscles in his hands tensed as he said this. As if he expected me to push it away. To push him away. I rubbed circles on the back with my thumb, to make him relax. Jacob looked at our hands again before looking at me. "Jake, don't be sorry." I started. "I love you too, I really do, but like you said. I think I don't love you in _that_ way." "You don't?" He asked, a little bit surprised.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I just found out. When did you find out?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It wasn't like it suddenly hit me or something. It was more like slow realisation. But it was yesterday that I really thought about things."

"With me, it did kind of hit me in the face." I chuckled softly. "But you're right. It's like I love you as my family. Like you're a brother to me."

"Would you kiss your brother?" Jacob asked mockingly.

"Eww Jacob, no of course not! That would be twisted, if I liked kissing my brother. Gross!" I shuddered as a mental picture of a boy-version of me and myself kissing, flashed through my mind. "You like my kissing?" He smirked.

I blushed. "Well, yeah. I have to give you credit for that." I said and looked away to hide my face from him.

"You're a pretty good kisser too." He grinned and tugged at my hand to get me to look at him again. "Thanks, I guess…" I said lamely as I looked back at him.

We were silent then. Jacob concentrated on the road and I looked through the side window. Our hands still together. Suddenly I had this anxious feeling creeping over me. What if Jacob would find a girl? I would be incredibly happy for him, of course. But what if that meant that he couldn't be my best friend anymore. I needed him. I really needed him in my life and I didn't want him to slip away from me.

"What's the panicking about, Bells?" Jacob's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. How did he know? I looked at him questioningly. He glanced pointingly at our hands. I shifted my gaze and stared down at our hands. As soon as I realised I was busy squeezing his hand to mush, I dropped it. "Sorry," I mumbled. My cheeks reddened again.

"S'okay," he said and used his now free hand to smooth back some of my hair. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just… I don't want to loose you. I know you'll find a girl someday that you'll really love. And I will be happy for you. But I'm just so afraid that it'll mean that we-," I pointed back and forth between him and me, "won't be able to be like how we are now. And I don't want you to slip away from me. You're my sun Jake, I need you in my life."

"Bells, don't worry about that. I can't imagine my life without you in it in some way. So I won't even allow myself to slip away from you. You, Bella Swan, will always hold the V.I.P. space in my heart." He winked and pulled my head towards him so he could plant a kiss on it and still concentrate on the road.

"If you say so." I sighed and gave him a small smile. His words convinced me only partly, but I decided to let it go for now and wait with worrying until there was actually something to worry about.

"Will you tell the guys?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, they'll find out eventually, so better just get it over with."

I nodded. We were silent again.

Just a few minutes after, we arrived at the parking lot and Jacob steered the truck into an open space and turned the engine off. We both watched how Edward drove by with his Volvo and how he managed to slide it smoothly into an empty parking space across the lot.

"So…", Jacob started. "We'll go back to best friends again?" He said as he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I sighed and looked at him.

"Best friends it is." He smiled and kissed the knuckles on my hand.

I rolled my eyes at his silly behaviour. "So, dinner was nice." He said.

"Yeah. What did you think of everyone?"

"Well…" he paused for a moment. "Alice is exactly how you said she would be. Really, how can she be that perky all the time?" He shook his head. I chuckled. "And Emmett is pretty cool. He has a healthy appetite and he likes sports, so he's on my good side." He grinned. "You think ordering half of the menu is a healthy appetite?" I looked at him incredulously. "Well, duh! Seriously, I don't understand how you survive on those tiny bits of food that you eat. Anyway, the rest was nice, I suppose. I haven't really talked to them, but they seem like good company. Rosalie does seem a little reserved. And that Edward guy…" I sucked in a little more breath at hearing the name rolling of Jacob's lips. "…I don't know about him. I can't figure him out." "That makes two of us", I mumbled, and my eyes searched for the silver Volvo. I saw Tanya and Jasper standing a few feet away from the car. Talking to each other. As I looked through the windshield of the car, I saw Edward slightly leaning forward, pinching the bridge of his nose with a frustrated look on his face. Alice was still leaning forward through the two front seats, but I couldn't tell if she was talking or not.

"What's his problem?" Jacob asked. Apparently he saw it too. "I have no idea." I answered.

"Come on, let's get out." I said and untangled my fingers from Jacob's grasp.

We got out of the car and started walking towards where Tanya and Jasper were standing. However, we were distracted when we saw Embry's car driving into the lot. Apparently Embry saw us too, because he wildly flashed his headlights at us, before coming to a stop just two feet away from us. "Embry, what the hell?!" Jacob shouted at the car. Embry just had this madly wide grin on his face and got out of the car. I noticed Quil on the passenger side and he got out too. He wore that same, irritating grin. "Dude, chill man. It wasn't like I would run you over or anything. If that would be possible at all." Embry shot back at him.

"Well, well, Bella. What happened to your pretty little head? Fell down again?" Quil grinned as he approached us. As on cue, I started blushing again, which caused Quil to laugh.

"Yeah…tripped in the garage." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, wouldn't you like us to believe that." He teased. "W-what?" "We know all about your bike." He winked. "H-how?" I asked. We had been careful, hadn't we? We made sure nobody saw us.

"Nothing goes by the almighty Quil, my dear Bella. I thought you would know that by know." He said and swung an arm around my shoulders. "Too bad I didn't get to see you on it. I bet you looked pretty sexy." Oh god, kill me now. "Shut up." I muttered and pushed his arm off of me. I looked at Jacob. He rolled his eyes and whacked Quil on the head. I smiled at him, happy that he understood my silent question. "Jeez, I was only joking." Quil complained.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I told them, as I continued the walk towards the Volvo. Alice had joined Jasper and Tanya and Edward was still slumping in his seat.

However, he jerked upright when he saw me approaching and scrambled out of the car. He slammed the door and after taking a glance in my direction and then at Jake and the guys, he stomped off to the main entrance. Ok, what is that.

"What's with him?" I asked Alice when I approached her. She rolled her eyes, "He's being an idiot."

"Alice, I have to ask you something…" "Yeah?"

"Is he-," I paused. "Is he bipolar or something?" I said, unintentionally whispering the word bipolar.

"What?!" Alice looked at me stunned and then broke into a fit of giggles. Even Jasper and Tanya cracked a smile at this. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's being weird." I mumbled. "Is he always like this? One moment he's all fun and then the next he goes all grumpy."

"He has always been the weird one out of us." She said when she got rid of her laughter. "Don't worry, he'll come around." She shrugged. "Anyway, I think we'd better head inside. It was nice that you joined us tonight." She smiled. "Yeah, I had fun." I said. "Nice meeting you Jacob! Oh and hello to you too, Jacob's friends!" Alice suddenly yelled to the guys and waved at them like a lunatic. "You too Alice!" they hollered back in chorus. Alice grinned. "Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she turned back to me and gave me a tight hug. "Ok. Bye guys." I said as they started to turn away, and I started walking back to Jake, Quil and Embry. Just as I approached them, Alice started yelling again from across the lot. "By the way, we'll come visit you sometime, for one of those bonfire thingies."

"Sure thing, Alice." Jacob shouted back. She waved and followed Jasper and Tanya inside.

I shook my head at the crazy girl.

Then I felt two pairs of massive arms wrapping around me.

"So Bella, you're a free woman again, huh?" Quil purred in my left ear. "You know, we happen to be free men and we have a lot to offer." Embry purred into my right ear.

"What do you say, give us a shot?" Quil went again from my left. "You don't have to choose right away. We're fine with you trying us out, see who you like best." Embry went from my right as he did a little walking man up my arm, with his index and middle finger. I let out a frustrated cry. "JACOB!" Jacob smacked them in the head for me and I was able to wriggle out of their grasp. "Idiots." Jacob said. "Honestly, couldn't you wait until you were gone? You know how they are." I spoke to him accusingly. "Sorry!" he said.

"Well you can't blame a man for trying." Embry said and he placed a wet kiss on my cheek, and walked off to the car. Quil placed a wet kiss on my other cheek. "Bye bye darling, until we meet again." He said and walked over to the passengers side.

I rubbed my cheeks furiously with the back of my hand and scowled at the boys that were now seated inside the car. They just grinned and waved.

Jacob placed his hand on my arm to get my attention. I stopped rubbing and looked at him.

"I guess I'm going now, I don't want to be home passed midnight. I've got school tomorrow you know. And I gotta keep my promises with getting on time, and all" Jacob grinned and pinched my cheek. I swatted his hand away. "So, I'll see you next weekend then? To ride the bikes?" I asked. Jacob frowned. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I meant it when I said that you need to heal that wound first before I consider letting you on it again." I whined, "Come on Jake, why not. It doesn't hurt anymore and I'll know what to expect next time."

"Bella, seriously, your stitches aren't even out yet! Really just stay here over the weekend, and then maybe the week after we can try again." Jacob said sternly. "Fine." I pouted.

"Come on, cheer up Bells." I rolled my eyes. "Ok. But, if you still want to ride while I'm wounded, you can just loan mine to Seth or one of the guys. I don't mind, as long as they don't break it."

"Sure, sure. I'll pass along the message."

"Ok."

"I'm going now, ok." Jacob said.

"Yeah, ok." I sighed.

"Call me soon?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Ok, bye Bells." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"Bye Jake, see you soon."

He pecked my cheek, this time in a friendly manner, and walked to the car. All three boys waved at me before Embry turned the car and drove off of the schools property. I snuggled deeper into my coat and made my way back to the dorms.

The next morning I woke up, feeling groggily. I let the warm water of the shower wash my sleep away and I relaxed while I inhaled the scent of my shampoo.

Jessica called me last night. I have no idea how she got my number, but in the end I'm not really surprised that she did get her hands on it. Seeing as she is the school's biggest gossip, she must have a lot of sources. Anyway, she called me to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice Valentine's dance, coming up in two weeks. I thought I told her before that I wasn't interested in Mike, but apparently she wasn't convinced. I gladly granted her my permission. "Are you sure you don't mind… You weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least. "No Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly out of my range of abilities. "It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was only half-hearted. "No, no, you just have fun with Mike," I encouraged and sending her up to cloud 9 with that. She squealed in my ear and made shopping plans with me for next Saturday. I kind of hoped that she had forgot about that, but it seems that she hadn't. She demanded I'd come with her because she needed my opinion or something. I agreed to it, telling myself it was just a one time thing. After I hung up, Angela noticed the frowns on my face and asked me what was wrong. I told her and she suggested that she would come with us, to save me a little from Jessica's overexciting presence. I gladly accepted the offer.

I groaned in horror when I was about to cross the courtyard. A fine layer of snow covered the stone tiles. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain that had fallen during the night, had frozen solid, making every flat surface a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now. However, I found the strength to just go for it and I cautiously shuffled my way to the school building.

During Trig and Spanish, I noticed that Jessica was ogling Mike more than usual. She was probably working up the courage to go to him. I hope that he'll accept. Maybe that would distract him from his infatuation with me.

After school, I went to town to get some groceries. Jacob told me not to drive the truck for at least another three days, because of my concussion, but my head felt so much better today. Almost like new. So I just went for it and I jumped into the drivers seat.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction as I went.

I got my groceries from the store and made a little trip to the bookstore, after that. They had a few new books, but they didn't seem very interesting to me. So I just went back to school.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck – carefully holding the side for support – to examine my tires. There where thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Jacob must have got this done during the weekend. Stupid that I didn't noticed before. His unspoken concern made something swell in my heart and a smile spread on my lips. He told me constantly how he cared for me, but it was stuff like this that made it really show. I made a mental note to call him and thank him.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the ice blacktop, and I felt something solid and warm pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to.

But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me _again_.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, pale hands shot out and moved so fast they blurred. I felt something dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt – exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began.

In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty heard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I'm a quick runner." He smirked. "Add a little adrenaline and there you have me, saving your life." His voice grew serious and concerned again as he added that last part.

I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding a little away from me, to give me some space I think. I looked at his concerned expression and was disoriented again by the force of his green eyes.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's firm hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath.

All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene and screeching sirens approaching in the distance. It took six EMTs and two teachers – Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp – to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. Again. I died of humiliation – since the van didn't do the job – when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.

Before the doors of the ambulance closed, I saw Jessica and Mike watching how I was loaded in the ambulance. Both with shocked faces. I looked further and I could make out the figure of Alice talking into her phone, as Rosalie got in her car and pulled it out of the parking space.

That's when the doors off the ambulance closed and I was being driven to the hospital.

I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler – you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen." I clarified for him.

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he ok?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times II tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy – it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry –" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him. "No blood, no foul." He said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

He shrugged before saying, "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then, a doctor walked around the corner, approaching the bed I was laying on.

"So, Miss Swan," he said. His nametag read Doctor Snow. How ironic to today's events. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on. "Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

I glanced in Edward direction and threw him a quick scowl, before I answered him. "It's fine," I repeated with a sigh.

The doctor's fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

"Ok, good." He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Now, can you tell me, what happened here?" He pointed at the bandage that covered my stitched cut.

"I tripped Saturday and hit my head. I had a light concussion, but it was already over before I hit my head today. The doctor said I need to get the stitches out by the end of the week." I summed up for him.

The doctor nodded again and wrote some more on his clipboard. "You're quite lucky then," he said, as he put his clipboard away. "It could have gone horribly wrong today." I shrugged, but I don't know if he noticed. "You don't need to come here to get the stitches out," he continued. "The nurse on your school will be capable to take care of that." I nodded, eager to just get out.

"Well, you're free to go now. I do suggest you take it easy. Stay home tomorrow. Rest a lot, don't walk around to much. By Wednesday you should be good to go again. Come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

I nodded and thanked him. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down quickly. Too quickly – I staggered, and Doctor Snow caught me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Snow said again. "Yeah," I said, as I glanced over to where Edward was sitting.

"Well, take care, Miss Swan. Make sure to take it easy." He said. "Sure, sure," I said. He gave me a final nod and then turned to Tyler. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer, Mr. Crowley." He said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

I turned to walk to the doors of the emergency room. Suddenly I felt a warm hand pressed against my lower back. I looked up startled, to find Edward walking beside me. "In case you trip again," he said in a soft voice that made my irritation from before, about him not being strapped on to a stretcher, go away in a second. My heartbeat sped up a little and I nodded.

We both pushed the doors open and found Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sitting in the waiting room. "Gosh, Bella! I'm so glad you're alright!" Alice said and sped over to me. She pulled my carefully into a hug. "Hey Alice."

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. It made me wince a little. "I'm glad you're ok!" he said, and pulled me in a hug that was much less careful then the one that Alice gave me. Luckily, except for his loud voice, he didn't hurt me.

Edward pushed Emmett off of me, which earned him a scowl from Emmett.

"How are you feeling," Jasper asked. "I'm ok," I smiled at him.

Rosalie smiled at me and placed her hand on my arm, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm glad." She said warmly. I smiled at her shyly.

"Come on guys, let's get back." Edward said.

They nodded. Alice pushed Edward away and linked arms with me. Emmett took my other hand in a firm grasp and swung his free arm over Rosalie's shoulders. Edward shot a look at them before he followed us outside.

However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a monster Jeep parked behind Rosalie's convertible. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights and taillights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red.

"That would be mine." Emmett grinned as he noticed my gaping. I looked at him with wide eyes. I quickly closed my mouth when I realised it was open. "Figures." I muttered when I looked back at the truck.

Alice let go of my arm when we reached Rosalie's car and she hopped in the back. I was about to tug my hand loose from Emmett's grasp and follow her, when I felt Edward's hand pressing against my lower back again. "Come on," he said. "We're riding with Emmett."

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand before letting go and walking over to the drivers side of his Jeep. Jasper went to sit in the back of Rosalie's car, with Alice.

Edward tugged me towards the Jeep and opened the door to the backseat for me. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. But Edward beat me and I felt him lifting me easily in the air.

He closed the door and walk to the other side, to join me in the back seat. I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles. "What's all this?" I asked when he opened the door. "Just a safety harness." He said casually.

I tried to find the right places for all the buckles to fit, but it wasn't going too quickly. He sighed and reached over to help me. As he buckled me up, Edward's hands lingered at my neck and brushed along my collarbones. I gave up trying to help him and focused on not hyperventilating. As I did so, I could have sworn that I caught Emmett smirking at us from the rear-view mirror.

While Edward got himself buckled up, Emmett turned the key and the engine roared to life.

As we drove away, I noticed that Edward's seatbelt contained a lot less buckles. I blushed and felt like a four year old put into a car seat.

When we arrived on the parking lot, I saw that Tyler's van was already towed away and there wasn't any visual evidence left of the accident. Not even on my truck. I swear, that thing was a tank.

Edward stayed with me the rest of the night, making sure I wouldn't walk too much and that I would rest enough. He was babying me too much, but nothing could change his mind about it, so after a while I just let him. He even made me eat my dinner in bed. A few people came by to see how I was doing. I appreciated their concern, but I'd rather just be left alone.

Edward told me to call Charlie, but I didn't feel like doing that tonight. I knew that when he heard what the consequences of today's accident could have been, he would come home. That was not what I wanted. I wanted him to stay where he was and enjoy his trip with Cheryl. Oh, let's not talk about Cheryl… She'll be in hysterics. I didn't have the energy to convince them to stay, so I figured I'll just save that for tomorrow.

Edward kept bugging me about it though, even after I explained why I wanted to wait until tomorrow. So at one point I just pretended to be tired. I closed my eyes and snuggled under the covers, trying to give him the impression that I was asleep.

I must have dozed of somewhere, because suddenly I started to wake up, slowly. My eyes were still closed, sticky with sleep. But I could ear Edward speaking from where he sat on the couch. I was still half a sleep, so I wasn't following it entirely, but I caught pieces of what he was saying as I tried to focus.

"-…she's sleeping now. I'll have her call you tomorrow. … Yeah, sure. Alright, bye."

There was a brief silence and then I heard a few beeping noises, followed by another short silence. I heard a light chuckle. "Actually sir, this is Edward Cullen calling." Oh, so he was on the phone. That made sense. "Well, that's what I'm calling about sir. Before you panic, I want to let you know that she's completely fine. It's just that she got into an accident today and-" Edward was being cut off. Who was he talking to? Was he talking about me? I am the only she that I know of, that got into an accident today. "Sir, please, let me explain." Edward said. "There was this kid at the parking lot who lost control of his van because of the ice on the ground. It threatened to hit Bella but I pulled her out of the way. She hit her head on the ground in the process. We went to the hospital and they'd run a few tests. Fortunately the results showed that there wasn't anything wrong. The doctor said she should keep her rest for a couple of days and just stay home tomorrow. But other then that, she's completely fine." Whoever the person was he was talking to, he really told him the simple version of today's events. "Actually, she sleeping now sir. But I promise to make her call you tomorrow." He paused for a moment as he let the other person speak. "Yes that is my name." Another short pause. "He's my father actually." I heard Edward chuckle. "Yes, they're doing very well. We're living in L.A. now." Suddenly it dawned on me. He was talking to Charlie! Oh my god. Ignoring the sticky sleep, my eyes snapped open. Well maybe I should be happy that Edward was capable of telling a more simple version of what happened, maybe this way Charlie would freak out a little less.

I decided I wouldn't disturb his conversation with my father, because then I would probably have to talk to him and honestly, I wasn't up for that in the moment. So I just continued to listen.

"I think he would like it too, to see you again after such a long time. He still talks about you from time to time… Yes I will pass it along… Anytime sir. I'd do it again if I have to, I care for her and I can't bare the thought of her getting hurt… Yes, I'll make sure she'll call… Good evening sir… Alright, Charlie it is. Good evening Charlie." He chuckled. I heard a snap and I figured he had snapped the phone shut.

It was quiet for a few more moments. I glanced over at Angela's bed and saw it was empty. Maybe she decided to stay at Ben's again. I was really touched by her worries for me. She hadn't seen the incident happen, but she heard the sirens and saw me getting loaded into the ambulance. She stayed in the dorms with Ben and while we were at the hospital, Alice called and filled her in on what happened and eased her worries when she heard that I wasn't harmed.

I heard Edward getting up from the couch and walking over to my bed. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep again. His footsteps halted and there was a long silence. It made me curious, but I kept my eyes shut. Then I heard a few more soft thuds of his footsteps. His body heat and his scent betrayed his close proximity. I had difficulties with pretending to be asleep at this moment. Especially when I felt his soft fingers stroking my cheek and my hair. His hand stilled in my hair and then I felt something pressing into it for a brief moment. My breath caught, hopefully not audible, and I froze under his touch. I held perfectly still. Were it really his lips that I felt? My curiosity was burning, but I didn't dare to move or open my eyes to check; afraid I would break the spell.

I felt him stroking his hand along my cheek one more time before his hand and his body heat disappeared, telling my he wasn't as close anymore. I heard him walking away and softly closing the door behind him as he left my dorm.

___________________________________________________________________________

I actually wasn't planning on putting the Tyler thing in my story, but I guess things don't always go the way you plan them too. This chap was kind of a filler, but I hope you enjoyed it anywayz.

You know I love reviews, so, be so kind to drop one?

Thanks for reading! xx


	13. Interfering with Faith

SORRY for the people who have this on alert and received another [FF New Chapter] in their mailbox. I just detected a little mistake that I wanted to smooth out.

Ok, so it took me a while to write this and I kind of took a lot (!) directly from the book in this chapter – so be warned - , BUT to compromise for that, I made it really long (18 pages in Word). I hope you'll enjoy!

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Interfering with faith**

I awoke groggily. I stretched my arms out over my head and let a big yawn escape my lips before I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a moment. My head felt heavy and I tried to rub some sleep away from my eyes. I felt the warmth of small rays of sunlight that managed to seep through the little openings in the blinds that hung in front of the window. It was so silent.

I glanced over to Angela's bed; it was empty. Then I glanced over to the nightstand to check the time: 09:00. Wait a minute…09:00?! Shit! I'm late for school!

I threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed. The rush caused me to wobble and I got a little dizzy. I had to grab the nightstand for support. I waited a few seconds until the dizziness and disorientation subsided before I tried to walk again.

When I felt it was save, I slid into my slippers and grabbed a towel. I was about to open the door to the bathroom when I noticed the white paper taped on to it. I recognized Edwards neat script. Hmm, did he sneak in here in the early morning?

"_Bella, _

_You're __not__ going to class. Go back to bed or watch tv or something, just take it easy._

_I will check on you during the day, so I better not find your dorm empty! Or there will be consequences…_

_-Edward_

_P.s.: Look in the fridge."_

I rolled my eyes at his not so intimidating threat and pushed the door open. I stepped into the shower and prepared myself for the rest of the day. When I was fully dressed and had combed my hair, I remembered that in the note, Edward said to look in the fridge. I was momentarily stunned when I found a big glass jug filled with fresh orange juice waiting for me in it, next to a platter of cut-in-half strawberries. But then I had to smile. It was sweet of him to make this for me. I took the jug and the platter out and noticed a post-it sticking on to it. I set the jug down on the counter and took the post-it off.

"_Look in the microwave."_

With the post-it still in my hand I walked over to the microwave and opened it. In it, was a pile of delicious looking chocolate chip pancakes. Edward's sweetness overwhelmed me and my face broke into a huge smile. I felt giddy.

I pushed the buttons on the microwave to warm up the pancakes. While I waited for them to be ready, I searched the cupboards for a glass, a plate, knife and fork. After a minute or two the microwave bell rang and signed that the pancakes were done.

I took them out and put a few on my plate. I filled my glass with orange juice and set it together with the strawberry platter and my plate down on the small kitchen table and started eating my break fast. I almost moaned when I took my first bite out of the pancakes. It was delicious. I really should thank Edward for this. God… Edward. He was perfect. And sweet; so sweet.

I almost forgot about the time, while I was enjoying break fast. I cursed when I saw it was 09:25. I put the remainders of everything back into the fridge and quickly rinsed my plate in the sink. I left it on the counter to dry.

I ran through the dorm to gather my schoolbooks and piled them on my bed. Then I started a frantic search for my book bag. Damn it, where is it?

I dropped to my knees and took a look under my bed; nothing. I took a look in my closet; nothing. Under the couch; nothing. Where. Is. It?!

I groaned in frustration when I saw the time: 09:35. I've been searching for 10 minutes already. Second period had just started. I cursed some more. Seriously, did it walk away or something?

I was startled by a knock on the door. I quickly walked over to open it.

I was surprised to see Cliff standing there. Behind him was a girl I recognized from the hallways. "Cliff?" I asked him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Cliff smiled and shook his head. "I…We…Sarah and I – " he corrected himself, as he glanced to the girl behind him. When he turned back at me, a goofy grin was plastered on his face. "- are free second period. And you –" he pointed at me with narrowed eyes "- are too." With that he pushed me back inside.

"What… No! I'm late, and I don't have a free period. I need to be in class…" I trailed of when I saw the look on his face didn't change. He stepped inside and the girl, Sarah, followed him. She peeked around Cliff to look at me. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Hi, you're Bella right?" She said and stuck out her hand while she stepped around Cliff. I nodded and took it. "Yeah, you're Sarah?" She smiled, "Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Cliff has told me a lot about you." She beamed up to Cliff and pecked him on the cheek. "He's told me a lot about you too.", she smiled when she turned back to me.

"Well…uhm…I love to get to know you, but I'm really late for class," I said while I shifted on my feet and looked at her apologetically. She just continued smiling.

"Bella." Cliff said, what made me look at him. "You are not going to class."

"But…why not?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Are you serious?!" he asked me wide-eyed. "From what I've heard you almost died yesterday! And that you hit your head pretty hard. Really, Cullen is right. You should just stay here today." "Cullen? You spoke to Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Well, yeah" he chuckled. "He told me to come check on you." "He did what…"

"He caught me in the hallways this morning and asked me if I had a free period today, because he was afraid you'd go to class while you shouldn't. So when I told him second period was free for me, he asked me to check up on you." Cliff chuckled again and pushed me further inside and closed the door. He got out of his coat and Sarah followed his example.

"But… I'm fine…"

"Sure you are," Cliff said while making himself comfortable on the couch. Sarah curled into his side. "Then why can't I just go to class." I pouted.

"Bella, just take it easy today. You can go to school all you want tomorrow."

"Fine." I pouted and walked over to the armchair and plopped down into it. "It wasn't as if I could find my book bag anyway." I muttered. "So, Bella" Sarah started. "Cliff tells me you're in his History and Chemistry class?"

Sarah was a sweet girl. She and Cliff really fit well together. The both of them had class third period, so they left around 10:20. I really couldn't find my book bag and I already missed two periods. So I gave in and promised them I wouldn't go to school. However, after just 15 minutes, I got bored to death. I wasn't in the mood for watching tv, I didn't have any homework left and I couldn't concentrate on reading a book. I pondered while I stood in front of the window. The weather looked quite nice today. The light bulb went off above my head and I prepared myself for a little stroll outside. I promised I wouldn't go to class but that didn't mean I had to be locked up inside, right?

The corridors were almost empty. I only crossed two or three people as I made my way to the courtyard. I wandered around on the schools property; glad the ice was gone. The sun was shining mildly and the air wasn't too chilly, just refreshing.

I wandered around the sports fields and the bleachers beside the football field. After a little while, I decided I'd just go back to the dorms. However, when I stood before the entrance of the girls building, I changed my mind and set course to the library.

I was almost there when I felt an iron grip on my arms, grabbing me from behind and whirling me around. I yelped at the contact and stumbled forward as the person started pushing me toward the girls building. "What the…" I started and managed to struggle myself free from the grip on my arms – not without stumbling of course. "Edward!"

"Inside, now!" he almost growled. He grabbed me again and pushed me through the awaiting doors of the entrance. He dragged me to the elevator and started to push impatiently on the button while keeping an arm around my waist to hold me near. Not that I was complaining about the contact, but what the hell was he doing.

The elevator came soon and I tumbled inside. "Edward?!"

I asked again. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. I looked at him and waited until he would speak or at least look at me. He didn't. He opened his eyes, stared to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh.

When we reached my floor, he pushed me out of the elevator and swooped me up in his arms; bridal style. A freshman walked by, giggling at us.

"Edward! I can walk! What is your problem?!" I whispered furiously. He chose to ignore me.

When he reached my door he held still. "Key?" he demanded. I fumbled in my pocket and handed him the key. He awkwardly opened the lock with the hand he held under my knees. When we were inside, he put me down on my feet and took my coat off and tugged my scarf loose. He picked me up again and sat me on the edge of the bed. Before I knew what he was doing, he had freed my feet of my shoes and had put me under the covers. I was stunned and not able to move myself. I watched how he grabbed a book from the table and filled a glass with water. He sat both down on my nightstand. He swiftly kissed me on my forehead. "I'll see you in an half hour. Stay." He ordered and then he was out of the door.

God, he was really serious about me staying here. I stayed in my bed obediently and flipped through the pages of the book he sat on my nightstand.

After a while, I was pulled out of my concentration by a knock on the door.

I got out of bed and opened the door. A little Alice Cullen danced inside, followed by Edward. "Hi," Alice greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you." I told her and I glared slightly at Edward. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter and started unpacking two bags.

I closed the door and Alice danced off to the couch.

I walked over to Edward. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We're having lunch." He stated simply. He reached in the cupboards for plates.

Alice had grabbed the remote control and started watching tv.

Edward filled about five plates with pizza slices, muffins, sandwiches, vegetables and fruits.

"Uhm… Edward. Do you really want us to eat all of that?" I asked hem incredously.

"Well, I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I grabbed some of everything," he smiled.

"Ok."

He was about to walk to the coffee table to place the food there but I stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. "Edward? Thank you for breakfast this morning."

He gave me a warm smile. "No problem."

"I still have some left, you want me to put it on the table?"

"Sure." He smiled and continued setting the food on the table.

We ate lunch, watched tv and made small talk during the hour, until there were only 5 minutes left for Alice and Edward to get back to class.

After they left, I decided to call Charlie. He and Cheryl had moved on to 'Tierra del Fuego' or in simple English: The Land of Fire. They were staying there for a week before they would move on to Chile.

I talked to both Charlie and Cheryl. They were worried about me and I had a hard time convincing them to stay there and finish their trip. But in the end, I managed to stand my ground.

I called Jacob by the time I knew he should be at home. He was worried too, but seemed to relax when he heard my voice. Seth stole his phone for a while too and asked me if I wanted to come down to La Push next weekend for his Dad's birthday. I happily agreed.

I also thanked Jake about the snow chains he had put on the tires of my truck.

"Seriously Bells, you just found out now?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Cause I put them their like three weeks ago." He laughed.

"Oh." I was at loss for words. "I guess their wasn't enough ice on the roads for me to notice then…"

"S'okay Bells." He grinned. "Well thanks again Jake." "No problem."

"Ok, so I'll see you next weekend than at the Clearwater's party?"

"Yes. I'll see you than. And please take it easy Bells. If you behave than maybe I'll let you ride again next week."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"I said maybe!"

"Thank you Jacob." I laughed.

"Allright, see you next week."

"Ok, bye, say hi to Billy for me."

"Ok, bye."

Jessica came by after school. At first she seemed genuine in her concern about my health. But after a little while she seemed disappointed that I was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong with me – I guess she was looking for some sensation. Eventually she just started talking about herself, Mike and the dance. She was going to ask Mike to the dance tomorrow and she was sooo excited about it.

I was glad Angela came in at the point I had enough of her babbling. Ben came with her and eventually that drove Jessica away, back to her own dorm.

All the Cullens and the Hales came over that night and Angela, Ben and me had dinner with them in our dorm. It was fun and cosy and I loved it. Except for Edward, everybody seemed to think that I was doing ok. I found my book bag by the way. Edward had taken it this morning to make me stay at home. He gave it to me tonight and I took it back with a glare. All though I was secretly melting inside by his genuine concern.

Today, Wednesday, was another mild day. It seemed that the snow had washed away for good after that dangerous ice day. I was glad for it.

I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig today. She was silent as she sat in front of me, and I was afraid to ask her why, because Mike seemed more quiet as well. If he had turned her down, I was the last person Jessica would want to tell.

My fears were strengthened during lunch, when I saw Jessica sitting as far away from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric.

The next day confirmed my fears as Mike walked beside me to Biology class first period. He was still quiet and the uncomfortable look on his face was a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. Something he hadn't had the courage to do before. Especially not with Edward already seated their. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch.

After exchanging our greetings and a few glances, I turned my attention back to Mike who was still lingering at our desk. Edward had turned his gaze down to his notebook, pretending not to show any interest in what was about to be said.

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval colour my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if … well, if you might be planning to ask me." I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No." I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I told him my plans. Sort of. "I'm out of town that weekend."

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer – it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner started talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.

As I walked to my next class in second period, Edward walked with me. His class was a little further down the hall than mine. The second Edward said his goodbye to me and I was about to step into the classroom, Eric popped up next to me.

"Hey Eric," I said.

"Hi Bella."

"What's up?" I said. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering … if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word. I guess I was wrong when I thought he wasn't interested anymore.

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be out of town that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.

He slouched off, back towards where he came from.

I walked inside and sat in my seat next to Angela.

The bell rang again and I got up and on my way to Spanish.

Then, Tyler started walking beside me. "Hey Tyler."

"Hey."

"How are you doing, feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How are you though?"

"I'm great, no harm done."

"Yeah, again, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Really Tyler, it's ok. How's your van though, what's happening with it?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "My parents are going to sell it for parts. My mom is loaning me her Sentra until I have enough money to get a new car."

"Ok." I said. I hoped for his mom that he would stay out of accidents this time.

We were nearing my classroom. "Hey Tyler, aren't you supposed to be in Gym class now?"

"Oh, yeah I know – I just wanted to ask you something actually."

This could not be happening.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric already used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why-"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

Okay, it was completely his fault.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before I could respond he walked off. I could feel the shock on my face. When I got into my seat in Spanish, Jessica was jubilant. Mike had caught her in the hallways today and accepted her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I mentally whipped my eyebrows in relief. He even asked her out on a date for Friday night. Jessica was ecstatic. Now Jess was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance.

During lunch I received death glares from Lauren. I knew that me and her weren't really on the same page, but did she really need to try killing me with her eyes? From the look on her face she was going for a slow, painful death.

I didn't see much of Angela on Friday. Apparently she went home after school to stay the night with her parents. But she would be back in time tomorrow to join Jess and me on the dress-shopping-mission in Rockaway Beach. Jessica was full of excitement about her date with Mike and Lauren was still in the glaring mode.

I was kind of bored on Friday night. I was alone in my dorm, seated in front of the tv with a big gallon of ice cream and a spoon.

Angela was gone, Cliff was out with Sarah, the Cullens were on their monthly flight to L.A. and the Hales had joined them. So I decided to settle on the couch with a movie.

Angela arrived around 02:00 PM on Saturday. After getting our stuff, we piled into Jess's car and took off.

We made it to Rockaway Beach by four. Despite the fact that I had my doubts about having Jessica for company, it had been a while since I'd had a girls'night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating. We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by the time the dance rolled around they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance.

Rockaway Beach was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Forks.

"Didn't you ever go with your boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Uhm, no." I wasn't surprised she knew about Jake. No need to tell her that Jacob and I only started 'dating' a couple of weeks ago and that we had broken it off already.

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

Right, this is Jessica. "Well," I sighed. "Only Forks High students were allowed plus I can't dance, so I didn't see the point." "Oh, so your boyfriend didn't go to school with you?" She asked. We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes. Angela lingered around us, looking at the dresses. She cast me a few casual glances as she followed our conversation. "No." I said in answer to Jessica.

"Why didn't you go with somebody else?" She asked. "Someone from your class or something."

"Wouldn't that be kind of weird?" I asked her. Honestly, if she had a boyfriend who didn't go to her school, would she just go with another boy? Jessica shrugged. "Besides, it wasn't as if anyone asked me," I answered her honestly. Sure Jake, Quil and the guys had offered to come and crash the party if that would make me go, but I really wasn't up for that. So yeah, aside from those lunatics, nobody has ever asked me to a dance.

Jessica looked sceptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped and turned to face her. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?" I sounded like I was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes. I ground my teeth. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?

"Maybe," Jess snickered. "_If _that's why he's doing this. Lauren hates it that Tyler seemed more interested in you than he ever was in her and now he's saying he's taking you to prom. That's really pissing her off."

The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming. Jess was torn between two – one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renée when I still lived with her. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need new shoes. The girls'-night high was wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler.

"Angela?" I said, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels. Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe. "Hmm, I like those," I said and she looked up smiling. "I think I'll get them – though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead – they're on sale," I encouraged.

She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical looking off-white shoes. "Did you really think I would go to prom with Tyler?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I don't know," she said a little hesitating. "It's just more that I was wondering about you and Jacob." She said and looked up at me. "Oh, shit! I never told you did I?!" I gasped.

Angela's eyes widened with curiosity. "What?"

"Jake and I aren't together anymore," I said with a hushed tone, because I didn't want to gain Jessica's attention. "You're not?" Angela asked.

"No, we kind of broke it off Sunday night. We thought it was best to go back to best friends again."

Angela nodded. "Maybe it is. Why didn't you tell me before, though?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was kind of distracted this week," I said sheepishly. She just smiled and shook her head lightly. "That's ok. I'm glad you guys worked things out properly."

"Yeah, me too." I was glad she wasn't asking hundreds of questions, like Jessica would have. But then again, this was Angela. This was how she was.

I dropped the subject as Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes. We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down by the beach. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour – I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun. They walked off to the car chattering happily, and I headed in the direction Jess pointed out.

I had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. I didn't even go inside. Through the glass I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter. I decided that was one conversation I could skip. There had to be a normal bookstore in town.

I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown.

I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going; Mr. Bronzehead was on my mind again. My heart fluttered when I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to regain control of my senses.

I walked along in a southerly direction, toward some glass fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet, and I definitely wanted the little butterflies in my stomach to by gone before I met up with them.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and continued around the corner.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-coloured warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd wandered far past the part of Rockaway Beach that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty. The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.

They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched.

I knew exactly where the pepper spray was that Charlie once gave me – still unused in my duffle bag under my bed. I didn't have much money with me, just a twenty and some ones, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my bag and walking away. But a small, frightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they might be something worse than thieves.

I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me. Breathe, I had to remind myself.

You don't know they're following you. I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from me now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I thought of jumping out in front of it, but I hesitated, inhibited, unsure that I was really being pursued, and then it was too late.

I reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the barrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not to run. They sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could outrun me in any case. I was sure to trip and go sprawling if I tried to go any faster. The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me.

It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. Maybe they realized they had scared me and were sorry. I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be more people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh. And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, door-less, window-less walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed. I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."

My steps had to slow now. I was closing the distance between me and the lounging pair too quickly. I had a good loud scream, and I sucked in air, preparing to use it, but my throat was so dry I wasn't sure how much volume I could manage.

With a quick movement I slipped my purse over my head, gripping the strap with one hand, ready to surrender it or use it as a weapon as need demanded.

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

"Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat – no volume.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

I braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defence I knew. Heel of the hand thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain.

Finger through the eye socket – try to hook around and pop the eye out. And the standard knee to the groin, of course. That same pessimistic voice in my mind spoke up then, reminding me that I probably wouldn't have a chance against one of them, and there were four. Shut up! I commanded the voice before terror could incapacitate me. I wasn't going out without taking someone with me. I tried to swallow so I could build up a decent scream.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road – _this_ car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet away from me.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me – even before I was off the street – as soon as I heard his voice. I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me.

It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped toward the harbour.

"Put on your seat belt," he commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed; the snap as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.

But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal, until it occurred to me that his expression was murderously angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.

I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" My voice was still rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly.

"Are you alright?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," I croaked softly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index-finger.

"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley on Monday?"

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom – either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last … well, you remember it, and he thinks _prom_ is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom …" I babbled on.

"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my precious irritation flaring.

"If he's paralysed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I muttered, refining my plan. Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really."

I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid.

"What's wrong?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." The word seemed inadequate, but I couldn't think of a better response.

We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but he slid in effortlessly in one try. I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where…?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car as well. He was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

I shivered at the threat in his voice.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned.

They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then ran into Edward." I gestured toward him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. "Er … sure," Jessica breathed heavily.

"Um, actually, Edward, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting – sorry." Angela confessed.

"That's fine – I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" She bit her lip, trying to figure from my expression whether that was what I wanted. It was. I wanted nothing more then to be alone with my perpetual saviour.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "I'll see you later then Bella. Bye Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humor me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded – it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I wasn't surprised by how much that bothered me. She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness.

She led us to a table big enough for four in the centre of the most crowded area of the dining floor.

I was about to sit, but Edward shook his head at me.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. I'd never seen anyone refuse a table except in old movies.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths – all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Uhm" – she shook her head, blinking – "your sever will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Dazzle them like that – she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He smiled his crooked smile. Then he tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"As if you haven't noticed! Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored my question and his eyes became a little intense. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

"Frequently," I admitted. His lips twitched up in what seemed to be the hint of a satisfied smile. But his eyes became pensive.

And then our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.

He looked at me.

"I'll have a Coke." It sounded like a question.

"Two Cokes," he said.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"What?" I asked when she left.

His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied, surprised by his intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"Should I?"

He chuckled at my puzzled tone. "Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.

"I don't think that will happen," I said after I could breathe again.

"I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things."

"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly toward me.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. And of course, how ironically: "Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I blushed and sneaked a glance at Edward. A light smirk played on his lips but he didn't tease me about it.

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said. "Nothing? Aren't you hungry?" I asked surprised. Why would he take me out to dinner if he wasn't even hungry himself?

He shook his head. "No, really. I'm not hungry."

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

"Drink," he ordered.

I sipped at my soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty I was. I realized I had finished the whole thing when he pushed his glass toward me.

"Thanks," I muttered, still thirsty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through my chest, and I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the Coke," I explained, shivering again. "Don't you have a jacket?" His voice was disapproving.

"Yes." I looked at the empty bench next to me. "Oh – I left it in Jessica's car," I realized.

Edward was shrugging out of his jacket. I realized I hadn't noticed what he was wearing; I just couldn't seem to look away from his face.

I made myself look now. He was removing his leather jacket now; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.

He handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling.

"Thanks," I said again, sliding my arms into his jacket. It was warm and it smelled amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent.

The sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.

"That colour blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course.

He pushed the bread basket toward me. "Really, I'm not going into shock," I protested.

"You should be – a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. He stared into my eyes.

"I feel very safe with you," I confessed.

He smiled a weak smile.

I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression. He seemed so much more relaxed than in the car, but the tension was still not completely of his face.

I pushed the breadbasket to his side of the table. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

I signed with my eyes that he should pick one up and start eating it. He didn't have to go all Emmett or Jacob on me, but he was still a big boy. With muscles. If he wasn't going to have dinner, he should at least have _something_ in his stomach. He gave in with a sigh and a roll of his eyes and picked up a breadstick for himself. He pushed the basket back to the middle of the table. He nibbled on it for a little bit with an 'are-you-happy-now'-look on his face. I grinned a little and gave him a 'very'-look. He smiled a little and we continued to eat the bread. After a few minutes of silence – the breadsticks were gone by now – the waitress strode around the partition with the food. I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of me and turned quickly to Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked sweetly. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in her words.

"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in front of me. I know he offered it himself, but I felt kind of guilty that I drank his drink.

"Sure." The waitress said, and she removed the empty glasses and walked away.

The waitress was back with two more Cokes. She sat them down without a word this time, and left again.

I took a sip.

"Edward?"

He looked up to me. "Yes?"

"Weren't you supposed to be in L.A.?"

For a moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhm…" he swallowed. "Well… I didn't really feel like going this time." He said and averted his eyes.

I looked at him sceptically.

"Why are you in Rockaway Beach?"

He looked down, folding his large hands together slowly on the table. His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face. "I don't know if my answer will satisfy you."

"Try me." I said dryly.

His smirk became more pronounced. "I went for a drive and just ended up here."

I stared at him for a moment. "Ok, you're right. That doesn't satisfy me."

"It's the best answer I can give," he shrugged but the smirk was still playing on his face.

I looked down, a little frustrated. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully speared a ravioli. I put it in my mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while I thought. The food was good. I swallowed and took another sip of Coke before I looked up.

"Ok then," I continued slowly. "How did you know where I was."

"I overheard Jessica talking on the phone," he scowled for a moment when he mentioned her name. "She didn't see me and from what I heard, Angela was going to the bathroom somewhere, and they were planning to come here after. I heard her saying, to whoever she was talking, that you had wandered off alone somewhere and were supposed to meet them here."

He paused for a moment and looked at me. I waited for him to continue.

"I didn't like the idea of you walking around alone in these streets. So I went to look for you. The first thing I could think was the bookstore. I went inside and asked the lady if she had seen you. She told me she had seen you passing by and pointed out the direction you were going. Just before I got into my car, two guys were walking by. One of them had just gotten off his phone and was telling the other what had been said. He mentioned that their friend had a nice little surprise waiting for them." Edward swallowed and a frown took place between his brows. He looked down to his hands again with a pained expression on his face. "The way he described their 'surprise' sounded an awful lot like you," he spoke quietly.

My breath caught a little, although I already knew I was safe. "I wanted to strangle them right then and there," Edward said while he looked up again. "But I figured it wouldn't help you. I was lucky he mentioned the area their friends where at. I got back in my car and went to look for you. I tried to call you while I was driving, but you didn't pick up your phone, and I feared for the worse." "I didn't have my phone with me." I smiled weakly, apologetically. Edward answered my smile with a sad one and nodded.

"I'm sorry I lost control of my temper, when we were back there in the car. I was just ready to rip their heads off. It was very … hard – you can't imagine how hard – for me to take you away, and simply leave them… alive." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.

"Don't apologize."

"I should Bella. You shouldn't have to see me like that."

"Edward." I reached forward without thinking, to touch his folded hands. He pulled them slightly back. I stretched my hand further across the table – ignoring him – to touch the back of his hand shyly with my fingertips. His skin was so soft.

"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude. "That's twice now."

His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"

I scowled a little, but nodded. He moved his hands to pick up my fingers and play with them a little. It was such an innocent gesture, but it send fire through my veins.

"You know…" He said, smiling a little while looking at our fingers. "You're not a magnet for accidents – that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you." He shook his head. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused and stared.

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?"

He shook his head again. "You're number was probably up a long time ago. And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in his voice; he raised one eyebrow. "I'm glad you managed to stay alive so far."

I wanted to come with a comeback, but if I was honest with myself, he was right.

"You should eat." He said after his eyes had flashed down to my full plate.

I unwillingly withdrew my hand from his and quickly scooped up another ravioli and popped it in my mouth. Edward put his hands under the table, but leaned in closer to me. He was staring at my mouth and suddenly a conversation we had a couple of weeks ago popped into my thoughts. "Want one?" I grinned and held up the ravioli I had speared onto my fork.

He blinked and then a light blush crept on his cheeks. If possible, he looked even more beautiful. "Uhm, no thanks." He muttered and looked the other way.

"You sure? It's delicious." I said slyly while I brought the fork to my mouth and chewed on the food slowly. My voice had caught his attention and he was looking at me again. Or my mouth rather. "Ehm… No thanks…" he mumbled.

"Oh come on…" I pushed and held another ravioli in front of his mouth. "Bella," he sighed. It had a whiney edge to it.

"Edward" I whined back. "It's really good." I said and licked my lips for emphasis. I'm not sure but I think I heard his breathing hitch. "O-Ok," he surrendered and leaned in a little more and closed his mouth around the ravioli.

I smiled. "It's good isn't it?" He simply nodded.

"Want another?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I shrugged and ate a little bit more of my plate. Edward had his eyes down, seeming in thought. After a little while he looked up, his eyes seeking mine.

He noticed I had stopped eating – I was just observing him by now.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that we had the hour-long ride home together. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.

The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, reflecting the strain of our conversation again. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.

There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder ad handed it back to her.

"No change." He smiled. Then he stood up, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet.

She smiled invitingly at him again. "You have a nice evening."

He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile.

He walked close beside me to the door, our arms were touching lightly.

I remembered what Jessica had said about her relationship with Mike, how they were almost to the first-kiss stage. I sighed. Edward seemed to hear me, and he looked down curiously.

I looked at the sidewalk, grateful that he wasn't to be ale to know what I was thinking.

He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful he was. I probably should have been used to that by now – but I wasn't.

I had a feeling Edward wasn't the kind of person anyone got used to.

Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold. I was warm in his jacket, though. His delicious, intoxicating, smelling jacket.

I breathed in the scent of it when I thought he couldn't see. Edward pulled through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.

When he had started the car, his car stereo went on automatically, but the volume was low and I was too distracted to listen to it. However, after a while of silence, I turned it up a little bit. Edward eyes flashed to were my hand fiddled with the volume button, before looking at the road again. I recognized the music playing and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother played a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too." He stared out the windshield, lost in thought.

I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody.

It started raining outside. The rain blurred everything into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the trees flashing by gave it away.

"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. Although she lives so many thousands miles away, she's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me a little depressed.

"You're seventeen right?" Edward asked.

"I'm seventeen." I nodded, a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen."

His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"My Mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone had to be the adult back then." I paused for a second.

"You know, you don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." I noted.

He made a face and changed the subject.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?"

I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, a few weeks ago. It took me a moment to answer.

"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's still crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.

"Did you approve?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy … and he is who she wants."

"That's very generous… I wonder," he mused. "What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

"I-I think so." I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."

He nodded with a small smile. "You're happy with Charlie?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "It was definitely a world of difference between Renée's household and Charlie's household. But I've grown used to it now. And I like it there in Forks. Although I'm still not too keen on the rain." He smiled again and we grew silent.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Edward said after a while. The darkness slipped by us as we were driving.

I was subtly staring at his face and had to shake myself out of my daze.

"Uhm, yeah sure. What is it?"

"What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression – you didn't look that scared, you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."

"I was trying to remember how to incapacitate an attacker – you know, self-defence. I was going to smash his nose into his brain." I thought of the dark-haired man with a surge of hate.

"You were going to fight them?" This upset him. "Didn't you think about running.

"I fall down a lot when I run." I stated.

"What about screaming for help?"

"I was getting to that part."

He shook his head. "You were right – I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive."

I sighed. We were slowing, passing the school gate. After my eyes flashed to the clock on his dashboard, I realised the ride had taken less then 30 minutes.

We walked back to the dorms silently. I wasn't sure until where he would want to walk me, but with his hand on the small of my back, he guided me all the way to my door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Yes. If you want me to I'll step by tomorrow."

It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach, and made me unable to speak.

"Do you _promise_ to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise."

I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff. He took it wordlessly.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.

"Bella?" he asked in a different tone – serious, hesitant and pained.

"I… I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

My breath caught, my heart sped up and my head became lighter.

"Then don't." I told him. For a moment, his expression became pained.

He cupped my face in his hand, bringing himself closer to me. Our faces were only a few inches apart. His lips were parted and he looked down to mine. Our breaths mingled with each other. My breathing picked up, there was a fire racing through me and at the same time I was frozen in my spot.

"Sleep well," he whispered without looking me in my eyes. His breath blew over my face, stunning me. I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away and turned around without another word.

I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. "Good night Edward." I whispered after him when he was already far out of hearing distance.

I reached for my key mechanically, unlocked the door and stepped inside, where Angela was waiting for me.

___________________________________________________________________________

I'm annoying aren't I. Yeah, I really want them to kiss too :p But soon, soon, I promise. There's still some stuff to be solved before Edward has the complete freedom to ravish our little Bella.

In response to a review I received I want to say to all who agree with this person: I'M SORRY if you didn't like how much I took directly from the book in this chapter (of what I warned you in the beginning of this chap). It's just that I wanted some stuff to happen the way they happened in the book. I promise the next chapter will be of my own imagination.

By the way, as you must have noticed, I used Rockaway Beach instead of Port Angeles. I have never been to Rockaway Beach, so descriptions or stuff probably won't make sense when their compared to the real town, but that's just because it's completely based on Port Angeles. But since Port Angeles is close to Forks, and Bella's school is not, I used the wonder of Google Maps and picked out Rockaway Beach.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and that you'll let me know what you think.

Oh and I'm sorry that I'm posting less frequently. I thought that the more I would get in to the story, the easier the writing would become. But unfortunately it didn't work out like that. I hope the length of this chapter made up for it though.

Thanks for reading xx


	14. Lips

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Lips**

Angela was sitting on her bed, patiently watching how I got out of my shoes, went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to change into my pyjamas. I finished up, got out and crawled under the covers. Angela went to lay down too.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Why was Edward in Rockaway Beach today?" Angela asked with a soft voice.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Did you really ran into each other?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen? He seemed so tense…"

"Yes." I swallowed. "Some guys were bothering me, and Edward helped me out."

Angela sat up with wide eyes.

"What? Oh, Bella, are you serious, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, nothing happened. Edward was there… He was in time…" I reassured her.

"Thank God," Angela said with a still a trace of shock on her face. "We shouldn't have let you wander off on your own like that. You know, I was so worried about you. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. When you arrived with Edward I thought that you maybe secretly planned to meet him or something. But I couldn't think of why." Angela laid down again. "You should have heard Jessica in the car. She wouldn't stop talking about it."

I groaned at the vision of Jessica questioning me about it.

"Yeah," Angela sighed in reaction to my groan. "Your lucky she's gone to her parents tomorrow, but she'll probably be all over you on Monday."

"I hope not." I said, although I knew she would be.

"Are you really ok?" Angela asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Talk to me ok, when there is something." I turned my head and met her eyes for a moment.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I will."

"Ok. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I said and turned my face away and stared at the ceiling again.

I heard Angela switching off the light and after a while her breathing evened out. She was asleep. But I couldn't. I had this weird feeling in my stomach. It made me want to cry and smile and jump and run away and hide all at the same time.

And I knew what it was. Edward Cullen. My feelings for him were deeper than the crush that I wouldn't even admit to myself. So much deeper. I was beyond the point of no return. I was irrevocably, irreversibly in love with him. To say that he had stolen my heart was the most simple version of the truth.

I don't remember how long I laid like that until I fell asleep. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up to Angela shuffling around in our dorm. She explained she was meeting up with Ben for today and apologized for leaving me alone like that. I didn't mind being alone. And besides, I was expecting company. At least I hoped the company would show.

Finally, around one in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door. I opened it. Edward was there and automatically a smile spread itself on my face. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile, although something seemed a little off. But I decided I wouldn't pay too much attention to it. "Edward, come in please" I said and took a step back to give him the space.

"Hey," he said and stepped inside.

"Go sit down over there," I pointed to the couch. "Want something to drink?" I asked him when he sat down. He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"Edward?" I said after I sat down next to him on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for last night." I told him sincerely. I wanted him to know one more time.

I saw something flash through his eyes before he reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "No problem. I'm glad I got there in time."

His hand left mine all too quickly and we fell into a moment of silence.

"So…", he said and cleared his troath. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh… I don't know? Do you have something in mind?"

"Well… If you want to… We could have a rematch?" he grinned and held up a deck of cards he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Sure. You better watch out Cullen, I'll kick your butt!" I grinned back and slid to the floor. Edward took his place in front of me, on the other side of the coffee table and he started dividing the cards.

Three hours, one cramped hand and one sour hand later, I slammed my last card down with a cry of victory. "Haha!" I laughed, maybe with a bit of a crazy edge to it. "You beat me!" Edward said staring at the results of our game. "12 times out of 15, you beat me! How?!"

I shrugged and smirked. "Oh man," he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I can't believe this. I should invent a new game or something; one you can't beat me at."

"Doubt that'll ever happen." I said cheerily. "I'm thirsty, you want a drink too?" I had gotten so into the game that I didn't notice how dry my mouth had become. "Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty too." Edward said, still staring at the cards on the table.

"You want a Cola, juice, Fanta, or…", I listed of as I stood bent over in the fridge. "or just water?" I straightened up when I couldn't find anything else.

"Some juice please." Edward said. I grabbed him a glass and poured the juice in it and handed it to him. For myself I took water and popped a few ice cubes in it.

After we greedily drank our drinks, we sat the empty glasses on the side of the coffee table. "So…", Edward began. "You want _another_ rematch?" I flexed both of my hands and cracked my neck. "Hell yeah." I smiled wickedly at him. And so we begun.

I started to get hungry at 05:30 and Edward noticed it at the point my stomach started growling, which made me blush in embarrassment. Edward chuckled and I leaned over the table to swat his arm. "Come on, we'll finish this game and then we'll get something to eat." he said.

"Ok." I nodded. We finished our game – I won the majority again, by the way – and stood up to stretch ourselves.

"So, do you want to cook, or get something from the cafeteria or something from the diner in town?" Edward asked me.

"Hm, I don't know, I don't really feel like cafeteria food right now and getting something from the diner takes so long…"

"Ok then, cooking it is." Edward said and walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked him surprised. "I'm going to cook for you." He smiled.

"But, you don't have to… I can cook myself…" I said puzzled.

"But I'd like to cook for you, so you just sit down and relax, this will be done soon."

"Ok." I gave in. "You sure there's enough stuff to cook _with_?" I asked him from where I sat on the couch while Edward was rummaging through the fridge and cupboards.

"Hmm hmm." He hummed.

I laid on the couch, listening to Edward busying himself with the pots and pans. Ignoring my whining stomach, I decided to do something useful in the meantime. I got up and took my Trigonometry books off of the bookshelf and seated myself on the little kitchen table.

"Tackling some Trig?" Edward asked over his shoulder. "Yeah," I sighed. "I don't understand why someone invented such a horrible class." Edward chuckled.

As soon as I heard the sizzling sounds coming from the stove, a delicious scent hit my nose and made my mouth water. I automatically got up and peeked over Edward's shoulder. "What are you making?" I asked curious. "Tsk tsk, go back to work Bella, the food will be ready soon." Edward said and nudged me away towards the table. I pouted, "But I'm hungry."

"You impatient little thing," Edward chuckled and got something from a drawer in the counter. I turned back to my homework, only to be distracted by Edward pushing a cleaned carrot under my nose. "Here, take this and give me 15 minutes."

I smiled and started nibbling on the carrot while trying to solve the Trig problems.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Edward asked me to clean up the table so he could set up the plates.

"So, what did you make? It smells delicious!" I said while he went to the counter to get the food.

"Here we have, a Cullenary prepared salad à la Edward," he said while placing a bowl of delicious looking salad on the table. "followed by –" he whirled around to get the frying pan, "Cullenary prepared chicken, also à la Edward." He grinned while he placed the chicken on our plates. "And!" he continued while he placed the pan back on the stove and went over to the microwave. "Une baguette excellente, et aussi à la 'Edward le Magnifique'." He said while he placed a piece of baked French bread, prepared with garlic butter, on my plate and one on his own. Ok. The food looked delicious and I was definitely starving, but his mouth looked unbearably attractive with the French words flowing with flawless pronunciation from his lips.

"Bon appétit." He winked as he took his seat across from me and started eating.

"Oui oui," I sighed dazed and speared a piece of chicken on my fork and brought it to my mouth. God this was delicious. A small moan escaped my lips. I immediately blushed when I caught myself doing that and saw that Edward looked at me with a funny expression on his face. I looked down and continued eating. "You know," I said after I took a few bites of the salad and tasted the warm bread, "I think you should cook for me more often."

Edward met my eyes. "Si c'est ce que tu désires."

"Oui. C'est ce que je désire."

He looked at me intensely and finally nodded with a small smile. We finished our plates and did the dishes together. "Do you need some help with Trig?" Edward asked me afterwards.

"Would you mind?" I asked him. "Of course not, come on." He tugged me to the couch and gently pushed me down and went to get my books from my bed. He plopped down next to me and together we studied the problems. Every time I got frustrated, it melted away when Edward would analyse the problem as clearly as he could and occasionally his arm or hand would touch mine as he was pointing at something. My concentration was pretty high, and I would get most of the things Edward told me, but I just couldn't ignore the fact that we sat so close together and that every time he touched me, a jolt of electricity went through me. His scent and body heath surrounded me and honestly I wanted to do nothing more but to throw the annoying books away and curl into him and kiss his lips until they were fully swollen.

Of course I didn't, I just wrote everything down he explained to me. We finished my homework around 09:00.

"I think I should go." Edward said, standing up from the couch as I was busy putting my books away. "Ok." I nodded.

I watched how he put on his shoes and his jacket.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're having lunch with us?"

"I think Alice would just come and drag me to your table if I didn't." I smiled.

"True." He chuckled.

Edward stood in front of the door, his back to it, his front facing me. We stood like that in a moment of silence. He gazed down on me and I looked back.

"Good night then." Edward finally said.

He didn't move right away and me neither. I was lost in his eyes. Edward finally turned away to open the door. I inhaled a deep breath and tugged on his arm. He turned back for a little so he could look at me. I leaned up on my tiptoes and placed one hand on his shoulder and one around his neck for support. I kissed him on his cheek and let my lips move over to his ear. "Good night." I whispered. I leaned back and let my arms slide away from his body. He touched my waist briefly to make sure I wouldn't fall over as I took a step back. "Good night." He said again, whispering softly. This time I let him turn away and watched how he closed the door behind himself.

Angela came shortly after Edward left and we talked for a bit before we both went to bed.

The next morning Angela was already up when I woke. After I'd showered I joined her at breakfast. She was looking at me with a scrutinizing expression. "What?" I asked her after a while. "Nothing." She smiled. "Had a good night sleep?" She asked.

"Uhm… yeah, guess so. Why?"

"You just seem… well rested, that's all."

"Ok…" I said puzzled. "Thanks I guess."

Angela laughed quietly and smiled knowingly to herself.

I decided not to question her about it.

By the time lunch hour came around, I was in an extremely bad mood. It even made my appetite go away. But I knew I had to eat at least something so I just went for an apple and a bottle of water. I weaved through the cafeteria to the direction of Alice, Edward and the others. I could feel the glares of the freshman girls stinging in my back. It was like that all day. Wherever I was, in the hallway, in the restroom, on the courtyard, girls would glare at me and whisper as I walked by. Especially the freshman girls. It was annoying, irritating and everything in between. As I walked, I glanced over at the lunch table that I felt like I had abandoned. There were a few additions to it. I could see Eric sitting next to a red head. I think her name was Katie or something. Katie Smith. She was in our year. Next to her sat June Richardson, and there were a few others that I only recognized from their faces, but couldn't remember their names. Mike and Tyler were talking amongst themselves. Jessica sat on Mike's side, her arm draped all over him – he didn't seem to notice-, and Lauren on Tyler's side, also clinging to him. I received a smug look from Lauren which I rolled my eyes at. And Jessica gave me an 'You-and-I-are-SO-gonna-talk-look', which made me groan out loud.

I continued my way to my lunch table, sat down my tray and let myself sank in the seat next to Angela. She and Ben would join us at lunch or go out by themselves. Angela, too, had abandoned the Mike-Lauren table. I sighed tiredly and rested my head on the table with closed eyes. My arms were draped around my head.

"Hey Rose, can I use your fork for a moment?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Why?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Just because. I'll give it right back."

"Ok…" Rosalie said cautiously.

Not a second later I felt something trying to poke through my sweater and I felt a light sting in my arm. "Hey!" I shot up straight. Rosalie grabbed the fork from Emmett and whacked him on the head. "What was that for?!" he pouted.

"What was that for?!" she seethed – referring to the whack. "What was _that_ for?!" she pointed to the fork. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." I added while I rubbed the light sting away.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed appalled. "I was checking if you were still alive! You should be glad with such a good friend as me!" he said with hurt seeping through his voice. If it wasn't Emmett, I would have believed him. I childishly stuck my tongue out and glared at him. Rosalie smacked Emmett again and Angela chuckled next to me. The rest of the table rolled their eyes and continued doing what they were doing.

I laid my head back down on the table and closed my eyes after giving Emmett a final glare.

"So…" Angela whispered after a while. "Guess your gonna have to face Jessica huh?" she said. I glanced over to where Jessica said and saw her watching our table closely, as well as the interactions between it's occupants.

I muffled my groan with my arm. "Yeah."

"What are you going to tell her? You know she won't be satisfied with the 'we run into each other'."

"I don't know what I'll tell her. I don't care, I don't want to think about it." I whined quietly.

"Hey Tanya, can I sit next to Bella for a moment?" I heard Alice say from across the table. I looked up and saw Alice giving me a smile.

"Sure", Tanya replied and got up from her seat. She sat down in Alice's seat next to Garrett and Jasper and Alice danced over to where I sat.

"What's up Alice?" I asked her.

"What's with Jessica?" she asked whispering. Oh, so she heard. I thought we were talking quietly. I looked around the table to see if anyone else could have heard. Edward was the only one looking at us but he was in a conversation with Kate, so I don't think he heard.

"Well?" Alice pushed.

"I kind of ran in to Edward when I was in Rockaway Beach with Ang and Jess last Saturday."

"You did huh?" Alice said.

"Yeah, and now Jessica is gonna bug me about it because she doesn't believe in 'coincidence'."

"Really? Interesting, I don't believe in that either."

I frowned at her. She was not helping.

"So, anyway, how are things with Jacob?" She smoothly changed the subject. Sort of.

"Well, good I guess. We broke it off last week, but we're ok though."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed. "You didn't tell me?!" she smacked my arm.

"Alice!" I scolded in a hushed tone. I glanced around the table and saw we had gained Edwards attention again.

"Sorry ok!" I continued in a volume that only Alice was able to hear. "I got a little distracted and I forgot to tell you."

"That's fine Bella, don't worry. I'm glad I know now. So you guys are still friends right?"

I shook my head. "No?" Alice asked hesitatingly.

"Come on Alice, we're talking about Jacob here. We're not _friends_. We're _best_ friends!" I put up the biggest, brightest smile I could produce. Alice rolled her eyes and nudged me. She got up and switched seats with Tanya again.

After a while, the main conversation was about next weekend and the Valentine's dance.

I knew Angela and Ben were going. And I overheard Tanya and Kate talking. Kate was going with Garrett and Tanya got herself a date too for that night.

"So, Bella," Alice called my attention. "Have you found a date for the dance yet?"

"I'm not going Alice."

"Why not? I'm sure there are a lot of guys who would want to go with you." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward glaring at her.

"Because I can't dance. I'll end up dying and taking the guy with me." I said flatly.

"I know one person who wouldn't mind getting bruised feet." She told me smugly. Her eyes glanced over to Edward for the briefest of seconds. I wasn't sure if she was silently hinting or not, but it was enough to make me glance over to Edward too. He tore his glaring gaze away from Alice and met my eyes. The moment we made contact, he averted his eyes to his plate. It made me snap out of it and look back to Alice.

"Look Alice, I'm not going. And I already made plans anyway."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"La Push."

"Why?" she asked a little puzzled. She probably thought I would want to go there to celebrate Valentine's day with Jake. But since I just told her I wasn't with Jake anymore, it didn't make sense. I cleared it up for her.

"Well, I already knew I didn't want to go to the dance, and then I got invited to a birthday party; I made up my mind easily."

"Ohh, who's the birthday-boy…girl…person?" she started off excitedly.

"Seth's Dad. You know Seth? I told you about him."

"Oh yeah, you did."

"Anyway, what are your plans then? Because you are going to the dance right?"

"No, I'm not actually."

"Why are you trying to make me go then?!"

Alice shrugged smiling. "Jazz and I want to do something fun this weekend, but we haven't figured out what exactly." She continued, ignoring my last question.

"Well, if you want to, you could come with me? To La Push I mean. I'm sure Harry, Seth's Dad, wouldn't mind you two crashing the party and there'll probably be a bonfire again." I offered. Alice's eyes lit up and she started bouncing up and down in her seat. "Really?" she squealed. "Oh Jazz, let's do that! It would be so much fun!" Jasper chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sure Alice, that's sounds good." He nodded.

Alice leaned into him and pecked his cheek. She turned back to me with a happy smile.

"Oh, Rose, Emmett, you guys should come too. And Edward. And of course all of you too!" Alice bubbled. I laughed at her inviting the whole table. "I'd love for everyone to come, but everyone has plans already." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we kind of do Alice," Kate laughed.

"Rose, Emmett?", Alice asked hopeful.

"Sorry Ali, Rose and I made plans, remember." Emmett said. I remember Rosalie telling me she and Emmett would go to New York to celebrate Valentines day over there. Lucky them.

Alice pouted, but then something flashed through her mind what made her smile mischievously again. "Well, Edward doesn't have plans, so he's free to come. Aren't you Edward?" Edward looked up startled. "I… uh…"

"Great! That's settled then." Alice clapped in her hands.

A frown appeared on his face and he looked like he wanted to say something but he swallowed it. "Edward," I said. He looked at me. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. Or if you have –" I cringed a little when I said this, "-If you do have plans already."

"No, no, I'll come." He shook his head and then nodded. "I'll come." He nodded again and then stood up swiftly, dumped his trash and walked out of the cafeteria. I stared after him. "Ah don't mind him; crazy person." Alice brushed it away.

After lunch hour I endured Jessica's interrogation in Spanish. I found that she was the reason behind the glares I received all morning. Every female was upset I 'took Edward away from them'. She ended up being angry with me because I just wouldn't admit that I secretly planned to meet Edward. When the class ended she huffed and stalked away from me.

Edward acted a little weird in Biology. He didn't make real eye contact with me and he kept very much to himself. Only interacting with me when it was necessary. I didn't know what was up with him, but I decided to give him his space.

Next day, in English, Edwards mood still hadn't improved. He was polite and everything, but distant. I didn't see him outside of class.

On Wednesday, during Art class, Alice asked me to come to the Hobby-building with her, after school. She was working on a project that she wanted to show me.

I agreed to go with her. Alice was skipping down the hallway and I was following at a few feet distance, taking in the space around me. I was around for a few weeks now, but I'd never been in the Hobby-building yet. It was a very nice place. The walls were decorated with work of students.

As I followed Alice, I heard a faint melody of music flowing through the hall. Unconsciously I followed it. I was captivated. The music was so gentle and soft. I was pulled out of my trance by Alice calling my name and tugging and my arm to make me follow her again. I shrugged the daze off and walked in the correct direction again. Just before we rounded the corner I thought I'd caught a few familiar tunes. But I wasn't too sure on that.

Alice showed me what she was working on. She had claimed her own corner in one of the hand-craft rooms, with a desk and a few shelves. She showed me designs she was working on for her portfolio. Her drawings were beautiful. She had created the most beautiful sundresses, flowy skirts, simple yet perfectly designed tops, jeans, and much more. It was wonderful. She was very spring and summer orientated, but there were also a few pretty winter items here and there.

"Alice, this is wonderful." I said while looking through the sketches and drawings.

"You think so?" she beamed.

"Yeah, really. This is good stuff!" I praised her. "You'll definitely get in at any school you want with a portfolio like this." She smiled and motioned me to follow her again.

She went into the storage room and showed me some clothes on hangers. I recognized them from the drawings. "You already sewed it?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, stroking the fabrics lovingly. "This is awesome Alice."

"Look." She said and pulled out a dress from the hangers. "This is my baby. She's not finished yet, but she's gonna be a beauty." She said, inspecting the midnight blue fabric.

The dress looked finished already, but I knew from the sketch I saw that it supposed to have more layers than it had now. "Wow, Alice… I don't know… You think Jasper's ready to be a father yet?" I joked lamely. Alice laughed and hung the dress back.

"Come on, let's go grab a coffee," she said.

During lunch on Friday, Alice and I agreed that we would meet up after 5th period. Alice, Jasper and Edward were free during 6th too, so we could leave early. Jasper agreed easily with what Alice suggested, but Edward stared off into space. Only when Alice called his attention he nodded his head in simple agreement and continued staring off again.

I didn't understand what was going on with him. He was so off these last few days. It actually really started on the night he saved me in Rockaway Beach. I mean, before that, with the van-incident, he was just a little overprotecting. But since Saturday he just seemed to be holding something back. The confession he made when he said he didn't 'have the strength to stay away from me anymore' has gotten me more confused then ever. I hoped it meant that I could get closer to him, because God how I wanted that to happen. And on Sunday for a little while it seemed that that was what was going to happen. But as the week proceeded, he proved he had more strength then he told me he had. Because I didn't see much of Edward and less of the friend I thought I had made. He confused me and it hurt.

His mood dragged mine down with him, whenever I didn't have the distraction that Alice or Angela could be for me.

It all became worse on Friday after school – 5th period. I had forgotten to turn in an assignment and I decided to make it during my free period so I could turn it in before we would leave.

As soon as the bell rang that signed 5th period was over, I opened the classroom where Mr. Richwood was teaching and handed in my homework. I walked back fast through the hallways. I didn't want to make everyone wait for me. I didn't watch my steps and tripped over my feet at some point, what made me crash into somebody. "Oof"

Two firm hands gripped my upper arms and put me upright. As I was still busy to figure out whose hands it were, they already disappeared from my body. "Watch where you're going Bella." Edwards soft voice murmured. He turned around and walked away from me, without giving me the chance to respond to him. It hurt that his hands had left my body as if it burned him, that his eyes looked away as if I wasn't worth looking at, and that he spend no time talking to me as if it would be a waste. And that hurt slowly started to change into anger. Anger because of confusion. I stalked off to the dorms and grabbed my bag from my bed before heading to the parking lot. Jasper and Alice were waiting next to a striking yellow Porsche. "Hey Alice, Jasper", I said. Jasper picked up my gloomy mood and send me a questioning look. I shrugged as for him to let it go and don't mind me. Alice didn't pick up on my mood, or if she did, she just ignored it. "Bella! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see your house!" I gave her a smile despite my mood. "Yeah… So what are the driving arrangements exactly? I can only take two passengers in my truck, so that won't work out right…"

"Yeah, I already thought about that. I figured Jazz and I could take my car and you and Edward would go with yours." My anger flared a little at the prospect of a four hour drive next to Mr. Moody-I-won't-look-at-you.

"I'm not riding in that thing, it's dangerous." I heard Edwards velvet voice saying from behind me. I whirled around fuming and glared at him. "It's not dangerous!" I spat.

"Yes, it is Bella." Edward stated calmly. "It's rusty, noisy and slow and ready to fall apart at any moment." "Well, why don't you just drive your own car then?"

Edward paused for a moment and looked at me intently. "That sounds like a fine idea.", he said. His voice hadn't sound mocking or angry. I couldn't understand his tone and it infuriated me even more.

"Well, you guys are good to go?" I asked, turning back to Alice and Jasper. I just wanted to get away from Edward for a moment. They both nodded. Jasper looked like he understood what was going on, but Alice just looked perplexed.

"So. Yeah. Just follow me then." I said. I turned around to walk to my truck. Edward was already on his way to the Volvo. I climbed in my truck and sat my bag down in the seat next to me. The yellow Porsche stopped next to my truck. I saw Jasper looking at me from the passenger seat. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. Of course. Of course the flashy car would belong to a Cullen. Stupid of me not to realize.

I put my key in the ignition and turned it. The car rumbled and started to come to live. But just as I was ready to drive away, it sputtered and died down. Crap. I tried again. Nothing.

Oh this is not happening. I heard a honk coming from behind me and saw Edward flashing his headlights. Alice drove forward and Edward drove into her place. He leaned over the seat to open the passengers door. I saw his lips moving. He was muttering something but I couldn't hear through my closed door. Stubbornly I tried my truck one more time but I had no other choice then to give up and join Edward in his car. Cursing under my breath, I took my bag and jumped out of the truck and slid into the passengers seat of the Volvo. I closed the door with a hard thump and I threw my bag into the backseat. I put on my seatbelt and Edward drove past Alice so she could follow us. We were both quiet. Edward's eyes were fixed on the road and mine on the landscape flashing by. I was glad he didn't rub it in – about my truck.

Claire de Lune was playing softly again. This was the first time the song didn't calm me. I saw Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye. He let out a deep sigh and continued watching the road again. He frustrated me so much in this very moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and leaned my head back on the headrest. The music trailed off and it became very quiet in the car. I had to strain my ears to hear Edward's breathing. After a moment of cooling down I thought I'd read in my book for a little while. I was so enthusiastic about Jane Eyre, but after the first week of school, I kind of neglected it, because of all my homework. I reached over to the backseat and searched through my bag for the book. I was hanging between the front seats in a weird angle, so I made my search as quick as possible. It wasn't very comfortable.

As soon as I found the book I leaned back into my former position.

I sneaked a glance at Edward. His face was all scrunched up and he looked like he was about to cry. God he was just so weird. Beautiful, but weird. And infuriating.

I took another deep breath and opened my book and started reading. That went well for a couple of pages. Until I read the name of the person I couldn't stand at this moment. Edward. Of course. How stupid of me. Mr. Edward Rochester. _Sir_ Edward Rochester.

I snapped my book closed and threw it to the back. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into my seat again.

I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes closed. But Edward pulled me out of my thoughts when he started to ask for directions. I told him which turn to take, whenever it was necessary.

Soon, we passed the welcoming sign of Forks. I glanced over to the digital clock in the dashboard. The ride had only taken two and a half hours. It shouldn't be a surprise with Edwards illegal speeding.

We drove through my street and I pointed out where he could stop in front of my house. Alice parked behind us in the driveway. I saw Edward taking in the house but he didn't say anything. I didn't either. I got out and opened the door of the backseat to get my bag. When I straightened up again, Alice and Jasper had gotten out of the Porsche too.

"Bella, it's such a cute house! It looks so cosy!" I smiled at Alice and I could feel my bad mood subside. "Yeah, it's nice." I agreed with her. Edward appeared from the other side of the Volvo. He popped up the trunk and grabbed his stuff from there.

"Come on, come on, I want to see what it looks like inside!" Alice ushered me to the front door. I laughed and got my key from my pocket. As I opened the door, Alice pushed passed me and dropped her bag on the ground in the hallway. She started walking around the living room and the kitchen, observing every little detail. Jasper and I followed her around, observing her with amusement. Edward was the last one to enter the house. He stood there in the middle of the living room with his bag slung over his shoulder. He was observing how we were observing Alice. After a little while of this, Alice turned to us with a bright smile. "I like it."

"Good. Now you can all just make yourself at home," I told them and pointed to the couch. "I'd like to offer you some drinks, but I'm afraid I've got nothing fresh in the fridge. I can only offer tea, coffee or water." They all agreed on a glass of water. "I'll help you carry", Alice said and jumped up from the couch. I set four glasses on the counter and she filled them with water.

Just when I was about to turn away to the living room, Alice grabbed my arm. "What's up with you and Edward?" She whispered. "I don't know", I whispered back. "He just acts so strange, it confuses me. I don't understand him." I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I just walked into the living room and handed Jasper and Edward a glass. When I gave Edwards his, our fingers brushed against each other. The touch felt sinfully wonderful and I could feel most of my frustration towards him slipping away in that very second. The power he had over me should be forbidden.

Alice handed me a glass and we sat down on the other couch.

"So, what's the plan Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I thought we could unpack and then head off to La Push? They're serving dinner for everyone at the Clearwater's, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, that sounds good. But Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Jasper and I booked a room in the local inn." Alice waited for my reaction. "Oh… uhm… that's fine I guess… why though?" I asked her. "Yeah, you know with Valentine's Day and everything. Please tell me if I offended you with that."

"Oh no, that's fine! I understand." I smiled. "Good! I promise we'll have a totally girly sleepover next time. Talking about girly stuff… You still owe me a day of shopping."

"Right…" I sighed. "Soon ok." I half-heartily promised.

"Great." Alice clapped her hands together. "Jazz, shall we get going?" Alice asked Jasper. "We'll unpack at the inn, and meet you guys back here in an hour – half hour or so. Is that ok?"

"Uh yeah, ok. See you guys later then." I said, as they both got up from the couch. Alice was already through the door, but Jasper paused for a minute. "Bella, are you ok with…" he trailed off and jerked his head in the direction of the living room, where Edward sat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Jasper looked at me like he tried to read me or something and then nodded. "Ok, we'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah, bye."

I closed the door and leaned back on it. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself off of it and walked into the living room. It was me and Edward now.

He had gotten up from the couch and stood kind of awkwardly in front of it.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at me. "Uhm… so where do you want me to put my stuff?" He asked and pointed to his bag.

"Yeah, uhm… I thought you could sleep on the couch?", I pointed at one of the couches. "It's a pull out." Edward nodded. "Yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Ok." I walked passed him to the couch and started to pull it out.

"Here, let me help you." Edward offered and he took over. When the couch was pulled out I went upstairs to get him some bed linen. I started to make the couch for him, but he took over again. "Go unpack your things. I'll manage." I nodded and took my bag and went upstairs again. I quickly put away my clothes and then fell back on my bed. I tried to let all the emotions of today flow away in some sort of meditation session. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. It seemed to work. I was so much calmer inside then I was before.

I opened my eyes at the soft knock on my door. "Alice called. She and Jasper are already done and they're on their way."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." I said as I sat up.

"So, this is your room then?" Edward asked and took a few steps inside.

"Yeah…" I blushed a little. No matter how annoyed I was before. This was Edward Cullen. And Edward Cullen was momentarily standing in _my_ room ladies and gentlemen. My room.

Edward looked around. He walked over to my bookshelf and started reading the titles. I watched him. I was wondering what he thought about everything. About my personal stuff.

This continued for a while, until I heard the bell ring at the front door.

"That should be Alice and Jasper." I said and got up from my bed. Edward followed me downstairs.

"Bella, come on, we need to get you ready." Alice said when she stepped inside. "Get ready? I am ready…" I said puzzled. Alice shook her head and grabbed my hand to lead me upstairs.

Jasper and Edward sat down on the couch and waited for us. It was then that I realized that they all were wearing something nice. Edward was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with dark jeans. Jasper was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows, and also jeans.

Alice wore a white dress with spaghetti straps and a black cropped vest to protect her bare arms from cold. It looked all very semi-casual.

Alice tugged me upstairs and revealed a dress from one of her bags once we reached my room. The dress was a deep chocolate brown colour with short sleeves. "Here, put it on." She commanded after she handed it to me.

I complied and got out of my clothes and put it on. It was very nice. "Here, these go with it." Alice said and pulled a pair of flats out of another bag. I put them on as well.

She fixed my hair a little and then took a step back. "There you go." She smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back.

"Ok, we' re ready!" Alice shouted to the boys and dragged me back downstairs. "Let's go!" She commanded. I grabbed the wrapped presents I had lying in the hallway.

Everyone exited the house and I closed the door. Alice and Jasper went to the Porsche. Edward was waiting for me at the Volvo. He held the passenger door open for me.

"You look lovely." He murmured, but he didn't meet my eyes.

"Thanks." I said back and slid into the seat. He closed the door behind me and walked over to the drivers side. Alice moved her car out of the way so Edward could lead the way. I told him the directions, and it took us only 15 minutes to reach La Push. We parked at a small distance from the Clearwater's house. The lights were on and the music and laughing could be heard outside. I was smiling to myself. It had been only two weeks, but I already missed everyone. Alice walked up front with me and Jasper and Edward behind us.

Before I could knock on the front door, it was yanked open and Seth caught me in a bear hug. I yelped. "Seth! Put me down!" I laughed. "Good to see you in one piece!" Seth mocked.

I smacked him softly on his arm. "Congratulations with your Dad." "Thanks. So, these are your guests?" Seth smiled to the people behind me. "Yeah." I turned halfway to introduce them, but Alice beat me. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, very nice to meet you." She said, sticking out her hand. "Very nice to meet you too." Seth grinned. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend, and my brother Edward." Seth greeted them too and shook hands with them.

He led us inside and introduced them to the other guests. Embry greeted me with wolf whistles and Quil clapped for me. Jacob stood up from a corner where he was sitting, talking with Leah. "I missed you Bells!" He said and held open his arms. I jumped in and hugged him. "Missed you too Jake". "Hey Leah." I greeted her after Jacob released me. "Hey Bella." "Congratulations with your Dad. Where is he by the way?" I sat looking around the room.

She laughed. Something I wasn't used hearing from her. It sounded wonderful, she should do it more often. "He's out back, taking a break from the party people. Maybe you could get him back inside?" I nodded and smiled. I excused myself and went to the back were I found Harry standing on the porch.

"Hey Harry," I greeted him. "Hey Bella." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Glad you could come kiddo. You look nice." He said and ruffled my hair a little. "Watcha doing out here?" I asked him. "Taking in a bit of air." He smiled. "It's a little crowded in there."

"I have a present for you. It's from Charlie and Cheryl as well. Would you come back inside so we can open them?"

"I'll be in in a second, ok." He said. I nodded and went back inside. I went to greet Sue and Billy and some other people from the rez. Harry came in a few minutes later and everyone cheered for him. He fake grimaced and winked at me. I laughed. We started opening presents and I gave him the fishing gear Charlie had instructed me to buy, as well. Alice gave him a bottle of wine. "We can't come crashing the party totally empty handed," she joked.

Sue had cooked tons of food and everyone enjoyed the party. Alice danced with Jasper and it was all good fun. Edward seemed a little quiet, but seeing his mood earlier, I didn't question it.

Suddenly I thought about my bike. I was perfectly healthy now, and I was here in La Push. I should convince Jacob to give me another lesson. I stood up from my seat to find Jacob.

I found him in the kitchen with Leah. They were pouring drinks.

"Hey guys. Jake, can I talk to you for a second?", I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back Leah." He said and she nodded. Jacob and I walked to the back porch. "What's up?" He asked. I smiled wickedly. "Jacob, would you consider me healthy?" I asked him. "Uh, yeah… sure." "So there's nothing wrong with me?" "Not that I can see…"

"So you would allow me to do any activity I want?"

"Bella, where are you going with this?"

"Bike riding Jake. Tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I don't know…"

"You said whenever I was healthy enough. And to me it sounded that you just declared me healthy. So…"

"Alright, alright. What time?"

"I'd like to go in the morning if you don't mind? 07:30?"

"Geez Bells! Tomorrow is Saturday! Don't you think that's a little early?"

"I know, I know, but I have guests over. It would be a little impolite to just disappear for an hour or so, somewhere during the day. I doubt I will be missed at 07:30."

"Alright, 07:30 it is. So you'll come to my place?"

"Uhm… Would it be a problem to pick me up?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Why? I mean, it's no problem, but why?" "My truck died and I had to ride with Edward. So I don't really have a car here."

"Oh ok, sure. I'll borrow Jared's truck then, so I can put the bikes in there."

"Ok. Thanks." I smiled. Jacob went back to the kitchen and I went back to the living room.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I decided to go back, when we all started to feel tired.

Edward and I were leading the way back to Forks and Alice honked when she and Jasper took the turn to the inn.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" I asked Edward.

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes. They're all very nice people." We were silent again after that.

"I'll show you the bathroom, so you can get ready for bed", I said, once we were inside. Edward nodded and followed me up the stairs. "Towels are in there, if you'd like to shower." I pointed at a cabinet in the below the sink. Edward went downstairs to get his stuff. In the meantime I quickly dressed for bed in my room and brushed my teeth in the bathroom.

I went to lie in bed. I'd put on a cd that Renee gave me once, and I listened to the soft tones of Chopin's nocturnes. My arms were folded behind my head and I stared up at the ceiling.

I heard the shower being turned on and I couldn't stop the thoughts that invaded my mind. Having a naked Edward just a few feet away in his dorm was good. Having a naked Edward just a few feet away from my room in my very own home was pure delight. And total torture of course, because I hadn't had any claim on him. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. I couldn't help but feeling that Edward was slipping away from me. He was behaving so strangely towards me.

I thought about things for a little and listened how the water got shut off and the faint rustling coming from the bathroom. A few minutes later, I heard Edwards soft footsteps in the hallway. He opened my door to a crack. "Good night." I heard him whisper.

I raised my head to look at him, but in the dark I could only make out his contours. "Good night." I whispered back.

I heard him closing the door and descent on the staircase.

I let out another sigh and waited for sleep to take me.

I dreamed about Edward. The dream was disturbing at first. It gnawed at me. He was walking away from me and leaving me with an angsty feeling. But halfway it became better. I could almost hear Edward murmuring loving words at me and enveloping me in an embrace. I could even smell is heavenly scent and feel the warmth of his body. However, I woke up alone the next morning.

I woke on 07:00. I was still tired, but I got up anyway. I showered and got dressed before I went downstairs. Edwards bronze hair was poking out from under the covers and I could see the side of his face. He looked so peacefully when he slept. I stood there, staring at his sleeping form, until I heard a car approaching outside. I quickly wrote a little note and left it on the kitchen table in case Edward would wake up before I got back. It didn't say exactly what I was doing though, because I doubt he would approve of me trying to learn how to ride a bike.

I left the house and got into Jared's truck. Jared's truck was a lot faster then mine, so we made it to the deserted road in the woods in no time. Jacob and I stayed there practising for about 45 minutes. It went so much better than last time. I managed to stay upright and I did pretty good and controlling the brakes, etc. Jacob was proud of me.

After the practise, we went to La Push to stall the bikes back into the garage. Jacob took out the Rabbit to drive me back to Forks. We stopped by at the grocery store to get breakfast food.

When we entered the house, the couch was empty. I found Edward in the kitchen, reading my note. However, I was very distracted by the nakedness of his upper body. His gray sweatpants were hanging very low on his hips, allowing me a good view of the v of his hips. I felt my lower stomach tighten at the sight of his chest and the muscles of his abdomen.

"Hi." He said, when I kept silent.

"Hi." I replied dumbly.

"Hi." Jacob greeted. But his voice was a little lower than normal.

"Hi." Edward greeted back, but his voice had lowered about an octave as well.

"Ok." I said in the awkwardness. I walked to the counter and put down the grocery bags on it.

"So. I got breakfast. You want pancakes?" I asked Edward, while I tried very hard to not look at his stomach.

"Uh… yeah. That sounds great. I'll uh.. I'll get dressed first."

"Ok." I nodded.

He brushed passed Jacob into the living room and I heard him climbing the stairs to get to the bathroom. I unpacked the grocery bags and took out a baking pan from the cupboards.

I started to mix ingredients. Jacob came to stand beside me.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Jacob asked me. "There at the inn."

Jacob made a funny sound and I turned to look at him. "So you were alone with Edward here?" he asked me. His face looked a little strained.

"Yeah…?"

"Bella… you do realize he's a _boy_ right?" Jacob said.

"Jacob! You think I'm retarded? Of course he's a boy."

"Then why were you here _alone_ with him?!", he whisper-yelled.

Oh my god. I think I had a similar conversation before.

"So what Jacob, I am alone with you hundreds of times, and you're a boy as well. _What_ is the problem?"

"The problem is, Isabella – he'll totally regret using my full name later – that he's a _boy_. I doubt that Charlie would like this."

"Jacob. Shut up. Edward is a nice guy – most of the time - and I doubt that Charlie would mind it if he crashed on our _couch. _Besides, Charlie knows his Dad, so he knows he comes from a good family which lessens the chances of Edward being a psychopathic killer or something."

"That was actually not my concern, it… just… never mind." Jacob sighed heavily.

I stared him down until he sank into one of the kitchen chairs and then turned back to my pancake mix.

Edward came downstairs, fully dressed again. Not that it helped to cover up the attractiveness of his body, but it helped a little. He seated himself in another kitchen chair and joined in on the awkward silence filling the kitchen.

I quickly baked the pancakes and we ate breakfast. Alice and Jasper came by around 11:00 and that was when Jacob said goodbye. He had some stuff he had to do, so he went back to La Push. He gave Edward one last stare before he left the house.

"Sooooo….." I began, when I closed the door behind Jacob. "What do we want to do today?"

"Maybe you could show us around?" Alice offered.

We all went with the Volvo. Alice and me in the backseat and Jasper and Edward in the front.

We drove around town and I showed them my favourite places. It took up most of the day. We went back to the grocery store around 05:00 to get ingredients for dinner. They all helped me cook and set up the table.

After dinner we got ready to head off to La Push again. Alice was excited about the bonfire.

We parked the cars and I led them to the place where the bonfires were usually held. The first thing I noticed was that attached to Jared's side was a girl named Kim Conweller. Although I've never spoken to her, I knew she was a nice girl. A little shy and a little plain, but nice. I looked at Jared, and his gaze was fixed on her. His eyes were overflowing with love. I wonder when that had happened. Kim had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind. After watching Jared looking at her, I noticed that Kim was truly beautiful and not plain at all. Her smooth skin looked like russet-coloured silk in the firelight, her lips were perfect shaped and her teeth looked so white against them. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheek whenever she looked down. Watching them, I realized how strongly love affects people.

And it made me suddenly aware again of the boy next to me. I looked around the circled and saw that a lot of people had paired up. Alice was tugged into Jaspers side. I saw Quil talking to Embry's niece, Claire. Jared and Kim where together. I saw Jacob talking to Leah again. I stopped on them for a moment. I began to notice how Leah looked so much happier in Jacobs presence. And to be honest, Jacob acted differently as well when he was around her. Of course he was still funny, goofy Jacob, but he seemed a little clumsy when he was around her. Amused I thought of the possibilities and I suddenly saw how good of a match they would actually be. I'd might help them along if they wouldn't find out themselves.

Seth set down on the other side of Edward and they started talking. I was staring of into the fire, listening to Edward's voice.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I saw the fire becoming less powerful. But it seemed no one else had noticed.

I got up to get some more wood. Everyone was too engaged in their own conversations to see me leave. I walked passed a few bushes, further into the woods. I found a spot were a lot of dead tree branches were lying and I started to collect them onto a pile.

I'm not afraid of the dark but I don't like to be all alone it either, so I started to hum to myself to created some comfort.

However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a crack. I sucked in a breath and waited.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet voice ask. I let my breath leave my lips in an audible woosh.

"Oh, you scared me Edward!"

"Sorry." He chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm collecting some more fire-woods."

"You want me to give you a hand?"

"Uhm, yeah sure. I was collecting them on a pile over there." I pointed at the small pile I made thus far.

Edward nodded and started looking around for dead woods.

I found a rather large piece sticking out from the ground. I pulled at the thing but it wouldn't budge. I was determined though, to get it, so I pulled and pulled, until I landed flat on my butt. "Ouch!" I let out.

I heard Edward laugh from behind me.

"Hey! It's not funny. It hurts." I said, rubbing the sting on my buttocks.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled. "It just looked funny." He pulled the branch out with ease – what made me frown – and dropped it on the pile. He came back and held out a hand to hoist me up.

I let my hand slide into his and I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up as I felt the tingly feeling when my skin touched his.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand and pulled my up. As I stood upright, we were only separated by a couple of inches. Our hands were still joined between us, neither of us had let go. I felt my breathing becoming heavy and the blood started pounding in my ears.

I looked up to Edward to meet his eyes. They were overflowing with emotion.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper, but I didn't let go of his hand.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

I noticed how his gaze was fixed on my lips. My breathing hitched slightly.

"Bella." Edward breathed. Automatically I leaned in closer to him, and with that I heard his breathing hitch. We were so close now, the proximity was making me crazy.

The place where his skin touch mine send shocks of fire through my complete body. I was ready to explode.

Edward slowly let go of my hand and the disappointment and sadness started to creep in. I let my arm hang limply at my side. He didn't create a distance though. It seemed as if he was only leaning in closer. Edward's gaze lifted from my mouth to my eyes. He searched into them, before he looked back at my lips again. I took in his smell that was all around me by now and closed my eyes to control myself. "Bella…" I heard him breath again. And then I felt his lips crashing down on mine. I snapped my eyes open in surprise, but quickly closed them again as I felt his soft lips moving gently but determent against mine. His hands sought my waist to pull me against him and I wounded my arms around his neck. My hands tangled in his hair and tugged at it. The soft texture felt exactly how I imagined it would. If not, even better. I couldn't stop the moan I let out. Edward gripped me tighter and I was pulled flat against him. One of his hands left my waist and slid up to my neck. It tangled in my hair and tugged on it slightly, in the same way I was doing with his. It made me moan again, and this time it got one out of him as well.

I hadn't realized that we were moving until my back hit a tree. Edward pressed himself against me, trapping me. There was no place I'd rather be. I squirmed under his touch, wanting to crawl into him. He broke off the kiss to allow us to breath and continued kissing up and down my neck and jaw line. "God, Bella." He groaned. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that." I whimpered a little and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt like I wanted to cry out of happiness. I thought I'd inhaled enough oxygen by now and I grabbed his face and yanked it back up to mine. "I think I have an idea" I murmured between kisses. I was almost exploding out of my skin when Edward sucked on my bottom lip and gave it a light bite. I moaned again. Edward groaned again and broke the kiss off. He leaned his forehead against mine while he panted softly. I gave him another chaste kiss and leaned my head back against the tree. "Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said in a strained voice.

My heart sank. He was sorry? This was the best kiss of my life, and to make it complete, it was with the man who I truly loved. To hear that he was sorry was kind of a hit in the face.

"You're sorry?" I whispered, looking in his eyes. His forehead was still leaning against mine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this… You, with Jacob, and… I'm sorry…" He said while taking a step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "I'm not with Jacob." I told him. "I was, but I'm not anymore. And even when I was, I wasn't really."

Something flashed through Edward's eyes and he grabbed my face almost roughly with his hands. "You're not?" He demanded. "I'm not." I confirmed.

His lips crashed down on mine again and if possible, he was kissing me with even more force then before. "I think we should go back." I said panting while I leaned my head back after we broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Edward said, peppering kisses on the side of my face.

"Edward stop it, or we'll never be able to get back."

"Yeah…" he said and took a step back. I stared at him and he took another. I pushed myself off the tree and stepped into the direction of the pile of branches. I bent down and grabbed a few. When I straightened up, Edward cupped my face with both hands and kissed me again. I almost dropped the branches to hold him as well. But he pulled back before I could do such a thing and he picked up some himself. We walked back to the bonfire and I could feel the electricity between us.

We dumped the wood on the fire and returned to our former seats in the circle.

I stared off smiling into the fire and I could feel Edwards eyes on me. I really wanted to just crawl on top of him and kiss him until I'd pass out. But I didn't want to hear any questions as to why I was sucking Edward's face off, so I kept control. But barely. I would shiver when I felt Edwards hand would brush 'accidentally' against my back or the outside of my leg.

I immediately jumped up when I heard Alice saying the magic words that she was ready to go back. I heard Edward letting out a soft chuckle at my behaviour and turned to give him a glare. But it melted away easily at the sight of his soft pink lips. How I longed to kiss those again. We told everyone good bye and went for the cars.

Alice said that she knew the way back by now, and she was driving in front of us.

When we were seated in the Volvo, Edward took my hand immediately and brushed his lips over my knuckles. I smiled to myself and looked out the side window. During the ride home, we were in a comfortable silence. Although I did had to constantly fight the urges running through me.

Edward flashed his headlights as a parting gesture when Alice took the turn for the inn.

As soon as we were inside my house, Edward pinned my up against the door and traced his nose against my neck. "Bella," he murmured. "God, Bella," he sighed before he searched for my lips. I melted into the kiss. I didn't know how much time had passed, before we finally broke apart to get ready for bed. I changed in my room and Edward in the bathroom. We sneaked glances at each other while we were brushing our teeth together.

As soon as we were done, his lips were on mine again. While we were kissing, he walked me backwards to my room, until the back of my knees hit my bed. Edward bent around me and pulled away my covers. He pushed me down gently and tugged me in – all in between kisses.

He leaned over me and peppered my face with a thousand feather light kisses. "Good night Bella." He whispered. "Good night," whispered back breathless.

He gave me one last kiss full on the lips and leaned away. Just before he exited my room he turned in the threshold and whispered, "Happy Valentine's day." I was left there, close to hyperventilating, while I listened to his soft, descending, footsteps. I was thrilled and the euphoria was coursing through me. It was a happy Valentine's day indeed.

___________________________________________________________________________

OOH YEAHHH finallyyy!! Did you like?

Let me know what you think and leave a review please! :)

Tnx to Elle/Year1989rocks for helping me out on some French stuff :)

Tnx for reading! xx


	15. Kisses

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Kisses

I was cocooned in the warmth of my covers. Sighing contently, I snuggled in closer. I could feel the sun shining upon my face, through the thin curtains covering my window. Its light left an orange glow behind my closed eyelids.

I was slowly waking up, but still keeping my eyes closed. As I enjoyed waking up to such a lovely morning, I noticed a certain scent surrounding me. It was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. However, it just added to my waking up in contentment. I sighed again and turned to my other side to get closer to the scent. As I did so, I felt a weight being lifted momentarily from my waist, and put back again when I was fully turned. Hmm. I didn't think much of it. I felt the weight on my waist making a way to my lower back and pressing against me until I hit something what in this moment I could only describe as the source of the scent. I sniffed a little bit and then I think I hummed before I buried my face in it. Hmmm. Yes. Definitely a good morning.

The weight that was resting on me was slowly getting less and I felt it making a way to my face. It stroked my cheeks and put the hair that was resting on the side of my face, behind my ear. Now, come to think of it. I think it was a hand. Yeah. A hand. I felt the fingers trailing the shape of my ear and then slowly making its way to the side of my neck, my shoulders, and back to my waist. The feather light touch had felt wonderful against my skin. I should return it, shouldn't I? Yes, I should. My arm, had been resting on the side of the source. Or person. Let's say the source is a person. My arm had been resting on the side of this person, and now was blindly making it's way to the 'face' of this person. I'd made sure though, to keep my touch as feather light as 'its' was on me, before I accidentally poked it or something. I could feel toned shoulders, and a pulse point softly pounding beneath smooth skin. My hand traveled more upward and my fingers came in contact with a strong jaw, covered with a light morning scruff. Hmm. I wonder… Does it have lips? My fingers trailed the jaw line until they rested on the chin. There, they inched upwards until they touched a soft pad that I assumed was the bottom lip. I pressed against it lightly. Hmm. That is one soft lip.

Then, I felt the lip stretch lightly beneath my fingers. Oh! It was moving. My mind was finally starting to making the connections. The hand, the shoulder, the skin, the warmth, the scent…the lips. I froze. I tilted my head upwards before I dared to pry one eye open. There, was Edward gazing at me with his dazzling crooked smile beneath my hand. "Oh!" I gasped. I fully opened both of my eyes and withdrew my hand quickly from his face. I could feel my face heating up from my former actions.

"Uhm… Hi…" I whispered, staring shyly up to him.

"Hi," he smiled back. I tried to pull back a little, to create some distance between us, but he wasn't allowing it. The arm that resting on my waist, held on tighter to me.

"Don't go." Edward said, as he gazed at me. I simply nodded and stayed where I was.

His grip on me loosened a bit. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good." I answered with a small smile. "You?"

"Better then ever," he said with a grin. I could feel my self blush again.

"So… uhm… Not that I object… But how exactly did you end up in my bed?" I asked him nervously as I recalled the happenings from last night. He grinned again. "I couldn't sleep and then after a while I heard something upstairs. So I came to take a look, to see if you were ok. I saw that you were fine, and I came over to tug you in a little. That's when you asked me to stay." He said. I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes as he took in my face when the realization dawned on me. Oh no. "Bella, do you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked. My eyes widened. "What did I say?" I asked him reluctantly as I buried my face in his, by a t-shirt covered, chest. I felt his him shake lightly as he let out a laugh. "Not that much, don't worry. Let's just say that I know you like me." He smiled as he gently tugged on my chin, to get me to look at him again. I blushed profusely. Although it was true, I didn't like that I declared that kind of stuff when I was unconscious. "But don't worry," Edward continued. "I like you too. Very much." Edward whispered in his velvet voice as he dragged his nose over my shoulder and my jaw, to the side of my face. My breathing started to pick up slightly with the sensations he was evoking. He placed a soft kiss on my pulse point and ever so slowly started a trail from there, upwards to my face. He dragged his lips over my skin in between kisses. His other arm had found his way underneath me and was encircling the other side of my waist. He pulled me closer and his hands softly caressed my body.

The closer he came to my mouth, the more lightheaded I became. I closed my eyes while I waited until his lips would find their final destination. But just as he reached the corner of my mouth, I remembered something that came with the morning. "Oh!" I gasped and pushed myself out of Edwards arms and clamped a hand over my mouth. Edward looked puzzled for a moment. "What?" he asked confused. "Morning breath!" I said in a muffled voice, while I threw my legs over the side of my bed. Edward tried to grab me and pull me back to him, but I was faster and made my way to the door. I turned there, "I'll be right back." I told him. Edward made a whiny noise before he let himself fall back on the pillows. I made my way over to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. As I looked in the mirror, I could see that my blush was still lightly visible. Oh! And my hair was a mess! I quickly finished brushing my teeth and then grabbed my hairbrush to comb through the haystack on my head. When I was finished, I washed my face with some cool water, just to freshen myself up a bit. I walked back to my bedroom and saw Edward lying there on his back, with an arm draped over his face, covering his eyes. I wasn't sure if I should get back in bed. But Edward cleared that up for me by patting the spot next to him as he removed his arm from his face to reveal his crooked smile to me.

I slowly walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers. As soon as I laid down, Edward rolled over to me. But instead of returning to the position we were in before, he rolled on top of me. He was resting the most of his weight on his arms, that he placed on both sides of my head. And he rested a little weight on his knees, so that our hips weren't actually touching. Oh-oh. The thought of our hips touching caused my stomach to tighten again and it send my mind on its way to an overwhelming high. Edward kissed on the skin of my neck and sucked lightly on the spot just below my ear. My breathing hitched at the feeling and I sucked in some more oxygen. His lips found my ear and they moved against my lobe as he spoke, "I'll be right back." He whispered. Before I could figure out what those words were supposed to mean in English, Edward had rolled off of me and walked out of the room. I felt empty when he left me there. I listened how he took care of his own morning breath – not that he really had one – and how he descended on the stairs. Wait, why is he going down the stairs?

I listened intently to the little sounds that echoed as far as upstairs, and I could only make out that he must be in the kitchen. I was concentrating so hard on trying to figure out what he was doing, that I didn't notice the amount of minutes that had passed since he actually went downstairs. I woke up from my deep concentration when I realized he was coming upstairs again. Edward emerged in my doorstep with a tray in his hands. "Here you go," he smiled as he sat it between us after he'd climbed in the bed as well. He had made breakfast. "Thank you," I blushed as I looked back up to him, and shifted in my spot so we could sit across from each other. He just smiled gently back at me and handed me a plate. I started eating the food, and it was really good. But I think he already knew that.

We finished eating in silence, although we kept sneaking glances at each other. When we were done, Edward grabbed the tray and placed it on the ground beside the bed. We were still sitting cross-legged in front of each other. I moved my gaze to my lap where my fingers where fidgeting with each other. "Edward?" I asked him, without looking up.

I could feel him staring at me, when he answered. "Yeah?"

"What was up with you last week? You were acting so off." I still didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I was just… I don't know, I was confused or something."

"About what?" I asked him softly and I looked up slowly. Our eyes met for a moment, and then he was the one averting his gaze and fidgeting with his hands.

"I just… I like you Bella. Very much so. It killed me to know that I'd have to spend a whole weekend, a _Valentine's_ weekend, with you, while you'd be with Jacob right under my nose." He looked up from his lap and his eyes were filled with so much emotion.

"Really? Was that it?"

"Yeah…", he sighed. "You know, at school, I can see how you interact with other people. With other boys. I see how they look at you. I mean, Newton is still drooling all over you, even though he has Jessica on his arm now. And you haven't totally disappeared from Tyler's sight yet either. I'm glad Yorkie has backed off though. But still, I even heard James talking about you. And to be honest, I don't like it. But I feel relieved at the way you don't seem to respond to that. But when it comes to Jacob, I'm just confused. I don't get how you two stand with each other. At first, I thought you were together. Then I thought you weren't, but just really really close friends. Then I found out, with the official confirmation of Alice, that you in fact were together. And now I find out that in the end you two aren't. And it's just… I don't know." He finished his talking.

I was silent for a moment while I processed everything he'd said.

"I _was_ together with Jacob." I said finally. I could see Edward tense up a little, but he didn't avert his eyes. I took a breath. "When I moved to Forks when I was 14, Jacob and I met because our Dads are friends. And soon after, he became my very best friend. He didn't go to the same school as me, but outside school, we spend most of our time together. We're really close. And because of that, we decided to give it a go, just before the Christmas Holidays." I paused. A frown had appeared on Edwards face while I spoke, but he continued to stay silent.

"We agreed that it was best to just try it out, before we'd let it become serious. We didn't want to lose the friendship if things wouldn't work out. You could call it a probation, if you will." I chuckled. "Two weeks ago, I realized that the love I felt for Jacob wasn't that kind of love. It was more like the love one would have for a brother or a sister. We discussed it, and he admitted he felt the same. And we left it at that. We're back to best friends, and we're both content with that."

Edward swallowed something but his frown was slowly disappearing.

"What made him realize that you weren't meant for him in that way?", Edward asked.

"I don't know exactly what made him realize… But my guess is that subconsciously Leah Clearwater has something to do with that." I felt a smile creep to my face as I thought back to Jacob and Leah. I could totally see them together. "Leah?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. She's his biology partner. Leah has been through some stuff what had changed her. And lately she seemed to be more alive and I think Jacob is the main reason for that. I see it also with Jacob. He gets more clumsy and awkward around her. She makes him slightly nervous. I think they would be so good together. I hope they'll realize soon." I smiled.

Edward nodded and stared at his lap again. "And what made you realize?"

My heart was picking up a rate. "I realized, when I realized I felt feelings for someone else that I never felt for Jacob." Edward looked up and I stared at him intently. I hoped he would get what I was saying. If he didn't, my blood red cheeks, must give him some hint too.

Edward slowly sat up on his knees and came closer to me. He never broke our eye contact. My crossed legs unfolded themselves and automatically placed themselves at the outsides of Edward's as he came closer and closer. He lowered his face to mine and his half hooded eyes were in a fixed gaze on my lips. Both of his hands placed themselves around my neck and the back of my head. His fingers tangled in my hair. I suppressed a shiver. His lips were so close now, that they were almost touching mine. "When did you realize?" I whispered at him, while my hands placed themselves on his shoulders. "When I went to pick up Ben to see an awesome Japanese killer movie six weeks ago." Edward closed the minimal distance between our faces by pressing his lips softly on to mine. He leaned back a little so that he could speak. "And again, when I met my lab partner." And his lips were back on mine again. This time a little harder. "And again, when she seemed to be wherever I went." He gently lowered me back onto the mattress and hovered over me. He kissed me on my collarbones and up to the side of my neck. "But I only realized I was a lost case, when I heard her mumbling my name in her sleep." He whispered in my ear. Crap. The sleep-talking thing really has to come to an end. "I kind of like it." Edward chuckled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." "Oh."

Edward laughed and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling. Momentarily I totally forgot about unconscious declarations. "I really like it." Edward began again. "It's fascinating. It makes me wonder what you're dreaming about." He said while he caressed my face. "It's embarrassing." I stated. "It's cute." He corrected. "It's not."

"Yes, it is." He said. And to prevent I'd shoot another comment back, he shut me up by lowering his lips on mine again. It worked.

"You're not playing fair." I accused him when he gave me time to breath. "Life's not fair." He shrugged with a crooked smile.

"So… you really like me?" I blushed but managed to put a hint of a coy smile on my face. Edward nodded. "I really like you.", he confirmed.

I felt my smile growing huge on my face. I leaned up and captured his lips again, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Oh, how I loved kissing him. I tugged at his hair while I did my best to suck his face off. If only he could be closer. Wait. He can be. I remembered _hips_. As we were kissing, I felt Edward resting more and more of his weight on me – which was absolutely fine. I wriggled my leg out from under him and hooked it around his and did the same with the other. I felt Edward trying to pull back from the kiss, but I didn't let him. Instead, I used my legs to push him as close to me as was possible. The groan that got out of him, was the most sexy sound I've ever heard. My fingers knotted in his hair and I gently bit down on his bottom lip. He groaned again and pulled back. "Bella…" He managed to slowly release himself from my grip. "What?", I pouted.

"Not a good idea." He said with closed eyes and rolled off of me. "Oh. Ok." I couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"Not because I don't want to, you silly girl." He said and propped himself up on his elbow. I did the same. He cupped the side of my face with his hand and traced the outline of my bottom lip with his thumb. "You're just too tempting for your own good." He whispered. "Uhm… I am?" I asked him puzzled. Uh, yeah, I wanted for him to want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't think that tempting was the impression I made. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, have you?" He smiled gently while he continued to caress my lip. "Uhm… I think you've got that backwards. You're the beautiful one here." I spoke against his thumb. "Silly silly Bella." He whispered as he leaned to kiss me again. Although it wasn't as deep and as long as before, I felt that he meant it. Before I could respond properly, he pulled back again. "Uhm, ok, maybe I should take a shower. I bet Alice and Jasper will be here soon…" I said and backed away and stood up from the bed. If he wasn't going to let me kiss him, as in really kiss him, I might as well just do something else.

Edward shrugged and smiled gently. He watched as I made my way out of my room. When I arrived in the bathroom, I let the giant smile that wanted to break through, spread across my face. I think I was in heaven. I totally kissed Edward Cullen; the most gorgeous, good-looking, heavenly smelling, and sweetest man to walk the earth.

I think I actually started humming to myself when I put on the shower water and soaped my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I finished quickly and stepped out of the shower. I wrenched some water out of my hair and brushed it. It was then, that I realized I didn't bring my clean clothes to the bathroom. Crap. And I already threw my pajama's in the dirty laundry basket. Shi-it. I ducked into the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel I could find and wrapped it around my body. I bit my lip as I thought of what I had to do. Edward was probably still in my room. As were my clean clothes. He needed to leave, preferably without seeing me in my towel. I mean… Yeah… I saw _him_ in a towel. But still, this is totally uncomfortable. Maybe… Maybe he could hear me from here, and I could ask him to go downstairs for a moment? It was worth a try. I filled my lungs with air. "Edward?" I called out. No response. Again. "Edward?" Silence. I began to feel stupid.

Ok… Here it goes. I opened the bathroom door and walked very carefully over to my room; no need to trip while naked under a towel. The door of my room was ajar and I peeked inside. Edward was lying on my bed with eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He looked so relaxed. I heard my cd with Chopin's Nocturnes playing softly. "Edward?" I whispered, because I didn't want to stir the atmosphere. "Hmm?" He began to remove his arms from behind his head and I could see in slow motion how he was about to open his eyes. "No don't!" I said hastily. "Keep your eyes closed!"

"Uh… Ok." Edward sat up but kept his eyes closed. Ok… where to go from now. Hmm, maybe if I go stand over at the right side of the bed, and he gets up on the left side. He'll have his back to me when he walks out the door. He won't see me at all.

I carefully walked over to the right side of the bed. "Bella. Why do I have to keep my eyes closed?" He asked. "Just keep them closed please."

"You smell really nice." He said and turned to where I was standing. He still had his eyes closed. "Could you maybe leave my room and not turn around?"

"Sure." He said and then a smirk formed on his lips. "But I want a kiss first." He said and grabbed my arm and yanked me down on the bed. A funny noise escaped me with the sudden movement. As I fell down on the bed, I desperately tried to keep the towel secured around my body. Lucky for me, the towel still covered all the right places, as I landed.

With his eyes still closed, Edward's hand traveled from my arm towards my shoulder and to my neck, as he slowly leaned in closer. But then he stopped and frowned a little. He moved his hand back to my shoulder and his fingers softly explored the skin there. His eyes shot open and he stared at my bare shoulder. _Yeah…Edward. That's why I wanted you to keep your eyes closed and leave my room._ His eyes traveled slowly over my body. Beginning at my shoulder, over my towel covered chest and they finally rested at the point where my towel stopped at the half of my thighs. His cheeks turned a little pink. I glanced down there, and to my embarrassment I saw that the towel had rode up a little. It still covered the important places, but the amount of exposed skin wasn't exactly appropriate. "Oh!" I exclaimed and my face turned beet red as I adjusted the towel a little more. At hearing me, Edwards eyes shot back up to my face.

"Uhm," He gulped. "I… I will go now. Sorry! I'm just gonna take a shower and… I'm sorry…" He rambled and jumped of the bed. I heard him rushing downstairs, to get his clothes. It took him a few minutes though, to get back upstairs again. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and give my cheeks the chance to return to their original color. I waited until I heard the water running, before I dropped my towel to get dressed.

While Edward was in the shower, Jasper called to tell that he and Alice were on their way. They arrived at the same time Edward finished his shower. I opened the door for Jasper and Alice when Edward came down the stairs. When I heard his footsteps, I turned to look at him. My breath got caught a little. He was wearing dark jeans that were hanging low on his hips and a casual hoodie to cover his upper body. He wasn't wearing any shoes yet. Just his socks. He looked very at home and I didn't mind that, at all. His hair was still damp from the shower. It was sticking up here and there. His cheeks were a little flushed. He met my eyes and then quickly averted them. Alice pushed passed me in that moment, breaking my daze. Jasper gave me a curious look before letting his mouth twist in a knowing smirk. I blushed and looked away. Luckily he didn't ask, but just took a seat next to Alice on the couch.

Alice positioned her legs over Jaspers lap and made herself comfortable. I sat down in the armchair. I figured Edward would just sit down on the other side of Jasper, since the other couch was still pulled out. Instead, he chose to sit on the armrest of the armchair. His scent swirled in the air around me, and I tried my best to look like I wasn't influenced by his proximity. "So, Bella… I was thinking, can we go to La Push again before we go back to school?" Alice asked me. "Yeah, sure. If you guys want that too?" I asked Edward and Jasper. But I looked at Jasper while I was asking, because I think I wouldn't be able to stop staring at Edward, if I looked at him. "Sure," I heard Edward say. Jasper nodded.

"Ok, let's go then." I said. Alice hopped off the couch and Jasper followed her to the door. I stood up to follow them outside, but Edward, -still sitting on the armrest- grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. He planted a kiss on my lips before he got up himself. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked outside. Alice was just getting into the passenger seat of her Porsche – apparently Jasper was driving today – as she glanced up to us. I felt her eyes burning on our intertwined hands. She met my eyes and all I could do was blush and give her a sheepish smile.

She winked and hopped in the car. I locked the door of the house with my free hand. Edward tugged me along to his Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. I slid in the seat and waited for him to join me in the car.

Jasper drove in front of us to La Push. Edward and I were in a comfortable silence. At least until he brought the towel-incident back up.

"So…uhm… I am sorry for what happened in your room. I should've just left when you asked me to." He said. I bit my lip and I could feel my face heating up a little. "S'okay", I mumbled and looked through the side window.

There was a pause for a moment. "You uhm… - cough - … You _did_ look really good back there." Awkward silence. Edward cleared his throat. I turned to stare at him. "Uhm… thanks?" I don't think it was even audible, but he heard me, because he nodded. He was clearly uncomfortable too. I don't get it, why didn't he just left the towel incident alone then?

Maybe I can make this more awkward for him… "You, looked really good in a towel too." I told him. I could feel a smirk forming on my face as I thought back to the time I saw him like that in his dorm. I turned my face away to hide my expression.

"Yeah, I know." What? "What…" I asked flatly and turned to look back at him. That sounds really stuck-up – doesn't matter that it's true. He laughed at my expression. "I caught you staring, that said it all for me." He winked and laughed again. Suddenly the uncomfortable atmosphere had disappeared and turned into a more playful one. "I think that's enough towel talk for today." I muttered and turned to look through the window again. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and rested our intertwined hands on my leg. I rolled my eyes when I turned to meet his and continued looking at the scenery.

Jasper led the way to where we parked the cars last night. It wasn't too far from Jacobs house, so I figured we could go there.

I pointed out the general direction of his house. Jasper and Alice started to walk in front of me and Edward. As we walked, Edwards hand would graze mine ever so lightly, as they were both swinging on the rhythm of our footsteps in between us.

I didn't need to point out which house was Jacobs, as he and Billy were both standing in front of it. Jacob was standing with his back to us, talking to his father. When he heard us approach, he turned with a shining white smile on his face. "Hey Bells!" He grinned. "Hi Jake," I smiled. Sensing Alice's pouting at the lack of attention for her, he turned to her as well "Alice", he winked. "Jacob," she curtsied. Silly girl.

He shook friendly hands with Jasper and Edward. Everyone turned to Billy, to greet him as well. A small conversation started. Edward and I stood so close to each other, that it gave him the opportunity to subtly caress my back. Though, he was engaging himself fully in the conversation, I'm sure that the effect this was having on me wasn't lost on him. I leaned more into his touch, unconsciously. Though, I did my best to not be too obvious about it, I saw Jacob sending suspicious looks into our direction.

At the moment our eyes met, he hold my gaze. He spoke slowly and clearly, breaking through the conversation. "Bella, can I please talk to you for a minute?", he asked, while still keeping eye-contact. I felt Edward tense up a little, beside me. But he kept his facial expression composed as if he wasn't bothered at all.

"Sure," I said casually and made a gesture to follow him. As I brushed passed Edward, I touched his hand in a gesture to comfort him. "We'll be right back," I called over my shoulder. Everyone nodded and continued the conversation. Except for Edward who was staring after me, with a half grimace on his face.

Instead of just walking away to a distance that was out of hearing range, Jacob let me all the way to the garage. Once I was inside, he closed the door behind me and started pacing around a little. Out of habit, I took my place in the old arm chair. "What's up Jake?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment. He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. He wore a stern expression on his face. "Bells, what is exactly going on between you and Edward?" he asked. He looked at my face closely, so he could decide if I would tell the truth or not. I would tell him the truth. He is my best friend, after all.

"I like him." I said quietly and I could feel my cheeks heath up a little.

"As in _like_-like?," He narrowed his eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He stared at me for a moment. "Ok… Bella.", Jacob held his hands in front of himself, as if he was going to explain something very difficult to a little kid. "It wasn't very wise of you, to put yourself in the situation you were in this weekend. It is never wise to be alone with a boy, _overnight_ – he emphasized this word. And it is definitely not wise to be alone with a boy, overnight, when you have certain feelings for that particular someone. Things could get out of hand in ways you don't mean them too."

"Uhm… Jacob…" I started with an quirked eyebrow. "I've spend countless nights alone with you."

"That's different," he cut off.

"How?"

"Because, I know you for a long time. And I'm not some horny 17 year old."

"You're not?", I smirked.

"Again, that's different." He cut off.

The smirk stayed visible on my face, because I knew he couldn't save himself out of this discussion. "Bella, do you know what kind of intentions 17 year old boys have?"

"You mean boys like you?"

"Stop it!" He snapped. "This isn't about me. This is about the guy standing outside and his intentions towards you. Charlie will have my head if something happens to you!" He threw his hands up in the air, out of frustration. "Jacob…", I stood up from the chair and took the few steps to where he was standing in front of me. "Jacob, look at me." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Edward is a really good person. He would do me no harm. If I would be uncomfortable in his presence in whatever kind of way, I will let him know. And I know that he would respect me. I know you just want to look out for me... I would punch you if you didn't," I grinned. "But, you really have nothing to worry about." Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. "I still don't feel comfortable about it. Especially not when there are too many days where I can't keep an eye on you."

"Don't worry about that," I laughed. "Where you can protect me, I'm sure Emmett will."

Jacob seemed to perk up a bit after the mentioning of Emmett. "That's true. Although… He and Edward are related, so he will probably pick sides." Jacob pondered out loud.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Emmett would probably punch anyone who I'd point a finger at."

"I hope so." Jacob sighed and took me in an embrace.

"I love you Bells. Please look out for yourself. And I don't mean that only for this particular situation. I mean always."

"I will Jake. I love you too." I said to his chest.

We stood like that in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally he released me. Now it was my turn. "So. Jacob." I started with a stern look and a formal voice. "Have you ever noticed that Leah Clearwater is a fine young woman?" Jacob's cheeks hinted towards pink. "Shut up." He nudged my shoulder lightly. I giggled.

"Seriously Jake. She's really something."

"I know." He whispered, and looked away. "You should tell her."

"How? I still feel a little weird about it. Though, I'm really starting to like her."

"You'll know how to tell her, it'll all come in good time. But don't wait too long though." I teased. Jacob rolled his eyes.

We grew silent again and unconsciously our gazes both drifted to the two bikes. "When do you want to go riding again?" Jacob asked me finally. "I don't know. Maybe next weekend? I don't have anything planned yet, but if something comes up, I'll let you know."

"Sure, sure." Jacob nodded. I heard a faint sound of tires rolling over the drive way.

"Are you expecting visitors?" I asked Jacob.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Harry is picking up Dad and Seth told me he would come to hang out today." "And Leah?" I teased.

"Shut up Bella," he rolled his eyes again and nudged me towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

We walked back to the front of the house. At hearing our approaching footsteps, Edward's head whipped around and he searched for my eyes. I smiled at him. It seemed to sooth his concern just a little. But his eyes still flashed over to Jacob.

I glanced over to Jacob and saw that he, too, was giving Edward some kind of stare.

I walked over to where Edward was standing and Jacob went to greet Harry and Seth.

"Hey," I said, as soon as I reached him. "Hey." He bended forwards a little. "Everything ok?" His lips ghosted over my hair as he whispered. "Everything is fine, don't worry." I squeezed his hand for a moment. "Ok." He said and straightened up again.

I gave him one more smile, before I went over to Harry and Seth. They both pulled me into a hug. "What's with you and Cullen?" Seth whispered subtly in my ear. "Later." I whispered before pulling back.

"Well, kids. We'd better get going. Keep it nice and clean please." Billy said and rolled himself towards the passengers seat of Harry's truck. It's funny how almost everyone seemed to own a truck around here. Harry followed him, and helped him getting in the seat. Jacob folded the wheelchair and placed it in the truck bed.

"See you around kiddo," Billy said towards me, when he was seated. I waved and we watched them drive away.

"What were you guys planning on doing today?" Alice asked Jacob and Seth.

"Nothing special really. Just hanging around in the garage or something." Seth answered.

"Oh, can I see the garage?" Alice asked.

Jacob let out a laugh. "Maybe you would like a tour of the house first?" He asked her.

"Oh, right. Of course, I'd love to."

Jacob shook his head in amusement. We followed him inside, and he showed everyone around his cozy little home. After everyone had had a drink, we went outside to the garage.

"Hey, is this the Rabbitt?" Alice asked upon seeing the red Volkswagen parked in the garage.

"Yeah?" Jacob said. "Wow, that looks really cool. Bella told me you build it up from scratch." "I did," he said, the proud was twinkling in his eyes.

"Really?" Jasper asked impressed. "Can I take a look under the hood?"

"Sure", Jacob responded cheerfully and popped the hood for him. Everyone huddled around the hood to take a look. Even Alice, although I was sure she didn't understand a thing of what they were talking about. Seth retreated subtly from the little group and joined me at my side.

"So…", he trailed off suggestively. "So…", I mimicked him.

"You and Edward?" He smirked. "I guess." I blushed and continued to look at the group in front off me. "You like him?"

"Yup." "That's good for you Bells. Just look after yourself."

"Of course."

"Then everything is fine with me. Edward is a cool guy."

"Yeah, he is." I sighed with a smile.

Seth smiled back and ruffled my hair before he walked back to the car. After a few minutes, Alice began to loose interest in the guy-talk and came to stand next to me.

"You wanna go for a walk?" She asked me. "We have _a lot_ to talk about." She smiled mischievously. I don't think that I could avoid this talk, ever, so I agreed. "Sure."

"Hey guys, I can't keep up with your boy-talk, so me and Bella are going for a walk." Said Alice with a raised voice to get their attention. She skipped over the Jasper and pecked him on the lips. I approached Edward, but I wasn't sure what to do. We were still so new, and I don't feel comfortable expressing myself in front of others yet. So I stood there kind of awkwardly at his side, while Alice said goodbye to Jasper. Jacob peered at us from the corner of his eye, but Seth was openly smirking at us.

I blushed. "So, I'll be right back." "Yeah." Edward smiled gently. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek before placing a strand of hair behind my ear. He left it at that and I felt a little relieved. "Ok. Bye." I smiled. My hand grazed his for a moment before I walked away. Alice was on my heels and as soon as we were out of the garage, she linked her arm through mine and dragged me away. "Alice, do you even know where you're going?" I chuckled. She halted, "No. Lead the way." I laughed and turned her about 90 degrees. I tugged her along towards the path that leaded into the woods.

Finally, when we were walking for about five minutes, Alice exploded. "Ok, tell. Me. Everything."

"Uhm, were do you want me to start?"

"When did it start?"

"Only yesterday."

"Who started?"

"He did."

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"When?", Alice asked. "At home?"

"No. At the bonfire."

"At the bonfire? Huh… But, I didn't see it?" Alice was surprised.

"Yeah, I went to get some woods and he came after me. He kind of snuck up on me." Alice nodded impatiently. "And…?" she made hand gestures as for me to continue.

"Well… He started helping me, collecting the woods. I fell down, he offered me a hand, and he never let go." Alice made a funny excited squeaky noise. "Really?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "But it does sound kind of cheesy when I say it like that."

"Ah, pshh. It's cute." Alice dismissed my statement quickly.

I shrugged with a smile.

"Finally." Shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Finally?" I asked her curiously.

"Really Bella? It was kind of obvious that you felt something towards Edward. And as for him… I'm surprised that you couldn't tell. It was written all over his face, every time he saw you."

"Yeah, but he had those mood swings that really didn't make sense to me."

"He was just confused. And jealous."

"Of Jacob?"

"Yeah. It pissed him off when I told him that you and Jacob were together."

"He told me about all that stuff. I'm glad he did, because I really didn't understand him."

"Yeah, well… It's all good now, right?"

"Yes it is."

We walked in silence for a moment, both thinking about the changes. It's funny that I already have such strong feelings for the people I met at school. It's not just Edward. But with Alice, Angela, Emmett and Jasper, too. And Cliff of course. Even with Rosalie and Tanya, I felt at ease. I guess that when you're with people almost 24/7, your bond with them just grows so fast. I've only known them for about six weeks, but I felt like I've known them all my life.

"What does Jacob think about this?", Alice broke through my reverie.

"Uhm, he's a little protective about it, I guess. But it's not that bad."

"I can understand that." Alice nodded. "Plus, beside that, it must feel a little weird for him. You only 'broke up' with him, two weeks ago. Even when you guys agreed that you both didn't feel that way about each other, I can imagine it must feel a little weird."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But on the other hand, someone has caught his eye as well."

"Really? Who?" Alice asked.

"Leah. Seth's sister."

"Oh! Really? She seemed like such a nice girl. A little quiet, but nice."

"Yeah, they'd make a lovely couple. He just has to find the guts to tell her so." I grinned.

"Ahw, that's cute." Alice smiled.

"Yeah."

We continued talking on our way back. It was starting to get a little colder and the sky turned more gray. It was probably going to rain soon. We quickened our pace.

When we approached the garage, we could hear whistles and catcalls coming from the garage.

Alice and I looked at each other with curiosity. What was going on?

We entered the garage and saw Jacob scolding at Seth, who was laughing and making the noises we heard outside. Jasper was laughing pretty hard too and Edward was watching the whole thing with an amused expression on his face, from where he was sitting in the old armchair. I smiled. That was my spot too for this garage.

Edward met my eyes. As he saw my smile, he mouthed 'What?', with twinkles in his eyes.

'Nothing', I mouthed back and continued smiling again.

"What's going on?" Alice asked to whoever was willing to tell her.

"Hey sweetheart, come here." Jasper turned and opened his arms for her, as soon as he heard her voice. Alice skipped over to him and returned his awaiting embrace. "What were you laughing about." Alice asked while she looked up to him.

"s'Nothing." He planted a kiss on her lips. "Just making a little fun of Jacob," he grinned. At this, Seth began laughing to.

Jacob groaned. "Shut up. Don't you people have to go or something?"

"Actually, we do." I said. "It's getting late."

Edward got up from the chair, "You're right. And we still have to pack our stuff and everything…"

"Oh, ok." Jacob said. "I didn't really mean it, but I guess you're right."

He and Seth walked us back to our cars. I hugged them both before I slid into my car seat.

Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence. We would talk a little here and there, but for the rest it was just silent. At home, we did the pull-out couch together, and then both went to pack our own things.

When I was finished in my room, I descended down the stairs. After I took a peek into the living room, I saw that Edward was done too. It was just waiting for Alice and Jasper now. I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Though I didn't hear the footsteps, at some point, I could just feel that Edward was standing behind me. Instead of scaring me, like I thought he would, he slowly put his hands my waist from behind. I shivered a little under his touch. I turned to him and smiled. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against mine.

Oh that feels so nice. Again please.

As if he could here me, he dipped his head down again. This time, his lips rested longer upon mine, and with a little more pressure.

Before the kisses could become heated, Alice and Jasper were at the door. We grabbed our things and made our way to the cars.

The drive back to school seemed shorter and longer at the same time. It felt shorter, because Edward drove so fast, and I fell asleep for a little while. And it felt longer, because the time just went so slowly during the times I was awake.

Edward came back to my dorm, and there we ate dinner with Ben and Angela. We told them about 'us' too. It felt slightly awkward for me, because it was so new, still. But I'll get used to it. After dinner, Edward asked me if it was ok if he went for a run. He'd missed his morning runs his whole weekend.

He promised to come back when he was done. After he had showered, etc., in his dorm.

He came to kiss me goodnight and wish me sweet dreams. I wished him the same, and emphasized my words with another kiss. I was curious as what tomorrow would hold for us.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ok, chapter 15's done! : )

I'm sorry that it's shorter than the last few ones, and I'm feeling that the quality is less. But I wanted to give you something anyway.

It's stupid. I have this scenes in my head that I want to use in the story, but I'm constantly having trouble at deciding where and in what chapter I should put them. And how to make it one flowing story, without to much dreading, etc. I really don't know when I can get the next chapter out, because despite my ideas, it's getting pretty hard to come up with a good chapter.

Anyway, I hope you all still like it, so far. Let me know what you think! xx


	16. I Love You

Another update!  
Ok, I do have to warn you, this one is a little shorter. I just wanted to give you guys some fluff before I'm getting into the plot again. I really don't know when I'll update again, because school is starting and things are a little hectic. Also, at the moment I'm not sure how to proceed with the story. But of course, I won't take TOO long.

I really admire those writers who manage to produce good quality chapters on a regular basis, like once a week. I'm really sad that I'm not one of them. But I hope you enjoy my story anyways. xx

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

I Love You

The next morning, Angela and I were in a rush to prepare ourselves for school. When I was almost done gathering my stuff, a swift knock on the door made me halt my movements. I walked over to the door and opened it. I had just identified the head of bronze hair and the sparkling green eyes, when I felt Edward's lips press against mine and his body knocked me backwards. I stumbled a little, but his arms snaked around me to keep me from tumbling over. When my surprise had subsided, I finished his kiss sweetly and leaned back a little so I could look at him. "What are you doing here?" My voice had an edge of a breathless laugh to it.

"Getting my good morning", Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. He released his hold on me and nudged me gently backwards, so he could close the door behind himself.

"Good morning Edward." Angela's head poked out from behind the bathroom door with a smirk on her lips. "Good morning." Edward laughed and gave a little bow.

Angela winked at us and turned back inside to finish brushing her hair.

"What has you in this cheery mood?" I asked Edward as I returned to packing my bag. "What? Am I not allowed to be cheery?" Edward teased. "Of course you are." I smiled at him, and I was fascinated with how flattering his happiness looked on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked while he took a step closer to me. "Almost", I answered and turned back to my bag. I could feel him coming to stand behind me as I finished up, but he kept his hands to his self. I thrusted the last of my books in my bag pack and whirled around to face him. I put my hands on his chest and leaned up so I could kiss him. He smiled in the kiss and his arms wound around me to hold me close. "Ready." I whispered in between two kisses. "Good. Let's go." He whispered into the crook of my neck. I felt him inhale a deep breath before he placed a soft kiss on my skin there, and withdrew. It had tickled a little, and a tingling sensation still lingered on my skin.

"Angela, you ready to go?" I asked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, just a second," she called back. I let go of Edward and grabbed my bag and my coat. Angela came out of the bathroom and got her things as well. Edward took my hand and the three of us walked out of the door together.

When we arrived at the courtyard, Edward let go of my hand and casually threw an arm around me and one around Angela, who was walking on his other side. Smiling I shook my head and leaned into him. I wasn't really a morning person, but mornings including Edward were just perfect.

As we entered the school building, Edward walked into the direction of Angela's and my Trigonometry class.

"Didn't you have to go the other way?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm just walking you lovely ladies to class." Was his reply and he squeezed his arms, that were draped around our shoulders, for a moment.

"Hey Cullen!" I heard Ben's voice coming from behind us. I tried to peek over my shoulder, but Edwards arm was blocking most of my view. Before Edward could respond, Ben's hand flew against the back of his head. Edward cringed a little, but it couldn't have hurt much.

"What was that for?," Edward asked with a grin.

"Whatcha doing with my girlfriend? From what I can remember this one was mine, that one – he pointed at me with his thumb- was yours." He pushed Edwards arm off Angela's shoulders and tugged her into his side. "Hey baby," he stole a kiss from her. I heard a light gasp coming from the left. I glanced over and saw Jessica's eyes widened with shock. Oh crap.

I didn't have time to dwell on that fact, because Edward was tickling me again, as he nuzzled my neck. I couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping my lips. "Edward," I said, and shoved him a little. "What?" He asked, his grin still on his face.

"It kinda tickles." "Are you ticklish?" he asked.

"No." I looked the other way. Edward tugged at my face with his free hand to get me to look at him again. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not ticklish. _That_ just tickled." I tried to sound very confident, because if Edward didn't believe me, he could take advantage of this knowledge. I tried to stare at him in an intimidating way. He just laughed and tugged me along again. I pouted. He was so gonna take an advantage from this information. Ben walked with us to our Trigonometry class. Before he left for his own class, he kissed Angela goodbye. "See you at lunch." I heard him say.

Angela waved at him. She met my eyes with a smile before she went into the classroom to take her seat. Edward didn't let me follow her. Instead, he gently pushed me against the wall next to the door. I stared up at him questionably. "You aren't letting me go to class?"

"Not yet." He smiled. I blushed. People were all around.

He stepped closer and placed his hands around my neck. "There are people all around." I whispered when he was leaning in. I glanced around before I met his eyes. There were a few curious stares, a few sad ones, bitter ones, cold ones and a lot of jealous ones.

"Everybody's staring." I tried to tell him, but it seemed he just didn't care, because he let his lips brush against mine. And with that, I forgot it all, and pressed back. His fingers wove into my hair and I felt that mine had crept into his hair as well. I felt him smile into the kiss.

Edward slowly pulled his lips off of mine and kissed my cheek sweetly before he straightened up a bit. He twirled a strand of my hair around in his fingers before he placed it behind my ear. "What class do you have third period?" He asked.

"Economics, with Angela."

"Ok. I'll come pick you up."

"Oh, but you really don't have too. I'll just meet you in the cafeteria." I offered.

Edward rolled his eyes and pressed one more kiss onto my lips before he backed away. "Have fun in Trig." He winked and turned around to walk to his own class.

I stared after him. I raised my hands to my face and checked the temperature of my cheeks with the back of them. They felt kind of warm, I must look a little flushed. I shook my head at myself and turned to walk through the door. Before I took a step, I noticed Mike and Tyler standing a few feet away, both with a disbelieving look on their face. Though, Mike was the one that looked the most shocked, out of the two.

I stared back at them for a moment and bit my lip. I broke the eye contact and walked through the door, to my seat. I quickly passed Jessica and sunk down next to Angela. I was fortunate enough that Mr. Varner chose that moment to start his class. Jessica didn't get a chance to interrogate me. Though she turned around in her seat a couple of times, I avoided eye-contact with her. However, I did end up meeting Mike's eyes. He gave me an accusing stare. I quickly averted my eyes and paid attention.

When the end of the hour was near, I passed Angela a note.

_When the bell rings, can we get out of here really really fast?_

Angela read it and looked at me with confusion. "Why?" She mouthed.

I glanced over at Jessica and then back at her. Angela followed my eyes and the understanding dawned on her face. She nodded. So when the bell rang, we both jumped up from our seats and flew out the door, leaving Jessica – and Mike- behind in the chaos. When we were at a safe distance from the classroom, we slowed our pace.

"You know you have to face her at some point don't you? You can't avoid her in Spanish." Angela said while we weaved through the crowd. I sighed. "I know, I'm just postponing what I can."

Edward held his word and picked me up after Economics. Again, he draped his arm around my shoulders. And again, people were staring. Angela walked with us to the cafeteria, but instead of joining us at the lunch line, she went to find Ben first.

Edward grabbed a tray and started putting something of everything on it. I raised my eyebrows but he just smiled and shrugged. As we walked back to our lunch table, we past Mike and Jessica. They both didn't look too happy, but didn't say anything.

It seemed that everyone at our lunch table was updated with the situation between Edward and I. And I was glad that nobody made a fuzz about it. Well, Emmett would, if he was here, but luckily he decided to skip school today. He and Rosalie had come back from New York last night. He informed Edward, when Edward came to pick him up for their morning run together, that his and Rosalie's activities this weekend had worn him out, and he really needed his rest. However, Rose was here, looking all fresh and shiny.

After lunch, Edward walked me to class again. Even though I told him he really didn't have too, it felt nice that he actually wanted too. We left a couple of minutes before the bell, so we could take our time. My heart fluttered when Edward reached for my hand, while we strolled through the lightly crowded halls of the school building. The door to my Spanish classroom was unlocked. We went inside and I sat my bag down on my seat. Edward sat down on the edge of my table and pulled me in between his legs. His arms encircled my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment.

"You know, I'm really glad how things worked out this weekend." Edward said. I lifted my head and smiled at him. "Me too." He brushed his lips against mine with a smile.

"You wanna hang out tonight? I've got practise first but after that, we could have dinner?" He asked. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

"I can cook for you again?" He said with a grin.

"That sounds really nice." I grinned back. He released his hold on me with one arm and lifted my hand op to kiss the fingertips. He slowly kissed down my hand as I let it creep up to his hair and played with the tousled bronze mess there.

"I really like your hair." I said as I studied it. He chuckled. "I really like your hair too." To emphasize that, he tangled his free hand in my hair. His hand tilted my head forward and he leaned in closer too. He placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. A kiss on my bottom lip. A kiss on my upper lip. And finally a full kiss. His lips gently sucking on mine. I locked my other arm around his neck as well and pulled him closer. He gently slowed the kiss down and pulled back a little when we heard the bell ring. More and more footsteps were coming from the hallway. "Give me a call when you're ready for me to come over." I said.

He nodded. He gave me a last peck on the lips before he nudged me a little so he could get up from the table. "See you later. Have fun with Jessica." He smirked. I glared at him as he walked away backwards. He laughed and turned to go to class. Just when he was out of sight, I heard him say, "Oh, hey Jessica." The mockery in his voice was clearly meant for me, because he knew I could still hear him.

Jessica entered the classroom, but still looking back to the hallway, with a dazed expression on her face. She walked to her seat and as soon as she noticed me, she shook it off. "Well, don't you look a little flustered." She sneered as she sat down and awaited what I had to say for myself. Students started to fill the classroom one by one. "Uh… I do?" I asked while I pretended to be focused on something entirely else than her."

"Yeah, you do." She said dryly.

"Oh." I shrugged awkwardly. I kept silent and started doodling on my notebook.

"So you're not gonna tell me about Edward Cullen then?" Again, her voice was full of accusation. I met her eyes for a second before I concentrated on my notebook again. "What do you want me to tell you about Edward Cullen?"

"Oh, so this is how you're gonna play it? Bella, you have me really confused here. I thought you told me you and Edward had nothing going on. And that you were with that Indian guy. And what do I hear now? You're his girlfriend?!"

"I guess I am." I mumbled, still avoiding eye-contact. "Well then, what happened to that big Indian looking guy you were dating?" She demanded. All students had taken their seat by now, and where just lounging for a bit, waiting until the teacher would arrive. The soft buzz in the classroom somewhat camouflaged Jessica's voice. I glanced around to see if anyone was listening in. A few heads where turned our way, but they looked bored so I'm not sure if they were following our conversation, or just staring in a random direction.

"You mean Jacob?" I asked Jessica and turned to her the first time since I've started talking with her. "Yeah." She looked a little less steady when I finally made eye contact with her. "I thought you were with him?" She asked, her voice sounded a little smaller, but I think she noticed it herself, because she quickly regained her posture.

"I was. Now I'm not anymore." I just wanted to keep this plain and simple. I really didn't want to talk how about how this – between Edward and myself- had become. And I also didn't want her to get all upset with me for not sharing the details. So I just did what I do best in situations like this. I changed the subject. It wasn't that hard, because this was Jessica. No matter how much she liked to talk about other people, she liked talking about herself more. "So, I assume that the dance with Mike went well?" Jessica narrowed her eyes a bit, as she was clearly on to what I was doing. But, like I predicted, that accusing tone in her voice disappeared when she finally started talking about her own business. She and Mike had kissed. During the dance, he took her for a step outside. They were looking at the night's sky when Mike very charmingly told her he would kiss her now. He had placed his hands on her waist and had pulled her towards him. His eyes where the resemblance of the blue bottom of an outdoors pool on a hot August day. When his lips had brushed over her's, the sky had cracked open and a little Cupido had descended upon earth, shooting his arrow in Mike's firm, round butt and made him hopelessly in love with her, Jessica of course. Afterwards, they continued going to the dance and when that was finished, they went to an after party in town, that was hosted by a student from our school, who lived in there. There, Mike kissed her again, though he was a gentlemen for not letting his longing and passion for Jessica escalate into an irreversible situation.

They were going out again, somewhere this week. Jess was totally looking forward to it, and though she knew Mike didn't want to come across as overenthusiastic, she knew that he, just like her, was super duper enthusiastic about this thing they had going on. I just let Jessica ramble along until Mrs. Goff started class and told her to shut up.

When class was over, I managed to dodge any other Mike-stories or further questions about Edward and myself. I quickly threw a goodbye over my shoulder, to Jessica, as I ran away to Biology. As I pushed through the crowd to get to the classroom, I tripped a couple of times.

Then, just as I thought I would be going flat on my face, two arms snaked around my waist and held me upright. "Really Bella, be careful with your feet." Edwards voice murmured in my ear. I let out a sigh with relief. Relief that it was Edward who had pressed my back into his chest, and relief that I didn't smash my nose into the ground. I turned in his arms and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for keeping me vertical."

"No problem," He grinned a little and reached for my hand so he could lead me through the mass of students. After biology, Edward wanted to spend time together before he went to practise.

"Why not?" He pouted as we stood in the silent hallways. It was last period and we were both free now. "Because! I have homework to do. A lot. And if I'm with you now, I can't come over later tonight, or I'd have to go early. So if you want me to stay then you have to let me do my homework now. Alone."

"But I can help you with your homework?" He offered as a last chance. "No, you would just distract me."

"I distract you?" Edward asked with a smug grin on his face and he took a step towards me.

"Shut up." I mumbled just before his lips pressed against mine. After he kissed me softly for a while – I didn't mind in the _empty_ hallways – he pulled back. "Ok Swan," he sighed deeply. "I'll let you get to your homework now." He motioned for me to walk towards the exit. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes and I laughed. Just before we went separate ways he told me, "Don't think I will let you go like this all the time. I'm only letting you go now, so I can claim you for the rest of the evening."

"Whatever", I called back to him as I walked away towards the dorms.

I managed to finish all of my homework. Now I was just waiting for Edward to call me, as I was reading my book. Finally, my phone rang. "Are you finally done?" I asked impatiently when I picked my phone. There was a brief silence. Then, "Bells?" Huh. "Jake?"

"Uh yeah…" "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Edward."

"Ok. Uhm, well I just wanted to ask you how your truck was doing." "My truck?"

"Yeah, it died, remember?" Oh, right. The truck. "Yeah, I kind of forgot about it. I'll try to see if I can get it fixed. If not, I'll let you know."

"Great. So, how are you doing? And Edward? I hope he keeps his hands to himself."

"Shut up Jake, I'm doing great and Edward is great. How is Leah?"

"Shut up Bella, Leah is fine. And I'm fine. Can I call you back in a minute? Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, sure, bye."

"Bye." And I heard the beeping tone that told me he had hung up.

I tossed my phone on the couch and sat down on the chair.

Literally a minute later, the phone went off again. I got up and flipped it open. "Hello?" Silence. Very funny Jacob. "Hello? – Helleuuw – Helleuuw lew lew?" Silence. Well this is annoying. "Bella?" That smooth velvet voice breathed. Well, damn. He must think I'm a total idiot. "Edward?" I heard him chuckle. "Are you alright over there?" He asked. "Yes! I'm sorry I thought you were Jacob. He called me, but then he had to hang up and he told me he'd call me back. So, yeah, sorry… I thought you were him."

"Well," he cleared his throat a little. "I'm not. You ready for another Cullenary experience? Dinner is almost ready."

"Oh, finally! Oui monsieur, I'm on my way."

"Ok, see you in a minute love." He said. I was startled at first and then I soared and my heart fluttered. "Yeah, see you." I said back and hung up. He called me love. Just like that. As if he was used to saying it all the time. Ok, he did say it a few times during my first week, but back then it had sounded mocking and teasing. But now, it just sounded as if I really was just that. His love.

My phone rang again, and with that I realized I was still standing in front of the couch with the phone in my hands. Still dazed, I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bells?" I heard Jacob's voice. He was panting slightly.

"Jake? You ok?"

"Yeah. Uhm, can I maybe call you back some other time?"

"Uh yeah. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm definitely ok."

"Ok… well, bye."

"Bye." He replied quickly and hung up.

I wonder who was at the door?

It was already dark outside when I made it out of my building. I snuggled deep into my coat and scarf. The wind was quite strong. I scanned the courtyard as I walked over to Edwards building. There weren't that much people outside. Not that it was too surprising. It was cold.

I saw a little group standing across the yard. I recognized them as Laurent, Irina, Victoria and James. I could make out Victoria and James watching me as I went. Laurent glanced over to me, then back to Victoria and James, before he turned his attention to Irina. Irina glanced at me once, but seemed uninterested and went back to Laurent. James and Victoria, however, kept watching me. I felt uneasy. Embarrassed and awkward, I did the only thing I could think of. I raised my hand and give them a slight wave to acknowledge them. They were in my class after all, so greeting them shouldn't be that weird, right? Victoria gave me a cold stare and turned to Irina and Laurent. James let a sly grin spread across his face and gave me a small nod. It gave me the creeps.

I hurried down to Edward's building and exhaled loudly when I was finally standing in the elevator. Just before the doors closed, though, a new terror approached me. Mike Newton squeezed himself through the closing doors and came to stand beside me. I did not acknowledge him and he didn't acknowledge me either. We were standing beside each other, facing the elevator doors.

"So you and Cullen huh?" He started. I turned my head to look at him. His face was a little scrunched up and he was shaking his head.

I didn't answer him.

"No." He said, shaking his head again. "I don't like it. He looks at you like you're… like you're something to eat."

I let out an irritated sigh. "Whatever Mike." I told him. "It isn't your business anyway."

I was glad the elevator doors opened so I could get out. I left Mike behind.

I walked over to Edwards door and knocked twice.

I heard footsteps and the door swung open. "There you are," He smiled happily and pulled me into a hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent before he leaned back and dipped his head down so he could kiss me. When he released his hold on me, I started to pull the zipper of my coat down. He took my coat and put it away. He took over when I started to fumble with my scarf to get it loose. He hung it over my coat and turned back to me. "Hey," he smiled softly and caressed my cheek. My irritation towards Mike subsided a little as I let Edward caress my face. "Hey," I said back.

His hand touched my nose. "Are you cold? You're nose feels like you stuck it in a freezer." He said as he started to rub my arms. "No, I'm fine. It's warm enough in here." I smiled at him. "Ok then." He kissed me sweetly. "Dinner is ready," he gave me his crooked smile and motioned for me to sit down at the small kitchen table. He held out my chair and I slid into the seat. He sat down the food on the table and after that took a seat himself.

"It looks good." I told him as he started to put the food on my plate.

"It is good." He scowled playfully.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "So where's Garrett? I get the feeling he doesn't really live here, actually."

"He might as well not live here." Edward replied as he put some food on his own plate. "He's over at Kate's all the time. It's really like having my own place."

"That's nice."

"Yup."

We started eating then, and not much was said. I thought back on Mike and what he said to me. It really was none of his business. And on top of that, he had Jessica now, right? He shouldn't be bothering me anymore.

"What is it?" Edward asked me then. I realized I was staring at my plate.

I looked up. Edward looked concerned.

"Mike." I grumbled and stuffed a piece of salad in my mouth.

Edwards expression turned from concerned to annoyed. "What about him?"

"He says you look at me like I'm something to eat." I stuffed another piece of salad in my mouth.

Edward relaxed then and even let out a laugh. "Well, you do look rather delicious," he joked.

I gave him a glare, but my bad mood disappeared at hearing his soothing voice. "Don't play with your food, Cullen." I said, the teasing was clear in my voice.

After dinner, I wanted to help Edward clean the dishes, but he insisted that we'd leave them unwashed on the counter. We finally opted for a movie: American Ninja I. It was the best of the American Ninja series. Edward was surprised I wanted to see a bad 80s action movie. "If you think it's bad, why do you have it?" I asked him. "Because Emmett dumped it with me and I never bothered to get rid of it."

"Well, don't get rid of it, I like this movie. That guy is just too cool."

"How come you know this movie anyway?" He asked me as we snuggled up on the couch, me lying in between his legs.

"Uh, hello? Jacob?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right, right." He said in my hair and tightened his arm around me.

I patted his arm and relaxed into him. Edward pushed the play button on the remote control and the movie's opening credits begun.

"How could you not like this movie, look how cool that guy is, leaning against his truck like that." I said as soon as the main character came into view.

"What is so cool about him?" Edward argued.

"Can't you see it?", I gestured to the tv. "The army clothes and the I'm-a-no-nonsense-guy impression he gives right away."

"Whatever. If you think army clothes are cool, I have a surprise for you." Edward said.

"Huh, what kind of surprise?" I turned slightly in his arms, so I could look at him.

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously and turned my face back so that I was looking at the tv again. "No, I wanna know what you're up to." I tried to look at him again, but he had his arms firmly tightened around me, pressing my back into him, so I couldn't turn around.

"Just wait Bella, you'll find out soon enough. Watch the movie."

"Fine." I grumbled a little. I forgot all about what we were talking about when the first real action of the movie started.

"Uh-oh, bad Ninja-chief is getting mad," Edward said when the Ninja-chief motioned for his fellow Ninja's to interfere with the fight that was going on.

"Edward, I'm watching, shut up." I said, and nudged him a little with my elbow. The main character, the American Ninja, going under the name of Joe, was kicking everybody's ass.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Then he laughed out loud when bad Ninja-chief said about the American Ninja, _Who is he… He possesses great skills._

"Edward…" I warned. "Alright, alright." He sighed.

We continued watching how the American Ninja saved the colonel's daughter from an ambush. I heard Edward grit his teeth when the abs and the naked chest came into view. "Yeah, I wonder why you like this movie so much Bella," He growled in my ear. Sure, Ninja Joe didn't look bad at all. But that really wasn't why I liked this movie. I just really liked all the action in Ninja-style. When I watched this when I was fourteen, it made me want to be a Ninja too. Jacob laughed at me for it. Firstly because that wasn't usually what fourteen-year-old girls wanted to be. Secondly because clumsy me can't even stand on one leg for too long, without tumbling over.

"Edward," I said as I managed to turn around in his arms. "Will you just be quiet?" I asked him. He scowled. I kissed him. My hands slid around his neck and I locked him into my embrace. I was lying in a weird position, with my arms around his neck, and my body lying half on my stomach, half on my side, on top of him. Edward tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. "Let me watch." I said and planted a last kiss on his lips and turned back to the tv.

I think I shouldn't have kissed him like that, because now he was constantly trying to get my attention. He was either fumbling with my fingers, breathing my name in my ear, nibbling my earlobe or kissing down my neck. Despite the distractions, I managed to watch and follow the entire movie. When the end credits came, Edward let out a sigh of relief, "Finally."

I swatted his arm. "You're not watching that again." He said.

"What?! Why not?" I said, turning slightly in his arms again.

"Because! I don't want to share you with Ninja-guy."

"Hey, you got some eye candy too," I said, referring to the idiotic damsel in distress.

"I've got my eye candy right here, only _she_ has only eyes for Ninja-guy." He huffed.

"Shut up Edward." I said impatiently. He really was being childish about this.

"Nu-uh only if you promise not to drool over Ninja-guy again."

"Seriously Edward. I'm not drooling over Ninja-_Joe_."

Edward's hands entered dangerous territory when they skimmed over my sides. He gazed at me intently. "Promise?" He asked. His fingers pressed into my side. I jerked a little, it tickled.

"Yes, I promise." My voice came out a little higher.

"Good, because if I catch you drooling over him, there will be consequences." He said. His fingers pressing even more firmly into my sides. "Is that a threat?" I managed to get out, while trying to still come across as unimpressed.

"Why yes it is." He grinned evilly and then started to really tickle me. I bit my lip and desperately tried to look like this didn't effect me. I don't think it worked, because he just continued tickling me. His hands seemed to be everywhere, on my neck, on my sides, my stomach, behind my knees. My façade crashed down and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. "Please…" I gasped. "Please stop." No such luck. He only worked harder as I laid writhing under his hands. Somehow Edward managed to get out from under me and climb on top of me. He was half straddling me, half lying on me. "Please Edward," I begged him as the tears of laughter streamed down my cheeks. "Fine. But only if you promise no Ninja-guy," he slowed his tickling. "Promise." I gasped and tried to recover as his hands fingers finally stopped. I lay there under him, panting and taking deep breaths. I'm sure my face was all red from laughing so hard. It mustn't have been a pretty sight. But he kissed me anyway.

The post tickling bliss only added to the heaven Edward gave me by kissing me.

"I have ice cream, if you're hungry for a desert?" Edward said suddenly.

"Isn't desert supposed to be eaten after dinner? Not like two hours after?"

"Sorry, I forgot about it."

"What kind of cook are you?" I teased.

"A very good one, and you know it." He said sternly.

"I do." I admitted with a smile and kissed him.

After a while I pulled back. "I thought you said you have ice cream?" I reminded him.

"Damn, why do you have to distract me!" Edward let out as he got off the couch.

I giggled and followed him. "What flavour do you have?" I tried to peek around him into the freezer. "Chocolate and Macadamia & Caramel. You want both?"

"Of course I do." I smiled.

We spend the rest of the evening eating ice cream and playing Stressing again. Finally we ended up lying on the couch, both fully satiated with ice cream. I was getting pretty tired and dozed off now and then. Edward was humming and twirling strands of my hair between his fingers. I saw his eyes drooping a few times as well and once he let out a big yawn.

"I should get back." I said as I snuggled closer into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Edward replied and buried his face into my hair.

"I really don't want to. I'm too tired to get up."

"Hm-mm," Edward replied. He was barely conscious himself.

We laid like that for a while, dozing in and out of consciousness. Then, Edward managed to pull enough energy together, to get us both to stand up. I put on my shoes, that I had kicked off somewhere during the evening, and prepared myself for going outside. Edward got his jacket as well. When I was almost done, he turned to rummage through his closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him as I came to stand behind him.

"Hmm, just a second." He answered as he fished something out of his closet.

He turned around with earmuffs in his hands. He placed it on my head and admired it.

"May I ask why I have Rudolf-the-red-nose-reindeer earmuffs on my head?" I asked him.

"Because it's cold outside. You look cute."

"Why Rudolf?"

"Alice gave it to me for Christmas last year."

"Aha. Ok. What about you?"

"I'm fine, my hood should be enough. I do have one of those pilot hats here somewhere, but I don't know where it is at the moment. Anyway, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we went outside. The dark sky was clear tonight, and the stars were shining brightly. The earmuffs were really helping against the cold, no matter that the distant between our buildings wasn't that long.

I leaned into Edward as we walked across the courtyard. Despite the cold, his warm body made me sleepy again. Angela was already in bed when we arrived at my dorm. Though, Edward's intention was to drop me off, he still came to lie in bed with me. We talked together with Angela for a little while, until Angela became quieter and quieter. We became a little quiet ourselves. I forced myself out of unconsciousness when I felt Edward getting up from my bed.

"Stay." I managed to get out.

Edward bended down and kissed me on my forehead. "Ok." He whispered. I watched through half closed eye-lids how he zipped open his hoodie, kicked of his shoes and socks, and let his jeans slide to the floor, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. Under any other circumstances, this attire would have been too sexy for me to handle. But unfortunately I really was too sleepy to enjoy it. My eyes were already closed again when I felt the bed dip down under Edwards weight. I shifted over to him and shaped my body to his.

Despite his own need for sleep, he continued to kiss and caress me until I was just a second away from dreamland. Just before I entered unconsciousness again, I heard him whisper, "I love you Bella." My heart fluttered, but I was too far away to say it back. I'd just have to tell him tomorrow then. I'm sure I had a big smile plastered on my face as I slept.

_______________________________________________________________________

Soooo, I was just thinking. Whenever they're gonna film Breaking Dawn (I take it that they will), are they gonna let Robert Pattinson talk in Portuguese? (You know, Isle Esme) That would be so fine. ^^

Anyways, hope you like the chapter with the fluff and all. Leave a review? xx


	17. Promise

**EPOVs **CAN BE FOUND IN LvdB, Through Edwards Eyes.

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Promise**

"Bella…" Hmmm.

"Bella…" The soft voice became a bit stronger. I felt a little pressure on my shoulder that shook me lightly. "Bella!" "Yeah?" I finally produced a response. My eyes were sticky and I only managed to open them a little bit.

"Bella, I'm off to Ben. It's still early, but make sure you don't oversleep ok." I vaguely made out Angela's form and a shimmer on her glasses as a bit of sunlight bounced of off it.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks Ang. Say hi to Ben for me?"

"Sure. But Bella, really, keep an eye on the time."

"I will."

"Ok, see you later then."

"Bye." And I dozed right back off to sleep.

I woke up for a second time when I felt something shift underneath me. My eyes were still sticky so it took me a while to get them open. I was lying face down, on my stomach. I could feel I was pressing into something other then my pillow or my mattress. It was soft nonetheless, but definitely too solid to be any kind of cushion. I pried my eyes open and shifted a bit. As I did so, I heard a brief sleepy hum.

Finally, when my eyes were fully open, I realized the softness I felt was skin. I leaned back a bit to analyse my current situation.

I realized I had been lying half on top of Edward, who –I now remembered he had spend the night- had tossed off his shirt somewhere during the night and was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow. The covers had been kicked back by him, or me, or the both of us, and we're now coming up till the half of his back. His broad shoulders were revealed and the muscles showed nicely because of the way he was holding the pillow under his head.

My breath caught in my throat.

I rolled back on to my left side in a way that I was still pressed up to him, but not lying on top of him anymore, except for my right leg that I still kept lying over his. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could admire him. I didn't really stop my self when my hand started to trace slow, light patterns on his back. I marvelled at the smoothness of his skin. My hand crept over to his shoulder blades and I let it skim over the muscles there. They flexed lightly. Doing this, I felt tingles starting in my stomach. I leaned over and slowly brushed my lips over his neck and than over his spine for a little while, before I just pressed my cheek in between his shoulder blades and inhaled his scent with closed eyes. My brain was still a bit foggy, but I slowly remembered last night when Edward thought I was already asleep. He told me that he loved me. I wanted to say it back. But I'm afraid that when I just say it, it might come across a bit weird and out of the blue. Especially when I wasn't supposed to be aware of him saying it to me. I should wait for a moment that would seem right. Though, I still wanted to say it to him somehow. I turned my face down to his back. I pressed a light kiss onto his shoulder blade. I then mouthed the words, my lips skimming over his skin. I placed another soft kiss on him. I felt a light shudder vibrate through his body, just before he spoke. "You have no idea how wonderful that feels." Edward said in a voice, thick with sleep, as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Oh!" I let out and leaned back onto my side again. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you were awake. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." I tried to apologize. Though the words came out sounding a little strangled, because my voice was still groggy.

"Bella." Edward sighed and then slid his arms out from under the pillow to brace himself as he turned to his side to face me.

My leg had fallen off of him, with this movement. But apparently he didn't want to lose the contact, because he captured it – my left leg – between the both of his and then drew me close.

"You need to stop apologizing so much." He breathed into my hair as he held my head pressed into is chest. His bare chest.

"Sorry." I apologized. His arms tightened around me and I could feel him shake with a slow, sleepy, chuckle. "Only you would apologize for apologizing."

His hand cupped my chin and made me tilt my head back so I could look at him. A gentle smile was playing at his lips. He bent his head down and brushed his lips over mine. My eyes closed and I revelled the feeling of being surrounded by him, his scent and his warmth, securely snuggled up in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" He asked in between soft kisses.

I nodded. "I'm still a bit tired though, but that will probably go away when I take a shower."

Edward nodded and kissed me again.

Then I realized that I hadn't brushed my teeth yet. "Oh!" I broke away from him and pushed on his chest.

"What?" he asked. "My teeth." I said and tried to get up. Edward rolled his eyes and then pushed me on my back. He shifted and hovered over me. "Your teeth are just fine."

"But-" He cut off what I wanted to say by pressing his lips against mine.

He slowly made a trail of soft kisses starting from my mouth, along my jaw, down my neck – with a small pause under my ear where he sucked ever so lightly -, over my shoulder, then towards my collar bone – which he nipped lightly -, then up my throat, towards my jaw and back to my mouth again. My eyes closed and my heart fluttered.

"Now, tell me…" he said as he took my bottom lip between his. "What did you do with my shirt?" Huh? "What?" I opened my eyes. His were dancing with amusement. "My shirt. What did you do with it? Because as far as I can remember, I still had it on when I went to sleep last night." "I didn't do anything." I defended myself, but it didn't sound convincing, because Edward was kind of dazzling me and it distracted me a bit, and it made my voice just come out wrong. "Shirts don't walk away Bella." He said and rolled his eyes. Then he dipped his head down to explore my collar bone again.

My eyes fluttered closed. "I told you, I didn't do anything. The most logical explanation is that you took it off yourself, somewhere during the night."

Edward sucked lightly on the dip between my collar bones, which made my breathing hitch.

He then leaned away so he could glance over the side of the bed.

"I don't see it." He frowned and turned back to me.

"What?" I ducked under his arm and rolled over to the edge of the bed. I scanned the small pile of his clothes, but indeed, no shirt was to be seen.

"Huh…" I let out as I rolled on my back. Edward was now lying propped up on his elbow, beside me. "What did you do with it." He poked me lightly in the side. I jerked and swatted his hand away. "Nothing. I told you. Maybe it's somewhere in the bed."

Before he could stop me, or before I could stop myself, I stood up on the mattress. I wobbled a bit. "What are you doing?!" Edward asked and propped himself up against the headboard.

"Looking for your shirt." I responded and without further thinking, I lifted up the covers and shook them out, holding my hands above my head, in the hope his shirt would come out. "Hmm.." Nothing came out, and it wasn't lying on the mattress either. Lowering my hands I glanced down on Edward. "Strange." He let out. I couldn't respond. I hadn't realized, that when I would lift the covers, I would see Edward lying there, in just his white boxers. My eyes roamed over his chest, over his hips, his boxers, his sculpted legs and calves. And then slowly back up to meet his face, but lingering a bit in the area of his hips.

"You make me feel naked." Edward complained and threw the covers back over himself. I snapped out of it. I chewed on my bottom lip in the embarrassment of being caught and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. As well as the increasing pounding of my heart. I let myself plop down next to him and avoided eye contact.

"I really don't know where it is." I mumbled while I looked the other way.

"Fine." Edward said. I thought he was a little irritated or something. But instead, he said playfully, "No shirt for me then." His hand started rubbing on my lower back and slowly creeping up a bit to my waist. I gasped and turned to look at him. And his chest. And then back at his face. Suddenly he sort of attacked me. He lunged at me and squashed me into the mattress. I yelped but then I was silenced by his devouring lips. Hell yeah, that shut me up. Sort of. Because then I couldn't help my moaning, which ignited a series of deep groans of Edward. And then we became an embarrassing mess of tangled sheets, tangled covers, legs, arms, frantic hands, hungry lips, and… yeah… His hands seemed to be everywhere – except for _those_ places, because through this all, he still managed to be the perfect 'gentleman'. My fingers knotted in his hair and I kissed him hungrily as I pushed his head more to mine.

And then, suddenly we were on the ground with a loud thump.

"Oof." The air got knocked out of me because of the crash and Edward who landed on top of me. "Oh god, Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked panicked and flew off of me. My eyes were squeezed shut and I rubbed my head. It did hurt, but he could make it all better. Still with my eyes closed and one hand rubbing my head, I blindly patted around on the floor with my free hand to find his. I couldn't find it. "Bella?" I opened an eye and saw that he was sitting on his knees, looking at me with concerned eyes. As fast as my temporarily injured body allowed, I sat up and then crashed down on him, making him topple over backwards. "Oof." He let out as he was now the one who landed on his back and got the air knocked out of him.

I didn't give him a chance to recover though. I immediately attached my lips back to his. "Bella!" He broke away laughing breathlessly. He then rolled us over so I was underneath him again. It was surprising, but the hard, somewhat cold, floor didn't bother me at all.

"Bella." He breathed in my ear and in my neck. I took a shuddering breath. He slowly and softly kissed me along my jaw until he reached my mouth, where his lips stayed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, breaking away. I peeked past Edwards shoulder, over to the nightstand. "Oh no!" The alarm clock said 08:25. "Oh no, oh no." I frantically tried to squirm my way out from underneath Edward, but he had grabbed my hands and pinned them to the floor as he straddled me slightly to lean on his knees.

"What is it?"

"Class! We have class! We're late." I said, still trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"Stop squirming! Please!" His voice had become a little rougher. I stopped promptly and stared at him. His eyes closed for a moment and he seemed to swallow something down before opening them again. "Get off of me Edward, please? We're late."

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice still had that rough edge. I glanced over his shoulder and he turned his head so he could see for himself.

"Shit!" He, too, exclaimed and jumped off of me and grabbed my hand to hoist me up. "You need to go back to your dorm to get your stuff." Edward shook his head as he pulled up his pants. "No, if I do that, then I'll be really late. We'll just go from here."

"But. But your books then? And your clothes, your shirt?!"

"It's fine, you can share your books with me in first period." He smiled and quickly pecked me on the lips as he was buckling up his belt. Through the haste, I still managed to notice how this sight affected me. "And don't worry about the clothes… or shirt. I'll just go back during lunch hour to change and everything." He was bending down to grab his hoodie and started putting it on. He was going shirtless under that? Oh my, oh my.

"Bella, go get dressed." He nudged me towards my closet. I nodded numbly. My mind was still hazy.

I grabbed some clean clothes and then retrieved myself in the bathroom. I quickly dressed myself and opened the bathroom door. "You're lucky I have one extra." I told Edward as I gave him a new, clean toothbrush. "Thank you." He pecked my lips again and moved in front of the sink. I came to stand next to him. Even brushing our teeth next to each other, made tingles erupt in my stomach. He really had too much influence on me.

"Your books?" Edward handed me my bag. I quickly stuffed everything I needed in there.

I put on my coat and Edward put on his jacket as well. I quickly threw my scarf around my neck and then went for the door. "Ready." I stated as I started to open it.

"No, no. Rudolf." Edward said. "What?" I turned around and he was searching for something.

"Rudolf is here somewhere." I realized he was looking for the ear muffs.

"Edward, there's no need for Rudolf, come on let's go."

"Bella, look at the windows, it's cold outside."

"Doesn't matter, we're late!"

"Yes it-" He cut himself off as he fished up the Rudolf earmuffs. "Ah, here it is." He put them on my head. "Can we go now?" I asked.

He stared at me for just a second and then kissed me. Oh… What were we doing again? He cupped my face and I could hear myself producing small noises. I grabbed his face in response and pulled him closer.

Wait… I remember again. I started pushing lightly on his shoulder. He reluctantly broke off. "We have to go." I panted slightly. "Ok…" He sighed and planted one last kiss on my lips before he took my hand and we hasted ourselves downstairs. We flew through the corridors, over the courtyard and into the school building. Edwards hand securely wrapped around mine to make sure I wouldn't trip.

Once we were in the right hallway, Edward yanked the classroom door open. And there we stood, in the threshold, panting and faces flushed.

"I'm sorry we're late Mr. Mason, it is entirely my fault." Edward said immediately.

The classroom was dead silent. All eyes on us.

"Your fault how, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Mason quirked an eyebrow at us.

"I came to pick up Bella this morning, but then when I arrived at her dorm, I realized I didn't had my books. I couldn't decide if I should pick them up anyway, because of the time, or that it would be better to just go to class. And then finally I decided against it, but then we were already late anyway. So therefore, I take the blame." Edward produced the excuse effortless.

"Right." Mr. Mason said and then eyed our intertwined hands briefly before looking up again.

"Well, you two can just sit down in your regular seats. Miss Swan, I take it that you can just share your books with Mr. Cullen?" I nodded furiously. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. If you two take a seat then I'd like to resume my class."

Edward, with his hand still firmly around mine, tugged me to our seats. We quickly settled down and then Mr. Mason began his class. Then, I faintly heard somebody hum the Rudolf the red nose reindeer song, somewhere in the back of the class. Edward snickered next to me and I realized I was still wearing the muffs. Oh my god. I tore the thing of my head. If I wasn't already blushing before, I definitely was now. "You could have said something!" I whispered to Edward.

"Miss Swan!" I realized Mr. Mason's voice was so much clearer now. "Yes?" I squeaked. "Please, try not to disturb my class anymore then you've already did this morning."

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Mason sighed and shook his head before picking up were he left off. I ducked my head down in embarrassment.

I felt Edwards hand starting to rub my leg under the table. I looked at him. The amusement still showed on his face, but his eyes were gentle. I shot him a glare as to say that that really wasn't funny. But he continued to soothingly rub his hand over my leg, and finally I let my hand glide down under the table and slipped it in his.

Edward was waiting for me outside my Chemistry class, at the beginning of the lunch hour. I don't really know how he always manage to show up exactly after the bell rings. No matter in what part of the building he had class, he was always there, waiting for me as soon as I left mine. So, when I walked over to him, as soon as I saw him. I leaned up on my tiptoes and braced myself on his shoulder and his chest, so I could kiss him on his cheek.

He made me wear the earmuffs again, when we went outside to go over to the dorms. I went with him to his. There wasn't really a point in showering for me, because after the free hour in 4th period, I had a double gym class. It was better to just go and shower after that.

In his dorm, Edward showered pretty quickly and we spend the rest of the lunch hour cuddled up on the couch and feeding our empty stomachs.

When the lunch hour was over, Edward went back to school, and I back to my own dorm.

I finally took my shower after that damned double gym class, and spend the rest of my day doing homework and watching Edwards football practise. After practise, Emmett had made fun of me. Apparently my appearance in class this morning was a fun gossip and had reached his ears as well. Pouting, I listened to all of his lame jokes.

Edward didn't stay over tonight. Though I liked it, maybe it was more appropriate this way. Especially towards Angela. She said she hadn't mind, but if she and Ben were lying together in bed while I was spending the night in the same room, I think I would feel a little weird about it. Even when there wasn't anything going on, it's probably kind of awkward. So I thought that whenever we would spend the night together – and oh I do hope so, because it had felt so good to snuggle up against Edwards warm body -, I should just go over to Edwards, or he could come to my dorm when Angela wasn't sleeping in her own bed or something.

The next morning, I found Edward running around on the football field, like every Wednesday. I stuck around till he was finished and we had breakfast together. We went over to my class early, so he could give me a very nice goodbye and then he took off to his own.

I sat down in the seat I always sat down in, and waited until the rest of the students would come in. Class was almost starting, but the seat next to me – where Lynn usually sat – stayed empty. Maybe she was sick or something. My gaze drifted to the door, and I absentmindly registered everyone who entered. Then, James stepped inside. His eyes scanned the classroom and met mine. His gaze shifted towards the empty seat, then towards his regular seat, and then back to mine. A smile was playing on his lips and he made his way over to me. I acknowledged him with a small nod and a polite smile before I quickly averted my gaze. Nervous butterflies were flopping around in my stomach and I took a deep breath. I didn't have a reason to not like James, but there was just something about him that creeped me out.

His chair scraped over the floor as he pulled it back and sank down in it.

"Good morning Bella." He greeted me in a smooth, pleasant voice.

"Good morning." I mumbled back, glancing at him quickly and looking away again.

There was an electrifying silence between the two of us. Or at least, that was how it felt to me. My gaze shifted towards the door again and I saw Lynn entering. She started to walk my way, but then raised her eyebrows in surprise when she noticed James sitting next to me. I shrugged my shoulder helplessly and gave her a small apologetic smile. Still a little surprised, she went to find another seat.

"Don't worry, she can have her seat back next class. I just thought a little variation once in a while should be nice." James voice spoke from beside me. I turned my head to look at him and met his piercing eyes. "Oh… uhm… that's ok," I squirmed under his stare. He smirked.

I turned away again. "So, I understand that you and _Edward_ – he laid a thick emphasis on his name- are together now huh?"

I flamed red. "Yes."

"Hmm.. interesting." From the corner of my eye I saw him rubbing his chin with his hand. He looked just like the villain out of a cartoon movie. Just not in a funny way. During class, I kept to myself as much as possible. Though, through glances at him, I caught him staring a few times intently at me with this sinister smirk plastered on his face.

As the end of the hour neared, I started to wonder – with a slight panic- what was going to be our seating arrangement for Chemistry next period. Normally, Lynn would get up to go to her next class and then Cliff would come in and join me. But James was also in my Chemistry class. Was he going to stay here for a whole other hour?

Luckily he didn't. He got up as soon as the bell rang and went to his regular seat. Not too much later, Victoria joined him, and I never caught him glancing my way again. Still, that uneasiness I felt earlier lingered in the air.

Soon, Cliff's merry presence managed to sooth me a bit. But he did notice something off about me. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head and offered him a smile. "No, nothing. It's ok. It's just that James sat next to me last period, and I felt a bit uneasy. But it's nothing to worry about." I tried to dismiss it.

He looked over to where Victoria was talking softly with James. He turned back to me. "Let me know if he is bothering you, ok? I just really don't like him, he's no good."

"Yeah, I'll let you know." I patted his arm.

I didn't tell Edward about this morning, because if I was honest, James hadn't really done anything wrong. And seeing Edwards protectiveness, I didn't want him to worry.

Last period – free period for me – I thought I could maybe do some shopping in town. But as soon as I stuck my key in the lock of the truck door, I remembered my 'beloved wasn't feeling well' and still needed to be fixed. I groaned softly as I turned and leaned back against the truck, resting my head against the door. I stared up at the sky. It was cold today. I thought that the wintry ice and snow had passed, but it seemed that they might pay another visit after all. That would really suck. And Edward would make me wear Rudolf all the time. I'd have to find a good replacement for that one. Though, I have to admit the ear muffs were cute, Christmas had passed two months ago, and it was time to put Rudolf away for next year. I closed my eyes. Next year. My heart started pumping faster with hope that Edward would still be there to make me wear the ear muffs next year as well.

I shivered a little when I felt the cold of a sudden blow of the wind. My hair whipped around my face and I tightened the scarf around my neck.

I was bummed about the fact that I couldn't use my truck and I was bummed about the fact that I was cold. Just as I was about to head back inside, I saw Emmett strolling casually over the lot towards his jeep. I started walking over to him. He noticed me and a grin stretched on his face.

"Hey", he smiled when I reached him.

"Hi." I smiled back. His eyes were dancing with the ever present mischievous glow they held, and the dimples in his cheeks showed. Despite his intimidating size, he looked very huggable right now.

"Are you going into town?" I asked him timidly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe…" I trailed off and glanced over to his jeep and then back to him, with a sheepish smile.

"If you could get a ride?" He grinned. I nodded. "Sure." He shrugged, his smile still present on his face. "Do you need some help getting in?"

I blushed and nodded. Emmett laughed and gently pushed me towards the passenger door. He opened it and lifted me up so I could climb into the seat.

"Thanks." I told him as soon as he joined me. "No problem. So what happened? Your truck died or something?"

"Yeah. But I forgot about it." I said, wringing my hands together to get them to warm up a bit.

Emmett put on the heather after he stuck his key in the ignition and called the monstrous jeep to life. "Do you maybe know a place where I can get it fixed or something?" I asked him, as we drove on the road towards town.

"Yeah, I do. A very cheap one." "Really? Where?"

He smirked and pointed a finger at himself.

"You know about cars?" I asked surprised. He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I know some about cars. I could take a look at it if you want. Or I can ask Rose to do it. I don't like to admit it, but she's an expert in that area."

"Rosalie?" I asked surprised. "Yup." His pride sparkled in his eyes.

"Wow…" I let out, a little stunned. "I didn't know she could fix cars."

"Not only fixing. She's sort of obsessed with it." Emmett chuckled. "Rose obsesses over those Car & Driver magazines like a guy would over dirty magazines."

I blushed a little. "Do you think she would mind to take a look at my truck?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her. If we can't get it fixed, I know a shop in one of the towns close by, so we can just bring it there then."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, where did you needed to go?" Emmett asked as we drove down the main street.

"Uhm, well, I basically just wanted to go to the supermarket. You? I don't want to be interrupting your plans, so we'll just do whatever you wanted to do first. Or I can just do my thing and you can do your thing and we'll meet up here after?" I rambled.

"Bella, you talk to much." Emmett laughed. "I was going to pay a visit at the supermarket as well, so we can just go together. Shopping for food is more fun that way anyway." He winked as he unbuckled himself. He jumped out of the car and walked around it. I opened my door and was about to jump down when Emmett just took me by my waist and set me down on the ground. "Wouldn't want you to hit your head or something, Edward would kill me." He grinned.

"Thanks" I muttered.

We walked to the supermarket and both got our own shopping chart. Firstly we passed the fruit and vegetables department and I got myself fresh apples, peaches and oranges. Next were the drinks. I put two cartons of juice in my chart. Emmett six. As we walked down the isle where all the candy was stocked, Emmett started to fill his chart with all kinds of packs and bags and rolls. As I watched him filling his chart, I started craving some of the candy as well. My eyes were probably bigger then my stomach at the moment, but that's ok.

Shopping for food with Emmett was fun indeed. He cracked me up with his jokes. Well, only if those jokes weren't about me. But anyway, he really was a funny guy and though he seemed so intimidating on first impression, he has a small, warm and genuine heart. Though he and his siblings didn't look very much alike, they all shared the same kindness in their personality.

When we finally reached the cash register, My chart was filled for about one-fourth or one-third, while Emmett's purchases barely fitted in his chart.

"Emmett, I know you're a big guy, but that is kind of food for a whole army, you've got there." I laughed as the unloading of his chart just didn't end. The girl behind the register was trying desperately to scan all the items properly.

"A whole army?" Emmett laughed. "Bella," he shook his head, "this is just for a day or two, maybe three."

"Are you serious?" I asked stunned. I mean, I knew all about a big appetite, what with Jacob and the guys. And I've seen Emmett eat for a couple of times now too. But no way could he make this disappear in just two days.

When the girl behind the cash register finally finished scanning all his items, she let out a relieved breath and flexed her wrist a bit. Emmett grinned at her. "Sorry, I can't help it." He shrugged his shoulders and patted on his stomach. "That's ok." The girl said timidly. She was probably a bit intimidated by his size.

After Emmett paid for his groceries, the cashier girl quickly scanned all of mine, and Emmett made our way down the street with the dozen of bags in our hands.

As we walked over to Emmett's jeep, I noticed a little accessory shop. The shop window wasn't very big, but a few items were stalled out behind it for show. I also spotted some winter headgear.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked his attention as we put the bags on the backseat of the jeep. "Yeah?", he answered.

"Could we maybe go take a look in that shop? I want to see if I can find a winter hat."

"Yeah sure." He nodded and after finishing putting the bags in the jeep, he closed the door and turned to me with a bright smile.

The shop was really small. Emmett took up about half the space. Every time he turned himself around, he had to watch out so he wouldn't knock anything to the ground. Though, the size of the little shop was small, they had a rather large assortment of hats, caps, fedora's, scarves, poncho's, ski masks, nylon party wigs, sunglasses –normal and funky party style- and lots and lots more quirky stuff.

Emmett immediately started snatching all kinds of items off the hooks and shelves, and started decorating himself with them. I giggled as he tried on the weird combinations.

"And, how do I look?" He finally said. I turned around from where I was looking at a collection of scarves. I let out a good laugh at the sight of him. Under a big Viking helmet, he wore a party wig that created a sea of neon pink on his head, flowing all the way down to the middle of his back in messy curls. His eyes were shimmering brightly through the flip-up sunglasses on his nose, which he had indeed flipped up. I could see him wiggling his eyebrows through the brown tinted glass, as he watched me taking in the sight of him. His bright, white, boyish grin was present under the fake pink moustache he'd patched above his upper lip. He then waved a plastic sword around and accidentally knocked off the big classy sunhat wearing head of a colourful dressed mannequin – that somehow fitted into this space as well -, making it fly through the air and land on top of the counter, in front of the shop lady.

I abruptly stopped my laughter, not knowing how funny she would find this. Emmett dropped the sword immediately. With one last small hiccup, I waited for what the lady had to say.

"Did you want to buy the hat?" The shop lady asked Emmett. "Uh…" Emmett scratched himself on the back of his neck through that ridiculous wig. The shop lady patiently waited for him to answer. "I… uhm… yeah. Sure, why not." He finally said.

"What?" I asked him baffled. He turned to me with a shrug, "Rose her birthday is soon, and I think it would make a good present for her. You know, for when the weather is becoming nicer."

"Would you like me to wrap it for you then, Mister?" The lady behind the counter asked. I began to understand that she was just as quirky as the items she sold. "Yes please," Emmett said politely.

I think my eyebrows were up to my hairline by now, as I watched their interaction in front of me. Emmett in Viking style waiting for the shop lady to wrap his gift for Rosalie, which she did very seriously. She put the big sunhat in a hat box and wrapped it up skilfully in delicate, shiny, deep red and silver wrapping paper. She finished it up with large matching wrapping bows, and then handed it over to Emmett as he paid her. I shook my head and went back to my mission: a winter hat.

I finally found earflaps that I liked. Emmett found a matching one and bought it too. I got myself a pair of woollen mittens as well, just in case. They looked more like socks, but they were very comfortable as I tried them on so I took them anyway.

On top of the sunhat and the earflaps, Emmett ended up buying everything he had decorated himself with earlier, as well.

We sat the bags next to the ones with the groceries on the backseat. We drove home sharing stories with each other about everything and anything. Emmett wanted to hang out with Jacob again sometime, since he really liked him the last time they met at dinner. We agreed that everyone should just come back to Forks with me sometime again soon.

Emmett was really cool and just a big kid at heart. He was kind of like a big brother for me. Ok, technically he _was_, sort of, since I'm with Edward now –heart flutter- and he was Edwards brother. But still, it felt like he really was a long lost big brother of mine, whom I could have goofy fun with.

When we arrived at school, Emmett decided to walk with me to my dorm. Once inside, I put the groceries away. After a glance at the clock, I saw that it was almost 17:00. Emmett and I have been away for a quite a while. Then, Angela came in. "Hey," she greeted us both.

After receiving a greeting from both Emmett and me, she said, "Edward came by around 15:30. He was looking for you."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll go see if he's in his dorm then." I snatched my phone from my nightstand and put it in my jeans pocket. Emmett and I said a goodbye and we walked over to the boys building. We stopped at Emmett's dorm so he could put away his groceries, but he brought the bags we got at the accessory shop – except for the sunhat – with us to Edwards dorm.

I knocked on Edwards door, but no one answered. "He's probably out, so I think I'll just go back to my dorm."

"Oh no worries, we can just wait inside for him." Emmett shoved me out of the way and searched for something in his pocket. He retrieved a key from it and stuck it in the lock. "You have Edwards key?" I asked him as he opened the door. "Copy." Emmett grinned mischievously. "Does he know?" I asked him suspiciously.

"He'll found out soon enough," Emmett winked. I shook my head at him and followed him inside.

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch and Emmett unpacked the bags. He put my earflaps hat on my head and put his own on his head as well. My truck was brought up in conversation again and I remembered that I had to call Jacob about that.

I retrieved my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jacobs number.

"Hello, Jacob Black's phone, how may I help you?" I recognized a very sultry sounding variant of Leah's voice.

"Leah?"

"Bella?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Uh… yeah… Hi?"

"Uhm hi…"

"Uh… where's Jake?"

"Ah… yeah he's right here, I just thought it would be funny to ahh… uhm… yeah, here's Jake." I could hear how she thrusted the phone into Jacob's hands.

"Bells?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm, hi."

"Yeah, hi."

"So Leah huh?"

"Err yeah."

"When?" I had overcome my surprise and let the smirk settle on my face.

"Uhh… Since last time you called…" He sounded a bit embarrassed and a bit awkward. I swallowed my laughter.

"Really huh. So, she was at the door then?"

"Kind of."

I let out a small laugh. "Well, it's good that you two finally worked that out. I was calling to let you know that I probably won't need your help with my truck. Emmett offered to try to fix it." "Emmett? He knows how to fix cars?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, apparently."

"Ok, well that's nice of him. Hey, do you think maybe you can bring your friends over to La Push sometime soon? You know, so I can hang out with Emmett again? He's a really cool guy." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes and held the phone out for Emmett to take. He took it with a big grin on his face. I let him and Jacob talk for a while, tuning Emmett out. Finally, Emmett handed the phone back so I could say goodbye to Jake before hanging up.

"So, I think I can still come down to La Push this weekend. But I'll let you know for sure on Friday." I told Jacob. "Yeah, we'll see. No pressure," he told me. I felt the couch shift and I glanced briefly over to see Emmett getting up.

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you soon ok." I said.

"Yeah."

"Say hi to Billy for me,"

"Will do."

"And lots of love for Leah." I snickered.

Jacob muttered something unintelligible before he said his final goodbye.

I hung up the phone and turned to Emmett, who was bending over into Edwards fridge. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Looking for something edible. Hey, do you feel like ice cream? Because I do." He grinned and emerged with the two pints of ice cream Edward and I had eaten from earlier this week.

"Uhm… isn't it almost dinner time?" I asked him. "So?" He shrugged and sat the two pints down on the counter so he could grab two spoons.

"I'm just saying," I mumbled and waited for Emmett to sit down again.

"Just enjoy the ice cream Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes and handed me a pint.

I bit my lip. It was the chocolate one. The delicious chocolate one. "But… It's a bit evil to take Edwards ice cream." Emmett sighed, "Just take it Bella." I hesitated. It was kind of mean to eat Edwards ice cream, but then again, it was the chocolate one. I surrendered and took a big bite. Emmett smiled almost proudly and took a big bite himself from the other pint. "So, what do you wanna do while we're waiting?" He asked.

"I don't know really."

"How about a movie?" He suggested. That reminds me, "Yeah, movie sounds good. I watched American Ninja with Edward a few days a go. He said it was yours?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that one." Emmett grinned. "You wanna watch again?"

I grinned back, "Sure."

Soon, we were both sitting comfortably on the couch, watching the ninja-action with our – well, Edward's- ice cream in our laps.

Then, after we were about 20 minutes into the movie, Emmett paused it, because he had to go to the bathroom. I waited for him, while spooning some more ice cream into my mouth.

Then, suddenly, I heard a key in the lock and it turned a couple of times. Finally, it got pushed open, and revealed Edward. He let out a small gasp as he saw me sitting on his couch. His eyes zeroed to the ice cream in my hands, the other pint on the table, Emmett's purchases and then lastly to the tv. His eyes widened when he saw what I was watching. "What…" he trailed off, but then his mouth closed and he looked back at me. I was frozen in place, my hand had stopped midway of bringing the spoon to my mouth. Emmett chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom. "You can put it on again Bells," – he copied Jacobs nickname for me – "I'm … Oh, hey little brother!" I noticed Emmett was still wearing his earflaps and that made me realize that I was still wearing mine.

Edwards gaze shifted from me over to where Emmett was closing the bathroom door. I saw how his eyes darken as he took in the whole scene in front of him.

"What is going on in here?," he looked at the both of us. "And how did you even get in?" he looked at Emmett. "And why is that playing on my tv?" He looked at me. "And what is _that_!" he pointed at the few pink strands of nylon hair that peeked out of the plastic bag laying on the coffee table.

"_That_ is one of my shopping purchases that I fetched this afternoon, right Bells?" Emmett said, completely ignoring Edwards other questions. I unfroze and continued bringing the ice cream to my mouth. Edwards eyes glanced wildly between me and Emmett. "You went shopping together?" He directed this question at me. I nodded sheepishly as I swallowed the chocolate. "Yup," Emmett said cheerily. He walked over to snatch his bag from the table. Edward was still standing by the door. "Just give me a sec, I'll show you what I bought," Emmett grinned and disappeared into the bathroom again.

Edward stared at the closed bathroom for a moment and then slowly moved his gaze over at me. His eyes flickered once over to the tv before they landed on mine again. He dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door, without breaking the eye contact. I gulped. His eyes were dark and he was approaching me so slowly that I felt as if he was a predator and I was his prey. "Edward…"

He did not respond, but just continued to approach me with this intense look in his eyes. He finally reached me and I had to strain my neck to look up to him as he was slowly towering over me. His hand reached down to mine. "What are you…" I trailed off as he grabbed the ice cream and set it down on the table behind him. Again without breaking our eye contact.

He bended down towards me in a way that I had to lean back into the couch to keep looking at him. "Edward." I said again.

He placed his hands on the back of the couch, resting them on either side of my face.

He came closer and closer, hovering over me. His nose was now almost touching mine and his gaze was so intense that I had to look away. But couldn't.

He then slowly bend his head towards my ear. "I was looking for you today." My breathing hitched. His voice was low and leaning towards a growl.

"I, -" He cut me off. "I was worried about you." Again, that voice. His warm breath tickled my ear as he spoke. "I asked around, but nobody had seen you. I called you. You didn't pick up." "I forgot –"

"And then finally I come home to find you eating _my_ ice cream, on _my couch_, with _my_ brother, and watching _that_ on _my_ tv."

"I'm sorr-,"

He cut me of by crashing his lips roughly down to mine. I gasped and my hands flew up to grab his face. He placed one knee on the couch beside me, so he didn't need his hands for support anymore, and then grabbed my face as well.

He broke away and just stared into my eyes as he held my face. "You promised." He whispered. His eyes held so much concern and worry that I just can't believe that this was all about the movie I was watching.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just wanted to watch it again." I bit my lip.

"Bella," he breathed. He caressed my cheek and leaned in to brush his lips against mine. Then he leaned his forehead against mine and spoke softly. "I'll get to that later. But I meant that you promised me, those weeks ago, that you'd tell me if you were going away somewhere. I worry about you if I don't know where you are or how I can reach you." Oh. "Don't," he kissed me on the lips, "do that again, ok. You're free to do whatever you want. But if I don't know if you're safe, I just don't know what to do with myself. Promise me again, love." I pulled his lips back onto mine. "I promise." I murmured against his lips. "I'm sorry I made you worry." He trailed soft kisses down to my neck and buried his head there, brushing his lips over my skin, over and over again. I closed my eyes and tangled my hands in his hair.

Emmett chose that moment to yank the bathroom door open to reveal himself. Edward pulled his head up from my shoulder and sat down beside me in a way that I was leaning into his chest. I giggled when I looked up to Emmett. "Emmett, what… what are you wearing!" Edward said perplexed. I giggled louder at the tone of his voice.

"Isn't it cool?" Emmett said, twirling around so Edward could see all the angles.

"You're an idiot Emmett." Edward sighed tiredly. "Why do you keep buying all this idiotic stuff? When are you ever going to wear it?"

Emmett shrugged. "I dunno, but whatever, it's always good for a party or something." He said and started waving his sword around. "Emmett!" I shouted through my giggles. "Don't! You don't want to break anything here."

"Oh right, sorry." He lowered the sword.

"How come you two ended up shopping anyway?" Edward asked.

"Well, Bella here needed a ride to town to get some groceries. Since I needed some myself, we went together. And then we passed this funky little store, so we took a look inside, and tada!" He exclaimed and twirled around again.

"Is that were you got the earflap hat." Edward asked me as he tugged on one of the strings. I turned a little so I could look at him. "Yeah." I nodded. "I also got some mittens, you know, since it's getting colder again."

"Was Rudolf not enough for you?"

"I like Rudolf, Edward, but he honestly need to be put back into the Christmas box. It's February!"

"I guess." Edward sighed. "They looked cute on you though."

I rolled my eyes. "Ahem." We both turned back to Emmett.

"I am going now. I think Alice said something about us all having dinner together or something. So I'm going to ask her about that." Emmett stated and then walked over to pop the dvd out of the tv. He put it in the plastic bag. "We'll finish it some other time." He assured me. Then he grabbed his – Edward's – pint of ice cream, and walked out into the corridor. Pink wig and all.

"About that." Edwards fingers skimmed over my sides. Oh no. I squealed and got up. But of course Edward, fast as he is, was right up behind me. I wanted to go to the bathroom so I could lock myself in, but Edward was to close behind me that I wouldn't be able to close the door in time. I ended up being trapped in the walking space between his and Garrett's bed. He flashed me a devilish crooked grin and lunged for me. I flung myself on his bed in the hope that he'd need time to recover from missing me, so I could crawl off the bed. But no such luck. I was too slow, he was too fast. He smashed me down into the mattress and started tickling me. And then, if that wasn't hell enough, he started kissing me down my neck and my jaw, while he was tickling. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to continue. I wanted to kiss him back. I was going crazy. I was going to pee my pants.

"Edward!" I managed to get out. "Please. Please just…"

"Yes Bella?" He asked and proceeded to kiss and tickle me. "Stop." I started hiccupping from laughing so hard. "Why?" He asked, still continuing the torture.

"If you don't stop, I'm… I'm…" "Yes?" "I'm going to pee my pants." I blurted out to my embarrassment. He stopped abruptly. "And we can't have that now can we?" He said looking at me seriously. I blinked and tried to calm down.

He then smiled and started kissing me. On the lips. And this time I was able to kiss him as well.

Alice called not to much later to ask us if we could come down to the cafeteria. We all had dinner together and it was good fun. Though, Alice was a bit disappointed that Emmett got to go shopping with me before her, but I promised that we would still go sometime soon.

Later that evening, I had finally found Edwards shirt. It somehow had gotten stuck between the mattress and the bed frame. I only found it because I had lifted my mattress to put clean sheets on it.

I know I should have told Edward that I found his shirt, but it smelled so much like him and since we weren't spending the night together, I used it as a pyjama so I could still feel him around me.

___________________________________________________________________________

Did you like? I'm sorry I'm not updating frequently anymore, but school has just started, and life is getting busy again. I'll try my best though.

Tnx for reading, review? xx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOVs **CAN BE FOUND IN LvdB, Through Edwards Eyes.


	18. Urticariaargh

**EPOVs **CAN BE FOUND IN LvdB, Through Edwards Eyes.

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

Urticari-aargh

"Belllaaaa", somebody pounded on the door.

I mumbled groggily for them to go away. "Belllaaaaa," the pounding continued. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Belllaaaa."

I jolted upright, swaying a bit as I tried to get up. "Yes!" I called out irritated.

"Open up, it's your one and only Prince Charming here! Don't let him wait out in the cold."

I shook my head and tried to squeeze the sleep out of my eyes as I made it to the door. A brief glance back at the beds told me that Angela wasn't here. I opened the door and found Edward waiting impatiently behind it. Rubbing a hand over my face, I looked up to him.

His eyes were wide as he took in my attire. Oh oh. The lost shirt. Edwards shirt. The one he lost mysteriously in my bed a few days ago.

"Uhm… yeah…", I started a half hearted explanation. But he interrupted me, gasping and poking me in the stomach. "I knew it. You had it all along, you little liar!" He accused as he stepped inside.

"I didn't know it was…"

"Suuureeee, whatever," he interrupted me again. "Just come out and say it, you took it and hid it from me!"

"I swear I didn't…" I tried to defend myself. I had no idea that his shirt was stuck under the mattress. I just failed to tell him after I found out. Which… wasn't… totally wrong? I had good reasons.

Edward raised his eyebrows and cocked his head in a way as if he was saying 'what are you gonna say, hmm?'. So I sighed and gave up. "You… can have it back?"

"Oh my god, no, I don't want it back," he started, shaking his head frantically.

My brows furrowed in confusion, "Uhm.. Ok, then I'll keep it?"

"Yes, yes, you have to keep it. You have no idea how good it looks on you." He said with his crooked smile. My eyes widened and I blushed at his comment.

"But…," He began as he took a step towards me, his arms stretching out so he could wrap them around my waist. "You're still are a little liar." He sang. He leaned in and his breath swept over my face. "But I didn't…" He cut me of as he pressed a gentle kiss on my lips, squeezing his arms tight around me. "Hm-m, sure, whatever." He mumbled against my lips. And then I just wasn't interested in pleading my case anymore. I was only interested in the way his lips moved against mine and how he moulded my body to his. I hummed as I lost myself in his embrace, savouring the feel of his caress.

"So what brings you here?" I asked after a while, my lips barely detached from his, my eyes still half closed.

"Hmm, just wanted to say hello." He smiled and pressed another kiss against my lips.

"Hello." I mumbled.

He grinned, "Hello, love."

"You know, there's going to be a carnival in town." Edward spoke before placing another kiss on my lips. Again.

"Really?" I asked. "When?"

"At the end of the month and then it stays for about two weeks."

"That's nice, I didn't know that."

"I figured." He chuckled. "The student committee organizes it. Alice is in it too."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yes it is. I'll definitely take you there."

"Yeah sure. That would be fun." I nodded.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he skimmed his lips over my cheeks.

"I didn't really have any."

"Good. Because, I have a confession to make." He mumbled. "I actually did come here with an ulterior motive. Alice sent me to fetch you."

"Fetch me for what?" I asked confused, and I pulled back a bit so I could see his face clearly.

"I can't say." He told me smirking.

"Then I won't come with you."

"Alice will hit me if you don't come with me. Please Bella?" He pleaded playfully.

He did that crazy dazzling thing with his eyes and I couldn't really resist. "Fine, just as long as I won't get injured or something."

He was about to say something and then bit it back, which made me wary.

"Edward." I tried to intimidate him. "What are you not telling me?!" I poked him.

"I can't sa-hay. Just come with me, love, and I promise I'll win you a stuffed animal at the carnival."

"Fine. Let me go then, so I can get dressed."

"Hmm, I don't know…" He smiled. "I kind of like this attire." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Psshh" I smacked him lightly on the chest and he released me from his hold. He kissed my cheek sweetly and went to sit on the couch to wait for me to get ready.

"Ok, so bring me to Alice." I sighed dramatically as I came fully dressed out of the bathroom.

Edward took my hand and led me outside. Instead of leading me over to the boys building -where I suspected that Alice was- he tugged me along to the parking lot.

"Why are we going to the parking lot?"

"Nu-uh, can't say."

"Ed-ward." I whined as I trailed behind him.

He halted and turned his body to face mine. "I really can't say. Now give me your car keys."

"What?! Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Car keys, Bella." Edward said in a calm but demanding tone. He beckoned his hand to emphasize his words. Hesitating I fished the keys out of my jeans pocket. When Edward went to grab them, I moved my arm away, out of his reach.

"Why do you want my carkeys. And what does Alice want from me?!" I demanded.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"So stubborn. So, so stubborn. Why won't you work with me here?" He said more to himself than to me. "Ok." He decided, opening his eyes and lowering the hand from his face. On what he decided, I did not know.

"Bella, sweetheart," he started in his velvet voice. "Would you be nice and give me your keys and then follow me out to the lot?" He asked. "Edward, I…" I trailed off when he suddenly planted both of his hands on my face. He searched into my eyes and then pressed a firm kiss on my lips. "So?" He asked as he withdrew his face but keeping his hands still on mine.

"I…."

I took him two more kisses before I silently handed the keys over to him. The cocky grin that followed as I complied was frustrating, but I was too light in the head to smack it off, so instead I just let him grab my hand again to lead me outside.

When we came outside, I couldn't see Alice. Emmett, however, I did see. He came jogging over to us. "You got them?" He yelled when he was in hearing distance. "Yeah!" Edward yelled back. Edward released my hand and suddenly angled his body and threw my car keys to Emmett.

"Edward! What are you doing!" I asked him yet again. Emmett caught my keys and waved briefly to us with a toothy smile before turning around to run off again. I saw Rosalie waiting for him next to my truck in the far end of the lot. She raised her hand in acknowledgement and I raised mine in answer. Then I turned around for an explanation.

"What is with you today?" I asked, shoving his shoulder. Not too hard though.

"Relax, they're just gonna fix up your truck."

"And you couldn't tell me that because?"

He shrugged and then changed the subject by pointing out Alice. "Oh, look! There's Alice."

I turned my head into the direction he pointed at and saw her yellow monster approaching in high speed. My ears met the screeching of her tires as she skidded to a stop next to us. I jumped into Edward as the passenger door flew open. "Get her in Edward! Hurry!" Alice shrieked from the drivers seat. Edward laughed and started pushing me towards the car.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked panicked as I landed next to her. Edward slammed the door behind me and Alice pushed the lock button. The evil glint in her eyes had me worried and I turned to Edward. I could see him laughing, the sound muffled by the glass of the window. I found the button to lower the window. "Edward!" I demanded his attention as I stuck my head out of the window. "Don't worry pumpkin' I'll see you later." He winked and bent down to kiss me.

"Oh! Quit smooching you poopies! Edward we've got to go!" Alice bounced impatiently up and down in her seat. Edward pulled away from me, the laughter still visible on his face. "Seat-belt," Alice ordered. I complied only because I was completely bewildered by this situation. Edward saluted us as Alice scrolled the window up. She pushed full gas and I watched how we sped out of the parking lot, Edward disappearing in the distance.

I shifted back when Alice started fiddling with the radio. Finally she settled on a station, bopping her head and drumming her fingers to the beat of the loud music.

"Alice." I tried to claim her attention. "Hmm, yeah?" Her eyes stayed on the road as she answered.

"What is this? What is the meaning of this?" I asked sharply, glaring at the side of her head.

She laughed her tinkling laugh. "As if you wouldn't know."

"No, I don't know why you felt the need to kidnap me?!"

"Pshh, don't overreact. Besides, this is totally justified. Emmett before me, really Bella?" She glanced at me briefly and her eyes said it all.

Shopping. That's why he wouldn't tell me. Alice took me shopping. How my feet regret the day I complied to Alice's pouty puppy look when she made me promise a shopping trip with her. Six hours of trailing behind that dancing little pixie. I will never, ever, ever, fall for that again. Ever. Seriously, what is it with this family.

"Hey Bella," Alice called my attention.

"Yeah?" I grumbled as I tried to keep hold of all the bags in my hands.

"This was fun eah? We should do it again sometime soon."

I will not comply. I will not. I refuse to ever do such an activity again.

"Bella?" She asked again when I did not answer and she slowed her walk.

"Yeah?" I huffed out.

"Wasn't it?" Those sparkly eyes got really really big and that bottom lip became really really pouty. And I will not give in. I will not… Ohh damn it! "Yeah.." I sighed.

"I know right!" She laughed and clapped her hands. "Maybe I can get Rose to come too. And ooh! Tanya, Kate and Corinne as well! We could have a girls day. Yes! We could go shopping and then in the evening we could do make-overs and watch chick flicks and- oh hey, Angela too of course! And then…" And she rambled on and on as we made it over to the parking lot outside the mall, where we had left the car.

"_I hate you." _ I texted Edward as soon as we were in the car.

"_What did I do?" _Came the response.

"_You knew she was going to take me shopping!"_

"_So? :)"_

"_A little warning would have been nice. Damn it Edward, you know what she is capable of."_

"_Haha, sorry love, I had no choice. I knew you'd run away if you had known."_

"_Damn right I would have."_

"_Yeah and I couldn't risk that. Love you, pumpkin', see you in a few."_

I stared at the screen. _Love you._ It really said that: _Loovveee. Youu._ What was I supposed to write back? I hadn't even told him face to face that I loved him, I couldn't write it in a text message could I? And… he never told me as well. He thought I was sleeping when he said it. What is this, what should I do with this?

My heart pounded furiously as I typed my reply with shaking fingers.

"_Love you_" I paused, taking a deep breath and considering this for a second time. But then again, if he did it, why shouldn't I? _"too. See you soon."_ I hit the send button with closed eyes and I swallowed my nerves down.

Alice whistled, high and hard, making me jump in my seat. "That must have been some text message huh", she asked.

My eyes snapped open to hers. "Uhm… not really."

She gave me a sceptical look. "What's got you all red and serious then?"

"I… uh…" I shrugged. "I don't know what that was all about."

Alice looked at me briefly before turning her gaze back to the road and letting out an unconvinced humpf. But she didn't press it any further. Exhausted I sunk lower in the passenger seat, planting my feet on the dashboard. Alice was still energetic, so I just tuned out her singing and fell into a light slumber.

I woke up when I felt the car slowing to a stop. Alice cut the engine and turned to me with a smile. "Come on, lets go inside." We hauled all our purchases back up to the dorms. Finally, I was able to rest my tired limbs. I flopped down on the couch and sunk back into my slumber, only to wake up a little while later to a gentle touch on my face.

"Are you awake?" A soft whisper vibrated against my ear shell.

"Hmm, yes." I mumbled. My eyes fluttered slowly open.

"You sure? You can sleep some more if you'd like." Lips pressed a kiss to my temple. My eyes closed automatically. I tilted my head, my lips puckered in search for his. With a chuckle he complied to my silent request. His nose brushing mine, his fingertips tracing the curve of my neck, the texture of his skin, feeling the inhale and exhale of every breath, heat radiating from around and within; it was downright a seduction of the soul.

"I thought you were mad?" He laughed softly against my lips.

"Hmm, not now. Maybe later." I mumbled back.

" Maybe I should get you mad more often, if this is what it gets me."

"Oh, you just shut up and wait, you'll get it later." I threatened half-heartily.

"We'll see." He said smugly. I shoved his shoulder gently.

We hung out with the rest later that night. Rosalie also showed me that the truck was running again. I made a mental note to buy her and Emmett a thank you gift.

Days passed by somewhat slowly, but I didn't mind. I was always busy with something, wasn't it with school, then with Edward. Wasn't it with Edward, then Alice took it upon herself to keep me occupied. I made a visit in La Push where Jacob and I did a little bike session again. He was apprehensive about it, but I just kept teasing him about Leah until he gave in. He was quite cute about her. His cheeks coloured a little every time he spoke of her.

Charlie and Cheryl were still good down there in the South. And I received an indirect invitation from Esmé, Edwards mother, to come and visit some time, because it would be lovely to meet me.

The carnival was approaching and Alice was getting more and more excited about it. She tried to trick me for the Kissing booth, but Edward had put his foot down.

"No way! Do you know how many guys will be in line to kiss my girlfriend?" Edward snarled.

"I know!" Alice exclaimed gleefully. "It will be a goldmine!"

"I said NO! Alice. The only one kissing Bella would be me." And at that he grabbed my face and pressed his lips somewhat roughly to mine. My hands flew to his shoulders so I wouldn't tumble backwards.

"Edward, I really really need her. She'll probably make double from what another girl would make."

"Alice, I'd rather not be pimped out." I managed to say against Edwards lips, which were still pushing determinedly against mine.

"Over my dead body." He growled and grabbed my face tighter in his hands, as if that would prove his point. Alice smacked the back of his head with a rolled up magazine.

"Fine, you butthole, I'll fix this some other way then." She grumbled and made her way out of the room.

After a while, his grip on me softened, and his kisses became more gentle. I opened my eyes when he slowly detached his mouth from mine. His eyes were closed and a lazy smile grazed his lips. I kissed under his jaw, up to his ear. "That would be 1.00 dollar then, good sir." I teased him, my lips grazing his earlobe.

Edward laughed and tightened his arms around my waist.

"Oh, shut it." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

Alice found a replacement in Jessica, which I was awfully glad for.

Tonight, Edward and I were huddled up on his couch watching a movie. The movie was pretty scary and it gave me a good excuse to hide into Edwards chest. An opportunity I used as much as I could. He would stroke his hand over my back and mumble into my hear when the really scary parts were over.

During the movie though, I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with the beautiful boy whose arms I was lying in. I didn't really know what it was. My skin felt hot to me, but not as if I was having a fever. The blood in my vessels felt as if it was trying to worm it's way out of me, and I tried to ignore the stingy itch it left all over me.

But, it nagged and whined at me and at one point I just couldn't take it anymore. It was so bad, I couldn't sit still.

"Jezus! Since when are there mosquito's in March?!" I cried out, furiously scratching my legs and arms. The itching was driving me mad. I jumped up and yanked of my shirt, leaving me in my tank top.

"Uh Bella… those aren't mosquito bites." Edward said hesitantly.

I looked down on my arm. It was all covered in red stained swells. I gasped and checked my other arm. That one too!

I yanked down my pants, only to find my legs covered in it as well. I cried out. "Edward, what is this?!"

"I think,-" he coughed uncomfortably, "it's urticaria." "Urtiwhattia?"

"It's probably an allergic reaction. Have you eaten something or used something that could have evoked an allergic reaction?" he asked. "Not that I know off," I whimpered. "I'm sorry, I really can't take it anymore," I said and I ran for the bathroom and jumped in the tub. I frantically pushed in the plug, turned the tab on, and let the ice-cold water pour down on me. The cold was numbing the itch slightly. I didn't care that I was still in my top and my underwear as long as the itch was going away.

Oh god.

I just stood in front of Edward looking like this.

A slight relief washed through me as I saw that I was wearing boy shorts instead of any of the smaller underwear I owned.

I let out a sigh as the cold of the water numbed me. It made my teeth shatter but I didn't care.

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Y-Yeah?" I answered.

"I called my dad. I told him what it looked like and he said that it's very likely that it's urticaria. It could have been an allergic reaction. We need to go to the hospital to get you some medication."

"O-ok" I said. No way that I would be able to leave this tub. The cold barely suppressed the itch and I have no doubt that it would come back in full force as soon as I would step out of the tub. I'd pick freezing over that.

There was a silence before Edward spoke again.

"Bella, can you come out?"

"N-No", I whimpered.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "You need to take the medication. And if you stay in that cold water for much longer, you'll get sick too."

"E-Edward, I c-can't." I sobbed.

"Ok," he sighed. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah." I mean, soaked or not, I still had my clothes on.

Edward stepped inside. His eyes scanned over my arms en legs, and rested last on my face.

His cheeks held a barely noticeable slightly pink colour. Barely noticeable for the untrained eye of course. Because I was obsessed enough that I could notice little facts as such, even when I was in a miserable stat like this.

His eyes were full of concern as he sat down on the edge of the tub and he held them trained on my face.

"Wh-When will it g-go away?" I asked him.

"Hopefully it's just a 12-24 hour thing."

"12 to 24 hours!" I cried. "I won't survive that long, it's killing me!"

"Shh, calm down. That's what we need the medication for, so the itch will go away. If you take the pill, it should go within an hour or two." He soothingly stroked my wet hair.

I nodded.

"Come on, let's get you out." He said.

He took my hands and pulled me up. He reached behind him to get a big white towel and wrapped it around me. He started to rub the material on my arms to get me to warm up through friction. I bit my lip.

His action was so sweet, but it was only making it worse.

He realised that and mumbled a sorry and helped me to step out of the tub.

Wrapped in the big white towel, he led me back into his room. He rummaged through some of his drawers and handed me a t-shirt and a sweatpants of his.

I looked at him confused. "Loose clothing is probably more comfortable." He explained.

"Get dressed, and we can go ok." He kissed my forehead and closed the door behind himself as he left the room. I quickly changed into dry underwear and Edwards clothes. I yanked my shoes on and opened the bedroom door.

I collided with Edward who was waiting outside. "Watch were you're going, love." He chuckled and kissed me.

I hated to do this but, "Edward, can we go please? I really can't stand it any longer." I whimpered.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

"How far is the hospital again?" I asked once we were in the car. "Not far, I can make it there in about 10 minutes."

The tone of his voice was meant to sooth and comfort me. I had to bite my lip. 10 minutes could be a very, very long time.

I hadn't noticed that I was trying to scratch myself through the textile of the clothes, until Edward stilled my hand by covering it with his.

He squeezed it once. "Don't scratch, it only makes it worse."

I nodded and tried to concentrate on something else. Anything.

Edward lifted our hands and pressed a kiss on my knuckles. "We're almost there sweetheart, don't worry."

Finally, just before I'd actually jump out of the moving vehicle in an act of desperation, the hospital came in sight. Edward slid the car in the closest car-space available next to the entrance of the ER.

He took my hand again and we rushed inside.

Instead of walking to the main desk, Edward took me to a smaller desk around the corner of the waiting room. "Hey Alistair." Edward greeted the brooding, dark-haired man sitting behind it.

His eyebrows lifted as he recognized Edward.

"Edward?" He asked in a low, somewhat hoarse voice. "How nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it's been a while. So ehm, I know I can't really do this, but can I maybe ask for a favour?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Well, you see, this is Bella. My girlfriend." He tugged on my hand to get me to stand closer to him. The man's eyes shifted to me for the first time and he gave me a little nod in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I think I remember you. You were in that car accident at the school right? Not too long ago."

"Eh, yeah that's right." I answered feebly.

"I was wondering if she could have a check up. Bella's been having a terrible itch all night, and her skin is covered in red stains. I think it's an allergic reaction or something. So ,yeah…I was wondering if she could maybe get a check up." Edward continued.

"You know that this is against hospital policy huh." Alistair said with a stern look on his face.

"I know." Edward said. His voice sounded like he felt bad for even asking, but his face showed something entirely else.

"Let me see if Charles or Makenna are on their break. I'll be right back." The stern look on Alistair's face broke and little crinkles formed around the corners of his eyes as he smiled lightly.

"Thank you, really." Edward said. Alistair casually waved it away and disappeared to another room.

"Aren't we going to cause trouble?" I whispered.

"No of course not." Edward smoothed his free hand over my face and pulled me close to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I mean I'm very grateful if I can get a doctor so soon, but I feel a bit guilty when there are so many people waiting and I should just wait my turn.

"Please don't worry about it, love."

Before I could respond, Alistair appeared in the doorway with a doctor behind him. She had long, slightly wavy, sand-coloured hair. Her eyes were bright and her face was open.

"Edward!" The doctor exclaimed. "How nice to see you here again. It has been a while."

"Makenna." Edward greeted her with a friendly smile.

"This is Bella." He motioned to me.

"Oh, yes. Hello dear, it's seems you have a bit of a problem? Why don't you come with me."

She stepped aside in away that it motioned for me to go first. I released Edwards hand to follow her.

"I'll see you in a bit." I murmured to him.

He nodded and placed another kiss on my temple before he released me completely.

"This way, dear." The doctor said as she led me to the examination room.

We ended up in a small room, with a desk with two chairs for the patients to sit on, in front of it.

"Please sit down. Oh, I'm Makenna by the way." She said as she sat down behind the desk. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm Bella. Well, uhm. I've been having an itch the whole evening."

"Where?"

"Well, eh… everywhere. I thought at first it was because of mosquitoes or something, but that wasn't really logical. And then I saw all these red swells everywhere, and the itch is really unbearable." I didn't really know how to explain.

Doctor Makenna nodded and stood up from her chair. "Could you maybe take your clothes off? I'd like to see your skin first."

"My clothes?" Automatically I started blushing.

"Don't worry, you can keep your underwear on. I just need to see your skin before I'm going to fix you up with any medicine."

"Uh, ok." I removed my clothing and waited for her opinion.

She hummed a bit in confirmation of her thoughts, as she gently took my arm an pressed her fingers softly around the light swells to examine them.

I was trying so hard to not start scratching everywhere at once.

"And these have just come up this evening?" Makenna asked as her fingers danced over my stomach.

"Yes. Well, I think so. I haven't noticed it before and the itching only started about an hour ago."

"Yes, well," She started as she straightened up again. "It's clear that this is urticaria. Do you know if you're allergic for any specific things?" She asked as she took her seat behind the desk again. "Oh and you can put your clothes back on, dear."

I nodded and quickly put on my clothes. "Uhm, no. Not that I'm aware of…" I answered her question.

"Well, that's possible. Sometimes it can be a completely sudden, but incidental thing. I'll get you the medicine and it should start working within an hour or two."

I nodded.

"You don't have to worry too much about it. The longest it'll probably take for it to go away completely is about 48 hours. But the medicine helps suppressing it, so if you keep taking it as I will prescribe, then it shouldn't bother you too much."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Very well. We can go back to the front and then I'll fetch you the medicine."

We walked back to the room with the desk. We found Edward and Alistair sitting and talking over half empty cups of coffee.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Makenna announced as she dropped me off.

"Hey," Edward said as he saw me. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"It's that urti…urti-thingy you said. She's getting the medicine right now.

Edward nodded. "I'm glad it's that and not something worse. I mean, it probably feels like hell right now, but other than that, it is quite harmless."

"Yeah… well, I just want it to go away." I muttered.

Edward chuckled quietly.

Only a minute or two passed before Makenna came back.

"Here you go." She handed me a small box. "Take no more than twice a day, and there should at least be two hours passed before you take the next one. I advice you to take this every day for at least a week, just to make sure that the reaction doesn't come back."

"Ok. Thank you very much." I nodded as I took the box.

"No problem. Would you like to take the first pill now?"

"If that's possible?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Of course." She reassured me. She grabbed a cup of water from the tab and gave it to me. I took one of the pills and chucked it down with the water. It was quite cold on my stomach. But, I'd take anything at this point if it helps.

I thanked everyone for their help again before Edward and I left to get back to the school.

The itch was still there, but a little less then before.

Edward asked me if I wanted to finish the movie we were watching, or if I just wanted to go to bed.

I told him that I was pretty tired, so we opted for the bed. Carlisle had asked Edward to call him back after our visit to the hospital. So, before going to bed, he updated his dad and let him know that everything wasn't to bad. I received a "get well soon", and another invitation that I had to come to L.A. meet the parents.

By the time I was lying securely in Edwards arms, the itch was gone completely and for that I was so much more grateful than I could ever express.

However, during the night, somewhere around the early morning hours, I woke up. My skin felt hot. Itchy. Very itchy. I was vaguely aware that I was writhing and whimpering but I couldn't help myself. My t-shirt was bunched up and twisted around my body and I just felt so miserable. I sniffled and tried to make it all go away. I just wanted to crawl out of my skin.

"Bella, bella, shh." Edward tried to calm me down, caressing a soothing hand over my face. "You want another pill?" He asked, his brows furrowed in worry. "Yes, please", I sniffled.

"Ok, just a moment." I nodded and he left the bed. I threw the covers off of myself in the hope to cool my blazing skin a little bit.

Edward was back in no time with one of the little pills and a glass of water. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to me and started rubbing my back.

"Thank you." I said as I gulped it all down.

I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit. "This sucks." I told him with a weak smile.

He smiled softly. "I know." He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head and started humming. The itching disappeared again and I started to feel drowsy. Cocooned in his warmth, I listened to Edwards heartbeat.

I thought back on all that had happened and I remembered the texting from a little while ago. The "love you" texting. We never really talked about that. Some part of me was glad for it, but another part of me disappointed. Though the way we said it was kind of lame, I really did mean it.

"Edward?" I whispered after a while.

"Yeah?", he whispered back, just as softly.

"I really love you."

* * *

Yeah.. there it is. I know it's not that good.. Entertaining? Probably. But not really high quality, I know :( But I figured out the global lines of the rest of the plot, and I'm working on that now. So yeah.. don't give up on me! And I know I'm definitely not updating frequently anymore which sucks. I mean.. it's been what… five months or something?! I feel really awful. But honestly, I'm sorta having problems with school. I'm in the first year of University and I have to get 39 out of 60 ECTS to not get kicked out of my study. So far I only have 16 and wasted 5. And in the end of March there's a pretty though test week coming up, so I really have to start doing some work. So yeah… I hope you all understand.

Oh and yeah. I had that urticaria thing once, and let me tell you.. Not pleasant. Not pleasant. At. All.

Anyway, I hope you liked. Leave me some love. xx

* * *

EPOV in LvdB Through Edwards Eyes. (Maybe I can find the time to update for that one soon, as well. No promises, only Maybe's.)

Plus: you can check out some one-shots on my profile :)


	19. AN: I'm not quitting! I promise

Hi everyone,

Thank you so much for sticking with me for as long as you have. I'm not stopping with writing! Absolutely not :)

But, I kind of have a writers block. For a very long time now, every time I read stuff back, I'm a little annoyed with the flow of the story and honestly sometimes the writing.

So… solution… I'm rewriting. I'm not like deleting half of it or something, I'm just trying to get it all to go more smoothly.

I think that when I get that done, that I can concentrate better on the future chapters and figuring out the plot better.

So, I'm not really deleting anything, just rewriting and I'll hopefully be back really soon with a real update.

Thanks again for everyone who stuck with me for so long! You're awesome!

See you soon! xx Sam


End file.
